Conociendo el futuro 3 El prisionero de Azkaban
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Es el momento de leer el tercer libro, donde se irá descubriendo los auténticos acontecimiento de la noche en que murieron James y Lily Potter. Libro 3/7.
1. A por el tercero

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo, de la tercera parte de Conociendo el futuro... ¡_Conociendo el futuro 3. El prisionero de Azkaban_! Este será el último libro relacionado con el pasado, y a partir del siguiente, será todo nuevo.**

**El segundo capítulo de este fic, en otras palabras, el primero de lectura del tercer libro, pienso subirlo a continuación de este. Bueno, no exactamente a continuación, darme un poco de margen para realizarlo, XD.**

**Para los que me sigáis en otros fics, sobre todo el de _Harry Potter, son of Hades_, no os preocupéis, que tras subir el segundo capítulo de este fic, volveré a la rutina de siempre.**

**Ahora sí, os dejó con el capítulo: A por el tercero. (Esto se puede malinterpretar, XD.)**

* * *

Sally entreabrió sus ojos, mirando la silueta del hombre que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Sirius? -murmuró Sally, abrazando al hombre por detrás, sin dar mucha importancia a que los dos estaban desnudos. Los pechos de las mujer, se apretaron a la espalda del hombre-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Recuerdos -murmuró Sirius-. Sobre Azkaban.

-Debió de ser un infierno -dijo Sally.

-Ni te lo imaginas -replicó Sirius. Sally se sintió muy culpable.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sally-. Por no creerte, por no querer ayudarte...

-No te disculpes -dijo Sirius, con tristeza-. Eso era lo que todos pensaban, ¿no? Que yo, Sirius Black, había matado a todas esas personas... Ni siquiera lo comprobaron. Me cogieron, y me encerraron directamente en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad -Sirius alargó sus brazos hacia atrás, abrazando a Sally-. Pero eso no importa ahora, ya que os tengo a vosotros.

Sally simplemente le beso el hombro.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore miró con curiosidad la puerta de su habitación, en el momento en que alguien llamaba a ella. Sonriendo por sus instintos, se aclaró la garganta.

-Adelante -dijo el anciano.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron James, Sirius y Remus.

-Ah, James, Sirius, Remus, ¿a que debo el honor a esta visita? -sonrió Dumbledore a sus tres antiguos alumnos.

-Verás, Albus -empezó Remus, mirando a sus amigos-. Anoche les dimos clase sobre animagia a Harry, Will y Emily -Los tres esperaban a que Dumbledore se enfades, pero solo les sonrió-. Y... los tres se transformaron al primer intento.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron, claramente sorprendido, pero continuaba luciendo igual de serio que siempre.

-Ya veo -murmuró Dumbledore-. Bueno... podríamos considerar que los tres son genios de la transfiguración. Aunque mucho me temo, que las notas de Harry sobre esta materia, son bastante normales -Dumbledore hizo una pausa-. Lo que si he podido notar, a sido un gran aumento en los poderes de nuestros tres animagos en potencia. Y no solo en ellos, sino también en ustedes dos, en sus esposas y en el señor Longbottom... y todo desde que llegaron nuestros visitantes interuniversales.

-¿A que se debe eso?

-Ni idea -confesó Dumbledore-. Pero no merece la pena que nos preocupemos por eso... Por ahora, vamos a seguir las lecturas del libro.

* * *

-Ginny.

Ginny se giró, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras veía como Holly se acercaba a ella, poniendo la misma expresión que tenía Harry cuando estaba avergonzado de algo. Se notaban que eran hermano y hermana.

-¿Qué quieres, Holly? -preguntó Ginny, amablemente. Ella sabía por que Holly quería hablar con ella, y quería enseñarle a la chica, que no estaba molesta con ella.

-Yo... quería... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche -respondió Holly, moviéndose incómoda-. Por como te traté, y todo eso.

-No pasa nada -le aseguró Ginny-. En serio -al ver que Holly iba a protestar-. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, habría actuado igual, o puede que peor. Esta todo olvidado. Así que vamos a desayunar, que es mi turno de leer.

Holly le sonrió a la chica.

* * *

Cuando todos hubiesen acabado el desayuno, se acomodaron en sus sitios, y Ginny abrió la tercera caja, sacando el nuevo libro.

-_**Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban** _-leyó la pelirroja Weasley.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**primer capítulo de esta tercera parte.**

**Aquí tenemos la introducción, corta, pero es para darle un poco de introducción a la historia. **

**Como ya os dije, el segundo capítulo lo subiré a continuación de este, y después volvemos a la rutina normal.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18. **


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

-¿Prisionero de Azkaban? -repitió James, confuso-. ¿A quién se refiere?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius, algo dolido.

-No -respondió Lily-. La poción solo nos revela sobre los libros.

-¿Es que no las ha dado la información de cuando llegamos? -preguntó Remus a Dumbledore.

-No lo vi necesario -respondió el anciano-. Ambos confían y creen en Sirius...

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamaron James y Lily a la vez, con firmeza. Lily intervino-. A todo esto... ¿que sucede?

-Mejor lee, Ginny -le recomendó Harry. Esta asintió.

-**Lechuzas mensajeras **-leyó la pelirroja.

**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. **

-Por fin lo aceptas, Harry -bromeó Ron.

-El que fue a hablar -gruñó Harry,

**Por un lado, las ****vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año;**

-Y tanto que eres distinto -se escandalizó Fred.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te gusten las vacaciones de verano? -preguntó George, horrorizado.

-¿Os recuerdo donde vivo? -les preguntó Harry, con una ceja levantada.

_-Touché_ -dijeron ambos.

** y por otro, ****deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, **

-Esto es culpa de tus genes -le susurró James a Lily.

-Más bien es culpa de la influencia de Hermione -aseguró Ron.

-¡Dejaros de tonterías! -ordenaron ambos a la vez.

**pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada ****la noche. Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

-Ni lo sabíamos -dijo Will, rodando los ojos.

-¿Es que en todos los libros, van a estar repitiendo que es un mago? -preguntó Astoria.

**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las ****mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña.**

Holly suspiró. Hacia casi cuatro años desde la última vez que fue de acampada, justo antes de que Harry se fuese a Hogwarts. Lo echaba de menos.

** En una mano tenía la linterna ****y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (_Historia de _****_la Magia,_ de Adalbert Waffling).**

-Definitivamente es influencia de Hermione -aseguró Ron, riendo en conjunto con Harry.

-¡Callaros! -les espetó Hermione, sonrojada.

** Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de ****águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre ****«La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».**

-No entiendo por que manda eso, si luego solo habla de la revolución de los duendes -se exasperó Charlie.

**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se ****subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:**  
_**En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados muggles) sentían **__**hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla.**_

Todos bufaron. La cantidad de veces que los muggles habían matado a otros muggles, por un simple error.

_**En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la **__**quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo **__**encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor **__**mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. **_

-Y luego ni se extrañaban que el cuerpo no saliese quemado -apuntó Bill, rodando los ojos.

_**A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba **__**tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces **__**con distintos aspectos.**_

-Eso es vicio, y lo demás tonterías -dijo Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un ****rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma ****y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, **

-Mejor. No sea que te escuchen los Dursley -susurró Sally, haciendo que varios gruñesen ante la mención de los Dursley.

**porque si alguno de los ****Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo ****encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las ****escaleras.**

-Eso ya lo hacían -murmuró Harry.

-Pues ya no lo harán más -gruñó Ginny, furiosa.

**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que ****Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano.**

Todos gruñeron, mirando mal el cuadro de los Dursley. La verdad, es que ya cansaba hechizarlo.

** Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo ****Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry. **

Holly carraspeó.

-No te conocía en ese momento -se excusó Harry.

**Eran muggles, y su actitud ****hacia la magia era muy medieval. **

-Eso no es medieval -resopló Bill-. Allí no dejaban encerrados a los magos en armarios.

**En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los ****difuntos padres de Harry; que habían sido brujos.**

-Mejor que no lo hagan -dijo James-. A saber de las cosas horribles que dirán de mí.

-No me seas egocéntrico -resopló Lily.

** Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon ****habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien ****sujeto.**

-No se puede -murmuró Dumbledore, recordando a su hermana Ariana.

** Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera ****descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio ****Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **

-Eso lo sabe mucha gente -dijo Percy, rodando los ojos-. Todo los habitantes de Hogwarts, para empezar.

**Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días ****era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al ****inicio de las vacaciones de verano,**

Todos gruñeron, y unos cuantos, con Lily en la cabeza, lanzó unos maleficios al cuadro.

** y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

-Lástima -comentó Harry, dispuesto a tomarle un poco el pelo a Ginny-. Hay una chica preciosa que vive enfrente.

Ginny gruñó en voz baja, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque ****los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano.**

-Tampoco eran tantos -murmuraron McGonagall y Hermione a la vez.

** Uno de los ****trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos ****estimado por Harry, Snape,**

Jake sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de su padre.

** que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a ****Harry durante un mes. **

Será tu padre, Jake... pero es cierto -dijo Regulus.

**Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry ****aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el ****jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para ****que el vecindario se enterara),**

Molly bufó, enfadada con esa familia.

** Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario ****de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación.**

-Bien hecho, Harry -le felicitó Sirius.

**Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué ****enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.**  
**Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque ****estaban enfadados con él, y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones ****había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

Ron se sonrojo, mientras todos lo miraban, divertidos. Los hermanos del pelirrojo trataban de no reírse de él.

**Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, ****procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ****ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono.**

-Ya me imagino como irá la cosa -susurró Daphne.

**Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:**  
**—¿Diga?**  
**Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que ****era Ron quien respondía.**

-¿De piedra? -repitió Harry-. ¡Casi me quedó en el sitio!

-¿No sé supone que la habitación de Harry esta arriba? -preguntó Emily-. Entonces... ¿cómo es que pudo oír a Ron?

-Ahora verás -comentó Ginny, intentando no reírse.

**—¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY ****POTTER!**

McGonagall, James, Sirius y Remus hicieron un gesto de dolor, mientras la sala reía a carcajadas. Estaban tan ocupados riendo, que no se dieron cuenta del gesto de dolor de Harry, Emily y Will.

**Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por ****lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**  
**—¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?**

-¿Por qué tenía que gritar? -se lamentó Will.

**—¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran ****comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—**

Todos, menos los seis animagos y el licántropo, se reían con ganas, menos Ron, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

**. SOY UN AMIGO DE ****HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.**

La risa cesó al instante.

-No tendrías que haber dicho que eras del colegio -musitó Luna.

**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba ****inmovilizado.**  
**—¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! **

Los padres de Harry Potter gruñeron.

**—gritó tío Vernon, ****manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO ****SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ****ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

-No tenía, tengo ni tendré intención de acercarme a su familia -se burló Ron.

**Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. ****La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.**

Harry hizo una mueca, mientras sus padres, hermana, padrinos y primos gruñían por lo bajo.

**—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... ****COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

-Eso debió de ser asqueroso -comentó Astoria, mirando con simpatía a Harry.

**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no ****volvió a llamar. **

-Exactamente -sonrió Ron.

-No fue lo más sensato para hacer -dijo Eli.

**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo ****llamó.**

Varios miraron a Hermione, quien se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada.

** Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, **

-Así fue -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, sonrojándose al haber dicho lo mismo.

**lo cual ****era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de ****Harry, eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente ****habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

-Podría haberlo hecho -admitió Hermione-. Pero, si te mencionaba a ti, quedaría claro que te conocía, y el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

-No pensé en eso -admitió Harry.

-Tú nunca piensas -replicó Holly.

**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de ****sus amigos magos,**

-¿Cinco semanas? -repitió Remus.

-¿Es que otro elfo esta interviniendo? -preguntó Sirius.

-Nada de eso -respondió Ron-. Solo que estábamos ocupados.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó Sally.

-Yo estaba en Francia, y Ron en Egipto -respondió Hermione.

** y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el ****anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar ****mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las ****noches a su lechuza _Hedwig_.**

-Eso esta bien para _Hedwig_ -susurró Charlie, pensando en la pobre lechuza._  
_

** Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que ****armaba _Hedwig_ cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**  
**Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para ****volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley ****rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. **

Lily miró a su hijo, preocupada. Aunque quisiese que Harry hiciera los deberes, tampoco quería que se enfermase...

**A Harry le picaban los ojos de ****cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente...**

-Sí -murmuró Molly.

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la ****linterna, la _Historia de la Magia_, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo ****escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta.**

Todos se sintieron mal. Que Harry tuviese que ocultar sus cosas con tanta precaución. Aquello no podía ser. Sally lo tenía decidido. Le daba lo mismo que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se lo pidiese, ella se quedaría con la custodia de Harry.

** Se ****puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla ****de noche.**  
**Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido ****trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

-¡Felicidades! -gritó la sala.

-¿Vais a hacer eso en todos mis cumpleaños? -pidió Harry, divertido.

-Sí -respondieron los gemelos Weasley.

**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con ****que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. **

Su familia lo miró. Era realmente triste que no esperase con felicidad su propio cumpleaños.

**Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. **

Harry sonrió a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione le devolvieron la sonrisa, sabiendo en que estaba pensando su amigo.

**Los ****Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo ****para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**  
**Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de ****_Hedwig,_ y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con ****agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche.**

-Es una buena sensación -suspiró Tonks.

**Hacía dos noches que _Hedwig_ se había ido.**

-No te preocupes, Harry -le dijo Lily, pensando que su hijo estaba preocupado por su lechuza.

-No lo estaba -replicó Harry.

** Harry no estaba preocupado por ella **

-Buena manera de decirlo -comentó Emily.

**(en ****otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no ****tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

-Eso es bastante deprimente -dijo Neville.

**Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad,**

-Genes Potter -se burlaron Lily, Sirius, Sally y Remus. James los miró, "indignado".

** había ****crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. Sin embargo, su cabello negro ****azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, ****el pelo no se sometía. Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, ****claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

Ginny sonreía disimuladamente ante la descripción de Harry.

**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de ****Harry. **

-¿Más inusual que hablar con las serpientes? -preguntó Will.

-Creo que me refiero a las físicas -respondió Harry.

-Tus características no son inusuales, Potter -replicó Daphne.

**No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del ****accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry, porque ****Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados.**

-Eso ya lo sabíamos -dijo Ron.

-¿Es que acaso vamos a repetir lo mismo en todos los libros? -preguntó Percy.

-Pues parece que sí -respondió Ginny.

**Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord ****Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la ****frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su ****agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**  
**Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a ****Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, **

Ginny se estremeció.

**Harry pensó que si había ****cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

-Yo a eso lo llamo habilidad, Potter -gruñó Alastor.

**Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a _Hedwig,_ que quizá regresara con un ratón ****muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. **

Harry sonrió, recordando su lechuza. _Hedwig_ era realmente orgullosa y presumida. Pero también muy real.

**Harry miraba distraído por encima de los ****tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**  
**Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de ****forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas.**

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lily, angustiada. ¡Solo era el primer capítulo del libro!

-Nada peligroso -sonrió Harry.

** Se quedó ****quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la ****mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe.**

-No creo que sea buena idea -susurraron Ron y Hermione, que sabían lo que sucedería.

** Pero entonces la extraña criatura ****revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se ****hizo a un lado.**  
**Tres lechuzas **

Los que estaban preocupados, respiraron aliviados.

**penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía ****inconsciente.**

Los Weasley se sonrojaron, reconociendo a _Errol._

** Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en ****medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a ****las patas.**  
**Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba _Errol_ y pertenecía ****a la familia Weasley.**

El sonrojo de los Weasley aumento.

** Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles ****de las patas de _Errol_, cogió el paquete y depositó a _Errol_ en la jaula de _Hedwig. _**

-Gracias, cielo -le agradeció Molly al chico.

-No hay problema -dijo Harry.

**_Errol _****abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber ****agua a tragos.**  
**Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una ****hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia _Hedwig_. También llevaba un ****paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. **

Hermione sonrió.

**Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando ****le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con _Errol_. Harry ****no reconoció a la tercera lechuza,**

-Debe de ser la lechuza de Hogwarts -aventuró que se halla a finales de julio...

** que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo ****enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un ****mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts.**

Tonks sonrió con arrogancia, por haber acertado.

** Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ****ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ****ventana e internándose en la noche.**  
**Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de _Errol_, **

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, dándose cuenta de que Harry abriría su regalo primero.

**rasgó el papel marrón y ****descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su ****vida. **

-Es increíble como se las ingenia para convertir un momento de felicidad, en uno de tristeza -susurró Bill.

**Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Cayeron dos trozos de papel: ****una carta y un recorte de periódico.**

Los que no sabían de que iba el tema, se quedaron sorprendidos.

**Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico _El Profeta _****porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo ****alisó y leyó:**  
_**FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA ****RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**_

-Es ese recorte -murmuró Sirius. Había sido gracias a ese recorte, que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban, ya que había localizado a Peter con él.

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los ****Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega ****el diario **_**El Profeta.**

-Felicidades -dijeron, los que no sabían la noticia.

_**El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a **_**El Profeta**_**: «Gastaremos ****el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro**_  
_**hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»**_  
_**La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el ****comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente ****cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**_

-Ahora son cuatro -comentaron los gemelos Weasley. Percy rodó los ojos.

**Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a ****los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y ****rechoncha señora Weasley,**

Molly se sonrojo.

** el alto y calvo señor Weasley, **

Y ahora se sonrojo su marido.

**los seis hijos y la hija tenían ****(aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo ****en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata _Scabbers_**

Sirius gruñó.

** sobre el ****hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña.**

_¿Es que siempre voy a ser la hermana pequeña de Ron? _pensó Ginny, fastidiada.

_Te recuerdo que os habéis besado _replicó una voz en su cabeza.

_Cállate _le espeto esta, sonrojada.

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran ****muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. **

Los Weasley sonrieron a Harry.

**Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**  
_**Querido Harry:**_  
_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_  
_**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles no te ****dieran un mal rato. **_

-Más o menos el de siempre -replicó Harry.

_**Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber ****gritado.**_

-Podría habértelo dicho antes -comentó Arthur.

-Pues la verdad es que sí -replicó Ron.

-No tendrías que haber gritado -señaló Hermione, sonrojando a Ron.

_**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te ****creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. **_

-Eran alucinantes -suspiró Bill-. La mayoría de maldiciones de estos últimos siglos, son basura comparadas con la de los antiguos egipcios.

_**Mi **__**madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. **_

Ginny no pudo evitar resoplar. Eso había sido tan injusto...

_**Estaba llena de esqueletos ****mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y ****cosas así.**_

... aunque, visto de otro modo, Ginny lo prefería así.

_**Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de **_**El Profeta**_** no me lo podía creer. ****¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero**_  
_**me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**_

-Mejor -declaró Remus-. Contra Lockhart sirvió, pero no creo que lo haga más.

**Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica.**

-Yo también -suspiraron Ron y Charlie.

** Fue ****cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol ****del parque del colegio.**  
_**Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso.**_  
_**Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos **__**vernos allí?**_

-Por supuesto -respondió Harry, recordando como había llegado a Londres ese año. Esperaba que sus padres, o más bien su madre y madrina, no se enfadarán con él.

_**¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman!**_  
_**Intenta venir a Londres.**_  
_**Ron**_  
_**Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. **_

Percy sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo. Bill, que también había sido Premio Anual, le sonrió.

_**Recibió la notificación la semana **__**pasada.**_  
**Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de ****Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso.**

-Lo estaba -declaró Percy.

-Normal -respondió Hermione-. Es uno de los mayores logros que puedes conseguir, junto al de prefecto.

-Tú seguramente conseguirás ser prefecta y Premio Anual -dijo Neville, con convicción. Hermione se sonrojo.

-No lo creo -replicó la castaña.

-Déjate de decir tonterías, Hermione -dijo Ron-. Esta claro que tú seras la prefecta de nuestro curso, y Harry el prefecto.

-¿Yo? -repitió este, asombrado.

-Sí -respondieron Ron y Neville-. Eres el alumno de Gryffindor de nuestro curso que tiene más posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Dumbledore, junto a McGonagall, sonrieron. Ya habían pensado en colocar a esos dos como prefectos.

** Se había colocado la medalla del Premio ****Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de ****montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**  
**Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de ****cristal.**

-¡Un chivatoscopio! -exclamó Jake.

** Debajo había otra nota de ****Ron:**  
_**Harry:**_  
_**Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de **__**fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse.**_

-Y armar mucho jaleo -dijo el trío a la vez.

_** Bill dice que no es más que **__**una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada **__**estuvo toda la cena sin parar.**_

-Debe de ser uno defectuoso -dijo James.

_** Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le **__**habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**_

-No, creo que funcionaba correctamente -se rió Sirius, mientras Bill les echaba la bronca a sus hermanos.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre ponerme escarabajos en la sopa?! -les gritaba, antes de detenerse-. Bueno, sé que he comido la comida de Charlie, pero eso no justi...

-¡Eh! -exclamó Charlie, mientras Tonks reía.

_**Hasta pronto,**_  
_**Ron**_  
**Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde ****permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas ****del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que ****había llevado _Hedwig._**  
**También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de ****Hermione:**  
_**Querido Harry:**_  
_**Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío ****Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**_

-Sí -respondió Harry.

_**En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo ****enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?),**_

-Hay magos preparados específicamente en esos puestos, para cosas así, señorita Granger -comentó McGonagall.

_** ¡pero entonces apareció **_**Hedwig_!_ _Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo _**_**de cumpleaños. **_

-Es una lechuza realmente inteligente -elogió Will.

_**El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había ****un anuncio en **_**El Profeta**_** (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ****ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia ****hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me ****muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**_

-Y tanto -corroboró Bill-. Había una antigua asociación, que ocupaban los magos antiguos, llamada la Casa de la Vida... Se supone que ya no existe, aunque en Egipto corren rumores que siguen operando en alto secreto.

_**Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. **_

Hermione sonrió, recordando todo lo que aprendió.

_**He ****tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para **__**poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte ****excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido ****el profesor Binns.**_

-Si no fuese Binns el profesor, no te la aceptarían -dijo Sally.

_**Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir ****tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. **_

-No me creo que lo hagan -dijo Eli.

_**Si no, nos veremos en el ****expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.**_  
_**Besos de **__**Hermione**_

Los bromistas los miraron con picardia. Ambos rodaron los ojos. Los dos tenían el mismo gusto en el color rojo.

_**Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me ****imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha ****gracia.**_

-Estaba muy pesado -corroboró Ron.

**Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el ****regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran ****libro lleno de difíciles embrujos**

-Es lo más seguro -murmuró Regulus.

Sin embargo, Hermione sonreía satisfecha consigo misma. Había pensado en regalarle un libro en primer lugar, pero luego había visto eso, y no pudo resistirse.

**, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el ****papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: _E_**_**QUIPO ****DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**_**  
**

-¡Yo quiero eso! -lloriqueó James.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío, James -respondió Lily.

**—¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, **

-Te ha sorprendido-señaló Holly.

-Para no hacerlo -replicó su hermano.

**abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.**  
**Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas ****tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para ****los viajes largos en escoba y un _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora._**  
**Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch,**

Lily suspiró. Tenía que ser como James en eso. Miró a Holly, suplicándole con la mirada que ella no fuese así. Holly, simplemente se sonrojo. No es que ella fuese como su padre y hermano en ese tema, pero le gustaba.

**el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, **

Lily y Hermione asintieron.

**muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno ****jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años.**

-¡Mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino es el mejor! -gritaron los Merodeadores.

**Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000. **

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando a su escoba. Ahora tenía una mejor, pero aún recordaba su amada Nimbus 2.000.

**Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato ****los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el ****guardabosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa ****verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete ****tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

-¿Se puede saber que te ha mandado ese hombre? -preguntó Molly, algo angustiada.

**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a ****propósito, **

-Estamos hablando de Hagrid, Harry -replicó Astoria.

**pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran ****muy normales: **

-Exactamente -corroboró toda la sala, al completo.

**Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las ****tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de ****dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido).**

-Y a saber que más cosas tiene -se estremeció Eli.

**Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de ****cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con ****una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. **

Algunos asintieron. Más valía que Harry estuviese preparado.

**Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.**  
**Cayó un libro. **

Los que no sabían de que libro se trataba, se quedaron sorprendidos.

**Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el ****título estampado en letras doradas, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_**

-Gran título -resopló Tonks.

**, antes de que ****el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño ****cangrejo.**

-Solo a Hagrid se te ocurriría regalar este tipo de cosas -resopló Emily.

**—Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

-Gran reacción -se burló Neville.

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, ****arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido ****en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley ****estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos,**

-Con tu suerte, si aún no han llegado, es que están profundamente dormidos -le aseguró Luna.

** Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.**  
**—¡Ay!**  
**El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y**

Varios se rieron.

-¡Eso hizo daño! -protestó Harry, haciendo un puchero.

** huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en ****las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. **

-Bien -susurraron algunos.

**Tío Vernon emitió ****un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo. **

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**_Hedwig_ y _Errol_ lo observaban con interés **

-Por lo menos, alguien lo paso bien -señaló Remus, intentando no reír.

**mientras Harry sujetaba el libro ****fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba ****un cinturón para atarlo.**

-Se que casi te arranca la mano, pero me da pena -comentó Hermione.

** El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni ****cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**  
_**Querido Harry:**_  
_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_  
_**He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. **_

-¿A que se refiere? -preguntó Sirius.

_**De **__**momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos.**_

-Y dale con los secretos -gruñó James.

_**Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**_

Varios resoplaron.

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_  
_**Hagrid**_  
**A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que ****mordía, **

-Puedes lanzarselo a Malfoy en la cara -bromeó Will. Jake carraspeo.

**pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con ****más ganas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts.**

Sus padres sonrieron. Siempre era genial ver que tus hijos recibieran la carta de Hogwarts. Pero la de tercero era especial.

**Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la ****primera página de pergamino y leyó:**  
_**Estimado señor Potter:**_  
_**Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de ****septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana**_  
_**de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**_  
_**A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de ****semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o ****tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen.**_

Lily bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que tenía que ser su hermana y marido quienes firmasen la autorización.

_**También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**_  
_**Atentamente,**_  
_**Profesora M. McGonagall**_  
_**Subdirectora**_  
**Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya ****sin sonreír. **

Todos supieron que era lo que ocurría con Harry,y se sintieron mal.

**Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; **

-Lo es -suspiró Tonks.

**sabía que era un ****pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies.**

-De pequeño lo hiciste -recordó Sirius-. Un par de veces, para ser exactos.

** Pero ¿cómo ****demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización?**

-No veo futuro en eso-murmuró Daphne.

**Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**  
**Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar ****otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le ****quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las ****tres tarjetas de cumpleaños.**  
**Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry ****Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: ****contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -anunció Ginny, pasandole el libro a Neville.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo del fic.**

**Primero, agradecer a todos los que dieron a favorite y follower, en tan poco tiempo.**

**Bueno, ya empezamos con la historia, que se irá mejorando con el tiempo. **

**Y no os preocupéis, que volveremos con la rutina de siempre.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**

**PD: ¿Alguien a captado la referencia a otra saga literaria que hago en el capítulo?**


	3. El error de tía Marge

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

-Muy bien -dijo Neville, tras recoger el libro que Ginny le tendía. Se aclaró la garganta-. **El error de tía Marge.**

-¿Esa mujer? -expresó Lily, con fastidio.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó James, sorprendido.

-Es la hermana de Vernon -gruñó Lily como respuesta-. Y es igual o peor que él...

-Creo que este capítulo no me va a gustar -gruñó Sirius.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya ****sentados a la mesa de la cocina.**

-¿Te avisaron? -preguntó Sally-. Y ya no digo que te esperen para desayunar, sino que te avisen de que el desayuno ya esta hecho.

-No -respondió Harry-. Ya estaban terminando cuando yo baje.

-Para que pregunto algo -gruñó Sally.

** Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que ****le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había ****quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de ****la salita.**

-¡Merlín! -exclamó Hermione-. ¡Es un autentico niño mimado!

-Eso es quedarse corto -replicó Harry-. Ese "largo camino" se puede hacer en treinta segundos, y si dejas la puerta abierta, puedes ver la televisión sin problemas.

Todos bufaron.

** Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de ****cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa -murmuró Molly-. Los Dursley no solo están maltratando a Harry... también lo hacen con su propio hijo, al darle todo lo que él desea.

-Es cierto -dijo Arthur.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad Dudley había, y sigue sufriendo maltrato como él? A primera vista, parecía imposible. Pero tal vez, la señora Weasley tuviese razón. Al fin y al acabo, ella había criado a siete hijos.

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía ****el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ****ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa ****de entrar en la cocina,**

-Malditos -gruñó Holly, furiosa.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado -dijo Harry, como si nada.

** pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse.**

-Eso mismo -dijo Harry.

** Se sirvió ****una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

Sirius se tensó. Era la primera noticia que había en el libro, sobre su fuga.

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy ****peligroso. **

-¿Black? -repitieron James y Lily, mirando a Sirius. James sacudió la cabeza-. No, no puede ser -murmuró. ¡Su mejor amigo/hermano no podía ser un recluso fugado! Debía de tratarse de un muggle con el mismo apellido. O tal vez de Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius... James esperaba que no fuese ninguno de los dos Black.

**Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que ****cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**  
**—No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon ****echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago ****asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

Sirius gruñó, mordiéndose la lengua. Ya le gustaría ver él, que pinta tendría Vernon Dursley, tras doce años en Azkaban.

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry,**

-Ni lo mires -gruñó Emily.

** cuyo pelo desordenado había ****sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre ****de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera ****que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

-Entonces, no puede ser Sirius -dijo James-. Él jamás dejaría que su pelo se descuidase tanto.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo, aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada.

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**  
**«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy...**  
**—¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador—. ¡No nos ****has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático ****podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

-No, yo no estaba allí -dijo Remus, para romper el hielo.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó ****atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría ****encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. **

Sirius rodó los ojos. Él podía convertirse en perro. Le resultaría muy fácil escaparse.

**Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, **

-Dímelo a mí -resopló Lily-. Soy su hermana pequeña.

**y ****pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy ****respetuosos con las normas.**  
**—¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y ****amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

-Tiene razón -gruñó Will-. La horca es la única salida para gente como él...

-Busquemos salidas que no sean tan sádicas, anda -pidió Regulus.

**—Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino. **

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**  
**—Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.**

-Que alegría -dijo Lily, con asco. Odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma.

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de ****escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

-Para no hacerlo -dijo Harry.

**—¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**  
**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de ****Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a ****llamarla «tía». **

Lily estrechó sus ojos. Su hijo no tendría que estar obligado. Tendría que llamarla tía por voluntad propia.

**Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde ****criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de ****sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente ****de Harry.**

-No me gusta como suena eso -gruñó Ron.

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie de aquí -añadió Luna, mirando alrededor suyo.

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en ****las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas ****musicales. **

-Debe de ser como Crabbe y Goyle -dijo Daphne-. Es ambiciosa, pero no sabe actuar de manera discreta.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para ****Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. **

Sirius se relamió.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a ****su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. ****_Ripper_ persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge ****no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. **

-¿Cuantas horas estuviste ahí arriba? -preguntó Astoria, estrechando los ojos.

-Desde las ocho hasta las doce -murmuró Harry, deseando que no le escuchasen.

-Cinco horas -gruñó Ginny.

**El recuerdo de aquel ****incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

-Tendríamos que hacerle algo parecido a él -gruñó Eli.

-Pero que se estuviese toda la noche allí arriba, y no solo una parte -añadió Jake.

**—Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de ****esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—**

-Ni se te ocurra señalar a mi hijo de esa forma -dijo James.

**, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas ****antes de ir a recogerla.**  
**Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era ****contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

-Me alegro de que se divierta -dijo Harry, con sarcasmo. Los gemelos Weasley se miraron. Hasta ese momento, no se habían dado cuenta, pero Harry tenía un sentido del humor, algo sarcástico. Sería un buen heredero suyo... siempre que consiguiesen moldearlo a su imagen.

McGonagall debió de sentir sus intenciones, ya que les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**—Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a ****tía Marge.**

-Como si ella lo usase -dijeron Lily y Harry a la vez.

**—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también ****conmigo.**

-No es que cambies mucho en el futuro -rió Bill.

**—Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de ****Harry**

-¿Alguna vez lo hace? -preguntó Regulus, rodando los ojos.

**—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición ****extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

-Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho -replicó Sally.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron, procurando no reírse.

**—Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

-Buena respuesta -sonrió Charlie.

**—Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en ****medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de ****Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron James, Lily, Sirius, Sally y Remus a la vez.

-¡Tu hijo tendría ser el que estuviese allí! -gritaron Ron, Hermione, Will, Emily, Regulus y Holly a la vez.

**—¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

-No me extraña que reacciones de esa forma -dijo Percy.

**—Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío ****Vernon.**

Todos gruñeron.

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío ****Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda ****una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, ****incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

-Debe de ser realmente horrible -comentó Neville.

**—Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a ****la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?**  
**—No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío ****Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos. Ese Dudley tendría muchos problemas en el futuro si seguía de esa forma.

**—Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando ****el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

-Creo que sería mejor una corbata -dijo Hermione-. O nada.

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**  
**—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una ****especie de trance causado por el terror; **

-¿Terror? Harry, te has enfrentado a un basilisco -señaló Astoria.

-Fue mucho más sencillo -dijo Harry.

**tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se ****puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta. **

Algunos fruncieron el ceño. ¿Que planeaba Harry?

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**  
**—No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.**

-Como si él quisiese ir -dijo Ginny.

**—Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry**

Ginny se sonrojo.

**—. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo ****miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al ****pueblo.**

-No esta mal el plan, Potter -dijo Alastor.

**—¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto ****a la puerta.**  
**—Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.**  
**—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**  
**—Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil ****simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**  
**—¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! ****—bramó tío Vernon.**  
**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

Algunos sonrieron.

**—Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado ****largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si ****me equivocara?**  
**—Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry ****con el puño en alto. **

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritaron los padres de Harry, completamente furiosos.

**Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

-Un Gryffindor autentico -murmuró Regulus.

Daphne miró a Harry. La verdad, es que el chico era una perfecta combinación entre la casa de los leones y las serpientes. A veces se comportaba de una manera, y otras de la otra.

**—Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono ****serio.**

-Creo que no había calculado esa parte -señaló Fred,

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente ****amoratado.**

-Desde luego, no la había calculado -admitió George.

**—Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone ****que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

-Buen plan, Cachorro -rió Sirius.

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los ****dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**  
**—De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la ****estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, ****firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

-No dejes que se vaya -dijo Luna, completamente seria-. Lo más posible es que no te la firme, pasado todo.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que la rubia de Ravenclaw tenía mucha razón.

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que ****se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

-Lo has hecho enojar -murmuró Ron, algo divertido por la reacción exagerada de Vernon.

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que ****obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. **

-Cuanto antes, mejor -aceptó Emily.

**Muy despacio y ****con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió ****debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. **

_Esto es triste _pensaron algunos, escuchando como Harry tenía que ocultar todo lo que le hacia feliz.

**Se dirigió a la jaula de _Hedwig_. Parecía ****que _Errol_ se había recuperado. _Hedwig_ y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. ****Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**  
**—_Hedwig_ —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con ****_Errol._ Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me ****mires así.**  
**_Hedwig_ lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

-Se nota que no quiere dejarte solo -sonrió Holly.

**—No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con ****Ron y Hermione.**

James iba a proponer que usase el Mapa del Merodeador para poder salir del castillo a escondidas. Pero, luego recordó que Harry no sabía de su existencia. Y además, tampoco quería desvelar la existencia del mapa delante de Minnie.

**Diez minutos más tarde, _Errol_ y _Hedwig_ (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la ****pata) **

-Recuerdo la nota de Harry -dijo Ron, con sarcasmo-. _Ron, cuida de _Hedwig_. Ahora no puedo tenerla, Harry._

Todos rieron, mientras Harry enrojecía.

**salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió ****la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**  
**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a ****gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

Lily rodó los ojos. Aquello no tenía sentido, ya que Marge era una mujer que no le importaba el aspecto. Ella sería capaz de ir a una cena de gala, con ropa informal.

**—¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo. ****Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A ****tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta ****estaría ella.**

-Ya tienes excusa para no hacerlo -señaló Jake.

-Tampoco es que sea algo para alegrarse -replicó Holly.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de ****las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**  
**—¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**  
**Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.**  
**En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era ****grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado ****como el de tío Vernon. **

-Lo siento, princesa -dijo Will, mirando a Daphne-. Creí que tú eras perfecta. Pero ella es la perfección. Lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Como si me importase -replicó Daphne, sacudiendo su cabello rubio dorado. Will se quedó embobado.

**En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se ****hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

-Con más malas pulgas, que viejo -añadió Harry.

**—¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito ****querido?**  
**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al ****gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas.**

Varios se echaron a reír.

-Me hubiese encantado verlo -dijo Remus.

-Era gracioso -dijo Harry.

** Tía ****Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), **

Lily, Sally y Molly, gruñeron.

**estrechó a ****Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro. ****Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le ****pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley ****encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

-No me extraña que le pagué -bufó Lily-. Es tan desagradable, que ni siquiera su propio sobrino debe de quererla cerca.

**—¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un ****perchero.**

Todos gruñeron. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba Marge a escena, ya se había ganado varios enemigos.

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su ****prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.**

Algunos hicieron un gesto de dolor. Eso tendría que doler lo suyo...

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.**  
**—¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará _Ripper_?**

-Agua, es un perro -señaló Holly.

**—_Ripper_ sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato **

-No creo que eso sea sano para un perro -dijo Tonks.

**—dijo tía Marge mientras ****entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta.**  
**Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. **

Harry asintió.

-Genial, no me gusta eso -gruñó Ron.

**Subió la ****maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

-No fue suficiente -dijo Harry.

-Imagino -murmuró Regulus-. No creo que tardes una semana en llevar todo eso a la planta de arriba.

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y ****_Ripper_ lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se ****estremecía al ver a _Ripper_ manchando el suelo de té y babas**

-Debe de ser desagradable -dijo Molly.

**. Tía Petunia odiaba a los ****animales.**  
**—¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío ****Vernon.**  
**—El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. ****Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre _Ripper_. ¡Sufre ****tanto si no está conmigo...!**

-Creo que es más bien ella quien sufre sino esta el perro con ella... -murmuró Fred, antes de abrir los ojos-. ¡Oh, Dios!

-No imaginemos eso, hermano. No lo imaginemos -dijo George.

**_Ripper_ volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera ****vez.**  
**—Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.**

-Que encanto de mujer -dijo Astoria con sarcasmo.

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**  
**—No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—**

-¡Lo ha dicho con tono normal! -protestó Lily.

-No estaba allí -murmuró Harry, aunque si lo había dicho con un tono normal.

**. Demasiado bien te ****tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. ****Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al ****orfanato.**  
**Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los ****Dursley, **

Dumbledore bajo la cabeza. La vida de Harry no había sido una de las mejores que podría haberle dado al niño. Con un poco de preocupación, se dio cuenta de que podía haber ayudado a la creación de un nuevo Señor Tenebroso... se alegró de que Harry no fuese así.

**pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó ****en la cara una triste sonrisa.**  
**—¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge**

-No tiene otra -señaló Luna.

**—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la ****última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un ****largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo ****enviáis, Vernon?**  
**—Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de ****primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

-Bueno... algo desesperado si que es, -bromearon los amigos de Harry.

**—Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, ****orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**  
**—Bueeenooo...**  
**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**  
**—Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: ****sin parar.**

-Se nota -dijo Daphne con sarcasmo.

**—Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los ****que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ****ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

-Sé que no es cierto. Pero me hace enojar -murmuró Tonks.

**—Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.**

-No creo que eso sea bueno de decir -señaló Charlie.

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**  
**—Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de ****los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. **

-O es que se ha acostumbrado a los azotes -replicó Will.

**Petunia, yo en tu lugar ****escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos ****más enérgicos.**

-Yo si que voy a usar métodos más enérgicos contigo -gruñó Lily.

-Sería la pareja perfecta para Filch -apuntó Remus.

-¿Él no estaba liado con Pince? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿La bibliotecaria? -preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

-Es un rumor que se expandió en Hogwarts por nuestra época -explicó Sally.

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan ****de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**  
**—¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ****ha escapado?**

-No quiero oír su opinión -gruñó Sirius.

-No la vas a oír -dijo Neville.

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de ****Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir ****que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento.**

-Bueno, salís todos ganando -señaló Emily.

** Tía Marge, ****por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar ****sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. **

-No creo que ella tenga buenas sugerencias -replicó Molly.

**A ella le encantaba comparar a ****Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros ****mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a ****preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. **

-Nunca me lo pregunte -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

**No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos ****de Harry.**

-El burro hablando de orejas -masculló Sally.

**—No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la ****hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

-Aquí la única que estás podrida eres tú -gruñó Sirius.

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ****ardía de ira.**  
**«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo ****decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

-Si es como estos dos, no creo que tenga mucho autocontrol -murmuró Remus, señalando con la cabeza a James y Lily.

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**  
**—Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal ****palo, tal astilla.**  
**En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. **

-No, no la tiene -aceptó Sally.

**En todas ****direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, **

-Espero que nadie resultase herido -murmuró Eli.

**y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. ****De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**  
****—**¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**  
**—No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo ****de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del ****coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada ****fuerza...**

-Y yo voy, y me lo creo -resopló Daphne.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma ****que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

-Mejor sal de allí -admitió Will-. Retirada táctica.

-Aunque sin postre -añadió Regulus.

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ****perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo.**

-¿Has hecho estallar cosas antes? -le preguntó su padre.

-Unas cuantas veces -confesó Harry.

** No podía permitirse que ****aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en ****juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

-No creo que te digan nada si es magia accidental... -murmuró Lily.

-Le mandaron una advertencia por algo que no hizo él -señaló Remus.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del ****mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente ****limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía ****claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia ****en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

-No creo que por algo tan pequeño te expulsen -murmuró Sally.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras ****arriba.**  
**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el _Manual de _****_mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_ cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él.**

-Al fina, mi regalo ha sido de gran utilidad -bromeó Hermione.

-Ni te lo imaginas -dijo Harry.

** El truco ****funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había ****empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

-Ya no aguanto más -gruñó Lily, haciendo aparecer varios pergaminos, que repartió con la sala-. Apuntad lo que queráis...

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. **

-Bien -dijeron algunos.

**Tía Petunia ****preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. ****Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; ****durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo ****discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia ****preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

-¿Y en toda la cena, no se metieron contigo? -le preguntó Holly a su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza-. Lo harán más adelante, seguramente...

**—¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**  
**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.**  
**—Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco ****más... ya vale.**

-Alguien tiene un problema con el alcohol -murmuró Bill.

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo ****meñique estirado. **

-Cuanta refinería -se burló Ron.

**Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos ****pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

-Algo va a acabar mal -murmuraron los gemelos Weasley.

**—¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la ****mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier ****frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la ****voluminosa barriga—. **

-Esa mujer es de lo más desagradable -expresó Daphne.

**Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió ****guiñándole el ojo a Dudley**

-Y ciega -añadió Astoria.

**—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu ****padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...**  
**Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, esperando que empezase el bombardeo verbal.

**«El manual», pensó con rapidez.**  
**—Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El ****año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. ****Débil. De mala raza.**

-De mala raza -se burló James-. Si tú supieses como somos los Potter, no te atreverías a decir eso.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «_Encantamiento para los que van al _****_revés_.»**

-¿Para que alguien querría ir al revés? -preguntó Jake.

-Para hacerse el chulo -respondió Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada ****contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano ****huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. **

James, Harry, Holly, Remus, Sally y Sirius gruñeron.

**Siempre hay alguna, hasta ****en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

-Una de las mejores personas que podía existir -afirmaron todos, sonrojando a Harry.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «_Sujétese la _****_escoba por el palo_.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía ****perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**  
**—Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y ****vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**  
**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había ****retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**  
**—No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

-No era mi culpa -gruñó James-. Un puto loco estaba persiguiendo a mi familia y a mí...

**—¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de ****brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**  
**—No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry ****temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

-Carácter Evans -canturrearon James, Sirius, Sally y Remus, sonrojando a Lily.

**—¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la ****botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**  
**—No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de ****Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás ****orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me ****imagino...**

-Me esta empezando a enfadar -gruñó Sirius, escribiendo en su pergamino.

-Esto... ¿Canuto? -dijo James, mirando el pergamino de su amigo-. ¿Eso no es intento de asesinato?

**—No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta ****se había levantado.**  
**—¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que ****fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ****ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**  
**Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. **

Todos se extrañaron. Marge no parecía del tipo de personas que se callarían.

Harry y Ron se rieron entre dientes, mientras Hermione intentaba lucir seria, pero también sonreía divertida.

**Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las ****palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. **

-¿Cómo?

**Su ****gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ****ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron ****varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como ****un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de ****mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! -rugió Lily, sobresaltando a todos.

-Oh, vamos, Lils, cariño -suplicó James, en defensa de su hijo-. Ya has visto como lo ha tratado. No esperaras que no haga nada, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé -replicó Lily-. Pero yo soy la responsable, así que...

Algunos sonrieron divertidos.

**—¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía ****Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, ****como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de ****estallidos. _Ripper_ entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.**

Todos reían sin control, imaginando la situación.

**—¡NOOOOOOO!**  
**Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se ****elevara también con ella. **

-Las leyes de la física no se cumplen con ese hombre -señaló Emily.

**Un instante después, _Ripper_ dio un salto y hundió los ****colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

-Creo que solo esta defendiendo a su dueña -comentó Luna.

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se ****dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, **

Varios gimieron. Más magia...

**la puerta del ****armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta ****la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la ****tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió ****de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, bajó las escaleras corriendo y ****llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del ****pantalón hecha jirones.**  
**—¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

-Como que te va a hacer mucho caso -resopló Ginny.

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una ****patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

-Esta muy enfadado -dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Para no estarlo -replicó Neville.

**—Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha ****pasado. No te acerques.**  
**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.**  
**—Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**  
**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig_ debajo del ****brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Neville.

-Solo, en plena calle y de noche -murmura Lily, abrazando a su hijo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**tercer capítulo, de la tercera parte del fic. Bueno, aquí tenemos la primera aparición del globo espía del ejército británico, el _Marge 001._**

**Bueno, dejando aparte las tonterías... en el siguiente capítulo, aparecerán nuevas visitas... (Creo que tendría que dejar de ponerlas, me lío.) Y no os piensa contar nada más, XD.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y disfrutéis leyendo mientras yo como torta, XD.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. El autobús noctámbulo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Harry, tras forcejear un poco, se libro del agarre de su madre.

—Mamá, voy a estar bien —dijo él, tranquilizando a su madre. Lily lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Espero que sea cierto —murmuró la pelirroja, indicando a Luna con la mirada que ya podía empezar a leer.

—**El autobús noctámbulo **—leyó Luna.

-Odio ese autobús —gruñó Neville.

**Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, ****jadeando a causa del esfuerzo.**

Lily suspiró. Eso iba para largo, lo presentía.

** Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando ****los latidos acelerados del corazón. Pero después de estar diez minutos solo en la oscura ****calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. **

—Has tardado un poco en darte cuenta, ¿eh? —señaló Charlie.

**De cualquier manera que lo mirara, ****nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro.**

Varios lo miraron.

—Harry, ¿te recuerdo el trol? ¿las acromántulas? ¿el basilisco? ¿el sauce boxeador? ¿el...

—¡Ya lo entendí, Hermione! —exclamó Harry, cortando a su amiga.

** Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente ****solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que ****acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que ****sería expulsado de Hogwarts.**

—Yo creo que no lo fuiste —dijo Ron, intentando aliviar el ambiente.

** Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la ****moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que ****los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.**

—Claro que lo han hecho —dijo Remus, entonces—. Pero ellos, se habrán presentado en casa de tus tíos, que es donde se ha realizado la magia.

**Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ****¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? **

**—**Ninguna de los dos —dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se ****entristeció más.**

Los dos amigos de Harry, lo miraron, sonriendo.

** Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ****ayudarlo,**

Ron y Hermione asintieron.

** pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como _Hedwig_ se había ido, no tenía ****forma de comunicarse con ellos. ****Tampoco tenía dinero muggle.**

—Deberías cambiar parte de tu dinero mágico por dinero muggle —le recomendó Sally—. Por si te vuelves a encontrar en una situación parecida a esta.

** Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en ****el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en ****una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el ****baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...**

Lily le dio un zape a James.

—¡Au! —se quejó el hombre—. ¿Y esto por qué?

—Por tus genes —gruñó Lily, antes de mirar a su hijo—. Más te vale no hacer nada, o te pasarás castigado hasta el día de tu boda.

—No voy ha hacer nada —le aseguró Harry.

**Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el ****corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas.**

Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo.

**Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el ****baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se ****iba a Londres volando? **

—Le veo unas cuantas fallas al plan —comentó Ginny—. Para empezar, la capa no hubiese sido capaz de cubrirte a ti, a la escoba y al baúl a la vez. Después, ¿sabías realizar un encantamiento peso pluma?

—En realidad, sí —replicó Harry—. Como ya dije ayer, Encantamientos es una de las mejores clases que se me dan, y me gusta saber sobre ello.

**Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y comenzar su ****vida de marginado.**

—Igual de pesimista que el padre —señalaron Sirius y Remus.

** Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o ****tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche ****con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Holly.

—Lo mejor es que salgas de allí o te ocultes —comentó Jake.

**Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse ****invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.**

Sirius se tensó. Esa sería su primera aparición.

**Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban ****vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.**

James y Lily miraron a su hijo y al libro, preocupándose.

**Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, ****todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en ****el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla.**

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Emily, nerviosa.

** Harry entornó los ojos mientras ****miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero ****o de otra cosa.**

—Te aseguro que no era un gato —susurró Sirius.

**—¡_Lumos_! —susurró Harry. **

Varios gimieron. Más magia solo complicaría las cosas.

**Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi ****deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, ****recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry ****vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Molly, asustada.

—Creo que me suena —murmuró James, mirando de reojo a Sirius.

¿Sería Sirius? Pero si era él... ¿por qué se presentaba ahora ante Harry, después de doce años? ¿Por qué lo hacía en su forma de animago, y no en su forma humana?

Entonces recordó el capítulo anterior, donde decían que un preso, que respondía a Black, había huido de prisión... sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Sirius no podría haber huido de una cárcel. No podía haber estado en una cárcel.

**Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl.**

Sirius hizo una mueca. Había asustado a Harry, sin querer.

** Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la ****varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera. ****Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una ****repentina luz cegadora...**  
**Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más ****tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido ****exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry.**

—El autobús noctámbulo -adivinó Astoria.

** Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado ****de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente ****inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO. Durante una fracción de ****segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo ****salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:**

—Mira que es agradable —resopló Tonks.

**—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo ****abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. ****Me llamo Stan Shunpike.**

—¿Stan? —dijo Charlie, sorprendido.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Bill.

—Iba a Gryffindor conmigo —aclaró Charlie—. No eramos amigos, pero tampoco nos llevábamos mal.

** Estaré a su disposición esta no...**  
**El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. ****Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio ****cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de ****dieciocho o diecinueve. **

—En esa época debe de tener veinte —dijo Percy.

**Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.**  
**—¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales.**  
**—Me caí —contestó Harry.**  
**—¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan con risa burlona.**

—Cuanta amabilidad —ironizó Daphne.

—No es que tuviese mucho tacto —reconoció Charlie—. Y con las chicas, mejor ni hablemos... Tonks lo sabe de primera mano.

Tonks bufó.

—No sé por que el idiota se creía que, tocándome el culo y diciéndome que le encantaría reventarmelo; me lanzaría a sus brazos —resopló Tonks.

**—No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.**

—Eso no hubiese sido inteligente —señaló Will.

**Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con ****que había amortiguado la caída. **

Harry hizo una mueca.

**De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió ****para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús ****noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.**  
**—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.**  
**—Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un ****perro enorme...**

_Sirius _pensó James.

**Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se ****fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.**

—Tampoco era muy disimulado —murmuró Charlie.

**—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.**  
**—Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de ****Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.**

Alastor asintió.

**—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.**  
**—Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry,**

Harry le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Neville.

—¿Has usado mi nombre? —le preguntó Neville, anonadado. Después sonrió enormemente—. ¡Genial! ¡He ayudado a Harry Potter a huir de la justicia!

—Te enorgulleces de cosas muy raras, hermano —señaló Eli, divertida.

** dando el primer nombre que le vino a la ****cabeza—. Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la ****atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?**  
**—Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un ****camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua.**

—Y me alegro por eso —susurraron todos los que habían viajado con ese autobús.

** Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? ****—dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz—. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?**  
**—Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres?**

—Tampoco es que fuese muy inteligente —dijo Charlie.

—Nos habíamos dado cuenta —repuso Regulus.

**—Once sickles —dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de ****chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que ****elijas.**

—Nunca elijáis el chocolate caliente —dijo Neville.

**Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas ****de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig_ encima, y lo subieron al ****autobús.**

—Por ahora esta seguro —murmuró Lily.

—Se nota que jamás has viajado en el autobús noctámbulo —le dijo James a su esposa.

**No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media ****docena de camas de hierro. **

—Supongo que se debe a que es de noche —dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

**A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que ****iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera. ****Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:**  
**—Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar ****de dormir.**

—¿Cómo puede alguien dormir allí? —preguntó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había ****detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; ****Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.**

—Pues, al final si se creyeron que eras Neville, hermano —dijo Holly.

**Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ****ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo **

—Toda precaución es poca —afirmó Alastor.

**y se sentó en la ****cama.**  
**—Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor. ****Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, ****impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo.**

—Tenía ganas de viajar en esa cosa. Pero ya se me han pasado —murmuró Ron.

** Al incorporarse miró ****por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por ****una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.**  
**—Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, ****Ernie? ¿En Gales?**

—Debe de ser rápido —murmuró Emily.

—¿A que distancia se encuentra Gales y Surrey? —preguntó Will.

—Lejos —respondió Hermione.

**—Sí —respondió Ernie.**  
**—¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Harry.**  
**—¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar; ¿a que no? ****Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.**

Varios miraron a Charlie.

—No es un purista de sangre, o al menos creo que no lo es —dijo Charlie—. Pero si cree que los muggles son algo idiotas.

**—Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a ****Abergavenny en un minuto.**  
**Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera.**  
**Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar ****el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba ****contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se ****apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.**

—Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste directo a aquella farola, cuando conducías por primera vez, James —dijo Lily.

**Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de ****viaje.**  
**—Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que ****Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia ****delant****e.**

—He cambiado de idea —dijo Ron—. No quiero ir en esa cosa, jamás.

** La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús ****tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro ****estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino ****rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.**

—¿Cómo se iban a apartar los árboles? —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Qué ocurre con las raíces? ¿Cómo se desplantaban y volvían a plantarse? ¿Cómo...

—Déjalo ya, Granger —le recomendó Daphne.

**Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera ****aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal velocidad. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que ****podía ocurrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.**

—No creo que tus tíos hayan podido hacerlo —dijo Arthur.

**Stan había abierto un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ **

El estómago de Sirius se revolvió.

**y lo leía con la lengua entre los ****dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo ****largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba ****extrañamente familiar.**  
**—¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas—. ****¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!**  
**Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.**  
**—Es Sirius Black **

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—¿Si... Sirius? —repitió Lily, en estado de shock.

—Esto tiene que estar mal —James sacudió la cabeza—. Sirius no puede ser ese tipo... él no pudo haber acabado en una cárcel.

**—asintió—. Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, ****Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?**

—Yo en mi casa —respondió Neville.

—Estaba hablando con Harry, Neville —señaló Ginny.

—Ha dicho Neville. Así que habla conmigo —replicó el chico.

**Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Harry. Desprendió ****la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.**  
**—Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville.**

—Hay tiene razón —dijeron Hermione y Holly a la vez.

—¡Eh!

**Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:**  
**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**  
_**El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más ****malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido ****capturado.**_

—¿Malvado recluso? ¿Sirius? —repitió James—. ¡Eso es una mentira! —se giró a su amigo—. Sirius, por favor, dime que te hartaste de tu madre, y la mataste.

Sirius no dijo nada.

_**«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a ****apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha ****declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ****ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por ****haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más ****remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está ****loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea ****mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no ****revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién ****lo creería si lo hiciera?»**_  
_**Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un ****revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para ****matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la ****matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas ****con un solo hechizo.**_

—¿Mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo? ¿Sirius? —dijo Lily, en shock—. ¡¿SIRIUS?!

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo James, alterado—. ¡Sirius jamás hará algo así! ¿Qué coño ocurrió?

—Saldrá al final del libro, James —le aseguró Remus. James iba a protestar—. Solo te pedimos que esperes. James.

James bufó, mirando a Sirius. Este estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos.

**Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara ****demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, ****pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con ****su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.**

—Gracias por la comparación, Harry —bromeó Sirius.

**—Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había ****estado fijando en Harry.**  
**—¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolviéndole a Stan la página— con ****un hechizo?**

—No —negó Regulus—. Mi padre no pudo haber hecho algo así.

**—Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó ****conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?**  
**—Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.**  
**Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.**  
**—Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.**

James rió.

—¿Sirius? ¿Partidario de Voldemort? —repitió, burlón—. Es más fácil creer que Voldemort se dedica a visitar enfermos en Navidad que eso.

**—¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.**

—Potter —gruñó Alastor—. Recuerda que muy pocos pronuncian su nombre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, en el libro, dice que lo dijiste sin pensar... así que no me sorprende —señaló Holly.

**Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que ****tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.**

—Creo que se alarmaron un poco —señaló Astoria.

**—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?**  
**—Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.**

—Busca otra excusa, Harry —le recomendó Sally.

**—¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me ****late a cien por hora!**  
**—Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Harry ****como disculpa.**  
**—Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy ****próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, **

—Esa sería la loca de mi prima —gruñó Sirius, recordando a Bellatrix.

**según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño ****Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la ****cicatriz), todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? ****Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se ****volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el ****lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuando llegara al poder.**

—Lo repito, esa es Bellatrix, no yo —dijo Sirius.

** El caso es que arrinconaron a ****Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por ****los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. El mago no había muerto, ya que fue el mago quien causo la explosión.

**Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro ****teatral.**  
**—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry**  
**—Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos ****del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a ****mandíbula batiente.**

Sirius se estremeció. Había entrado en una especie de shock, cuando vio todos aquellos cuerpos despedazados, y recordó que James y Lily acababan de morir.

** Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?**

—De eso podemos dar fe —dijeron Remus y Sally.

—En efecto —añadieron James y Lily.

Sirius solo hizo un puchero.

**—Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con ****voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero ****después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.**  
**—Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la ****calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?**  
**—Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.**

—Esa suele ser la versión oficial —señaló Tonks—. O fuga de gas.

**—Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, ****en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ****¿verdad, Ernie? **

Sirius sonrió, algo orgulloso de si mismo.

**No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los ****guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?**  
**Ernie se estremeció de repente.**  
**—Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los ****pelos de punta.**

—A todo el mundo —murmuró Harry, recordando a esas horribles y viles criaturas.

**Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se reclinó contra la ventana del ****autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. **

Sirius se sintió mal. No quería que su ahijado se sintiese mal, por nada relacionado con él.

**No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que ****Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? ****Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ****¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»**  
**Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. ****¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban? **

—No —dijo Sirius, con convicción. No podía imaginarse a Harry en ese lugar. Y no solo a Harry. Ni a sus hijos, ni a Sally, ni a James... a nadie. Azkaban era demasiado horrible.

**Harry no ****sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos había oído hablar ****sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, ****había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror ****que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más ****valientes que conocía.**

Sirius cerró los ojos. Recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección, y quería olvidarlo de una vez. Pero sabía que aquello sería imposible.

**El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, ****las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en ****el colchón de plumas, deprimido**

—Tú te deprimes por todo —señaló Ron. Harry le lanzó un cojín.

**. Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había ****pagado una taza de chocolate caliente,**

—Ojala no lo hubiese recordado —dijeron Harry y Neville a la vez.

**pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry ****con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aberdeen. **

—Por eso lo decíamos —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

**Brujos y brujas en ****camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el ****autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.**

—No me extraña —dijo Jake—. Me sorprende que incluso se atrevan a viajar en él.

**Al final sólo quedó Harry.**  
**—Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, ¿a que parte de Londres?**  
**—Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.**  
**—De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte...**  
**PRUMMMMBBB.**

Lily hizo una mueca, y James miró a su hijo con simpatía.

**Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio ****edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un ****par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde. ****Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una ****taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al ****callejón Diagon.**

—Pues ya ha llegado —murmuró Astoria.

**—Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la ****acera el baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!**  
**Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. **

—¿También es distraído? —preguntó Percy a su hermano.

—Ni idea —respondió Charlie.

**Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ****ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.**  
**—Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.**

—Pillado —canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.

**Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al ****mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:**  
**—¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!**

—No me gusta eso de que se emocione —murmuró Sally.

**Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y ****sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del ****mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.**

La sala se quedó en silencio...

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los padres del chico—. ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta de que Harry es quien venció a Voldemort, y uno de los supuestos partidarios de él, esta en busca y captura... pues supongo que es normal que este allí —razonó Will.

—No te hagas daño —le recomendó Emily.

**Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.**  
**—¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.**  
**Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, ****parecía distante y cansado.**  
**—¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.**  
**—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ****¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!**

—Grítalo más. Que no se te oye —dijo Fred.

**—Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús ****noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en ****el Caldero Chorreante...**

—Se nota que no esta muy contento con Stan —murmuró George.

**Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior ****de la taberna. Una figura encorvada, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de ****detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.**  
**—¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! **

—Dicho así, para que haya atrapado a un criminal peligroso —señaló Tonks, divertida.

—Es Harry —dijeron los amigos del chico a la vez.

**—dijo Tom—. ¿Querrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ****¿Brandy?**  
**—Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había soltado a Harry.**  
**Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie ****acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de _Hedwig_, y mirando emocionados a su ****alrededor.**

—Seguro que esperaban cámaras o algo así —dijo Ginny.

**—¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo, ****mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho ****interés.**

—Por cosas como estas —gruñó Harry.

**—Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lanzándoles una clara ****indirecta.**

—Una indirecta muy directa —murmuró Daphne.

**—Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mientras Tom indicaba a Fudge ****un pasadizo que salía del bar.**  
**—¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.**

—¿Por qué te siguen llamando por mi nombre? —preguntó Neville, confuso.

—La costumbre, supongo —respondió Eli, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que ****llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la ****chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.**  
**—Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.**

Lily asintió Su hijo debía de estar muerto de frío.

**Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. ****Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los ****pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.**  
**—Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.**  
**Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. **

—Acaba de quedar mal, sin saberlo —señaló Remus.

**Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero ****como entonces llevaba la capa invisible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge ****no podía saberlo.**

—Para eso sirve la capa —señaló Holly.

**Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una ****bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, ****y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**  
**—Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos ****has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a ****pensar... **

Sirius gruñó. Estaba seguro que Fudge iba a decir que se habría topado con él. La verdad era que, cuando Sirius se había topado con Harry, había querido que el chico se acercarse a él. De haber sido así, habría recuperado su forma humana, y habría podido explicárselo todo a Harry.

**Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.**

—Cierto —dijo Lily.

**Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.**  
**—Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —gruñeron Lily, Molly y Sally a la vez.

** Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos ****solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley.**

—La verdad, es que no —dijo Harry.

** Hace unas horas que ****enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia ****accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No ****guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar ****daños.**  
**Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando ****a su sobrino favorito.**

Sirius, Sally y Remus gruñeron.

** Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; ****pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.**

—Ciérrala —dijo Ginny—. Te estás librando de un castigo, no lo estropees.

**—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos?**

—No —respondió Harry.

** —añadió Fudge—. Bueno, no te ****negaré que están muy enfadados**

—Esos se enfadan con todo que tenga ver con Harry, ya sea bueno o malo —dijo Astoria.

**, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el ****próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de ****Navidad y de Semana Santa.**

—Es lo que hace —dijeron sus amigos.

**Harry carraspeó.**  
**—Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa ****—observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.**

—Y no volverás allí —le aseguró Sally, sin hacer caso a la mirada de Dumbledore.

**—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas ****tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación**

—Sí que voy a seguir pensando así —aseguró Harry.

—Lo sabemos, Harry —dijo Ron.

**—. Después de todo, son tu familia, ****y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.**

—Pero muy,muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo —aseguró Harry.

—Esos son muchos muy —señaló Percy.

—Es que es muy profundo —dijo Harry.

**No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.**  
**—Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla ****otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. ****Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...**  
**—Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo?**

—¡Harry! —exclamaron los bromistas.

—Te estabas librando... ¡no se lo recuerdes! —exclamó James.

**Fudge parpadeó.**  
**—¿Castigo?**

—Hasta Fudge esta sorprendido —señaló Bill.

**—¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en ****menores de edad!**

James le lanzó una mirada a Lily.

—Este es culpa tuya —le dijo—. Yo jamás hubiese reconocido algo así.

**—¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, agitando con ****impaciencia la mano que sostenía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a ****Azkaban sólo por inflar a su tía!**

—Desde luego, sería algo raro —dijo Regulus, algo divertido.

**Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había ****dispensado a Harry anteriormente.**  
**—¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo ****doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! **

—No lo sabían —dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez, algo molestos.

**—exclamó Harry arrugando el ****entrecejo—. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si ****volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!**  
**Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía embarazado.**  
**—Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como ****están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?**

—¡No! —exclamó Harry.

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.**  
**—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, **

—Eso me pregunto yo —murmuró Will.

**sin darle ****importancia—. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una ****habitación libre para ti.**  
**Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba ****sucediendo algo muy raro. **

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? —le preguntó Emily, con un bufido.

**¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorreante ****si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pensando en ello, seguro que no era ****normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la ****utilización de la magia por menores de edad.**

—No creo que sea su trabajo —dijo Hermione.

**Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.**  
**—La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fudge—. Creo que te ****encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una petición (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no ****quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y ****tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. ****Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.**

—Demasiada vigilancia —señaló Fred.

—Es normal, si hay un asesino de masas libre por ahí —sugirió Emily, lanzandole una mirada de disculpa a su padre. Este le quitó importancia.

**—De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?**  
**—No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas—. ****No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...**  
**Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—No se ha notado ni nada que ocultas algo —dijeron varios.

**—Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.**  
**—¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.**  
**Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.**  
**—¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? **

—Algunas cosas —dijo Holly.

**Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los ****guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que ****nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós.**

—Esta deseando marcharse —notó Remus.

**Alargó la mano y Harry, al ****estrecharla, tuvo una idea repentina.**

—Pero Harry no le deja —rió Tonks.

**—¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?**  
**—Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.**  
**—Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero ****mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?**

—Solo pueden firmar la autorización los padres o el tutor legal, señor Potter —señaló McGonagall. Harry enrojeció.

**Fudge parecía incómodo.**  
**—Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ****ni tu tutor...**  
**—Pero usted es el ministro de Magia **

—Que sea el ministro, no significa que sea todo poderoso —señaló Percy.

—Es raro que tú digas eso, Perce —dijeron los gemelos Weasley, sorprendidos. Percy les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**—repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...**  
**—No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge ****rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que ****es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy.**

—No se nota que esta ocultando nada —dijo Eli, sacudiendo la cabeza.

** Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, ****Harry.**

—La tuve —murmuró Harry, recordando esos días. La verdad, es que fue un cambio muy bueno.

**Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.**  
**—Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...**  
**Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con ****un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.**  
**Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con ****mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...**  
**—¡_Hedwig_! —exclamó Harry.**

Harry sonrió, recordando su lechuza.

**La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Harry.**  
**—Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risita—. Ha llegado unos cinco ****minutos después de usted. **

—Me sorprendió cuando se marcho de repente —dijo Ron—. Aunque tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver contigo.

**Si necesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.**  
**Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.**  
**Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a _Hedwig_ y pensando en ****otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y ****aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas ****doradas.**

—Ya esta amaneciendo —dijo Lily, preocupado por su hijo, quién no había dormido esa noche.

** Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas ****horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar ****dos semanas sin los Dursley.**  
**—Ha sido una noche muy rara, _Hedwig_ —dijo bostezando.**  
**Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó ****dormido.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Luna.

En ese momento, hubo un nuevo destello de luz dorada. Al extinguirse dicho destello, todos pudieron ver en el suelo, a un hombre acurrucado sobre si mismo, temblando. Era un chico de unos dieciocho años, de piel pálida y cabellos negros. En sus manos, aferraba algo. Su parecido con Sirius, Will y Regulus era increíble. El primero en romper el silencio, fue el mismo Sirius, al reconocer el nuevo visitante.

-¡REGGIE! exclamó Sirius, yendo al encuentro de su hermano.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**cuarto capítulo, llegando con el autobús noctámbulo.**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el nuevo visitante... ¡Regulus Black!... Me refiero al hermano de Sirius, y no a su hijo... O Dios, esto va a ser un lío mayor, XD. Si os preguntáis por qué razón lo he cortado aquí, os lo diré... y si no, igualmente os lo diré. Regulus no iba a ser el nuevo visitante, iban a ser Frank y Alice. Pero al final, se me han cruzado los cables, y he puesto a Regulus. Y claro, como no tenía pensado ponerlo, pues aún no se muy bien que mierda hacer...**

**¡Ya lo veremos!**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. El Caldero Chorreante

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, junto a todo el Potterverso.**

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Cheshire Friki Jackson, Lizzie Taisho-Friki** y **Leonor Charon Friki.**

* * *

**Diría que siento el final del último capítulo... pero, no lo hago.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

Sirius se arrodilló junto al hombre. Hacía años que no le veía, pero estaba seguro de que era su hermano Reg. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios balbuceaban cosas sin parar. En su mano sujetaba algo, una especie de guardapelo. Sirius lo recogió. Nada más tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese objeto tenía una gran cantidad de magia oscura. ¿Qué hacia su hermano, con semejante objeto?

No estaba seguro, pero creía oír el latido de un corazón proveniente del guardapelo.

—Sirius —el animago se sobresaltó. Dumbledore se había acercado a él, y miraba el guardapelo—. Dame ese guardapelo, por favor.

—¿Para que lo quiere? —preguntó Sirius, con algo de recelo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Sirius, tu hermano esta en peligro —suspiró el anciano director—. Podremos hablar después; pero ahora, tu hermano necesita ayuda.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior. Después suspiró, y le dio el guardapelo a Dumbledore. Tenía razón, Reg era lo importante ahora. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una camilla, y se llevó a Reg dentro. Sirius, tras dudar unos segundos, siguió a Dumbledore a la habitación.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Sirius, tras que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él. Dumbledore estaba inclinado sobre Reg.

—Una poción del dementor —murmuró Dumbledore. Sirius se estremeció. La poción del dementor tenía el mismo efecto que un dementor... de allí el nombre.

—¿Por qué Reg se tomaría la poción? —preguntó Sirius, confuso.

Dumbledore no respondió al instante. Contempló el guardapelo en su mano, antes de guardárselo en el interior de la túnica.

—Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones —respondió Dumbledore, en voz baja—. Pero creo una cosa. Regulus Black intentó hacer algo para acabar con lord Voldemort, Sirius —Sirius miró a su hermano. Él sabía que Reg había muerto, pero no tenía ni idea de que había intentado hacer algo contra Voldemort. El orgullo hacía su hermano creció de forma espectacular. Un frasco de poción apareció en la mano del anciano, quién la acercó a la boca del joven inconsciente—. Creo que esto debería de bastar. Puedes quedarte aquí con él.

Y dicho eso, Dumbledore salió del cuarto, dejando a Sirius a solas con su inconsciente hermano.

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore regresó a la sala, Sally se acercó a él.

—Albus —dijo Sally, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Regulus? ¿Y Sirius?

—El señor Black esta fuera de peligro —respondió Dumbledore—. Y Sirius esta con él. Ahora, Alastor. ¿Te importaría leer el siguiente capítulo?

Alastor cogió el libro.

—**El Caldero Chorreante —**leyó el ex-auror.

**Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva libertad.**

Los padres del chico bufaron. Su hijo no tendría que acostumbrase a ser un adolescente normal. Ya tendría que serlo.

** Nunca se había podido ****levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. **

—En la Madriguera, podías —señaló Ron—. Sólo que no lo hacías...

—No me parecía justo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Podía ir donde le apeteciera, ****siempre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta calle larga y empedrada ****rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún ****deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de extraviarse por el mundo ****muggle.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Hermione—. Si has vivido toda la vida, en el mundo muggle, es callejón es algo increíble.

**Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a ****los demás huéspedes: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para ****pasar un día de compras;**

Molly sonrió.

** magos de aspecto venerable que discutían sobre el último ****artículo aparecido en la revista _La transformación moderna_; **

Ahora fue McGonagall quien sonrió. Adoraba esa revista.

**brujos de aspecto ****primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un ****pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.**

—No creo que es fuese una bruja —señaló Emily, algo verde.

**Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sacaba la varita mágica, ****golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura,**

—Hay que memorizarlo —murmuró Will.

** y se ****quedaba esperando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon.**  
**Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo ****bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés, **

—Eso estaba genial —dijo Harry, recordando aquellos momentos que había vivido.

**donde los ocupantes de ****las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un lunascopio, amigo ****mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») **

—Me encantan los lunascopios —declaró Remus.

—Lo sabemos, Remus —dijo James.

**o discutían sobre el caso ****de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que ****Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»).**

—Me alegró de que Sirius no este aquí —murmuró Sally, mirando con preocupación la puerta por la que había desaparecido su novio y su cuñado.

** Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a ****la luz de una vela;**

—Tampoco hacías los deberes a la luz de una vela —señaló Luna—. Si lo hubieses echo así, habrías prendido fuego a la cama.

—Razón no le falta —dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

** ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería ****Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los trabajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo ****Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los ****tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y ****caramelo.**

—¡No es justo! —protestaron todos los chicos.

—Bueno, es normal que lo haga —dijo James, tras pensarlo un poco—. Mis hijos tienen la belleza y el encanto de Lily y mío juntos.

—Suerte que ninguno de los dos, ha demostrado tener tu arrogancia, James —declaró Lily, divertida.

**Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de ****bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no ****gastárselo todo enseguida.**

—Ni se te ocurra comprar cosas inútiles, Harry James Potter —le amenazó Lily.

** Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en ****Hogwarts,**

—Eso es —dijo Molly.

** e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos. **

—No te lo darían ni de casualidad —dijo Tonks.

—Todos lo sospechábamos, Tonks —dijo Charlie

**Para ****no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de gobstones de oro macizo**

Lily carraspeó, erizando los vellos de la nuca de su hijo.

** (un juego ****mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor ****repugnante a la cara del jugador que pierde un punto). **

—¿Quién querría comprar eso? —preguntó Eli, con disgusto.

—Harry —respondió Holly, con simpleza.

—Y estos dos también, al parecer —añadió Eli, viendo a Jake y Regulus.

**También le tentaba una gran bola ****de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a significar que no ****tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astronomía.**

—En realidad, si que tendrías que haberlas tomado —replicó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes—. Aquello sólo te habría servido para tener más ventaja en clase.

** Pero lo que más a prueba puso su ****decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, recordando la Saeta de Fuego del primero.

**Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se ****abrió paso para entrar; apretujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, ****en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida.**

—¿Qué escoba? —preguntó James, emocionado.

**—Acaba de salir... prototipo... —le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su ****acompañante.**  
**—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —gritó un muchacho más ****pequeño que Harry, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.**  
**El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:**  
**—¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ****¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales!**

—¡¿Qué escoba es? —preguntó James de nuevo, completamente desesperado.

**Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño,**

—¿Al apartarla? —preguntó Bill, medio divertido.

—Estaba un poco nervioso —confesó Harry, sonrojándose .

—Lo hemos notado —señaló Astoria.

** Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado ****de la escoba:**

James se inclinó hacia delante.

_**SAETA DE FUEGO**_  
_**Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ****ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a ****mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ****ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección ****aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable ****y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a ****240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de ****frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior.**_

James se quedó en silencio.

—Lily, recuerdame que, cuando volvamos, encargue una Saeta de Fuego —dijo James, seriamente.

—Claro, James. Encarga una escoba, que no saldrá hasta dentro de catorce años —bufó Lily, negando con la cabeza.

**Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuanto costaría la Saeta de ****Fuego.**

—Muy. muy cara —dijo James—. Sobre todo si es usada por los equipos profesionales...

** Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... Pero nunca había perdido ****un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000,**

—Cierto —dijo Will.

Harry se removió, incómodo, recordando su primer partido de ese año.

** ¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara ****de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba ****muy buena?**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Regulus—. Tu escoba ya es buena, no necesitas otra.

** Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días ****sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego**

Lily suspiró.

—¿Tenías que ser cómo tu padre, en ese aspecto? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

**. Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que ****comprar. Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la ****túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los ****brazos, visitó la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y ****compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto ****para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.**

—No me puedo creer que escogieses Adivinación, Harry —gimió Lily.

**Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. **

—Pobre —suspiró Holly—. La primera vez que debió de haber visto tantos libros juntos.

**En lugar de la ****acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas ****de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de _El _****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_.**

—¿Qué hacen vendiendo esas cosas allí? —preguntó Sally, con disgusto.

** Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que ****se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de ****lucha libre.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Cuanto desperdicio —murmuró la castaña.

**Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez.**

—La lista se suele revisar antes, Potter —dijo Daphne.

—Harry no es que sea muy normal —replicó Regulus.

** _El _****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos ****programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

—¿Cómo... —Lily suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que ese libro forma parte del plan de estudios? Es demasiado peligroso.

—Oh —dijo Luna—, pues a mí me parecen muy tiernos. Yo al mío lo llamo _Mony._

_—_¿Le pusiste _Mony _a ese libro? —preguntó Neville, incrédulo.

** En ese momento ****Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se ****había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de ****compañía.**

—Conociendo a Hagrid, yo de tú, no me fiaría —dijo Charlie.

**Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a él.**  
**—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros?**  
**—Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito...**  
**—Quítate de en medio —dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry a ****un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y ****se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.**

—Eso ha sido... —comentó Fred.

—...una de las idioteces más grande del mundo —añadió George.

Percy suspiró.

—¿Por qué ha dado por supuesto que iba a cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —se preguntó—. ¡Es una asignatura optativa! ¡Sólo unos cuantos la cursan!

**—Espere —dijo Harry con prontitud—, ése ya lo tengo.**

—¿Sabes, Harry? —dijo Will—. Yo de ti, hubiese dejado que recogiese el libro. Y cuanto lo tuviese, le hubiese dicho que ese ya lo tenía.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró Eli.

—Tal vez. Pero así aprenderá a no suponer las cosas sin saberlas —replicó Will.

**—¿Sí? —El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me ****han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.**

—No han sido las suficientes, por lo visto —murmuró Daphne.

**Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de ****atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.**

—Esto es demasiado bestia —murmuró Ron.

**—¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los ****barrotes para separarlos—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una ****locura!**

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste tú? —preguntó Neville a Luna.

—Mi padre lo consiguió en un viaje —respondió Luna con simpleza.

—Me pregunto dónde lo habrá conseguido —murmuró Remus.

** Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ****ejemplares del _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_.**

—¿Para que alguien iba a querer un libro invisible? —preguntó James—. No vas a leerlo en tu vida.

** Costaron una fortuna y nunca los ****encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirte?**  
**—Necesito _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Harry, ****consultando la lista de libros.**  
**—Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —dijo el dependiente quitándose los ****guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección ****dedicada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa rebosante de volúmenes ****con títulos como _Predecir lo impredecible, Protégete de los fallos y accidentes_, _Cuando _**_**el destino es adverso.**_

McGonagall bufó.

—No me explico como hay tantos libros sobre Adivinación.

Dumbledore la miró divertido.

**—Aquí tienes —le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar ****un grueso libro de pasta negra—: _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, una guía excelente de ****métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entrañas de animales...**

—Cuantas cosas —murmuró Holly.

—La mayoría inútiles —apuntó Hermione.

**Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posarse en otro libro que estaba ****entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer _**_**cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor.**_

—¿Por qué has tenido que fijarte en ese libro, de entre todos los que hay? —preguntó Emily, con un suspiro.

**—Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —dijo suavemente el dependiente, al ver lo que ****Harry estaba mirando—. Comenzarás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese ****libro consigue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.**

—Entonces, ¿para qué tienen un libro como ese allí expuesto? —preguntó Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mostraba un perro negro, ****grande como un oso, con ojos brillantes. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar...**

James y Remus se miraron, pensando en Sirius.

**El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del _**_**futuro.**_  
**—¿Algo más? —preguntó.**  
**—Sí —dijo Harry, algo aturdido, **

—Deja de mirar ese libro —le recomendó Lily a su hijo.

**apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando ****la lista de libros—: Necesito... _Transformación, nivel intermedio_ y _Libro reglamentario _**_**de hechizos, curso 3º.**_  
**Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo ****el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Chorreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y ****chocando con varias personas.**

—Ese libro te ha afectado —dijo Ron—. Ya sabía yo, que loe libros no son buenos...

Hermione le dio un zape.

**Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros ****sobre la cama. Alguien la había hecho.**

—Normalmente, en ese tipo de sitios, te la hacen —dijo Astoria.

** Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a ****raudales. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás ****de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón ****Diagon. Se vio reflejado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.**  
**—No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —le dijo a su reflejo con actitud ****desafiante—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. ****Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.**

—No estaría tan seguro —murmuró James.

**Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.**  
**—Es una batalla perdida —le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.**

—Estúpido espejo —masculló Ginny.

**Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione.**

—Algo difícil —dijo Ron.

—Sí. Ambos llegamos el día antes —aclaró Hermione.

** Por ****aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba ****poco para el comienzo del curso.**

Harry sonrió. Puede que esos días hubiesen sido geniales para él, pero nada se compara a volver a Hogwarts.

** Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean ****Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor; en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego;**

—Normal —dijeron todos los fanáticos del quidditch.

** se tropezó ****también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom,**

Neville sonrió.

** un ****muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville parecía ****haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que tenía un aspecto temible, le estaba ****riñendo. Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su ****nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.**

—Seguramente hubiese estado encantada —bufó Eli.

—Sí... seguramente me diría que tendría que aprender de ti —añadió Neville.

**Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a ****Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. **

—No —dijeron los dos amigos del chico.

**Se levantó, se vistió, fue a ****contemplar por última vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde comería ****cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.**  
**—¡Harry! ¡HARRY!**  
**Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue. Ron, ****más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la ****mano.**

—¡Por fin aparecen! —exclamó la sala.

**—¡Por fin! —dijo Ron,**

—Eso mismo decimos nosotros —dijo Jake.

** sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—. ****Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego ****hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...**  
**—Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de ****que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante?**

—Gracias por cortar a mi hermano —dijo Ginny, exasperada.

**—Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.**  
**Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído ****toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.**

Arthur simplemente asintió.

**—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.**

—Ahora que sé lo que dijo ella, entiendo que la inflases —dijo Hermione.

**—Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el ****control.**  
**—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—. ****Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.**  
**—A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser ****arrestado. **

—No te van a arrestar sólo por eso —bufó Tonks.

**—Miró a Ron—: ¿No sabrá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el ****castigo?**  
**—Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? **

—En parte —murmuró Harry, pensando que había sido por la huida de Sirius Black.

**—Encogió los ****hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo ****que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me ****tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi madre me habría matado. **

—No seas exagerado, Ron —dijo Molly—Sólo te hubiese dejado sin cenar.

Ron hizo un jadeo, horrorizado.

—Creo que dejar a Ron sin cena, es peor que matarlo para él —susurró Ginny a Harry.

**De cualquier manera, tú ****mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en ****el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y ****Hermione también se aleja allí!**  
**La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

—Sólo lo hice porqué el Caldero Chorreante queda más cerca de King's Cross que mi casa —dijo Hermione.

**—Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.**  
**—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los ****libros y el material para el próximo curso?**  
**—Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y ****abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. **

Ron sonrió, sacando su varita.

—¿Alguien quiere tocar mi varita? —preguntó Ron.

—Eh... no —respondió Ginny, haciendo una mueca.

—Qué mal ha sonado eso —dijeron los gemelos Weasley, en voz baja.

**Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, ****con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros. —Señaló una mochila ****grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El ****librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.**

—Y eso es quedarse corto —añadió Ron.

**—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres ****mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la sala, sorprendida.

**—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo ****Hermione**

—Oh, cierto —señaló Luna.

**—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ****Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...**

La sala tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, a cada mención de las asignaturas de la castaña.

**—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry ****y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ****¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!**  
**—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos —repuso ****Hermione con seriedad.**

—En realidad, no lo es —comentó Lily.

—Lo sé, señora Potter —suspiró Hermione.

**—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? ****—preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.**

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —susurró Regulus.

—En principio... sí —murmuró Hermione.

**Hermione no les hizo caso:**  
**—Todavía me quedan diez galeones **

—Sin duda, a aprendido de Hagrid sobre cambiar temas —se burló James.

**—dijo comprobando su monedero—. En ****septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el ****regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.**  
**—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.**

Hermione le dio un zape.

**—No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece ****es una lechuza. Harry tiene a _Hedwig_ y tú tienes a _Errol._..**

—_Errol _es de la familia, técnicamente —apuntó Percy.

**—No, no es mío. _Errol_ es de la familia.**

—¡Oh, no! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley—. ¡Ron se parece a Percy!

** Lo único que poseo es a _Scabbers_. **

—Suerte que ya no lo hago —susurró Ron.

**—Se ****sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a ****_Scabbers_ en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.**  
**_Scabbers_ estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.**

—No creo que tenga nada que ver con Egipto —murmuró Lily. James tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Era su imaginación, o esa rata le sonaba a... Peter? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué ocurría?

**—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ****ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers_. ****Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.**

—Dijimos lechuza —se quejó Ron, mientras Hermione reía, y Harry sonreía con diversión.

**Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.**  
**No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba ****cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas ****chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. **

—No me gusta el ruido que hay en esa tienda —se quejó Daphne.

**La bruja que había detrás del mostrador ****estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que ****Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.**  
**Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas ****muertas;**

—No es algo que quisiera saber —murmuró Holly.

** cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el ****caparazón;**

—Un cangrejo de fuego —adivinó Luna.

** serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de ****cristal;**

—No creo que quiera una de esas cerca de mí —dijo Charlie.

** un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y ****volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!».**

Los nacidos de muggles sonrieron, ante la ironía.

** Había gatos de todos los colores, una ****escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que ****zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de ****pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar saltos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.**

—Bueno, nadie puede negar que no hay animales —dijo Neville.

**El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al ****mostrador.**  
**—Se trata de mi rata —le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto ****está descolorida.**  
**—Ponla en el mostrador —le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del ****bolsillo.**  
**Ron sacó a _Scabbers_ y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y ****corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor.**

_A lo mejor sentían que no era una rata de verdad _pensó Harry.

** Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, _Scabbers_ ****era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) y estaba un poco ****estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy ****desmejorado.**

—Comparada con cualquier cosa, en realidad —bufó Percy.

**—Hum —dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a _Scabbers_—, ¿cuántos años tiene?**

—Más de los que podría alcanzar una rata —gruñó Remus.

**—No lo sé —respondió Ron—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.**  
**—¿Qué poderes tiene? —preguntó la bruja examinando a _Scabbers_ de cerca.**

—Unos muy raros, para pertenecer a una rata —dijo Harry.

**—Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.**  
**La verdad era que _Scabbers_ nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún ****poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja ****izquierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo,**

Algunos gruñeron, recordando ese detalle.

** y chascó la lengua en ****señal de reprobación.**  
**—Ha pasado lo suyo —comentó la bruja.**  
**—Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —se defendió Ron.**  
**—No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva ****mucho más de tres años —dijo la bruja—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más ****resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...**  
**Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos.**

—Se nota que quieren que alguien las compre —dijo Astoria.

** Ron murmuró:**  
**—Presumidas.**

—Demasiado presumidas —dijo Jake, de acuerdo con Ron.

**—Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas ****—dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.**

_Ojala fuese veneno _pensó Ron, con rabia.

**—Vale —dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!**  
**Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta,**

Ron bufó. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese gato del demonio!

** se ****le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra _Scabbers_, bufando sin parar.**

—Adiós a la rata —murmuró Regulus, Holly le dio un zape.

**—¡No, _Crookshanks_, no! —gritó la bruja, pero _Scabbers_ salió disparada de sus ****manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la ****puerta.**  
**—¡_Scabbers_! —gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; ****Harry lo siguió.**

—Podrías haberme parado —le susurró Ron a Harry. Este se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo con inocencia.

**Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a _Scabbers_, que se había refugiado bajo ****una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del ****Quidditch. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se estiró y se rascó la ****cabeza.**  
**—¿Qué ha sido?**  
**—O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —respondió Harry.**

—Seguro que Daphy esta deseando que fuese un tigre —dijo Astoria, con algo de burla. Daphne se sonrojo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Will, con las cejas levantadas.

—Le encantan —respondió la menor de los Greengrass.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó Daphne, avergonzada.

Will iba a decir algo, pero una patada de Emily le hizo callar.

**—¿Dónde está Hermione?**  
**—Supongo que comprando la lechuza.**

—No —dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

**Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. ****Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente ****sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.**

—Vaya, esto va a ser interesante —murmuró Sally.

—Lo fue demasiado —se quejaron los Gryffindor que iban en esa época a Hogwarts.

**—¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pasmado.**

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, y Hermione le dio un zape.

**—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.**  
**«Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito», pensó Harry. El pelaje canela del gato era ****espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal ****genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique.**

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione, mientras Ginny y Holly le daban un zape a Harry.

** Sin ****embargo, en aquel momento en que _Scabbers_ no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba ****suavemente, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.**

—Es que es un encanto —dijo Hermione, feliz.

**—¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!**  
**—No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, _Crookshanks_? —dijo Hermione.**

—Francamente, dudo de eso —murmuró Ron con recelo.

**—¿Y qué pasa con _Scabbers_? —preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la ****altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser ****cerca?**  
**—Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, ****entregándole a Ron la botellita roja**

—Acabas de quedar muy mal, colega —dijo Will.

**—. Y deja de preocuparte. _Crookshanks_ dormirá en ****mi dormitorio y _Scabbers_ en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay?**

—¿Te hago una lista? —le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo. Un libro apareció en las manos de Hermione, quién lo uso para atizar a Ron.

** El pobre _Crookshanks_... La ****bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.**

—Con el carácter que se las gasta, no me extraña —murmuró Neville, recordando a _Crookshanks_.

**—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el ****camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar ****leyendo _El Profeta_.**

Arthur sonrió ante su primera aparición.

**—¡Harry! —dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?**  
**—Bien, gracias —dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban ****con todas sus compras. ****El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la fotografía ya familiar de Sirius ****Black, mirándole.**

Harry desvió la mirada al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre él. Sally, Will, Emily y Regulus miraban el libro.

**—¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó.**  
**—No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio ****nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido ****nada.**

—Sirius es demasiado bueno escondiéndose —declaró James, con orgullo.

**—¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien ****conseguir algo más de dinero...**  
**—No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía ****muy tenso**

Arthur se mordió el labio. En esa época, pensaba que Sirius Black era un peligroso recluso, y no quería que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de él.

**—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes ****de Azkaban. Ya lo verás.**

—No, no lo vi —replicó Ron.

**En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida ****por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, ****último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.**

El resto de Weasley, menos Bill y Charlie, sonrieron ante su mención.

**Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, ****parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en ****Hogwarts durante el último curso. Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo.**

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzada. Ella había querido darle a Harry las gracias por salvar su vida el curso anterior. Pero, claramente, no había podido.

**Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se ****hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:**  
**—Es un placer verte, Harry.**  
**—Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.**  
**—Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. ****Era como ser presentado al alcalde.**

Percy se sonrojo, mientras sus hermanos le hacían burlas.

**—Muy bien, gracias...**  
**—¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ****ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...**  
**—Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a ****Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.**

—¡Os adoro! —exclamó James. Él sabía que su hijo odiaba la fama, y le agradaba ver como los gemelos Weasley bromeaban usándola.

**Percy frunció el entrecejo.**  
**—Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.**  
**—¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. ****Esto es fabuloso...**

La sala reía con ganas. Fred le guiñó un ojo a Emily, quien dejo de reír, sonrojándose levemente. No acababa de entender por qué razón sentía aquello con un chico al que apenas conocía.

**—He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre ****una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras ****emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el ****pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.**  
**—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.**  
**—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de ****repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.**

—Algo difícil, siendo ambos de Gryffindor —apuntó Sally.

—Igualmente me hubiese gustado que alguno de los dos, fuese prefecto —replicó Molly.

**—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía ****repugnarle**

—Lo hace —dijo George.

**—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.**

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió James, apuntando a Remus—. Él fue prefecto, y seguía siendo divertido.

—La excepción a la norma, solía decir Sirius —recordó Remus.

**Ginny se rió.**  
**—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la ****señora Weasley.**

—Es un poco tarde, mamá —replicó Ginny, con una sonrisa inocente. Molly suspiró.

**—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con ****altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...**  
**Se fue y George dio un suspiro.**  
**—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —le dijo a Harry—, pero mi madre nos ****descubrió.**

Percy fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada. Él no tenía ni idea de aquello.

**Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el tabernero, junto tres mesas del ****comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de ****la cena.**  
**—¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —preguntó Fred en el momento en ****que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.**  
**—El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches —respondió el señor ****Weasley.**

—Eso no es normal —dijo Tonks.

**Todos lo miraron.**  
**—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.**

—Sirius Black —adivinó Jake.

**—Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con ****las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...**  
**—Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.**  
**Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.**

Al igual que la sala, aunque Molly sonreía, y los labios de Percy temblaban.

**—¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz ****de circunstancias.**  
**—Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor; dado que soy ****funcionario.**  
**Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto ****coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.**

—Papá, mientes fatal —dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza.

**—Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la ****cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros?**

—Tampoco era para tanto —murmuraron los chicos.

** Qué buena estampa haríais en el ****metro muggle... **

—Sin duda, será algo único —murmuró Neville.

**Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?**  
**—Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de ****resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.**

—Chivato —masculló Ron por lo bajo.

**—Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la ****mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley.**  
**Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos.**

La misma cara que le lanzaba ahora. Percy simplemente lo ignoro.

**Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados.**

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Will.

—Después de este capítulo, comemos algo —decidió Dumbledore.

** Uno por uno ****fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día ****siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Acababa de cerrar ****su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ****ocurría.**

—¿Qué os pasa, chicos? —les preguntó Molly, con los brazos en jarras, a sus dos hijos.

—Nada —dijeron los dos, sumisamente.

**La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba.**  
**—Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo.**

—¿Alguien apuesta a que es su insignia de Premio Anual? —preguntó Will.

—Nadie tomara esa apuesta —respondió Daphne.

**—No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —gritaba Ron a su vez.**  
**—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.**  
**—Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.**

—Lo sabía —dijo Will.

—Ya lo sabíamos —replicó Emily, rodando los ojos.

**—Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de _Scabbers_ —añadió Ron, ****sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas—. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el ****bar...**  
**—¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia! —gritó Percy.**

—No hace falta que le grites a tu hermano, Percy —le regañó Molly a su tercer hijo.

**—Yo iré por lo de _Scabbers_, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —dijo Harry ****a Ron.**  
**Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó ****dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, menos Arthur y Molly, que se miraron. ¿Harry había oído su discusión?

** Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran ****las de los padres de Ron.**

—Más te vale no escuchar, Harry —gruñó Lily.

—Lily, es el hijo de James —replicó Remus.

—Cierto.

** Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta ****de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y ****luego acercarse a la puerta del comedor.**

—Bueno, Lily —dijo James, en defensa de su hijo—. No esperas que oiga su nombre y no haga nada, ¿verdad?

**—No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía acaloradamente el señor Weasley—. ****Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar ****a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...**

—La verdad, no creo que trece años sea para que fuese tratado como un adulto —dijo Sally.

**—¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! **

—¿Después del basilisco? —preguntó Harry—. Lo dudo seriamente.

**—dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta—. ****¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, ****está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!**

—En verdad, no —dijo Ron.

—Harry no hubiese estado tranquilo, sin saber algo —añadió Hermione.

**—No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—. Ya ****sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se escapan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque ****prohibido dos veces.**

—En realidad, yo sólo he ido una vez al bosque —replicó Ron.

** ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! **

Harry empezó a silbar, aparentando inocencia. Holly negó con la cabeza, ante la reacción de su hermano.

**¡Cada vez que ****pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el ****autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo ****hubiera encontrado muerto.**

—No exageres —masculló Sally, feliz de que su novio no estuviese allí.

**—Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?**  
**—Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté,**

—Podemos asegurar que esta loco —dijeron James, Lily, Remus y Sally a la vez.

** pero fue lo bastante ****inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. **

—Tengo la impresión de que esta no será la única fuga de la que oigamos hablar —dijo Luna.

—Luna, no digas eso —suplicó Ginny.

**Han pasado tres ****semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a _El Profeta_: ****no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos ****solas. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...**  
**—Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.**

—¡Oh, genial! —dijo Regulus.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Holly.

—Qué mi padre es un fanboy de tu hermano —respondió Regulus.

**—Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. Si Black es ****capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore asintió secamente.

**—Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...**  
**Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley había dado un puñetazo en la ****mesa.**

Los hijos del matrimonio Weasley miraron con sorpresa a su padre.

**—Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa ****porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que ****Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en ****sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.»**

—Eso no ayuda mucho en su defensa —murmuró Eli.

**Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black ****piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la ****noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en ****Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...**

—Imposible —dijo Sally—. Estamos hablando de Sirius. Él no sería capaz de pensar ni una hora seguida, menos diez años.

**Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.**

—Un poco cotilla, ¿no crees, Harry? —le preguntó Holly, con voz burlona.

**—Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus ****Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el ****director.**

—Creo que me infravaloras, Molly —replicó Dumbledore.

** Supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.**  
**—Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de ****Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.**

—¿Los guardias de Azkaban? —susurró Lily, furiosa—. ¿Esas asquerosas criaturas, están protegiendo a unos críos?

**—¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black?**

Algunos bufaron.

**—Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban —respondió ****el señor Weasley con disgusto—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así...**

—Nadie tiene simpatía por los guardias de Azkaban —replicó Tonks.

** Pero ****cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría ****evitar.**  
**—Si salvan a Harry...**

Harry soltó una carcajada desganada. ¿Salvarlo a él? Imposible.

**—En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con ****cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...**  
**Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto ****por el pasadizo que conducía al bar.**

—Tendrías que tener la capa siempre contigo, Harry —dijo James.

**La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que ****los padres de Ron subían las escaleras.**  
**La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. **

—Que casualidad —dijo Astoria.

**Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a ****subir por las escaleras, con la botella.**  
**Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del rellano de la escalera,**

Molly estrechó los ojos. Ella no los había visto.

**partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con ****Ron, en busca de la insignia.**

Percy los miró con desconfianza. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Estaba claro que habían sido Fred y George.

**—La tenemos nosotros—le susurró Fred al oído—. La hemos mejorado.**  
**En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal.**

—¡Fred! ¡George! —gritó Percy.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron ambos a coro, con sonrisas traviesas.

**Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la ****habitación y se echó en la cama.**  
**Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo.**

—Más bien, sólo una parte de la historia —dijo Harry.

** Fudge había sido indulgente ****con él porque estaba muy contento de haberlo encontrado con vida. Le había hecho ****prometer a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos ****para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la ****estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que ****hubiera subido al tren.**

—Exactamente era eso —dijo Arthur, con un poco de culpa en la voz.

**Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amortiguados que provenían de la ****habitación de al lado**

—Sino llegó a saber de que son esos gritos, pensaría cosas muy raras —susurró Will.

—No quiero saber en que estabas pensando —gruñó Emily.

**, y se preguntó por qué no estaría más asustado.**

—Porqué no eres así —dijeron sus amigos.

** Sirius Black había ****matado a trece personas con un hechizo;**

—No —dijeron los tres hijos de Sirius.

** los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que ****Harry se aterrorizaría al enterarse de la verdad.**

—No lo iba a estar —masculló Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

** Pero Harry estaba completamente de ****acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que ****estuviera Albus Dumbledore. **

Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba a pensar que él era intocable o algo así?

**¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única ****persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la ****mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?**

—En realidad, a quién tiene miedo Sirius, es a Minnie, hijo —aclaró James.

**Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La ****mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, y si estaban apostados alrededor ****del colegio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas.**

_Pues prácticamente se coló a la primera _pensaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus.

** No, en ****realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que ****le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. **

—Cierto, las visitas —dijo Daphne.

**Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la seguridad del ****castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de hecho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían ****cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.**

Harry simplemente rodó los ojos, mientras bufaba exasperado.

**Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí ****mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. No era un completo inútil...**

—Lo sabemos, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall en tono conciliador—. Pero no queríamos arriesgarnos.

**Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta animal que había visto entre las sombras en ****la calle Magnolia. Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor...**  
**—No me van a matar —dijo Harry en voz alta.**  
**—Así me gusta, amigo —contestó el espejo con voz soñolienta.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Alastor.

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Vamos a comer. Sally, querida, ¿te importaría llevar una bandeja de comida a Sirius? Y de paso, otra al señor Black... por si acaso.

—Por supuesto que no me importa —dijo Sally, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**quinto capítulo recién traído.**

**Bueno, para tranquilizar a las masas, diré que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una conversación entre los hermanos Black, aparte de la lectura del siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. El dementor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, forma parte de J.K.R.**

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Cheshire Friki Jackson**, a ver si se le quitan las ganas asesinas.

* * *

**Clenery Aingremont, dado que tienes desactivados los PM, tengo que responderte por aquí.**

**-En el segundo libro, cuando los de segundo están escogiendo las clases optativas, Percy le dice a Harry que Charlie prefirió escoger Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con lo que se da a suponer que si es una clase optativa.**

**-En el capítulo anterior, afirmo que Luna consiguió _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ gracias a su padre. Pero en ningún momento digo que lo usé para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

**-Bueno, estoy seguro que los dentistas cobran bastante por visita. Además, que siempre me he imaginado que la familia de Hermione pertenecían a la clase social media-alta.**

* * *

Sirius observaba el techo con la mirada perdida. Reg dormía profundamente, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O eso creía, hasta que oyó un ruido a su lado.

Sirius casi se rompe el cuello al ver cómo su hermano se incorporaba, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Regulus sonaba pastosa, cómo si llevará tiempo sin hablar—. ¿Dónde... ¿Sirius?

—Reg —susurró Sirius—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal —gruñó Reg—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué te ves cómo si fueras más viejo? —Sirius dio un suspiro, antes de explicárselo todo a Reg—. Entonces... ¿tienes tres hijos?

—¿Eso es lo único que sacas en claro de todo este asunto? —le preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

—Es lo que más me ha sorprendido —se defendió Reg. Lo cuál era cierto. Imaginarse a su hermano cómo padre, era simplemente hilarante.

—A mí si que me sorprendió —se defendió Sirius—. Imagínate que de la nada, aparece una mujer que te has follado una noche de borrachera, hace catorce años y con dos hijos, que resultan que son tus hijos. ¿Tú cómo te quedas? —Regulus tuvo que darle la rezón a su hermano. Si eso le hubiese pasado a él, no estaría tan tranquilo—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Reg se tensó. No quería decirle a Sirius lo que le había sucedido en la cueva. Pero sabía que su hermano no le dejaría en paz, así que no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo.

—Hará unos día, el Señor Tenebroso me pidió que le prestase un elfo doméstico, Sirius —comenzó a narrar Reg—. Yo le presté a Kreacher. El Señor Tenebroso se llevó a Kreacher a una cueva, para que le ayudase a depositar un objeto, y luego lo abandonó, en una cueva llena de inferis...

—¿Inferis? —jadeó Sirius, horrorizado. Vale que el elfo le cayese mal, pero tampoco quería que muriese despedazado por esas cosas.

—Así es —asintió Reg, apesadumbrado—. Por suerte, el Señor Tenebroso no contó que los elfos son más poderosos, en cuestión de magia, y Kreacher pudo escapar. Me contó lo que había sucedido, y ambos volvimos a la cueva —ahí Reg se estremeció—. Recuerdo que llegamos a una isla que había en el centro, dónde estaba una poción. Lo último que recuerdo es beber esa poción, y agarrar el objeto que había dentro, antes de aparecer aquí.

—El guardapelo —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Ese era el objeto, Reg?

—¿Sabes que son los Horrocruxes, Sirius? —preguntó Reg, en un susurro. Sirius asintió, antes de que sus ojos se abriesen en comprensión.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Sirius, consternado—. Pero... el diario...

—¿De qué diario hablas? —preguntó Reg, mirando a su hermano. Sirius le contó todo lo que había sucedido en los dos anteriores libros. Al final, Reg tenía el ceño fruncido—. El diario era un Horrocrux, ¿pero...

La puerta de la habitación gimió al entrar Sally, cargada con dos bandejas repletas de comida.

—Sally/Jones —dijeron ambos hombres, al ver a la mujer.

—Me alegró de ver que estás despierto, Regulus —dijo Sally, depositando las bandejas de comida sobre una mesa, que hasta hace unos segundos, no estaba allí—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor que antes —confesó Reg, sentadose en la cama—. Por cierto, me he enterado de lo tuyo con Sirius. Felicidades.

—Gracias —dijo Sally, ruborizándose a más no poder—. Yo me voy, es mi turno de lectura. Sirius, ¿te quedas o vienes?

—Voy a quedarme un poco más, Sally —dijo su novio, besando la frente de la mujer—. Nos vemos luego.

Sally salió de la habitación, y los dos hermanos se dispusieron a empezar a comer.

—Sirius —dijo Reg, en un momento determinado—. Yo, siento haberme convertido en mortifago...

—No importa, Reg —replicó Sirius—. Sé que lo hiciste por presión de nuestros padres. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que al final te diste cuenta de lo correcto. Y ahora estás aquí.

Reg sonrió, aliviado por las palabras de Sirius.

* * *

Tras terminar la comida, y que Sally le dijese a todo, que los dos hermanos estaban bien, ella tomó el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo. Puso mala cara al leerlo.

—**El dementor **—leyó con disgusto evidente—. Decidme que sólo oísteis hablar de ellos y ya está... Espera, no me lo digáis. Prefiero no saberlo.

**A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó a Harry, sonriendo como de costumbre con su ****boca desdentada y llevándole una taza de té.**

—¡A nosotros no nos despertaron así! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, indignados.

—Mamá nos despierta a gritos —añadió George.

** Harry se vistió, y trataba de convencer a ****_Hedwig_ de que volviera a la jaula**

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Es muy testadura —gruñó Harry.

—Se parece al dueño —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

** cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puerta y entró enfadado, ****poniéndose la camisa.**  
**—Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor —dijo—. Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo ****alejarme de Percy. Ahora me acusa de haber manchado de té su foto de Penélope ****Clearwater. **

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron, sonriendo con malicia. Puede que ellos, de forma "accidental", hubiesen manchado la foto de su hermano...

**—Ron hizo una mueca—. Ya sabes, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el ****marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...**

—¿Te das cuenta, Percy, de que eras mayor de edad, y podrás haber limpiado la mancha con magia? —le preguntó Charlie a su hermano pequeño. Percy se ruborizo.

**—Tengo algo que contarte —comenzó Harry, pero lo interrumpieron Fred y ****George, que se asomaron a la habitación para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a enfadar ****a Percy.**

—Si que sois oportunos, chicos —dijo Bill, con sarcasmo.

**Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de ****_El Profeta_ con el entrecejo fruncido,**

James frunció el ceño, adivinando que habría publicado allí.

** y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba a Ginny y a ****Hermione de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven.**

—Mamá —dijeron sus hijos, asombrado. Molly se ruborizo.

—¿Algo que decirme? —le preguntó Arthur, con algo de bula.

** Las tres se reían con risa ****floja.**

Ahora, Hermione y Ginny se ruborizaron junto con la madre de la segunda.

**—¿Qué me ibas a contar? —preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se sentaron.**  
**—Más tarde —murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el ****comedor.**

—Otro más irrumpiendo en el momento poco preciso —murmuró Tonks.

**Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ron.**

—Anda que piensas en mí —dijo Hermione.

** Todos ****estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero ****Chorreante **

—Creo que es la primera vez que se queda tanta gente en el Caldero Chorreante —murmuró James.

**y apilándolos en la puerta, con _Hedwig_ y _Hermes_, la lechuza de Percy, ****encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que ****bufaba ruidosamente.**

—Se nota que a _Crookshanks _no le gusta estar encerrado —señaló Eli.

—¿A quién le gustaría? —preguntó Regulus, en voz baja.

**—Vale, _Crookshanks_ —susurró Hermione a través del mimbre—, te dejaré salir en ****el tren.**

—No creo que eso sea muy buena idea —murmuró Holly, pensando en el capítulo anterior, cuando había aparecido el gato por primera vez.

**—No lo harás —dijo Ron terminantemente—. ¿Y la pobre _Scabbers_?**

—Retiro lo dicho —susurró Ron.

**Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que _Scabbers_ estaba allí ****acurrucada.**  
**El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los coches del Ministerio, se asomó ****al interior.**  
**—Aquí están —anunció—. Vamos, Harry.**  
**El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto trecho de acera hasta el ****primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos ****de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.**

—Vais a llegar a la estación con clase —señaló Will, en broma.

**—Sube, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de ****gente. Harry subió a la parte trasera del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él ****Hermione y Ron, y para disgusto de Ron, también Percy.**

Percy rodó los ojos.

**El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, comparado con el que Harry había ****hecho en el autobús noctámbulo.**

—Claro que no iban a ser igual —dijo Holly, rodando los ojos—. Ese autobús es un peligro publico.

** Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante ****normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber ****traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon.**

—¡Magia! —exclamaron los bromistas.

** Llegaron a King's Cross con ****veinte minutos de adelanto; **

—Eso si que es magia —señaló Fred.

—Sobre todo, tratándose de Weasley —añadió George.

**los conductores del Ministerio les consiguieron carritos, ****descargaron los baúles, saludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se ****supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.**

—Eso le vendría de lujo a mi padre —suspiró Hermione, recordando los atascos.

**El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino de la ****estación.**

—Creo que exageran algo —murmuró James.

**—Bien, pues —propuso mirándolos a todos—. Como somos muchos, vamos a ****entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré primero con Harry.**

—Que casualidad —murmuró Jake.

—Sois número impar —contó Luna.

—Será más lógico pasar de tres en tres —corroboró Astoria.

**El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, ****empujando el carrito de Harry y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que ****acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mirada, se apoyó ****contra la barrera como sin querer. Harry lo imitó.**

—Creo que alguien si que se tendría que fijar en eso —dijo Neville—. Quiero decir, que hay demasiada gente, y alguien se tendría que fijar por fuerza.

—Ya hay magos preparados de manera cualificada para ese tipo de situaciones, señor Longbottom —explicó Dumbledore.

**Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en ****el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts,**

Varios sonrieron con ganas. Hogwarts era un lugar increíble, y ese tren era el billete de ida.

** un ****tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén repleto de magos y brujas ****que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y ****Ginny. Jadeaban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo.**

—Es que la atravesamos así —bufó Percy—. Ya le dije a Ginny que fuese caminando, pero ni caso...

—¿Yo? —replicó Ginny con voz indignada. Fulminó a Percy con sus ojos marrones—. Te recuerdo, Percival, que eras tú el que me metía prisa a mí, porqué querías encontrarte con tu novia cuanto antes...

Percy se sonrojo, mientras el resto estallaba en carcajadas.

**—¡Ah, ahí está Penélope! —dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.**

El sonrojo de Percy creció, mientras el resto reía. Sally, compadeciéndose de él, volvió a la lectura.

**Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa **

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo, sonrojándose levemente. Los hermanos de la pelirroja fruncieron el ceño. ¿Ocurría algo entre los dos?

**en el momento en ****que Percy se acercó sacando pecho (para que ella no pudiera dejar de notar la insignia ****reluciente)**

—Me suena de algo —murmuró Lily, sonriendo con burla a James.

** a una chica de pelo largo y rizado.**

Percy suspiró, pensando en su ex-novia.

**Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y ****el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos ****repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba casi vacío. **

—Normalmente casi siempre al final del tren —dijo Ron.

—Cómo si tú lo supieses —replicó Hermione, recordando el método de llegada de sus amigos en segundo curso.

**Subieron los ****baúles, pusieron a _Hedwig_ y a _Crookshanks_ en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a ****salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron.**  
**La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry. ****Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.**

Molly le sonrió a Harry.

**—Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? —dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente ****brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo—: He preparado bocadillos para todos. ****Aquí los tenéis, Ron... no, no son de conserva de buey...**

—Me alegró... los odio —murmuró Ron.

—Increíble que no te guste algo —jadeó Ginny, sorprendida.

** Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? **

—Aquí —dijo George, levantando la mano.

**¡Ah, ****estás ahí, cariño...!**  
**—Harry —le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley—, ven aquí un momento.**  
**Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió hasta ella. **

Todos se miraron. Sabían de que hablaría Arthur con Harry.

**Se pusieron detrás, ****dejando a los otros con la señora Weasley.**

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Arthur —dijo Molly, con sarcasmo.

**—Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo el señor Weasley con ****voz tensa.**  
**—No es necesario, señor Weasley. Ya lo sé.**  
**—¿Que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?**

—Me dejó sorprendido —reconoció Arthur—. No esperaba que lo supiese...

**—Yo... eh... les oí anoche a usted y a su mujer. No pude evitarlo. Lo siento...**  
**—No quería que te enteraras de esa forma —dijo el señor Weasley, nervioso.**

—Hubiese preferido que no se enterase en absoluto —reconoció Arthur.

Harry frunció el ceño. No quería que le ocultasen cosas que tenían que ver con él.

**—No... Ha sido la mejor manera. Así me he podido enterar y usted no ha faltado a ****la palabra que le dio a Fudge.**

—Jugada perfecta —murmuró Daphne.

**—Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...**

Varios bufaron.

**—No lo estoy —contestó Harry con sinceridad—. De verdad —añadió, porque el ****señor Weasley lo miraba incrédulo**

—Para no estarlo —murmuró Arthur.

**—. No trato de parecer un héroe, pero Sirius Black ****no puede ser peor que Voldemort, ¿verdad?**

—¡Claro que no! —saltaron los hijos de Sirius, en defensa de su padre.

**El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero no comentó nada.**  
**—Harry, sabía que estabas hecho..., bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge ****cree.**

—¡Por supuesto! —se jactó James—. Estamos hablando de mi hijo.

** Me alegra que no tengas miedo, pero...**  
**—¡Arthur! —gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren—. ****¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!**

—¿Ya han pasado veinte minutos? —preguntó Tonks, algo sorprendida—. Creía que quedaría algo más...

**—Ya vamos, Molly —dijo el señor Weasley. Pero se volvió a Harry y siguió ****hablando, más bajo y más aprisa—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...**  
**—¿De que seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el castillo? —preguntó Harry con ****tristeza.**

—Sangre de merodeador —murmuró James, con orgullo.

**—No exactamente —respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca—. Harry, ****prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.**

—¿Para qué querría ir a buscar a Sirius? —preguntó Lily, confundida.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**  
**—¿Qué?**

—Él tampoco lo entiende —señaló Eli.

—Ni yo —añadió Holly.

**Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando todas las puertas del ****tren.**  
**—Prométeme, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que ****ocurra lo que ocurra...**  
**—¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que sé que quiere matarme? —preguntó ****Harry, sin comprender.**  
**—Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...**  
**—¡Arthur; aprisa! —gritó la señora Weasley.**  
**Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse.**

—Por favor, dime que llegaste a Hogwarts de otra forma —le suplicó Will a Harry.

—Llegué con el tren —dijo Harry. Will gruñó.

** Harry corrió hacia la puerta ****del vagón, y Ron la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ****ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren ****dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.**  
**—Tengo que hablaros a solas —dijo entre dientes a Ron y Hermione en cuanto el ****tren cogió velocidad.**

—Cómo siempre —dijeron todos, ruborizando al trío.

**—Vete, Ginny —dijo Ron.**

—Ron —le regañó Molly.

**—¡Qué agradable eres! —respondió Ginny de mal humor; y se marchó muy ****ofendida.**

Ginny bufó. A ella le habría gustado saber de que hablaban.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, ****pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final.**  
**En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana ****y profundamente dormido.**

—Es extraño que haya un adulto allí —murmuró Tonks.

** Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El ****expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto ****en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.**  
**El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y ****exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.**

—¡Lunático! —exclamó James, sorprendido, viendo a su amigo—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Trabajo, Cornamenta. Trabajo —respondió Remus.

**—¿Quién será? —susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la ****puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.**  
**—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato.**

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Regulus.

**—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—Sé lo que dirán sin leerlo —bromeó Regulus.

**—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que ****había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con ****una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las ****esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.**

—No ha cambiado nada —murmuró James, divertido.

**—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el ****pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.**

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Emily con ironía.

**—Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa ****Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Exactamente —dijo Daphne.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las ****Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba ****gafado.**

—Ésta gafado —replicó Bill—. Es imposible que sólo duren un año por si mismos...

**—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. ****No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda.**

—No te dejes engañar por la apariencias —le previno James al amigo de su hijo—. Remus era el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

** Pero bueno, ****¿qué nos ibas a contar?**  
**Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el ****señor Weasley acababa de hacerle. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se ****tapaba la boca con las manos. Las apartó para decir:**  
**—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? **

—Yo sigo manteniendo a que me suena a fanboy —murmuró Regulus.

—Déjate de tonterías —replicó Holly, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

**¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener ****muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...**  
**—Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry, molesto—. Los problemas ****normalmente me encuentran a mí.**

—Eso es lo que decía tu padre siempre —señaló Lily.

—¡Es cierto! —se defendió James.

**—¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! ****—exclamó Ron, temblando.**

—No sé que decirte —dijo Holly, con inocencia.

**Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Tanto Ron como ****Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él.**

—Es que las historias que oímos acerca de él... —dijo Ron, dejando la frase inacabada.

**—Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban —dijo Ron, incómodo—. Es el ****primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.**

James gruñó. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo estaba en un lugar cómo ese durante tantos años?

**—Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —dijo Hermione convencida—. Bueno, están ****buscándolo también todos los muggles...**  
**—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó de repente Ron.**  
**De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.**  
**—Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el ****portaequipajes.**  
**Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica ****de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy ****intensamente.**

—¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? —murmuró Lily, de forma pensativa.

**—¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para ****verlo mejor.**  
**—Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —dijo Ron—. Se puso como loco cuando ****lo até a la pata de _Errol_ para enviárselo a Harry.**

—No me extraña —murmuró Charlie—. Anda que usar a _Errol _para eso.

**—¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? —preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.**

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos los Weasley, mientras Ron se ruborizaba a más no poder.

**—¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a _Errol._ Ya sabes que no está preparado para ****viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el ****regalo?**

—Dándoselo a la vuelta —dijo Luna, como si nada.

**—Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry, porque su silbido les perforaba ****los oídos— o le despertará.**  
**Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza.**

Lily, James y Sally se echaron a reír.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Sally—. Remus duerme como un tronco. No hay nada que le despierte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus, ruborizado.

—Sirius habla en sueños —respondió Sally con simpleza—. Cosas del estilo: "Despierta. Lunático. Que tengo hambre".

** Ron metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín ****especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.**

—Por fin sirve de algo ese tío —masculló Neville.

**—Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade —dijo Ron, volviendo a ****sentarse—. Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de ****instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.**  
**—¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. He leído ****que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...**

—Eso no es lo importante, Hermione —dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

**—Sí, eso creo —respondió Ron de modo brusco**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly. Ron se ruborizo hasta las orejas, murmurando una disculpa a Hermione.

**—. Pero no es por eso por lo que ****quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes!**

—Lo suponíamos —dijeron sus hermanos.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.**  
**—Es una tienda de golosinas —respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad**

Ron se ruborizó al recibir varias miradas burlonas sobre su persona.

**—, ****donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y ****grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas ****de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir ****a continuación...**

—Me está entrando hambre —murmuró Will.

**—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —presionó Hermione con ****impaciencia—. En _Lugares históricos de la brujería_ se dice que la taberna fue el centro ****en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612.**

—¿En serio? —preguntó Holly, interesada.

** Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera ****el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...**  
**—... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo ****mientras les das lenguetazos —continuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía ****Hermione.**

Hermione golpeó a Ron con un libro.

**Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.**  
**—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?**

—Mala elección de palabras —dijo Astoria, recordando que Harry no podía ir a Hogsmeade.

**—Supongo que sí—respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando ****lo hayáis descubierto.**  
**—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron.**  
**—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso ****hacerlo.**  
**Ron se quedó horrorizado.**

—Es que es para estarlo —murmuró Charlie.

**—¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la forma... McGonagall o algún ****otro te dará permiso...**

McGonagall bufó.

**Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, ****era muy estricta.**

—Doy fe de ello —dijo James.

**—Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos ****secretos para salir del castillo...**

—Eso si que es preocupación por un amigo —dijo Daphne, con sarcasmo.

**—¡Ron! —le interrumpió Hermione—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo ****del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black...**  
**—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso ****—observó Harry.**

—Por supuesto —dijo McGonagall.

**—Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a...**  
**—No digas tonterías, Ron —interrumpió Hermione—. Black ha matado a un ****montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida. **

James bufó, fulminando al libro con la mirada.

Hermione se encogió en su sitio, al sentir las miradas de los hermanos Black.

**¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de ****atacar a Harry porque estemos con él?**  
**Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba ****_Crookshanks_.**  
**—¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —exclamó Ron.**

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó Ron.

—Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las bipolares —murmuró Tonks, rodando los ojos.

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _Crookshanks_ saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se ****desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de ****Ron estaba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.**

Los amantes de los felinos, fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

**—¡Apártate de aquí!**  
**—¡No, Ron! —exclamó Hermione con enfado.**  
**Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron ****con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ****ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.**

—Cómo siempre —dijo Lily.

—Estúpido libro —gruñó Remus.

**El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se ****veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las ****nubes.**  
**A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. ****_Crookshanks_ se había instalado en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia ****Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo superior.**

—Visto fríamente, eso da algo de miedo —señaló Neville.

**A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.**  
**—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al ****profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo.**

James echó un vistazo a su amigo. El pelirrojo amigo de su hijo tenía razón.

**Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.**  
**—Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?**

—Eso no servirá —dijo James—. Tienes que hacerlo dándole golpes...

—El chocolate también sirve —se apresuró a decir Remus.

**El dormido no se inmutó.**  
**—No te preocupes, querida —dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles con ****forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el ****maquinista.**  
**—Está dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta ****del compartimento—. Quiero decir que... no está muerto, claro.**

—Eso se distingue con facilidad, Weasley —suspiró Daphne—. Si respira, está vivo. Si no, está muerto.

**—No, no: respira —susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pastel en forma de caldero que ****le alargaba Harry**  
**Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor ****Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. **

Remus levantó una ceja, confuso.

**A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover ****y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres ****personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus ****dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.**

—Ya tardaba en aparecer —resopló Bill—. Y además, ¿no habíamos quedado que esos eran sus guardaespaldas?

**Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, ****en su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. **

—En realidad, fue allí cuando supiste su nombre —señaló Hermione—. Le conociste en el callejón Diagon.

**Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y ****como de asco, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch ****de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor.**

—Y que claramente consiguió a base de engaños, ya que estaba celoso de Harry —añadieron los gemelos Weasley.

** Crabbe y Goyle ****parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. Los dos eran ****corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y llevaba un corte de pelo de tazón y ****tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goyle llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de ****gorila.**  
**—Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; ****arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento—. El chalado y la rata.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—Me indignaría. Pero es que ya me parece patético lo que hace Malfoy —resopló Emily.

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como bobos.**

—Es que lo son —dijo Astoria.

**—He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —dijo Malfoy—. ¿No se ****habrá muerto tu madre del susto?**

Los Weasley gruñeron.

**Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de_ Crookshanks_. El profesor ****Lupin roncó.**  
**—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de ****la presencia de Lupin.**

—Alguien necesita gafas —murmuró Percy.

—¡No! —exclamó Fred—. ¡Qué no te oiga decir eso!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy, confuso.

—Porqué se pondrá gafas, como Harry —respondió George.

**—Un nuevo profesor —contestó Harry, que se había levantado también por si tenía ****que sujetar a Ron—. ¿Qué decías, Malfoy?**  
**Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un ****profesor.**

—Tengo mis dudas —dijo Daphne.

**—Vámonos —murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia. ****Y desaparecieron.**  
**Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.**  
**—No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso —dijo enfadado—. Lo digo en ****serio. Si hace otro comentario así sobre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y...**  
**Ron hizo un gesto violento.**  
**—Cuidado, Ron —susurró Hermione, señalando al profesor Lupin—. Cuidado...**

—Conociendo a Remus, seguro que hace la vista gorda por eso —dijo Lily.

**Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido.**

James rió con fuerza, sonrojando a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no acaba este estúpido capítulo? —gruñó Remus.

**La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas ****eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las ****luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren ****traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor ****Lupin seguía durmiendo.**  
**—Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a ****través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.**  
**Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.**

—Es extraño —dijo Lily—. Se tendrían que ver los reflejos de la estación...

**—Estupendo —dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del ****profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas ****de que empiece el banquete...**

—Ron —dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano—¿Tú puedes pensar en algo que no sea en comer o en Hermione? —le preguntó Ginny con inocencia. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron

—¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos.

**—No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.**

—Esto es... —Lily mió el libro que su amiga tenía entre brazos, recordando el título del capítulo. Palideció.

**—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?**  
**El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se ****amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. ****Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el ****pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas.**

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

** El tren se paró con una ****sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los ****portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron ****sumidos en una oscuridad total.**  
**—¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.**  
**—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron!**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ron, sonrojándose.

**Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.**  
**—¿Habremos tenido una avería?**

—Es lo más posible —dijo Neville, a la vez que Luna decía:

—Imposible. El tren funciona con magia. No se puede averiar.

**—No sé...**  
**Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la ****silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.**  
**—Algo pasa ahí fuera —dijo Ron—. Creo que está subiendo gente...**

—Y ese tren no hace paradas en el trayecto —susurró Holly.

—Con lo cuál, nos tenemos que preocupar... y mucho —añadió Eli.

**La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas ****de Harry, haciéndole daño.**

Neville se ruborizó, sabiendo que era él.

**—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...**  
**—Hola, Neville —dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de ****la capa de Neville.**

—Neville —suspiró Eli, mirando con cariño al torpe de su hermano.

**—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?**  
**—¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...**  
**Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre ****_Crookshanks_.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Neville con Hermione.

—No pasa nada —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

**—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —Harry notó que pasaba por su ****lado, **

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Charlie.

—Hermione —respondieron Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny a la vez.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Tonks a Ginny, confusa.

**oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.**  
**—¿Quién eres?**  
**—¿Quién eres?**  
**—¿Ginny?**

—Ya lo sabemos —apuntó Remus.

**—¿Hermione?**  
**—¿Qué haces?**  
**—Buscaba a Ron...**  
**—Entra y siéntate...**  
**—Aquí no —dijo Harry apresuradamente—. ¡Estoy yo!**

—Fuiste directa —señaló Luna, sin malicia. Ginny se ruborizó.

**—¡Ay! —exclamó Neville.**  
**—¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.**

—¡Por fin despiertas! —exclamó James, elevando los brazos al cielo.

—Ni siquiera yo podía dormir con tanto jaleo —se excusó Remus, con una sonrisa torcida.

**Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el ****rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.**

—Es que no conocíamos su carácter —dijo Harry—. Y la primera vez que le oímos, sonaba bastante taciturno.

—Me acababa de despertar —se defendió Remus.

**Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El ****profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la ****cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.**

James sonrió. Así era su amigo, cauteloso ante lo desconocido y el peligro.

**—No os mováis —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el ****puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin ****pudiera alcanzarla.**

Sally palideció al leer la descripción de lo que había en el otro lado.

**De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había ****una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente ****oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el ****estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que ****estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...**

—Dementor —murmuró Lily, con algo de pánico. No quería que su hijo estuviese cerca de una cosa como esa.

**Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo ****la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela ****negra.**

—Y eso que son ciegos —murmuró Tonks.

**Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más ****que aire.**

El frío se había instalado en la sala, como si un dementor estuviese ahí. Daphne abrazó a Astoria, apenada de que su hermana hubiese sufrido eso en el primer año que iba a la escuela.

**Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que ****retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el ****corazón...**  
**Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. ****Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más ****fuerte...**

Lily se aferraba a James, mientras éste trataba de calmarla. Sin embargo, le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo, ya que él también estaba tenso. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el dementor a su hijo?

**Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. **

Y la respuesta llegó a la cabeza de James. Por su muerte y la de Lily. Harry revivía eso en su cabeza.

**Quería ayudar a ****quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo ****rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...**  
**—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?**

—Termino —murmuró Sally, dejando el libro de lado. Sus manos temblaban, recordando lo que acababa de leer.

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.**  
**—¿Qué?**  
**Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba... El expreso ****de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. **

—Acabó —murmuró Molly.

**Por lo visto había resbalado del ****asiento y caído al suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima ****de ellos vio a Neville y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al ****levantar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío.**

Harry apartó la mirada. Le avergonzaba sentirse de esa forma. Holly se sentó entre él y Emily, abrazando a su hermano.

—No pasa nada —le susurró con cariño en su voz.

**Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.**  
**—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron, asustado.**

—Es evidente que no lo hace —señaló Luna.

**—Sí —dijo Harry,**

—No mientas, Harry —le regañó suavemente Lily.

** mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había ****desaparecido—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?**  
**—No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.**

Ron tuvo un escalofrío, recordando como sonaba su amigo en ese momento.

**Harry examinó el compartimento iluminado. Ginny y Neville lo miraron, muy ****pálidos.**

Ginny y Neville desviaron las miradas, al sentir varias miradas sobre ellos. Entendían que Ginny estuviese afectada, por lo del diario, pero ¿Neville? Entonces recordaron que el chico vivía con su abuela. Eli se mordió el labio, preguntándose que había sido de sus padres en ese universo.

—Nev —susurró Eli—¿Qué ocurre con papá y mamá?

—Después —susurró Neville, de vuelta.

**—Pero he oído gritos...**  
**Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una ****tableta de chocolate.**  
**—Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande**

—¿Qué? —jadeó James, fingiendo sorpresa. Después miró a los miembros que habían estado en ese compartimiento—. Más os vale que os sintáis afortunados. Remus no suele repartir su chocolate con nadie. Y cuando digo con nadie, es nadie.

Remus le dio un zape.

**—. ****Cómetelo. Te ayudará.**  
**Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.**  
**—¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.**  
**—Un dementor —respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. ****Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.**

—Que esa explicación les servirá de mucho —dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de ****chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**  
**—Coméoslo —insistió—. Os vendrá bien**

—Hacerle caso, Remus era el mejor en Defensa de nuestro curso —señaló Lily, sonriendo a nuestros amigos.

**. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el ****maquinista...**  
**Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.**  
**—¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, ****mirando a Harry.**

—Se nota que te fijas en todo —dijo Harry. Hermione se sonrojo, satisfecha de si misma.

**—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la ****cara.**  
**—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos (es decir; creo que nos ****miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...**  
**—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —dijo Ron, que parecía todavía ****asustado—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...**

Lily tuvo que reprimir un sollozo.

**—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó ****su varita —explicó Hermione—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black ****bajo la capa. Vete.»**

James se tuvo que morder el labio. Así que Remus también consideraba a Sirius un criminal... ¿el mundo estaba loco o qué?

** Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la ****varita salió una cosa plateada**

—Patronus —murmuró Eli, quién alguna vez lo había visto.

** hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...**  
**—Ha sido horrible —dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el ****frío cuando entró?**  
**—Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con ****inquietud—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...**  
**Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sentirse casi tan mal como ****Harry, sollozó.**

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Harry, de forma inconsciente, la abrazó por los hombros. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella y el diario? Aunque en su defensa, él todavía no sabía que hacía un dementor.

** Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortaría.**  
**—Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.**  
**—No —respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación—. Ginny ****temblaba como loca, aunque...**  
**Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera ****recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había ****perdido el control de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho?**

Varios se hacían esas preguntas. Otros entendían el motivo, y miraban a Harry con compasión.

**El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor y dijo con una breve ****sonrisa:**  
**—No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis?**

—Yo lo pensaría —replicó James—. Tú no das el chocolate porqué si...

**Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el ****cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.**  
**—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —dijo el profesor Lupin—. ¿Te ****encuentras bien, Harry?**  
**Harry no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre.**

—Te conozco desde que naciste —dijo Remus con simpleza.

**—Sí —dijo, un poco confuso.**  
**No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la ****estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ****ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el ****pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.**

—Menuda combinación —murmuró Regulus—. Dementores y Escocia con lluvia y por la noche.

**—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Ron y ****Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del ****andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se ****adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.**

—Eso tendría que cambiar —dijo Jake—. Esas barcas ya son viejas, y con lluvia, son peligrosas.

—Creo que tiene razón, señor Snape —murmuró Dumbledore.

—Claro que la tengo, padrino —dijo Jake, sin hacer caso a los ojos brillantes de Dumbledore ante lo de padrino.

**—¿Estáis bien los tres? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.**  
**Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los ****empujaba a lo largo del andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos ****y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos ****al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponía Harry) por caballos invisibles, **

—No —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa.

**porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, ****dando botes.**  
**La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar ****el chocolate, pero aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, ****como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.**

Harry miró a sus amigos, que desviaron la mirada.

**Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro ****flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry ****vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada ****lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído.**

Lily apretó los puños. Cómo le gustaría estar con su hijo.

** Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y ****cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el ****largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla ****para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y ****Ron bajaron.**  
**Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:**  
**—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te ****desmayaste?**

—Sólo se lo dije a Dean y a Seamus, para que no te preguntasen por lo del dementor. Malfoy sólo escuchó a escondidas —se apresuró a explicarse Neville.

**Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado,**

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

** y salió al paso de Harry, ****que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban ****de malicia.**  
**—¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.**  
**—¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, levantando la voz—. ****¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?**  
**—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa ****de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.**  
**Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ****ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:**  
**—Oh, no, eh... profesor...**

—Estúpido crío —gruñó James, con odio.

**Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el ****castillo.**  
**Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa,**

Hermione comenzó a silbar con inocencia, al sentir la mirada irritada de Ron.

**y los tres se ****unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de ****roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una ****magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.**

Varios suspiraron. Ese era Hogwarts. Él que todos conocían.

**A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la ****multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y ****nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz:**  
**—¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros!**

—Minnie —suspiró James, apesadumbrado.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Intuición.

**Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, **

James sonrió.

**que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba ****por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la ****nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió ****camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo.**

McGonagall rodó los ojos.

** Había algo en la profesora ****McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.**

—Misma sensación —dijeron James, Remus, los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Regulus, Holly, Eli y Jake.

**—No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi ****despacho —les dijo—. Ve con los demás, Weasley.**  
**Ron se les quedó mirando**

—Estaba preocupado —confesó Ron.

** mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry y ****Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la ****escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo.**  
**Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía ****un fuego abundante y acogedor), hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se ****sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:**  
**—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste ****indispuesto en el tren, Potter.**

—Era mi obligación —se defendió Remus, al ver la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo entendemos, Remus —dijo Lily.

**Antes de que Harry pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la ****señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba ****bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima ****armaran aquel lío.**

—Era necesario —expresó la subdirectora.

**—Estoy bien —dijo—, no necesito nada...**  
**—Ah, eres tú —dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose ****para mirarlo de cerca**

—Gran trabajo —dijo Ginny, de forma sarcástica.

**—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.**  
**—Ha sido un dementor; Poppy —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**  
**Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con ****reprobación.**

—Un gesto bastante suave, conociendo como es —señaló Alastor.

_¿De qué la conocerá? _se preguntaron varios.

—Estuvimos saliendo —gruñó el ex-auror.

—¡Hostia! —dijo alguno.

**—Poner dementores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry ****y apoyando una mano en su frente—. No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está ****empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por ****sí es delicada...**

—Malas palabras —susurró Holly.

**—¡Yo no soy delicado! —repuso Harry, ofendido.**

La Ravenclaw Potter sonrió con orgullo de si misma.

**—Por supuesto que no —admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el ****pulso.**  
**—¿Qué le prescribe? —preguntó resueltamente la profesora McGonagall—. ****¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?**

—Eso sería un récord —murmuró Percy.

**—¡Estoy bien! —repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba ****pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.**

—Las burlas serían infinitas —dijo Will.

**—Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —dijo la señora Pomfrey, que ****intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.**  
**—Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.**  
**—¿Sí? —dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un ****profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!**

—Me ofende que piense lo contrario —masculló Remus.

**—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó la profesora ****McGonagall.**  
**—Sí —dijo Harry.**  
**—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la ****señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.**

Varios miraron a la castaña, confusos.

**Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería ****murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación ****salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad,**

Las muecas de confusión se profundizaron en los oyentes.

** seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres ****bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor.**  
**Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de ****estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era ****un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres ****patas.**  
**—¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

—Me ofende que no hayas estado en mi selección, Harry —dijo Astoria, fingiendo un puchero.

**Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por medio del Sombrero ****Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno ****(Gryffindor; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con ****paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se ****encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente ****como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte ****trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia ****de su desmayo delante del dementor?**

—Sí —dijo toda la sala, sin un ápice de duda. Harry gimió.

**Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los ****asientos.**  
**—¿De qué iba la cosa? —le preguntó a Harry.**

—Lee unas cuantas líneas atrás, Ronnie —dijeron los gemelos.

—Juro que un día sabré como lo hacen —gruñó Ron.

—No, no podrás —dijeron los gemelos Black a la vez.

**Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para ****hablar y Harry se calló.**  
**El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha ****energía.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —comentó Neville.

** Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba ****gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como ****al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. ****No se podía menos de confiar en Albus Dumbledore, y cuando Harry lo vio sonreír con ****franqueza a todos los estudiantes, se sintió tranquilo por vez primera desde que el ****dementor había entrado en el compartimento del tren.**

Dumbledore sonrió debajo de su barba.

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su ****barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros ****a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete ****os deje aturdidos. **

—Dementores —dijeron algunos. Era evidente.

**—Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis ****después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos ****actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por ****asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó ****que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los ****dementores custodiaran el colegio**

—Y nunca me gustará —aseguró el anciano.

**—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del ****colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí ****nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con ****trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles —añadió como quien no quiere la ****cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron—. **

Lily y Molly respiraron aliviadas. Nada de excursiones al bosque ese año... Ilusas.

**No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ****ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis ****darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ****ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta ****burlarse de los dementores.**  
**Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y ****miró a su alrededor orgullosamente.**

Fred y George le hicieron burla a su hermano. Percy les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

** Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con ****una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.**  
**—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la ****bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor ****Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**  
**Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo**

Todo lo contrario que en la sala, que la mayoría aplaudía con entusiasmo. James hizo aparecer un cartel gigante, con PROFESOR LUNÁTICO AL PODER, acompañado de fuegos artificiales, que resonaban en la sala.

_Suerte que pedí que la sala, dónde esta Regulus, estuviese insonorizada _pensó Sally.

**. Sólo los que habían estado ****con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un ****adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.**

Remus se ruborizó y James lo miró.

—Remus, te he dicho que puedes coger el dinero que quieras de las bóvedas —gruñó James.

—Pero... —Remus se calló ante una mirada de su amigo.

**—¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.**  
**El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el ****otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, ****pero incluso a Harry, que aborrecía a Snape, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en ****aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio.**

—Estúpido Quejicus —murmuró James.

**Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo ****veía a él.**

Lily y Jake sacudieron la cabeza.

**—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se ****apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor ****Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del ****pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin ****embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus ****Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de ****guardabosques.**

—¿Hagrid? —repitió Lily, incrédula—. Siento decirlo, pero Hagrid no puede ser profesor.

—¿Por qué no, Lily? —preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido.

—Por dos razones. La primera, no tiene el graduado. La segunda, lo que Hagrid considera seguro, es un puto monstruo gigante, devorador de personas —enumeró Lily.

Varios le tuvieron que dar la razón a la mujer.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue ****especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. **

Ahora los Gryffindor se miraban, entendiendo el punto de Lily. Hagrid sería muchas cosas y explicar bien. Pero no estaba hecho para eso.

**Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, ****que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa ****oculta por la barba negra.**  
**—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la ****mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que ****muerde?**

—Razón no le falta —señaló Luna.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir; y cuando el ****profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el ****mantel.**  
**—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que ****comience el banquete!**  
**Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida ****y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de ****todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.**

—Hambre —gruñeron varios.

—Will, que acabas de comerte cuatro bistecs tu solo —suspiró Sally, mirando a su hijo.

—Sigo con hambre —se defendió el chico.

**Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y ****del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores. **

_Suerte que no he descrito la comida _pensó Harry, que seguía con hambre.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, tenían ****ganas de que terminara para hablar con Hagrid. Sabían cuánto significaba para él ser ****profesor. Hagrid no era un mago totalmente cualificado; había sido expulsado de ****Hogwarts en tercer curso por un delito que no había cometido. Fueron Harry, Ron y ****Hermione quienes, durante el curso anterior; habían limpiado el nombre de Hagrid.**

—Lo cuál, no es motivo para darle el puesto de un profesor —murmuró Daphne.

**Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las ****bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y ****ellos vieron llegado su momento.**  
**—¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa ****de los profesores.**  
**—Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres —dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando ****su cara brillante en la servilleta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... ****Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía ****más. Es lo que siempre había querido.**

Lily se mordió el labio. Puede que Hagrid quisiese eso, pero él no podía. Si al menos no pensara que los monstruos son grandes compañías...

**Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall ****les hizo irse.**  
**Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa ****Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron ****por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de ****la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:**  
**—¿Contraseña?**  
**—¡Dejadme pasar; dejadme pasar! —gritaba Percy desde detrás de la multitud—. ****¡La última contraseña es «_Fortuna Maior_»!**  
**—¡Oh, no! —dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para ****recordar las contraseñas.**

Neville se sonrojo, recordando el problema que eso había causado en el curso.

**Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron ****hacia las respectivas escaleras. Harry subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento ****que la alegría de estar otra vez en Hogwarts. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma ****circular; con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor; sintió que por ****fin estaba en casa.**

—Aquí termina el capítulo —anunció Sally.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**sexto capítulo.**

**No voy a comentar mucho, ya que son casi las dos de la mañana. Solamente deciros, que en el siguiente capítulo, Neville le dirá a Eli lo que sucedió con sus padres. ¡Ah! Y que Reg y Sirius no vendrán hasta el octavo capítulo del fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Eli miró a su hermano a los ojos. Éste sabía lo que quería su hermana, pero aún no se sentía preparado para ello.

—Después de esté capítulo, te lo cuento —le prometió. Eli se mordió el labio, antes de asentir.

—Esta bien —susurró la chica Longbottom.

Emily tomó el libro de las manos de su madre.

—**Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo** —leyó la chica.

—¿Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —aventuró Will.

—Creo que puede ser eso —dijo Charlie.

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día ****siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente ****de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida.**

—Creo saber de que va esa historia "tan divertida" —gruñó Charlie.

** Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una ****parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general.**

—¿Por qué el tío ese ha de ser tan idiota? —preguntó Bill, frotándose los ojos.

**—No le hagas caso —le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry—. Tú, ni el menor ****caso. No merece la pena...**  
**—¡Eh, Potter! —gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara ****como un dogo**

—Si se parece al padre, pobre chica —murmuró Lily, recordando a Paul Parkinson.

—Ya podría parecerse a la madre —dijo James—. Porque tenía unas enormes te... Digo, ojos. Unos enormes y preciosos ojos.

—James —dijo Lily, sonriendo con dulzura—. Al sofá, esta noche.

**—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—Y esa es la gran inteligencia de Slytherin —masculló Daphne, luciendo avergonzada. ¿Cómo habían acabado esos en la casa de las serpientes?

**Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor; junto a George ****Weasley.**  
**—Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció George, pasándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, ****Harry?**  
**—Malfoy —contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de George y echando una ****mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin.**

—Ahora entiendo esa mirada —murmuró Astoria.

**George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su ****pantomima.**  
**—Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse— no estaba tan gallito ayer por la noche, cuando ****los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a ****nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?**

—Me sorprende que fuese en busca de algún Gryffindor —murmuró Neville, luciendo sorprendido.

—En realidad, Draco admira Gryffindor, a pesar de ser un Slytherin —dijo Jake—. Aunque quizás sea sólo en nuestro universo.

**—Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con desprecio a Malfoy.**  
**—Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —reconoció George—. Son horribles esos ****dementores...**  
**—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.**  
**—Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no? —dijo Harry en voz baja.**

—No sigas con eso —dijo Luna.

**—No le des más vueltas, Harry —dijo George—. Mi padre tuvo que ir una vez a ****Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. **

—Y eso es quedarme corto —susurró Arthur.

—¿Para que fuiste? —preguntó Sally.

—Un asunto del trabajo —repuso Arthur.

**Regresó débil y tembloroso... Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están. ****La mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí.**

James lucía preocupado. Y no era para menos. Sirius había permanecido doce años en aquella prisión, con la compañía diarias de dementores.

**—De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer ****partido de quidditch —dijo Fred—. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primer partido de la ****temporada, ¿os acordáis?**

—No —dijeron los que habían estado cursando en Hogwarts por aquella época. El partido había sido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

**La única ocasión en que Harry y Malfoy se habían enfrentado en un partido de ****quidditch, Malfoy había llevado las de perder. Un poco más contento, Harry se sirvió ****salchichas y tomate frito.**

—Buena manera de animarse —sonrió Holly. Vio como su hermano tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Que tengo hambre —murmuró Harry.

**Hermione se aprendía su nuevo horario:**  
**—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —dijo alegremente.**

Todos, menos Lily, Remus, Sally, Percy y Emily, la miraron como si estuviese loca.

**—Hermione —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han ****confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No ****hay tiempo suficiente.**

—¿Qué? —soltó Eli, sorprendida.

**—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.**  
**—Pero mira —dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve ****Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo ****creer—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, ****Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?**  
**—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar ****en tres clases a la vez.**

—Pues me he perdido —dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Bueno, entonces...**  
**—Pásame la mermelada —le pidió Hermione.**

—Buena manera de desviar el tema —señaló Regulus, rodando los ojos.

—Estamos hablando de Ron —dijo Ginny—. Si le mencionas algo de comer, se olvida de todo.

_Y no me extraña _pensaron Harry, Emily y Will a la vez.

**—Pero...**

—No se ha olvidado —jadearon los gemelos Weasley, sorprendidos.

**—¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apretado, Ron? **

—¡Claro que me importa! —protestó Ron—. ¡No quiero que te ocurra nada por estar estudiando demasiado! —Hermione se ruborizó, pero le sonrió a Ron. Éste, entendiendo la implicación de sus palabras, se sonrojo—. Quiero decir, eres mi amiga.

Las chicas bufaron.

**—dijo ****Hermione—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall.**  
**En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo ****de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balanceaba.**

—Jope, empezamos bien el día —murmuró Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Un turón muerto?

**—¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los ****profesores—. ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me ****he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. **

—Tengo miedo de saber que ha preparado —dijo Lily, en un susurro.

**Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., ****francamente...**  
**Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, ****balanceando el turón.**  
**—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con curiosidad.**

—No estuvo mal... pero podría haber sido mejor —dijo Ron, recordando el incidente de la primera clase de Hagrid.

**El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. ****Ron comprobó el horario.**  
**—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adivinación está en el último ****piso de la torre norte.**

—¿La cambiaron de puesto? —preguntó James, sorprendido—. Porque recuerdo que cuando yo lo cursaba, se daba en el quinto piso...

—A la profesora Trelawney, le gusta dar sus clases en la torre norte —explicó Dumbledore.

** Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...**  
**Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y de George, y volvieron a ****atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió a ****repetir la pantomima. Las estruendosas carcajadas acompañaron a Harry hasta el ****vestíbulo.**

Daphne, Astoria y Jake sacudieron sus cabezas, avergonzados de lo estúpidos que resultaban ser sus compañeros de casa.

**El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no ****habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el ****interior de la torre norte.**

—Muy mal —les regañó James.

—Tampoco es que tuviesen muchos motivos para ir a la torre norte —replicó Remus.

—¿Cómo que no tienen motivos? —preguntó James, dramáticamente—. ¿Y merodear?

**—Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —dijo Ron jadeando,**

—Lo hay —afirmaron los gemelos Weasley.

** mientras ascendían la ****séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único ****que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un campo de hierba.**  
**—Me parece que es por aquí —dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor ****desierto que había a la derecha.**  
**—Imposible —dijo Ron—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ventana puedes ver una parte ****del lago...**

—Sistema orientativo de Hogwarts —dijo Will—. Manda cojones la cosa.

**Harry observó el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acababa de entrar en el campo y ****pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts ****tuvieran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos ****a otros, pero siempre se había divertido viéndolos.**

—Es divertido de verlos —reconoció Holly.

—Y también dicen cosas interesantes —añadió Luna.

** Un momento después, haciendo un ****ruido metálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con ****armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus ****rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.**

—¡Sir Cadogan! —exclamaron varios, reconociendo al personaje tan singular.

**—¡Pardiez! —gritó, viendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. ¿Quiénes son estos ****villanos que osan internarse en mis dominios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ****¡Desenvainad, bellacos!**

—No ha cambiado nada con los años —dijo Sally, incrédula.

**Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la ****blandía con violencia, saltando furiosamente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era ****demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio ****y cayó de bruces en la hierba.**

Todos rieron. Aquello era tan típico de Sir Cadogan.

**—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Harry, acercándose al cuadro.**  
**—¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!**

—Educación en la época Medieval. Si te preguntan cómo te encuentras, amenazales —dijo Jake, sacudiendo la cabeza completamente incrédulo.

**El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja ****se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no ****pudo sacarla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la visera del casco para ****limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.**  
**—Disculpe —dijo Harry, aprovechando que el caballero estaba exhausto—, ****estamos buscando la torre norte. ¿Por casualidad conoce usted el camino?**  
**—¡Una empresa! —La ira del caballero desapareció al instante.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Se puso de pie ****haciendo un ruido metálico y exclamó—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y ****hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! **

—Cómo que se van a encontrar muchos peligros de camino a la torre —bufó Regulus. antes de mirar a Harry—. Aunque con tu suerte, no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, gracias —exclamó Harry, de forma sarcástica.

**—Volvió a tirar de la espada ****sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—: ¡A pie, ****pues, bravos caballeros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!**

—Nosotros tendríamos que haber ido de pie, de cualquier modo —señaló Hermione.

**Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.**  
**Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en ****cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.**  
**—¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —gritó el caballero, **

—Razón no le falta —murmuró Harry, recordando las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta de la torre norte.

**y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo ****cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.**  
**Jadeando, Harry, Ron y Hermione ascendieron los escalones mareándose cada vez ****más, hasta que oyeron un murmullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de ****que habían llegado al aula.**  
**—¡Adiós! —gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de ****aspecto siniestro—. ¡Adiós, compañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un ****corazón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!**

—Nota mental: no llamar a sir Cadogan —dijo Regulus, con expresión solemne.

**—Sí, lo haremos —murmuró Ron cuando desapareció el caballero—, si alguna vez ****necesitamos a un chiflado.**

—Ron —le medio regañó Molly, ya que también creía que estaba chiflado.

**Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya ****aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a ****Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de ****bronce.**

—¿Tanto le costaba tener una maldita puerta normal y corriente? —preguntó Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

**—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —leyó Harry—. ¿Cómo vamos a ****subir ahí?**  
**Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera ****plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. **

—Hay tienes tu respuesta —señaló Astoria.

**Todos se quedaron en silencio.**  
**—Tú primero —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de ****los demás.**

—¿Por qué yo primero? —se quejó Harry.

—¡Costumbre! —respondieron sus amigos, con la misma sonrisa inocente.

**Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. No se parecía ****en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al ****menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, ****todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y ****redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ****ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor ****agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, ****calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las ****estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de ****vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.**

Todos escuchaban la descripción del aula, algo sorprendidos. ¿Cómo se podía dar clase en se ambiente?

**Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.**  
**—¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.**  
**De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:**  
**—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.**

—¿Qué os apostáis a que lleva mucho rato esperando a que alguien hablase? —preguntó Bill.

—Está claro que estaba haciendo eso —señaló Percy.

**La inmediata impresión de Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y ****brillante.**

—Harry —le regañó Lily, aunque lucía una sonrisa y tanto divertida.

Los que conocían a la profesora Trelawney, sólo pudieron asentir, de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry.

** La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente ****delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba ****puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban ****innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de ****pulseras.**

—Sí que parece un insecto —rió Tonks.

**—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los ****sillones o se hundieron en los cojines. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma ****mesa redonda—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, ****que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora ****Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a ****menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.**

—O la consideran rara —masculló Charlie.

**Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. **

—Sobre todo por lo rara que suena —dijo Hermione.

**Con movimientos delicados, ****la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:**  
**—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes ****mágicas. **

Varios bufaron. Puede que Adivinación fuese la más difícil. Sobre todo, porque si no se tenía el don, era una enorme perdida de tiempo.

**Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré ****enseñaros prácticamente nada. **

—¿Para que está entonces esa asignatura? —preguntó Sally—. Perfectamente, de cada cien magos, sólo dos pueden nacer con la Vista Y, además, cada forma de ver el futuro es distinta, según el vidente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Emily. Su madre sonrió misteriosamente.

—Porque yo, hija, soy una de esas pocas afortunadas —respondió Sally—. Me basó en la geomancia, el arte adivinatorio con tierra.* Aunque no creo que vosotros lo tengáis. La Vista va y viene a voluntad. Perfectamente, hasta que no pasen unos quinientos años, no nacería nadie con un don.

Will y Emily asintieron. Pero Regulus se limitó a mirar la llama de una de las velas que estaban colgadas en las llamas. ¿Podría él...?

**Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... ****—Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que ****parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella ****asignatura**

—Es cielo —dijo Sally—. O lo tienes, o no lo tienes.

**—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo ****que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de ****penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —continuó la profesora Trelawney, ****recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don ****reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho —dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó ****del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?**  
**—Creo que sí —dijo Neville tembloroso.**  
**—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —dijo la profesora Trelawney.**

—¿Qué le pasa a la abuela? —murmuró Eli, con algo de preocupación.

—Nada —respondió Neville.

** El ****fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville ****tragó saliva. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. Durante este curso ****estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la ****lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, ****querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo. ****Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y ****alejó de él su sillón.**

Varios, sobre todo los Weasley, rodaron los ojos.

**—Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la ****bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo.**

Aquello hizo que Regulus prestase algo de atención. Interpretación de las llamas...

** Por desgracia, un ****desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. ****Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. **

—Hay si que acertó —masculló Ron a Hermione.

**—Un ****silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció ****notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más ****cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón**

—Con todo lo que ha ido diciendo, no me extraña —murmuró Ginny, sintiendo pena por Lavender.

**—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera ****grande de plata?**  
**Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la ****estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.**  
**—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. ****—Lavender tembló**

Varios bufaron. ¿Es que no podía callarse?

**—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la ****estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los ****posos.**

—Una clase en la que puedes beber —murmuró Fred.

—Suena interesante —dijo George.

** Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y ****poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té ****y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados ****por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ****ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... —asió a Neville por el brazo cuando ****el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de ****coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.**

—Tampoco es tan torpe —se quejó Eli.

**Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el ****tintineo de la porcelana rota.**

Ambos Longbottom se sonrojaron a más no poder.

** La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con ****una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:**  
**—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...**  
**Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron ****rápidamente la ardiente infusión. ****Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profesora Trelawney, y después ****secaron las tazas y las intercambiaron.**  
**—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en ****la mía?**  
**—Una masa marrón y empapada —respondió Harry.**

Todos rieron.

—Bueno, por lo menos no miente —dijo Holly.

** El humo fuertemente ****perfumado de la habitación lo adormecía y atontaba.**

—Mal sitio para hacer una clase —murmuró Sally.

**—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! ****—exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra.**

—Anda que ayuda —murmuró Daphne.

**Harry intentó recobrarse:**  
**—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dijo consultando _Disipar las nieblas _****_del futuro_—. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... ****Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas ****a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...**  
**—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron,**

—Que mal acaba de sonar esto —murmuró Will.

—Deja de ver cosas sexuales dónde no las hay —le pidió Emily, en un susurro.

** y ****tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.**  
**—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando ****la frente a causa del esfuerzo. Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —dijo—. ****A lo mejor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... —Volvió la taza—. Pero por ****este lado parece más bien como una bellota... ¿Qué es eso? —Cotejó su ejemplar de ****_Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupendo, me ****podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si ****esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...**

Emily, que al igual que el resto de la sala, se reía a carcajadas, costandole seguir leyendo.

**La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry.**  
**—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la ****taza de Harry.**

—Sin educación ni nada —dijo Tonks.

** Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.**  
**La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido ****contrario a las agujas del reloj.**  
**—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.**

—Uau... Ha descubierto algo que ya sabían miles de personas antes —dijo Jake.

**—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora ****Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.**  
**Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.**

Misma mirada que le dirigían varios a la chica de pelo castaño.

** Nunca la habían ****visto hablar así a un profesor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a ****bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.**  
**—La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...**  
**—Creí que era un sombrero hongo —reconoció Ron con vergüenza.**

—Anda que confundir una porra con un sombrero hongo —murmuró Neville.

**—La calavera... peligro en tu camino...**  
**Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio ****una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó.**  
**Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. **

—Neville —suspiró Eli.

**La ****profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ****ojos cerrados.**  
**—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me ****preguntes...**  
**—¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas.**

—Pide que no pregunten, y lo primero que hacen es preguntar —murmuró Charlie.

—En realidad, ha dicho que Harry no le pregunte —replicó Bill.

** Todos se habían ****puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora ****Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.**  
**—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el Grim.**

—¡¿Qué —exclamó Regulus— cojones es eso?!

—¡Regulus! —chillaron Holly y Eli a la vez, mientras Jake se desternillaba de risa.

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**  
**Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró ****encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada,**

—¿Lavender es hija de muggles? —preguntó Ron, curioso.

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. Su padre es un diseñador de ropa bastante famoso. Se llama Christopher Brown...

—¿Christopher Brown? —exclamó Emily, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Hermione—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pues no —respondió Hermione, haciendo una ligera mueca—. Y, para rematar el asunto, su madre es Helen Jace...

—¿La modelo? —chilló Emily, haciendo que Will se separase de ella, molesto.

—Sí —respondió Granger—. Aunque escuché decirle a Parvati Patil que su madre es una squib...

—Por lo tanto, no es una nacida de muggles, sino una mestiza —señaló Luna.

** pero casi todos se ****llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.**  
**—¡El Grim, querido, el Grim! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía ****extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido**

—Pues que se vaya acostumbrado —bromearon los gemelos Weasley.

**—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ****ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los ****augurios... el augurio de la muerte.**

Holly bufó.

—Con lo que ha pasado, me sorprendería que no hubiese salido antes el tema del augurio.

**El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios _****_de muerte_, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... Ahora ****también Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca.**

—Para haber crecido en un ambiente no mágico, es bastante crédula —murmuró Daphne. Aquello era algo que le molestaba a la rubia. Lo crédulo que eran los magos en algunos asuntos. Y ella no era la excepción.

** Todos miraron a Harry; todos ****excepto Hermione, que se había levantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de ****la profesora Trelawney.**  
**—No creo que se parezca a un Grim —dijo Hermione rotundamente.**

—Hermione replicando a un profesor —dijo Fred, asombrado.

**La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con creciente desagrado.**

—Una profesora mirando mal a Hermione —dijo George, aún más sorprendido—. Y Snape no cuenta.

**—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy ****poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.**

McGonagall resopló. Eso le parecía una tontería... aunque jamás habría sospechado que Sarah Jones sería una vidente.

**Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.**  
**—Parece un Grim si miras así —decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece ****un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.**

—Y para la derecha parece una oveja —señaló Ginny, con una sonrisa.

**—¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! —dijo Harry, ****sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Nadie quería mirarlo.**

—Pobre —murmuró Holly—. ¡Que tampoco es tan feo!

—¡Eh!

**—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz ****más leve—. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...**

—Ya sé como terminar las clases —señaló Eli—. Por si me da por hacer Adivinación...

**Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, ****recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.**  
**—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, ****que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... —señaló a Neville—, llegarás tarde a la ****próxima clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para recuperar el tiempo ****perdido.**

—Mola que te lo diga. Así puedes intentar llegar antes de tiempo a clase —dijo Jake.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la ****escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora ****McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aunque habían salido de la clase ****de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo.**

—Creo que habría que señalizar un poco el castillo —dijo Lily—. Los primeros días siempre hay retrasos, ya que uno no sabe o no recuerda bien, dónde se halla cada cosa...

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Potter —dijo Dumbledore.

**Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sintiéndose el centro de ****atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a ****punto de caerse muerto.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los ****animagos (brujos que pueden transformarse a voluntad en animales), **

James sonrió con nostalgia, recordando aquellos tiempos. Harry, Emily y Will intercambiaron una mirada, divertidos.

**y no prestaba la ****menor atención cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada ****con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.**

—Eso siempre sorprende —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

**—¿Qué os pasa hoy? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, recuperando la ****normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos—. No es que tenga importancia, ****pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la ****clase.**

—Un poco egocéntrica, ¿no cree? —se burló James. McGonagall lo acalló con una mirada, mientras Dumbledore sonreía divertido.

**Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.**  
**—Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación ****y... hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y..**  
**—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de ****repente—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros ****morirá este año?**

—Estoy ya acostumbrada —se limitó a decir McGonagall.

**Todos la miraron fijamente.**  
**—Yo —respondió por fin Harry**  
**—Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y ****redondos como canicas—. Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde ****que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. ****Ninguno ha muerto ****todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva ****promoción de alumnos. **

—¿A dónde han ido a parar las típicas pancartas de BIENVENIDOS? —preguntó Percy en un susurro.

**Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... **

Remus y Dumbledore sonrieron divertidos ante aquello. ¡La de veces que McGonagall se había quejado de Snape!

**—La ****profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz ****se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma—: La adivinación es una de las ramas ****más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la ****paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... ****—Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico—: Me parece que tienes una salud ****estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. ****Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.**

—No creo que eso sea una manera factible de librarse de los deberes —comentó Neville.

**Hermione se echó a reír. Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Lejos del aula tenuemente ****iluminada por una luz roja y del perfume agobiante, era más difícil aterrorizarse por ****unas cuantas hojas de té.**

—Es que ya es difícil aterrorizarse de eso —dijo Astoria. Y Harry le dio la razón.

** Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía ****preocupado y Lavender susurró:**  
**—Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?**

—No me sorprendería lo más mínimo que hubiese lanzado algún hechizo —murmuró Holly.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, si noté algo raro antes de coger la taza —reconoció el chico Longbottom, haciendo una mueca de concentración.

**Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a la multitud que se ****dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Comedor; para el almuerzo.**

Varios estómagos resonaron en la sala.

**—Animo, Ron —dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado—. ****Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.**  
**Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tenedor; pero no empezó a ****comer.**

—¡No puede ser! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley, abalanzándose sobre Ron.

—Esto...

—¡No Ronnie!

—¡No te mueras!

—¡Te queremos con nosotros!

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Volved a vuestro sitio! —exclamó Molly, fulminando a sus hijos con la mirada.

**—Harry —dijo en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro ****negro y grande, ¿verdad?**

—Mírate el tercer capítulo —señaló Harry, poniendo una mueca.

**—Sí, lo he visto —dijo Harry—. Lo vi la noche que abandoné la casa de los ****Dursley.**  
**Ron dejó caer el tenedor; que hizo mucho ruido.**

—No me lo esperaba —reconoció Ron, sonrojándose ligeramente.

**—Probablemente, un perro callejero —dijo Hermione muy tranquila.**  
**Ron miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.**  
**—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un Grim, eso es... eso es terrible —aseguró—. Mi ****tío Bilius **

Arthur hizo una mueca.

**vio uno y.. ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!**

—Pues mi hermano es de efecto retrasado —bromeó Holly.

**—Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose zumo de ****calabaza.**  
**—¡No sabes lo que dices! —dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse—. Los Grims ponen ****los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.**

Daphne resopló. Allí iba otra prueba de lo crédulo que eran los magos.

**—Ahí tienes la prueba —dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad—. Ven al Grim y ****se mueren de miedo. El Grim no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry ****todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me ****marcho al otro barrio!».**

—Tras lo del basilisco, no me extraña —apuntó Luna.

**Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Hermione comprendiera sin ****que Harry se enterase. **

Hermione resopló y Ron se encogió de hombros. Harry los miró con suspicacia. ¿Habían hablado de él?

**Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo ****apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.**  
**—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —dijo buscando una página—; si ****quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.**  
**—No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en la taza —dijo Ron ****acalorado.**

—Tú no veías un Grim —lo acusó Ginny.

**—No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una ****oveja —repuso Hermione con serenidad.**

—Y Finnigan un burro —recordó Daphne.

**—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la ****adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase.**

—Mala respuesta —dijo James, con pesar.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Aunque, a su pesar, él tenía razón. Se había acostumbrado a ser la primera de la clase, que aquello le había molestado.

**Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con ****tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y zanahoria por todos lados.**  
**—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo ****augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando ****mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de ****Aritmancia.**

—¿Cuando ha tenido Aritmancia? —preguntó Charlie.

**Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. ****Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.**  
**—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!**

—Eso decía yo —murmuró Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior ****había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo ****sus pies **

—Me encanta cuando están así los terrenos —confesó Holly.

**cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas ****Mágicas.**  
**Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra.**

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Acababan de recordar todas las peleas que tuvieron durante ese curso.

** Harry caminaba a su lado, en silencio, ****mientras descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque ****prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se ****dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin.**

Varios miraron a la rubia.

—Yo no hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —dijo Daphne—. Ni siquiera me gustan los animales...

—A excepción de los tigres —replicó Astoria.

** Malfoy ****decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Harry creía saber ****de qué hablaban.**

—No es difícil de suponer —dijo Percy.

**Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por ****empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.**  
**—¡Vamos, daos prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy ****tengo algo especial para vosotros!**

Lily suspiró. Hagrid era u buen tipo. Pero su amor por las criaturas peligrosas no conocía límites.

** ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, ****seguidme!**  
**Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque;**

Todos se tensaron.

**Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría ****olvidarlas. **

—No hace falta que lo recuerdes —murmuró Neville.

**Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos ****después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.**  
**—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo ****primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...**  
**—¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.**

—Es una buena pregunta —aceptó Will, que parecía molesto por estar de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy en algo.

**—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.**  
**—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de _El _****_monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. ****Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy ****apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas.**  
**—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.**

—Es muy fácil abrirlo —dijo Luna, sonando algo sorprendida.

—Lo será para ti —replicó Neville en un susurro.

Eli le dio un zape. A ella le caía genial Luna, y no quería que su hermano estropease todo con ella, cuando ni siquiera había algo para estropear.

**La clase entera negó con la cabeza.**  
**—Tenéis que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**

—Es que lo es —comentó Luna. Varios rodaron los ojos.

**—. ****Mirad...**  
**Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El ****libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro ****se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.**  
**—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos ****que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?**

—Porqué no es algo que se te vaya ocurrir así de primeras —masculló Ginny.

**—Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.**

Las madres resoplaron.

**—¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos ****comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!**

Varios gruñeron, aunque en el fondo estaban de acuerdo con el rubio. No había sido el mejor movimiento de Hagrid, al hacer comprar a unos adolescentes un libro que muerde.

**—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado ****algo triste y Harry quería que su primera clase fuera un éxito.**

—Pues por ahora, eso no va bien —murmuró Jake.

**—Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya ****tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas.**

—También podría haber dado una clase teórica antes —señaló Holly—. Lo cual, es lo lógico...

** Sí, así que iré a por ****ellas. Esperad un momento...**  
**Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.**  
**—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas ****clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.**

—Que se lo haya contado —suplicaron dos personas.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Molly.

—¡James! —exclamó Lily.

**—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry.**  
**—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.**  
**—¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.**

—Espero que no sea un dementor —murmuró Regulus—. Ya sería lo suficientemente malo.

—Por suerte, no lo era —dijo Harry.

**Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas ****que Harry había visto en su vida.**

—Y eso que, desde que llegué a Hogwarts, he visto cosas extrañas —dijo Harry.

** Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de ****caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del ****color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran ****de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales.**

—Hipogrifos —dijo Lily. Bueno, no era una mala elección para la primera clase.

** Cada bestia llevaba un collar ****de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus ****grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, ****detrás de las criaturas.**  
**—¡Id para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir ****hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando ****Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.**

—Nunca he visto a un hipogrifo en persona —mencionó Ginny—. Pero en imagen impresiona lo suyo.

**—¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con ****la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?**  
**Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba ****del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a ****apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. ****Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y ****negro tinta.**

—La verdad es que si que son hermosos —reconoció Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

**—Venga —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si queréis acercaros ****un poco...**  
**Nadie parecía querer acercarse. **

—Serán hermosos. Pero no es que inspiren mucha confianza exactamente —dijo Bill.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se ****aproximaron con cautela a la cerca.**  
**—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos **

—Lo primero que dice Hagrid, y lo primero que rompe Malfoy —gruñó Ron con enfado. Estúpido rubio oxigenado.

**—dijo ****Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ****ser lo último que hicierais.**  
**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban;**

—Idiotas —dijeron las hermanas Greengrass a la vez.

** hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la ****desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar.**  
**—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento****—continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y ****esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no ****hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede ****hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?**

—No creo que nadie quiera serlo —apuntó Fred.

—Sobre todo en la primera clase —añadió George.

**Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más.**

—Eso es confianza —ironizó Regulus.

—Bueno, la pasión de Hagrid por los monstruos, no es que sea muy secreta —replicó Eli.

** Incluso Harry, Ron y ****Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus ****poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.**

—A nadie le gusta estar atado —replicó Holly.

**—¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.**  
**—Yo —se ofreció Harry.**

Lily iba a decir algo, pero luego calló. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era hijo de ella y James. Sabría que el chico no se contendría en ayudar a un amigo.

**Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron:**  
**—¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que aún se acuerdan de aquello? —murmuró Tonks, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.**  
**—¡Buen chico, Harry! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak._**  
**Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el ****collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy ****entornaba los ojos con malicia.**

James y Lily fruncieron el ceño. Y Holly se prometió golpear a Malfoy en la primera ocasión que tuviese.

**—Tranquilo ahora, Harry —dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. ****Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...**  
**A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos,**

Todos miraron con nerviosismo el libro.

** pero no los cerró.**

—Bien —dejó escapar Charlie.

** _Buckbeak_ había vuelto ****la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color ****naranja.**  
**—Eso es —dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...**  
**A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a _Buckbeak_,**

—Bueno, a nadie le hace gracia presentar su nuca a un animal que puede matarte antes de que te des cuenta —comentó Ginny.

** pero hizo lo que Hagrid ****le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada.**  
**El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.**

—Casi me da algo —reconoció Ron en voz baja.

Hermione, a su lado, asintió.

**—Ah —dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...**

Lily se aferró a James...

**Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas ****delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.**

... para soltarse rápidamente y felicitar a su hijo.

**—¡Bien hecho, Harry! —dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas ****palmadas en el pico, vamos.**

—Casi mejor que te vayas —dijo Ginny.

**Pensando que habría preferido como premio poder irse,**

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron.

** Harry se acercó al ****hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo ****cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.**  
**La clase rompió en aplausos.**

Al igual que la sala.

** Todos excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían ****muy decepcionados.**

—Idiotas —dijeron varios.

**—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lily—. ¿En qué está pensado? ¡Es una locura!

**Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado.**

—Tú y cualquiera —apuntó Astoria.

** Estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; ****pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.**

—Yo el parecido no puedo verlo —dijo Will, medio en broma.

**—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no ****arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...**

—Tampoco planeaba hacerlo —dijo Harry.

**Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de _Buckbeak_ y se subió en el lomo. _Buckbeak_ se ****levantó. Harry no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de ****plumas.**

Varios hicieron un gesto extraño. No creían que fuese posible poner una riendas a un animal que tenía la cabeza de un águila.

**—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos ****traseros.**  
**A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros ****de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar ****el vuelo.**

—Justo a tiempo —murmuró Remus.

** No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería.**

—La discusión está claramente ganada —apuntó James. Él también prefería una escoba.

—¿Os imagináis jugando al quidditch con hipogrifos? —preguntó Will, intentando no reír al imaginar la situación.

**Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus ****dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez ****del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia ****delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas.**

—Suena muy cómodo —ironizaron los gemelos Weasley.

**_Buckbeak_ sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido.**

—Pues a mí me pareció que lo disfrutaste —dijo Ron.

—Todo lo contrario, amigo mío. Todo lo contrario —rebatió Harry, poniendo una sonrisita.

** Se echó ****hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que ****iba a resbalar por el pico.**

Holly hizo una mueca. Harry era un exagerado. Eso ella lo sabía. Pero igualmente no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

** Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus ****cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.**  
**—¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Malfoy, ****Crabbe y Goyle—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?**  
**Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela.**

—Fuiste el conejillo de Indias —señaló Ginny, algo divertida.

—Muy graciosa —replicó Harry, fingiendo un puchero.

**Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían ****timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones ****porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas.**

Neville se sonrojo. Eli sacudió la cabeza, algo divertida. Su hermano era un caso.

** Ron y Hermione practicaban ****con el de color castaño, mientras Harry observaba.**  
**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a _Buckbeak_. **

Varios cruzaron los dedos, ansiosos por saber que ocurriría.

**Había inclinado la cabeza ****ante Malfoy,**

—Au —dijeron varios, quejándose como niños.

** que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.**  
**—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz lo bastante ****alta para que Harry lo oyera—. Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres ****peligroso? —le dijo al hipogrifo—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Los que no conocían lo que había ocurrido allí, miraban el libro en estado de shock. ¿Malfoy era idiota o que le ocurría?

**Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero.**

Varios hicieron una mueca. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ocurriría a continuación.

** Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un ****instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_, que ****quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.**

—No es que diga que se lo merece, pero es que lo hace —dijo Daphne—. Ya le habían dicho que no insultase a un hipogrifo. Y eso es justo lo primero que hace.

**—¡Me muero! —gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el pánico—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ****¡Me ha matado!**

—Si se queja, es que la herida no es muy grave —dijo Charlie, rodando los ojos.

**—No te estás muriendo —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que ****alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...**  
**Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con ****facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una ****herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la ****pendiente, hacia el castillo.**  
**Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. Todos los de ****Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.**

—Debíais de haber oído las historias que contaban en la sala común —bufó Daphne—. Aunque, siendo sinceros, jamás imagine que fuese culpa de Malfoy Quiero decir, ¡No es muy inteligente insultar a un hipogrifo!

**—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con ****lágrimas en los ojos.**

—Idiota —bufó Astoria, que no le gustaba la idea de que Parkinson defendiese a Draco.

Tras ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le ponía celosa que Parkinson se preocupase por Dra... Malfoy? Era un idiota.

_Aunque guapo _replicó una voz en su cabeza. Astoria se sonrojo.

**—¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.**

—Ese chico me cae bien —aprobó James.

**Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente. ****Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo.**  
**—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.**

Astoria bufó, siendo escuchada por Daphne, quién le dirigió una mirada confusa.

**Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron ****hacia su sala común subterránea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Ron y ****Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.**  
**—¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —dijo Hermione asustada.**  
**—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un ****segundo —dijo Harry,**

—Eso es más o menos cierto —comentó Alastor, como si nada.

** que había sufrido heridas mucho peores y la enfermera se las ****había curado con magia.**  
**—Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no os ****parece? —comentó Ron preocupado—. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las ****cosas...**

—Eso es verdad —murmuró Neville.

**Fueron de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban ****encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.**

Los amigos de Hagrid se mostraron preocupados.

**—No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, sin ****probar su pastel de filete y riñones.**

—No con Dumbledore como director —apuntó Sally, que conocía el carácter del mago.

**—Más vale que no —le respondió Ron, que tampoco probaba bocado.**

Está vez, los Weasley no hicieron ninguna broma al respecto sobre aquello.

**Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo prieto y numeroso, en el que ****figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba sumido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba ****seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Malfoy.**

—Eso ni lo dudes —le aseguró Jake, poniendo una extraña mueca.

**—Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante ****—dijo Ron con tristeza.**

—Razón no te falta —dijo Luna, con su habitual tono soñador.

**Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y ****trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se ****interrumpían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.**

Todos miraron a los tres amigos, entendiendo que estaban preocupados por el guardabosques.

**—Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid —dijo Harry de repente.**  
**Ron miró el reloj.**  
**—Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Todavía es temprano...**

—Es difícil que dejen salir a Harry —señaló Eli.

—Difícil, pero no imposible —replicó Holly, mirando a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

**—No sé —respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él.**  
**—Tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del colegio —aclaró**

—Pero no de noche —replicó McGonagall—. Ningún estudiante, en realidad.

**—. Sirius Black ****no habrá podido burlar a los dementores, ¿verdad?**

—Lo hizo para salir de Azkaban —apuntó Tonks.

**Recogieron sus cosas y salieron por el agujero del cuadro, contentos de no ****encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros ****de que pudieran salir.**

—Es que no pueden —sentenció McGonagall, mirando a los tres amigos de tal forma, que estos estuvieron seguros que, de estar en Hogwarts, habrían perdido, por lo menos, veinte puntos cada uno.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Minnie! —se quejó James. Lily le dio un zape.

**La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que ****el sol se ponía. **

—Ya es tarde —murmuró Molly.

**Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les ****contestó:**  
**—Adelante, entrad.**  
**Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; _Fang_, ****su perro jabalinero, tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo ****para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo.**

Lily rodó los ojos.

—No es bueno que beba. Sobre todo con lo recién ocurrido —murmuró Remus.

** Delante de él tenía una jarra de ****peltre casi tan grande como un caldero y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las ****cosas.**  
**—Supongo que es un récord —dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos—. Me imagino ****que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.**

Dumbledore se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza. Lily miró el libro. A pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que Hagrid fuese profesor, no podía evitar sentir lastima por él.

**—¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! —exclamó Hermione.**  
**—Todavía no —respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del ****contenido de la jarra—. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de ****Malfoy...**

—No lo van a despedir —dijo James, con seguridad—. Fue culpa de Malfoy.

**—¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron—. No habrá ****sido nada serio, supongo.**

—Algo grave si que ha sido, Weasley —le espetó Astoria. Antes de sonrojarse y sacudir la cabeza con furia.

**—La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podido —dijo Hagrid con ****abatimiento—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de ****vendas... Gime...**  
**—Todo es cuento —dijo Harry**

—Siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no me sorprende —masculló Arthur.

**—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier ****cosa. El año pasado hizo que me volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Es propio de ****Malfoy sacar todo el provecho posible.**  
**—El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto —dijo Hagrid—. Piensan que ****empecé muy fuerte.**

—Tienen razón —dijo Charlie, entonces—. A pesar de que los hipogrifos suenan increíbles, era demasiado pronto.

** Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que ****haber empezado con los gusarajos o con los summat... Creía que sería un buen ****comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...**  
**—¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! —dijo Hermione con seriedad.**

Todos asintieron.

**—Somos testigos —dijo Harry—. Dijiste que los hipogrifos atacan al que los ****ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo ****que de verdad sucedió.**  
**—Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos —confirmó Ron.**  
**De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se ****escaparon unas lagrimas. Atrajo a Ron y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan ****fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.**

—Abrazos de Hagrid: Ten un seguro de vida a mano —recitaron los gemelos Weasley, como si anunciasen algo.

—Callaros —le espetó Percy, sonriendo.

**—Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid —dijo Hermione con firmeza. Cogió la ****jarra de la mesa y salió a vaciarla.**  
**—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Harry y a Ron, que se ****separaron de él frotándose las costillas. Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a ****Hermione al exterior; con paso inseguro.**  
**Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.**  
**—¿Qué ha hecho? —dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Hermione volvió a entrar con la ****jarra vacía.**

—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —respondió James, como si nada.

—Lo hacia constantemente cuando íbamos a verlo —explicó Remus, al ver varias miradas confusas.

**—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —dijo Hermione, guardando la jarra.**

—Lo suponíamos —dijeron Charlie y Tonks.

**Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorreando, y secándose los ojos.**  
**—Mejor así —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos a todos**

Se oyeron varios resoplidos, de personas intentando aguantar la risa.

**—. ****Habéis sido muy amables por venir a verme. Yo, la verdad...**  
**Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Harry; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ****estaba allí:**  
**—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? —bramó, y tan de repente que dieron un ****salto en el aire—. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y ****VOSOTROS DOS LO DEJÁIS!**

La sala se quedó en silencio, antes de que algunos estallasen a carcajadas.

—¡Se acaba de dar cuenta! —exclamó Will, sujetándose el estómago.

—Hagrid es único —afirmó Bill, quién también reía.

Emily, tras varios minutos, pudo seguir leyendo.

**Hagrid se acercó a Harry con paso firme, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la ****puerta.**  
**—¡Vamos! —dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Os voy a acompañar a los tres al colegio. ¡Y ****que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!**

—¡Hagrid! —exclamaron sus amigos.

—Aquí acaba —anunció Emily, cerrando el libro, tras poner el punto en la página correspondiente.

Eli se incorporó y se miró a Neville a los ojos. Éste suspiró. Había llegado el momento de hablar con su hermana.

* * *

***: La geomancia es un arte adivinatorio que consiste en arrojar un puñado de piedras al suelo e interpretar su significado a partir del patrón que realizan.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Séptimo capítulo con todos ustedes. *Se agacha para evitar los tomatazos***

**Sé que dije que la charla de Neville y Eli sería en este capítulo. Sin embargo, he decido retrasarla al siguiente por dos motivos. Primero, por pereza. Segundo, para darle algo más al siguiente capítulo, que será del futuro.**

**Y vemos que en este capítulo, Astoria empieza a sentir algo por cierto rubio (aparte del asco que le sentía).**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Recuerdos sumidos en el dolor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Cuando Neville y Eli entraron en la sala de las conversaciones, vieron que habían dos pequeños sillones delante de un fuego, que caldeaba el ambiente chisporreando con alegría. Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón y observaron el fuego.

Neville no sabía como decirle nada a Eli. ¿Cómo decirle a una niña, que parecía muy unida a sus padres, el terrible destino que habían sufrido ellos?

—¿Neville? —susurró Eli, en voz baja.

Neville levantó la mirada, observando con sus ojos pardos a los ojos azules de Eli. Estos lucían con preocupación y angustia, por saber el destino de sus padres y que motivo habían hecho que Neville se quedase viviendo con su abuela.

—Tras la caída de Quién Tú Sabes, los mortifagos estaban muy revueltos —empezó a narrar Neville—. Algunos se dedicaban a huir, otros a mentir sobre sus acciones y otros pocos buscaba a su señor desesperadamente. Bien, pues unos pocos días después de la caída de Quién Tú Sabes, un grupo de mortifagos, compuestos por Bellatrix Lestranger, los hermanos Lestranger, Rodolphus y Rabastan, y Barty Crouch Jr; fueron a... fueron a nuestra casa —Los ojos de Eli se abrieron. Empezaba a entender lo que había ocurrido—. Querían saber el paradero de su señor, y estaban seguros de que papá y mamá lo sabían, por ser aurores. Los torturaron durante horas, hasta que llegó Moody y un par de aurores más y detuvieron a Crouch y a los Lestranger. Pero ya era tarde...

—¿Están muertos? —preguntó Eli, con un hilo de voz. Neville la observó. Tenía los ojos húmedos y silenciosas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, se levantó y la abrazó. ¿Esto era lo que significaba tener un hermano?

—Peor —susurró Neville—. Sus mentes quedaron destrozadas. No son capaces de reconocer a nada ni a nadie. Están ingresados en San Mungo, pero no hay nada que hacer por ellos.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Eli, que aún temblaba levemente, entendía que en ese momento, su madre ya estaba embarazada de ella. Ahora comprendía porque no existía en ese mundo.

—Neville —susurró Eli de golpe. Una idea se le había venido a la mente—. Tú estabas allí —No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

Neville asintió, con los ojos perdidos en la chimenea de enfrente.

—Vinieron cuando estábamos cenando —confesó Neville—. Mamá consiguió ocultarme en la despensa de la cocina insonorizó y bloqueó la puerta. Pero no pudo conseguir hechizar la despensa para que los ruidos de fuera no entrasen. Lo escuché todo. Todas aquellas horas de tortura las escuché.

Neville ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Eli no le limpió las lágrimas, abrazándolo.

Estuvieron así, hasta que decidieron regresar a la sala de la lectura.

Su sorpresa fue grande al comprobar que los hermanos Black, Sirius y Reg, ya habían regresado a la sala.

—Bien —dijo Will, cogiendo el libro—. Me toca leer a mí.

* * *

**_Año 2024. Apartamento Black-Longbottom._**

Alice salió de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Sirius parecía no haber llegado aún. Con un cabezazo, Alice buscó un pijama en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, dejó que la toalla se deslizase fuera de su cuerpo y se abrió el armario para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba allí dentro.

A pesar de llevar casi cinco años saliendo con Sirius, Alice aún no comprendía porque él estaba con ella. Alice era una chica bajita y con un ligeramente rellenita. No era como esas chicas altas y delgadas que solían coquetear con Sirius. Pero él igualmente las ignoraba. Decía que sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Aún recordaba como había empezado a enamorarse de Sirius.

_Caminaba por los pasillos del Hogwarts. En mis brazos llevaba una caja de ranas de chocolate que me había regalado mamá por mi cumpleaños. Iba en busca de Frank, Lorcan y Lysander, mis hermanos, para compartir las ranas._

_Salí al patio y empecé a travesarlo. Apenas había llegado a la mitad, cuando unas voces me llamaron._

_—¡Longbottom!_

_Me giré. Eran un grupo de alumnos, mayores que yo. Me observaban con algo de burla._

_—¿Qué llevas allí? —me preguntó uno de ellos._

_—Nada —murmuré yo, por toda respuesta._

_Apreté el paso, pero una de las chicas del grupo, con los colores de Ravenclaw, me bloqueó el paso y me arrebató la caja de mis brazos._

_—¡Son ranas de chocolate! —exclamó con deleite. Empezó a sacar las rana y a repartirlas con todos sus compañeros._

_—¡Parad! —exclamé—. ¡Son míos!_

_—No seas egoísta —dijo un chico de Hufflepuff. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo. John Smith, el chico del cuál estaba enamorada—. Deberías de estar agradecida con nosotros, Longbottom. Si hubieses comido esto, te habrás vuelto más gorda de lo que ya estás._

_¿Gorda? Sabía que era cierto. Pero eso no impedía que me doliese. Que el me dijese eso. Sin darme cuenta, los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas, pero John si lo notó._

_—¿Vas a llorar? —me preguntó John con burla—. ¿Por qué? Sólo te he dicho la verdad... foca._

_—Para —le pedí._

_—¿Te molesta, gorda? —me preguntó otro chico, éste con los colores de Gryffindor._

_El resto empezó ha hacer coro a las burlas, insultándome. Me acurruque sobre mi misma, mientras seguían con sus insultos. Cerré los ojos, deseando que terminase. Pero un golpe, me hizo abrirlos de nuevo._

_Para mi sorpresa, Smith se hallaba enzarzado en una pelea con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, más joven que él._

_—¡Sirius! —exclamé._

_Pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado pegándose con Smith como para prestarme atención._

_—Idiota —farfullaba—. Cómo tú o alguno de tus amigos se vuelva a meter o a insultar a Alice, haré que se arrepienta._

_—¡Cuidado! —chillé, demasiado tarde._

_Uno de los amigos de Smith se había acercado y le había asestado una patada a Sirius en el costado. El Gryffindor rodó por el suelo con un gesto de sorpresa y dolor. Antes de que se pudiese incorporar, Smith y los otros tres chicos del grupo (incluido el de la patada) empezaron a patearle._

_Quise ir en ayuda de Sirius, pero las tres chicas del grupo me impidieron pasar. Sonreían con satisfacción al ver como Sirius era molido a base de patadas. _

_En ese momento, John pateó la cabeza de Sirius. Ésta se ladeo de lado y Sirius dejó de moverse. Por sus ojos entrecerrados, podía contemplar dos ranuras blancas y un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca._

_Dejaron de patearle._

_—Esto... John —dijo la chica que me había arrebatado la caja de ranas de chocolate con voz temblorosa—. Creo que lo has matado..._

_—¡Mierda! —exclamó Smith con pánico—. Joder, vayámonos de aquí._

_Los siete se fueron corriendo, pero yo me acerqué a Sirius. No podía ser cierto. No podía estar..._

_Me arrodillé junto a él, sollozando. Era mi culpa. Estaba así por mi culpa._

_—No llores —murmuró una voz._

_Abrí los ojos llorosos. Sirius se había sentado y me lanzaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque la mueca de dolor estropeaba la imagen._

_—Por cierto, Alice —dijo, sacando un paquete algo deforme del bolsillo interior de su túnica y dándomelo—. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Me guiñó el ojo y se desmayó._

Alice sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Esas dos semanas que Sirius había pasado inconsciente le habían parecido realmente dolorosas. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo en la enfermería, haciéndole compañía a Sirius. Aún recordaba cuando Sirius se había despertado y lo primero que había dicho, era que se quedaba en la enfermería si Alice era su enfermera particular.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se oyeron unos pasos y Alice sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda.

—Tendrías que recibirme así más veces —le susurró la voz de Sirius.

Alice abrió los ojos. Delante de ella, en el reflejo del espejo, veía como Sirius la abrazaba por detrás. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda. Se liberó del abrazo de su novio y fue a recoger el pijama.

Pero Sirius no la dejó.

—No hace falta que te vistas —le susurró, besando el cuello de Alice. Ella gimió, empezando a desabrochar el cinturón de Sirius—. No vas a necesitarla esta noche. Ninguno de los dos la necesitaremos.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade. Escocia.**_

_**Cabeza de Puerco.**_

Un joven de cabello azulado entró en el recinto. Sin hacer caso a las pocas miradas que le lanzaba, se abrió pasó hasta una de las mesas del fondo, dónde le esperaba un encapuchado con una túnica de color negro.

—¿Qué querías, Lupin? —preguntó el hombre.

—Quería saberlo —respondió Ted—. Verstorbenen*, sabes algo del hijo de Dominique.

—¿Por qué iba a saber algo de esa estúpida y de su crío? —gruñó el tal Verstorbenen.

—Es tu hijo —declaró Ted.

—¿Y? Weasley lo dejó bien claro. No quiere saber nada de mí... —murmuró Verstorbenen

—Y tu hermana lo ha secuestrado —acabó Ted.

El encapuchado levantó la cabeza, contemplando a Ted. Éste pudo vislumbrar un breve destello rojizo debajo de la capa. Entonces, se levantó, pagó la bebida que estaba bebiendo y salió del pub.

Una vez fuera, Verstorbenen se quitó la capa, revelando a un joven rubio y de ojos azules.

—¿Sean ha sido secuestrado? —masculló en voz baja—. Ulva**, eres mi hermana, pero una vez te lo dije. No te enfrentes a la ira de Rudolph*** Verstorbenen.

Y acto seguido, Rudolph despareció de la calle.

* * *

***: Verstorbenen en alemán significa fallecido.**

****: Ulva quiere decir en alemán loba.**

*****: Rudolph en alemán quiere decir lobo.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Octavo capítulo del fic.**

**Bueno, el título "Recuerdos sumidos en el dolor" tienen que ver tanto con Neville (por el ataque de sus padres); como por Alice (y su recuerdo de como empezó a enamorarse de Sirius).**

**En cuanto a Rudolph y Ulva, ambos van a tener mucho peso en la historia. Es más, se podría decir que toda la historia transcurre gracias a ellos dos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	9. El boggart del armario ropero

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**Aclaración: Reg es Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius. Regulus es el hijo de Sirius**

* * *

—**El boggart del armario ropero** —leyó Will, después de que los hermanos Longbottom se sentasen en sus sitios.

—¡La primera clase de Lunático! —exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez.

**Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta última hora de la mañana del jueves, cuando los de ****Slytherin y los de Gryffindor estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones, que duraba dos ****horas. **

—Dos horas de Pociones —se lamentó James.

—No está tan mal —replicó Lily.

—A ti se te dan bien, pero a Harry no tanto. Además, de que esa clase la da Snape, y ya has visto como es —dijo James.

**Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y ****cubierto de vendajes, comportándose, según le pareció a Harry, como si fuera el heroico ****superviviente de una horrible batalla.**

—Para él debió de ser así —dijo Hermione—. Aunque él tiene toda la culpa.

—¿Tenía que sacar la inteligencia de su padre? —se lamentó Reg.

**—¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta**

Aquello hizo que Astoria gruñera por lo bajo. Daphne contempló a su hermana curiosa. ¿Acaso le gustaba Malfoy? Imposible. Astoria era demasiado inteligente paa estar colada por un imbécil como Malfoy.

**—. ¿Te ****duele mucho?**

—Claro que le va a doler, idiota —soltó Astoria de forma mordaz. Parkinson le parecía demasiado idiota.

**—Sí —dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Harry vio que guiñaba un ****ojo a Crabbe y Goyle en el instante en que Pansy apartaba la vista.**

—Vamos, que sólo está fingiendo —gruñó Tonks.

Astoria frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo, aunque fuese un instante, había llegado a pensar que Dra... Malfoy podría estar de verdad dolido?

**—Siéntate —le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hubieran sido ellos los que ****hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a ****quedarse después de clase. **

—Pues claro que sí —dijeron todos los que eran alumnos o habían sido alumnos de Snape.

**Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las ****clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los ****suyos, en detrimento de los demás.**

La mayoría gruño por eso. Era tan injusto. Jake bajó la cabeza.

**Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger. Malfoy colocó ****su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa.**

—¿Por qué creo que sólo lo hace para molestar? —preguntó Bill a nadie en particular.

—Porqué es Malfoy —respondió Charlie.

**—Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, ****porque con el brazo así no puedo.**

**—Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.**

—Y Snape se ha unido a lo de molestar —gruñó James.

**Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.**

**—No le pasa nada a tu brazo —le dijo a Malfoy entre dientes.**

**Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.**

—Es evidente que no le pasa nada —dijo Daphne, rodando los ojos.

Astoria asintió, avergonzada consigo misma. Había visto como era Malfoy. ¿Por qué había llegado a pensar que aún le dolía? Había sido una estúpida.

**—Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.**

**Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empezó a cortarlas mal, ****dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños.**

—No creo que ni Snape ni Malfoy te la pasen, Ron —señaló Emily.

—Está claro que no lo harán —dijo Luna.

**—Profesor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas—, Weasley está estropeando mis ****raíces, señor.**

—Ya tardaba en hablar —gruñó Ginny, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones.

**Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron ****una sonrisa desagradable, por debajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.**

**—Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.**

—Odio decirlo, pero Snape tiene razón —dijo Holly.

—¿Tú de que lado estás? —inquirió Ron, molesto.

—Solamente señala lo obvio —replicó Regulus, en defensa de su amiga.

**—Pero señor...**

**Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raíces en trozos exactamente ****iguales.**

**—Ahora mismo —ordenó Snape, con su voz más peligrosa.**

**Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empuñar el cuchillo.**

**—Profesor; necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —dijo Malfoy, con voz ****impregnada de risa maliciosa.**

—Que Malfoy necesite ayuda en todo, no me gusta ni un pelo —dijo Fred.

—Me pregunto cómo se las hará —murmuró George.

—Seguramente se las harán Crabbe o Goyle —señaló su gemelo.

—¿De que habláis? —preguntó Percy. Los gemelos Weasley se miraron.

—De las pajas —respondieron ambos a la vez.

—Lo sabía —susurró Will, antes de seguir con la lectura, viendo como ambos eran regañados por su madre. No se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su hermana.

**—Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —dijo Snape, echándole a Harry la mirada de ****odio que reservaba sólo para él.**

—No eres el único —le hizo ver Sirius a su ahijado.

**Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy mientras Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ****ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco tan rápido como pudo, y se lo lanzó a ****Malfoy sin dirigirle una palabra. La sonrisa de Malfoy era más amplia que nunca.**

—Suerte que con el hijo no pueden haber muchas complicaciones —dijo Percy.

—No creas —replicó Eli.

**—¿Habéis visto últimamente a vuestro amigo Hagrid? —les preguntó Malfoy en ****voz baja.**

—Ya tiene que estar molestando —gruñó Sally.

—Ya molestaba de antes —replicó James.

**—A ti no te importa —dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin levantar la vista.**

**—Me temo que no durará mucho como profesor —comentó Malfoy, haciendo ****como que le daba pena—. A mi padre no le ha hecho mucha gracia mi herida...**

—A ningún padre le haría gracia esa herida —dijo Arthur.

**—Continúa hablando, Malfoy, y te haré una herida de verdad —le gruñó Ron.**

**—... Se ha quejado al Consejo Escolar y al ministro de Magia. Mi padre tiene ****mucha influencia, no sé si lo sabéis.**

—Llamada sobornos —aclaró Jake, con fastidio.

** Y una herida duradera como ésta... —Exhaló un ****suspiro prolongado pero fingido—. ¿Quién sabe si mi brazo volverá algún día a estar ****como antes?**

—Lo estará —dijo Astoria—. Porque así podré rompértelo yo —aclaró al ver algunas miradas sobre ella.

**—¿Así que por eso haces teatro? —dijo Harry, cortándole sin querer la cabeza a un ****ciempiés muerto, ya que la mano le temblaba de furia**

—Pobre ciempiés —dijo Charlie, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

**—. ¿Para ver si consigues que ****echen a Hagrid?**

**—Bueno —dijo Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un suspiro—, en parte ****sí, Potter.**

Los amigos del guardabosques gruñeron.

** Pero hay otras ventajas. Weasley, córtame los ciempiés.**

—Poder obligar a que todos hagan lo que él quiera, con la excusa de que está herido —dijo Neville.

**Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios problemas. Solía perder el control ****en las clases de Pociones. Era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le tenía al ****profesor Snape empeoraba las cosas. Su poción, que tenía que ser de un verde amarillo ****brillante, se había convertido en...**

**—¡Naranja, Longbottom! **

—¡Oh, Dios! —jadearon los que eran buenos en esa materia.

**—exclamó Snape, levantando un poco con el cazo y ****vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, ****muchacho, ¿hay algo que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me ****has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy ****claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué tengo ****que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?**

—Dar la clase, en vez de estar paseándote por ahí —gruñó Hermione, harta—. Por poner un ejemplo.

Varios la miraron, asombrados.

**Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.**

Neville se sonrojo. Entonces sintió como sus manos eran apretadas por unas suaves manos. Abrió los ojos. A su izquierda estaba Eli y a su derecha Luna. Ambas e cogían las manos.

**—Por favor; profesor —dijo Hermione—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...**

**—No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger **

—¡Por favor! —exclamó McGonagall—. Simplemente le está ofreciendo ayuda a un compañero.

**—dijo Snape ****fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan colorada como Neville—. Longbottom, al final de ****esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo y veremos lo que ocurre. Quizá ****eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.**

—¡No puede estar amenazando a sus alumnos! —exclamó Tonks.

—Es Snape —dijo Remus—. No sé de que te sorprendes, la verdad.

**Snape se alejó, dejando a Neville sin respiración, a causa del miedo.**

**—¡Ayúdame! —rogó a Hermione.**

**—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry ****la balanza de bronce—. ¿Has oído? _El Profeta_ de esta mañana asegura que han visto a ****Sirius Black.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó James, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

**—¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron. Al otro lado de la mesa, ****Malfoy levantó la vista para escuchar con atención.**

—¿Tiene que estar metido en todo? —preguntó Reg, rodando los ojos.

**—No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Seamus, que parecía emocionado—. Lo ha visto ****una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo ****un criminal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero ****cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.**

_Al igual iba a quedarme allí _pensó Sirius, agradeciendo a sus instintos de perro.

**—No muy lejos de aquí... —repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente. Dio ****media vuelta y sorprendió a Malfoy mirando.**

—Cotilla.

**—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te pele algo más?**

—Eso ha sonado muy mal, compañero —dijo Harry, riendo. Ron se sonrojo y le golpeo, mientras Hermione reía, aunque también lucía avergonzada.

**Pero a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos de forma malvada y estaban fijos en Harry. Se ****inclinó sobre la mesa.**

**—¿Pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo, Potter?**

**—Exactamente —dijo Harry.**

—Buena respuesta —dijo Alastor—. Aunque sería bueno que ni entrases en el juego.

**Los finos labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina.**

**—Desde luego, yo ya habría hecho algo. No estaría en el cole como un chico ****bueno. Saldría a buscarlo.**

**—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —dijo Ron con brusquedad.**

**—¿No sabes, Potter...? —musitó Malfoy, casi cerrando sus ojos claros.**

—¿De qué está hablando ese crío? —cuestionó Lily, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Sirius.

Sally, que si la notó, le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

**—¿Qué he de saber?**

**Malfoy soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.**

**—Tal vez prefieres no arriesgar el cuello —dijo—. Se lo quieres dejar a los ****dementores, ¿verdad? Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.**

**—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry de mal humor.**

—Eso queremos saber nosotros —gruñó James, viendo de reojo a Sirius.

**En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:**

**—Deberíais haber terminado de añadir los ingredientes. Esta poción tiene que ****cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No os acerquéis mientras está hirviendo. Y ****luego probaremos la de Longbottom...**

—Podríamos probarla contigo —gruñó Eli, aunque luego se arrepintió al ver la mirada molesta de Jake—. Perdona, Jake.

—No importa —dijo éste. Al fin y al cabo, su padre se había ganado a pulso ese trato.

**Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azorado y agitando su poción ****sin parar. Hermione le murmuraba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que ****Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usados, y fueron a lavarse ****las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón.**

**—¿Qué ha querido decir Malfoy? —susurró Harry a Ron, colocando las manos ****bajo el chorro de agua helada que salía de una gárgola—. ¿Por qué tendría que ****vengarme de Black? Todavía no me ha hecho nada.**

—Eso no es cierto —susurró Sirius.

—Aún no me has hecho nada —replicó Harry, firmemente.

**—Cosas que inventa —dijo Ron—. Le gustaría que hicieras una locura...**

**Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, Snape se dirigió con paso firme a ****Neville, que se encogió de miedo al lado de su caldero.**

**—Venid todos y poneos en corro —dijo Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban—. Y ****ved lo que le sucede al sapo de Longbottom. Si ha conseguido fabricar una solución ****para encoger, el sapo se quedará como un renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal (de lo que no ****tengo ninguna duda), el sapo probablemente morirá envenenado.**

—Espero que con los consejos de Hermione sirvan —dijo Luna.

**Los de Gryffindor observaban con aprensión y los de Slytherin con entusiasmo.**

—Me harta que nos sitúes a todos los Slytherin en el mismo saco, sólo porque un par de ellos te caen mal, Potter —gruñó Daphne—. La mayoría de nosotros, preferimos pasar de esa tonterías.

**Snape se puso el sapo _Trevor_ en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una ****cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que había recuperado el color verde. Echó unas gotas ****en la garganta de _Trevor_.**

**Se hizo un silencio total, mientras _Trevor_ tragaba**

Igual que en la sala.

**. Luego se oyó un ligero «¡plop!» ****y el renacuajo _Trevor_ serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor ****prorrumpieron en aplausos. Snape, irritado, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su ****toga, echó unas gotas sobre _Trevor_ y éste recobró su tamaño normal.**

**—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Snape,**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los Gryffindor.

** borrando la sonrisa de todas ****las caras—. Le dije que no lo ayudara, señorita Granger. **

—Eso es cierto —dijo Reg.

**Podéis retiraros.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Harry todavía ****meditaba lo que le había dicho Malfoy, en tanto que Ron estaba furioso por lo de Snape.**

—Cada uno metido en su propio mundo —dijo Hermione, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

**—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque la poción estaba bien hecha! ¿Por ****qué no mentiste, Hermione? ¡Deberías haber dicho que lo hizo Neville solo!**

—Esto... será mi hermano. Pero hasta yo sé que Neville no podría hacer una poción él solo —dijo Eli con cautela.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Neville—. Eso es tenerme estima.

**Ella no contestó. Ron miró a su alrededor.**

**—¿Dónde está Hermione?**

—¿No estaba con vosotros? —preguntó Molly, curiosa.

**Harry también se volvió. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar ****al resto de la clase que se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.**

**—Venía detrás de nosotros —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Dirigió a Harry una sonrisa ****de suficiencia y desapareció.**

**—Ahí está —dijo Harry.**

**Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano ****sujetaba la mochila; con la otra sujetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño. ¿Qué ocultaba Hermione en la túnica?

**—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Ron.**

**—¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.**

**—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un instante después estabas al pie de ****las escaleras.**

**—¿Qué? —Hermione parecía un poco confusa—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para ****coger una cosa!**

—¿Por qué será que no le creo? —murmuró Holly.

** ¡Oh, no...!**

**En la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costura. A Harry no le sorprendía; ****contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.**

—Horror —dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

—No digáis tonterías —les interrumpió Emily, frustrada.

**—¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —le preguntó Ron.**

**—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —dijo Hermione casi sin aliento—. ¿No ****me podrías sujetar éstos?**

**—Pero... —Ron daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba ****las tapas—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las ****Artes Oscuras.**

James y Sirius se miraron, antes de sonreírle a Remus con algo de burla. Él les sacó la lengua.

**—Ya —dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los libros en la mochila, como si ****no la hubieran comprendido—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de ****hambre —añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.**

—Estar con Ron te ha afectado , Hermione —rió Ginny.

**—¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? —preguntó Ron a ****Harry.**

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Percy, con algo de burla.

**El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa ****Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Muy mal, Lunático —le regañó Sirius, en broma—. ¿Cómo no estás ya allí?

—Déjame en paz, perro pulgoso —refunfuñó Remus, también en actitud bromista.

** Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los ****pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió ****vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como ****siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas ****comidas abundantes.**

Los amigos del licántropo posaron la vista sobre él, preocupados por su amigo. Remus les sonrió.

**—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La ****lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.**

—Y por eso queremos a nuestro Lunático —exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez, haciendo que varios de allí se riesen.

**La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían ****tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara ****la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula ****con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.**

—No creo que eso pueda ser considerado una clase práctica —replicó Tonks.

**—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la ****amabilidad de seguirme...**

—Se nota que las clases las está haciendo un Merodeador —susurró James a Lily.

—No sé si alegrarme —dijo Lily, de acuerdo con James.

**Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula ****con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una ****esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en ****medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. **

Los bromistas sonrieron de forma divertida.

**Peeves no levantó la mirada ****hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos ****retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:**

**—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...**

James y Sirius rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Eso se lo enseñamos nosotros! —exclamó el prófugo.

—Vaya cosas que enseñáis —se quejó Sally.

**Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún ****respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo ****se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.**

—Ya estaba acostumbrado —dijo Remus, como si nada.

**—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. ****El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.**

—No creo que le importe mucho —dijo Luna.

**Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en ****guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. **

—Sobre todo con Peeves —dijo Fred.

—Aunque nosotros le seguimos de cerca —añadió George con orgullo.

—No es algo para estar orgullosos —replicó Bill, dando un zape a ambos.

**Pero Peeves no prestó ****atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.**

—Peeves tendría que aprender que Remus ya no es un alumno y, por tanto, tiene que tratarlo debidamente —dijo Dumbledore.

**El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.**

—Va ha hacerlo —dijo Sirius, sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

**—Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza—. Por favor; ****estad atentos.**

**Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo ¡_Waddiwasi_! y apuntó a Peeves.**

—¡Lo ha hecho! —gritó James.

—¿Se puede saber que es eso? —preguntó Eli, frustrada.

—Ahora saldrá —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

**Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue ****a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un ****remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.**

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Holly, aguantándose la risa como podía.

**—¡Chachi, profesor! —dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —protestó Regulus, con una sonrisa.

**—Gracias, Dean —respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita—. ****¿Continuamos?**

—Y lo dice como si nada —masculló Reg, divertido.

**Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con ****creciente respeto. **

Los amigos de Remus sonrieron orgullosos de él.

**Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de ****profesores.**

—El peor lugar para estar —susurró Charlie, fingiendo un escalofrío.

**—Entrad, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.**

**En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y ****llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. **

—Que no sea el que pienso —suplicó James.

**Snape **

—¡Puta mierda!

—¡James!

**estaba sentado ****en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le ****brillaban y en la boca tenía una sonrisa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y ****cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:**

**—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. **

—Y nosotros preferimos que te vayas —gruñó Sirius.

**—Se puso de pie y pasó ****entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus ****talones y dijo—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville ****Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la ****señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.**

—Será imbécil —maldigo Eli.

Luna le sonrió a Neville.

**Neville se puso colorado. Harry echó a Snape una mirada fulminante; ya era ****desagradable que se metiera con Neville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros ****profesores.**

**El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.**

**—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, ****y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.**

—Lo hizo perfecto —aseguró Remus.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Eli, con confianza.

**El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de ****la sala dando un portazo.**

**—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde ****no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y ****túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, ****golpeando la pared.**

—Boggart —dijo Luna al instante.

**»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando ****algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.**

**Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante.**

—Lo es —dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

** Neville dirigió al ****profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el ****pomo de la puerta.**

**—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor ****Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del ****fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino ****aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para ****utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ****¿qué es un boggart?**

**Hermione levantó la mano.**

—Cómo siempre —dijo Daphne, aunque sin usar la malicia. Simplemente constataba un hecho.

**—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que ****más miedo nos da.**

**—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin,**

—Cierto —dijo James—. Lunático se habría puesto a decir un montón de datos sin sentido.

Remus frunció el ceño.

** y Hermione ****se puso radiante de felicidad—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, ****aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la ****persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero ****cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto ****significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de ****terror de Neville— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el ****boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?**

**Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ****ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada.**

Hermione se sonrojo.

—Perdona —susurró ella.

—No pasa nada —replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

** Pero Harry hizo un intento:**

**—¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?**

—Dilo con más confianza —se quejó Holly.

**—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo ****decepcionada**

Hermione se sonrojo más profundamente.

**—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un ****boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en ****una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer ****asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ****ni gota de miedo.**

James y Sirius chocaron las manos, ya que esos eran sus boggarts. Remus sacudió la cabeza, recordando aquello con diversión.

** El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza ****mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es ****obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el ****hechizo primero sin la varita. **

—Las típicas lecciones de Remus Lupin —comentó James—. Sirius, ¿recuerdas cuando nos hacía estudiar de esa forma?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rió Sirius.

**Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_**

**—_¡Riddíkulo!_ —dijeron todos a la vez.**

**—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más ****fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.**

**El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Neville, que avanzaba como si ****se dirigiera a la horca.**

Eli y Luna le volvieron a tomar las manos.

**—Bien, Neville —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empecemos por el principio: ****¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo ****nada—. Perdona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —dijo el profesor ****Lupin, sin enfadarse.**

**Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. ****Luego dijo en un susurro:**

**—El profesor Snape.**

—Eso no tiene gracia —dijo Emily con el ceño fruncido—. Más bien es lamentable que un alumno le tema a un profesor.

**Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor ****Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.**

**—El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?**

**—Sí —respondió Neville, nervioso—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se ****convirtiera en ella.**

—La cosa no funciona así, Neville —le explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

**—No, no. No me has comprendido —dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo—. Lo que ****quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.**

**Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:**

**—Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y ****un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.**

—Esto va a ser genial —murmuró Bill, aguantándose la risa.

**—¿Y bolso? —le ayudó el profesor Lupin.**

**—Sí, un bolso grande y rojo —confirmó Neville.**

—Esto va a ser mucho mejor que genial —dijo Tonks.

—Será algo digno de recordar —le secundo Charlie.

—Lo fue —dijo Ron.

**—Bueno, entonces —dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese ****atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?**

**—Sí —dijo Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.**

**—Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la ****forma del profesor Snape —dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz ****alta: _¡Riddíkulo!,_ concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggartprofesor ****Snape**

—¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? —preguntó Reg, divertido.

** tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y ****rojo.**

**Hubo una carcajada general. **

Igual que en la sala. Hasta Jake sonreía ligeramente con diversión.

**El armario tembló más violentamente.**

**—Si a Neville le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el ****boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora ****todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais ****convertirlo en algo cómico...**

**La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry meditó... ¿qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en ****el mundo?**

**Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lord Voldemort, un Voldemort que hubiera ****recuperado su antigua fuerza. **

—Eso no es —dijo Will, interrumpiendo la lectura—. Tú no le temes a Voldemort. Y lo has demostrado antes.

**Pero antes de haber empezado a planear un posible ****contraataque contra un boggart-Voldemort, se le apareció una imagen horrible: una ****mano viscosa, corrompida, que se escondía bajo una capa negra..., una respiración ****prolongada y ruidosa que salía de una boca oculta... luego un frío tan penetrante que le ****ahogaba...**

—Dementor —susurró Astoria con un estremecimiento.

**Harry se estremeció. Miró a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera notado. La ****mayoría de sus compañeros tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ron murmuraba para ****sí:**

**—Arrancarle las patas.**

Todos sabían que era lo que temía Ron. Al fin y al cabo, en el anterior libro se había metido de lleno en una colonia llena de esas criaturas.

**Harry adivinó de qué se trataba. Lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas.**

**—¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Lupin.**

**Harry se horrorizó. Él no estaba preparado. Pero no quiso pedir más tiempo. Todos ****los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.**

—Te aseguro que yo no lo estaba —dijo Ron.

—Nadie lo estaba —replicó Hermione.

**—Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin—, para ****dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que ****pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para ****enfrentarse a él.**

**Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al ****armario. **

Neville tragó saliva.

—Lo harás bien —le susurró Luna.

**Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita ****preparada.**

Eli sonrió. Su hermano, a pesar de las apariencias, estaba listo para lo que le echasen por delante.

**—A la de tres, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo ****de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!**

Todos prestaron más atención al libro.

**Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la ****puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ****ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada.**

**Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar ****palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...**

Todos se inclinaron hacía delante, ansiosos de saber que ocurriría.

**—¡_Ri... Riddíkulo_! —dijo Neville.**

**Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: llevaba un vestido largo ****ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano ****pendía un enorme bolso rojo.**

Todos rompieron a reír. La imagen era demasiado buena como para no poder hacerlo.

**Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin ****gritó:**

**—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!**

**Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó otro ****chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de ****vendas y con manchas de sangre; **

Varios hicieron una mueca.

**había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y ****comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos ****rígidos...**

**—¡_Riddíkulo_! —gritó Parvati.**

**Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza ****salió rodando.**

Varios rieron, imaginando la escena.

**—¡Seamus! —gritó el profesor Lupin.**

**Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha.**

—Vaya ganas de probarse —murmuró Daphne, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba ahora una mujer de pelo negro ****tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una banshee.**

—Se nota que Seamus es irlandés —dijo Harry, recordando los ruidos de la banshee con una mueca.

**Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado ****aullido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.**

**—¡_Riddíkulo_! —gritó Seamus.**

**La banshee emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado ****afónica.**

—Una banshee afónica —susurró Sally, incrédula.

**¡Crac! La banshee se convirtió en una rata que intentaba morderse la cola, dando ****vueltas en círculo; a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que ****se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.**

—Esto es cada vez más raro —dijo Percy.

**—¡Está despistado! —gritó Lupin—. ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Dean!**

**Dean se adelantó.**

**¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ****arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.**

**—¡_Riddíkulo_! —gritó Dean.**

**Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.**

—La mayoría de esas cosas no son graciosas —dijo Sirius.

—Pues bien que te estás riendo —replicó Reg.

**—¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!**

**Ron se dirigió hacia delante.**

**¡Crac!**

**Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se ****dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. **

—¿Tanto te costaba imaginar una araña más pequeña? —le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

**Por un momento, Harry ****pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado.**

—¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! —exclamó Ron de forma irónica.

** Pero entonces...**

**—¡_Riddíkulo_! —gritó Ron.**

**Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown ****dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. **

—Normal que actué así —dijo Hermione.

**El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse ****a los pies de Harry. Alzó la varita, pero...**

**—¡Aquí! —gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la araña.**

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —preguntó James, molesto. ¿Por qué interviene Remus cuando iba a ser el turno de su hijo? No le encontraba sentido.

—No quería que Voldemort apareciese ahí en medio —explicó Remus.

—Lógico —musitó Lily, con comprensión.

**¡Crac!**

**La araña sin patas había desaparecido. Durante un segundo todos miraron a su ****alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un ****blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, **

Los que sabían la condición del hombre, lo miraron con simpatía. A la vez, los que no la sabían, se quedaron extrañados.

**delante de Lupin, que dijo _¡Riddíkulo!_ casi con ****desgana.**

**¡Crac!**

**—¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él! —dijo Lupin cuando el boggart cayó al ****suelo en forma de cucaracha. **

**¡Crac! Allí estaba de nuevo Snape. Esta vez, Neville ****avanzó con decisión.**

**—¡_Riddíkulo_! —gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo vislumbraron a Snape ****vestido de abuela, antes de que Neville emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart ****estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.**

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Tonks, radiante de felicidad.

**—¡Muy bien! —gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos—****. Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para ****Gryffindor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Diez por Neville, ****porque lo hizo dos veces. **

—Es lo correcto —dijo McGonagall, sorprendiendo a varios.

Dumbledore sonrió. Conocía a Minerva lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que cuanto más cariño le tenía a un alumno, más caña le daba.

**Y cinco por Hermione y otros cinco por Harry.**

**—Pero yo no he intervenido —dijo Harry.**

**—Tú y Hermione contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la ****clase —dijo Lupin sin darle importancia**

—Eso también cuenta para los puntos de la casa, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall.

**—. Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase ****estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme ****un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes. Eso es todo.**

—¿No podrías haberlos librado de los deberes? —le preguntó James como súplica.

—Podría, pero soy profesor —respondió Remus, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry, sin embargo, ****no estaba contento. El profesor Lupin le había impedido deliberadamente que se ****enfrentara al boggart. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque había visto a Harry desmayarse en el tren y ****pensó que no sería capaz? ¿Había pensado que Harry se volvería a desmayar?**

—Claro que no —respondió Remus—. Jamás pensaría eso, siendo hijo de estos dos —señaló a James y a Lily con la mano—. Sólo no quería que Voldemort apareciese en medio del aula.

**Pero nadie más se había dado cuenta.**

—En realidad, creo que todos se dieron cuenta —dijo Hermione.

**—¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la banshee? —decía Seamus.**

**—¿Y la mano? —dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya.**

**—¿Y Snape con el sombrero?**

**—¿Y mi momia?**

**—Me pregunto por qué al profesor Lupin le dan miedo las bolas de cristal ****—preguntó Lavender.**

—No creo que sean las bolas de cristal —susurró Emily.

—Aunque con Trelawney como compañera, no me extrañaría lo más mínimo —dijo Ginny en un susurro a Harry.

**—Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ****¿No es verdad? —dijo Ron, emocionado, mientras regresaban al aula para coger las ****mochilas.**

**—Parece un profesor muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Pero me habría gustado ****haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también.**

**—¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? —le preguntó Ron, burlándose—, ¿en ****un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?**

—O en McGonagall diciéndole que ha suspendido todo —bromeó Harry.

Ambos esperaron a que Hermione les dijese algo. Pero ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó cuando Ron le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas —respondió Hermione, sonriendo suavemente.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, viendo de reojo a su amiga con preocupación—. Me toca leer... Hermione, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Qué sí. No os preocupéis tanto por mí —replicó la castaña.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó el libro que Will le ofrecía.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Noveno capítulo del fic.**

**Bueno, como varios me habéis dicho que no entendéis como es que están Sirius y Alice juntos, os lo explico. Para empezar, esos dos son del futuro, Sirius es el hijo de Will y, por tanto, nieto del Sirius de Rowling. Alice es la hija de Neville y Luna (que aquí serán pareja), no la Alice Longbottom de Rowling.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	10. La huida de la señora gorda

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

—**La huida de la señora gorda** —leyó Harry, haciendo una mueca al leerlo.

—¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué huiría? —preguntó James, en voz alta. No se dio cuenta de la expresión de incomodidad de Sirius.

**En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la ****favorita de la mayoría. **

James, Lily, Sirius y Sally sonrieron ante eso.

**Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor ****Lupin:**

—Típico —murmuró Sally.

**—Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba ****el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.**

—Por lo que he leído de Dobby, eso es un halago —dijo Remus, levantando una ceja.

Daphne se tuvo que tapar la boca para reír. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le hubiese encantado que Malfoy hubiese estado allí!

**Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera ****remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera.**

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez. Si las clases las daba Remus Lupin, el éxito estaba asegurado.

**Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y ****desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que ****hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los ****agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se ****extraviaban. **

—Unos sujetos muy agradables —ironizó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, unos repugnantes moradores del ****agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban ****estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.**

—Aunque por suerte son comunes por Asia. Es raro ver uno por Europa, y más en lugares como Gran Bretaña o Escocia —informó Percy.

—Yo a eso no lo llamo suerte —se quejó Charlie, que quería ver un kappa en vivo.

**Harry habría querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas. **

—Todos queríamos eso —dijo Neville.

—Que envidia —suspiró Holly—. Clases con el tío Remus... ¡Yo también quiero!

**La peor de ****todas era Pociones.**

Jake se mordió el labio. Su padre volvía a salir.

** Snape estaba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y ****todos sabían por qué. La historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma de Snape y el ****modo en que lo había dejado Neville, con el atuendo de su abuela, se había extendido ****por todo el colegio. Snape no lo encontraba divertido.**

—Lástima de ello —dijo James con "tristeza".

** A la primera mención del ****profesor Lupin, aparecía en sus ojos una expresión amenazadora.**

—A mí también me pasaría si estuviese en su lugar —dijo Reg.

** A Neville lo acosaba ****más que nunca.**

Eli gruñó. Se estaba empezando a hartar de Severus Snape. Si seguía con esa actitud, sobre todo contra su hermano, la próxima vez le tiraría el caldero lleno de poción en la cabeza.

**Harry también aborrecía las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte ****de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar ****que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba.**

Lily chasqueó su lengua. Esa tipa no le estaba gustando nada de nada.

Will y Emily se miraron. Decidieron no tomar esa clase cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

**No le podía gustar la profesora Trelawney, por más que unos cuantos de la clase la ****trataran con un respeto que rayaba en la reverencia.**

Hermione bufó. Estaba claro que esos sólo la trataban así porque querían saber que les aguardaba en el futuro.

** Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown ****habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar la sala de la torre de la profesora Trelawney a ****la hora de la comida, y siempre regresaban con un aire de superioridad que resultaba ****enojoso, como si supieran cosas que los demás ignoraban. Habían comenzado a hablarle ****a Harry en susurros, como si se encontrara en su lecho de muerte.**

Harry paró de leer para poder resoplar.

**A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas,**

Los que hacían esa asignatura se miraron. Aquella clase sonaba muy interesante. Pero Hagrid la había convertido en un martirio. Y todo por culpa de Malfoy y su idiotez.

**que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente ****aburrido.**

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Tonks, preocupada.

** Hagrid había perdido la confianza.**

Los amigos del guarda-bosques se preocuparon por él.

** Ahora pasaban lección tras lección ****aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas ****criaturas del universo.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Charlie, con horror. Hagrid tenía un montón de conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas y, ¿les ponía a cuidar a esas cosas inútiles?

El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que en el futuro mataría a Malfoy por hacerle eso a su amigo.

**—¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía de cuidarlos? —preguntó Ron tras pasar otra ****hora embutiendo las viscosas gargantas de los gusarajos con lechuga cortada en tiras.**

—Ni idea —reconoció Charlie.

—Se pueden cuidar muy bien ellos solos —señaló Molly.

**A comienzos de octubre, sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que mantuvo ocupado a ****Harry, algo tan divertido que compensaba la insatisfacción de algunas clases. Se ****aproximaba la temporada de quidditch **

Los fanáticos de dicho deporte rugieron entusiasmados.

**y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de ****Gryffindor; convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la ****nueva temporada.**

Harry, Fred y George se miraron. Wood era, sin dudas, demasiado obsesivo con el quidditch. Pero tenían que admitir que tenía buenas tácticas.

**En un equipo de quidditch había siete personas: tres cazadores, cuya función era ****marcar goles metiendo el quaffle (un balón como el de fútbol, rojo) por uno de los aros ****que había en cada lado del campo, a una altura de quince metros; dos golpeadores ****equipados con fuertes bates para repeler las bludgers (dos pesadas pelotas negras que ****circulaban muy aprisa, zumbando de un lado para otro, intentando derribar a los ****jugadores); un guardián que defendía los postes sobre los que estaban los aros; y el ****buscador; que tenía el trabajo más difícil de todos, atrapar la dorada snitch, una pelota ****pequeña con alas, del tamaño de una nuez, cuya captura daba por finalizado el juego y ****otorgaba ciento cincuenta puntos al equipo del buscador que la hubiera atrapado.**

—¿Por qué tienen que volver a explicarnos de que va el quidditch? —preguntó Daphne—. Han salido ya en los dos primeros libros.

**Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su séptimo y ****último curso. Había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus ****compañeros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios del campo de quidditch que se iba ****quedando a oscuras.**

Percy rodó los ojos. Oliver le caía bien, pero estaba demasiado obsesionado con el quidditch.

**—Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de ****quidditch**

—Tienes que ganar —señaló James a su hijo con seriedad.

** —les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al ****final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una ****vez en los últimos siete años.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —murmuró Sirius con un fingido escalofrío. ¿Cómo había perdido Gryffindor siete años seguidos?

** De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., ****cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... **

—Misteriosamente la mala suerte del equipo vino con la aparición de Harry —murmuró Regulus.

**—Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún ****le pusiera un nudo en la garganta—. Pero también sabemos que contamos con el ****mejor... equipo... de este... colegio —añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el ****puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos—. Contamos con tres ****cazadoras estupendas. —Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie ****Bell—. Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.**

**—Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores —dijeron Fred y George a la ****vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.**

**—¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! —dijo ****Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible**

—Creo que no ha sido la mejor frase para decir —susurró Reg.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Remus.

—A que ese tipo de frases suelen estar acompañadas de algo inesperado —respondió el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

**—. Y estoy yo ****—añadió.**

**—Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno —dijo George.**

**—Un guardián muy chachi —confirmó Fred.**

—¡Lo es! —confirmaron ambos gemelos pelirrojos a la vez.

**—La cuestión es —continuó Wood, reanudando los paseos— que la copa de ****quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que ****Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa estaba chupada. Pero no lo hemos ****conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad que tendremos para ver nuestro ****nombre grabado en ella...**

—Una de dos. O de verdad Wood vive el quidditch o es un actor formidable —dijo Astoria.

—La primera —confirmaron todos los que conocían a Oliver Wood.

**Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.**

**—Oliver, éste será nuestro año —aseguró Fred.**

**—Lo conseguiremos, Oliver —dijo Angelina.**

**—Por supuesto —corroboró Harry.**

**Con la moral alta, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de entrenamiento, tres tardes a la ****semana.**

—Sesiones de entrenamiento normales —musitó Sirius, viendo de reojo a James.

**El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no ****había barro, viento ni lluvia que pudieran empañar la ilusión de ganar por fin la enorme ****copa de plata.**

—Igualmente preferiría que os cuidaseis un poco más —masculló Molly.

**Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor ****con frío y entumecido, pero contento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el ****entrenamiento, y encontró la sala muy animada.**

Algunos se quedaron curiosos. Pero otros, sobre todos los más veteranos, sabían a que se debía aquella alegría.

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del ****fuego, en dos de las mejores sillas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de ****Astronomía.**

**—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le dijo Ron,**

—Lo que había supuesto —dijo Sally.

—Sí. Y a Harry no le hará especial ilusión —señaló Holly—. Él no puede ir a Hogsmeade.

** señalando una nota que ****había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.**

—Y encima la salida cae en uno de los mejores días para ir —se quejó James.

—La verdad es que tampoco me hubiese hecho especial ilusión ir ese día —dijo Harry. James y Lily se miraron, pensando a que era causa de que ambos habían muerto en Halloween—. Con la mala suerte que tengo en Halloween, voy a Hogsmeade y un dragón ataca el pueblo.

—Es un buen motivo —admitió Eli, mientras varios reían.

**—Estupendo —dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato—. ****Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.**

—¿Y tú para que necesitas bombas fétidas en la escuela, jovencito? —le preguntó Molly con falsa calma a su hijo.

—Para... para... —tartamudeó Fred, apartando sus ojos de la mirada de su madre.

—Para estudios —dijo George de golpe.

—¿Estudios de qué? —Molly estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

—Vamos cariño —intervino en ese momento Arthur. Fred y George le observaron como si su padre fuese una especie de salvador de la humanidad—. No le hacen daño a nadie. A excepción de la víctima de sus bromas —añadió en el último momento.

**Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Ron, y la alegría lo abandonó. Hermione ****comprendió lo que le pasaba.**

—Tampoco es que fuese muy difícil darse cuenta de eso —dijo Hermione.

**—Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez —le consoló—. Van a ****atrapar a Black enseguida.**

—Lo dudo —sonrió Sirius.

** Ya lo han visto una vez.**

**—Black no está tan loco como para intentar nada en Hogsmeade. **

—Lo dudo —dijeron esa vez James y Remus.

**Pregúntale a ****McGonagall si puedes ir ahora, Harry. Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima ocasión.**

—Conociendo a mi hermana no me extrañaría —masculló Lily.

—A parte de los Dursley, ¿quién más puede firmar la autorización de Harry? —preguntó Emily.

—Sirius y Sally, ya que son sus padrinos —respondió Remus.

—Y no creo que puedan. Siendo uno un fugitivo y la otra residiendo en otro país —dijo Tonks.

Sirius y Harry se miraron de reojo.

**—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione—. Harry tiene que permanecer en el colegio...**

**—No puede ser el único de tercero que no vaya.**

—Ahí tiene razón —dijo Charlie.

** Vamos, Harry, pregúntale a ****McGonagall...**

—No funcionará —dijeron los bromistas.

**—Sí, lo haré —dijo Harry, decidiéndose.**

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

_Bendita juventud e inocencia _pensó la profesora.

**Hermione abrió la boca para sostener la opinión contraria, pero en ese momento ****_Crookshanks_ saltó con presteza a su regazo. ****Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.**

La mayoría hizo una mueca.

—¿No podías decir que simplemente había atrapado a una araña? —preguntó Jake a Harry.

**—¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Weasley —dijo Daphne, sonando incrédula.

**—Bravo, _Crookshanks_, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Hermione.**

**_Crookshanks_ masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos ****en Ron.**

—Eso da muy mal rollo —dijo Bill.

**—No lo sueltes —pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo—. _Scabbers _****está durmiendo en mi mochila.**

**Harry bostezó. Le apetecía acostarse, pero antes tenía que terminar su mapa. Cogió ****la mochila, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezó a trabajar.**

**—Si quieres, puedes copiar el mío —le dijo Ron, poniendo nombre a su última ****estrella con un ringorrango y acercándole el mapa a Harry.**

Los dos amigos se estremecieron ante las miradas que les lanzaban sus madres y su profesora de Transformaciones.

**Hermione, que no veía con buenos ojos que se copiara, apretó los labios, pero no ****dijo nada.**

—¿En serio? —preguntó Holly.

—Ya me he acostumbrado —respondió Hermione con simpleza.

** _Crookshanks_ seguía mirando a Ron sin pestañear; sacudiendo el extremo de ****su peluda cola. Luego, sin previo aviso, dio un salto.**

—Era demasiado evidente —dijo Reg.

**—¡EH! —gritó Ron, apoderándose de la mochila, al mismo tiempo que ****_Crookshanks_ clavaba profundamente en ella sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con ****fiereza—. ¡SUELTA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!**

**Ron intentó arrebatar la mochila a _Crookshanks_, pero el gato siguió aferrándola con ****sus garras, bufando y rasgándola.**

—Si que le pone empeño —dijo Regulus.

**—¡No le hagas daño, Ron! —gritó Hermione. **

**Todos los miraban. Ron dio vueltas ****a la mochila, con _Crookshanks_ agarrado todavía a ella, y _Scabbers_ salió dando un ****salto...**

**—¡SUJETAD A ESE GATO! —gritó Ron en el momento en que _Crookshanks_ ****soltaba los restos de la mochila, saltaba sobre la mesa y perseguía a la aterrorizada **_**Scabbers.**_

—Me da pena la rata —murmuró Lily-

**George Weasley se lanzó sobre _Crookshanks_, pero no lo atrapó;**

—Hermanito, no te dediques a ser cazador —se burló Ginny.

** _Scabbers_ pasó ****como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda. ****_Crookshanks_ patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con una pata delantera.**

—Y ahí termina el pequeño momento de emoción —dijo Sirius.

**Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a echarse sobre él. Hermione cogió a _Crookshanks _****por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron se tendió en el suelo y sacó a _Scabbers_ con alguna ****dificultad, tirando de la cola.**

**—¡Mírala! —le dijo a Hermione hecho una furia, poniéndole a _Scabbers_ delante de ****los ojos—. ¡Está en los huesos!**

_Y no es por el gato precisamente _pensó Ron, aún dolido después de haber pensado que había tenido en su poder al culpable de que su mejor amigo fuese huérfano.

** Mantén a ese gato lejos de ella.**

**—¡_Crookshanks_ no sabe lo que hace! —dijo la joven con voz temblorosa—. ****¡Todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas, Ron!**

—Tiene razón —dijo Will—. Es absurdo que intentes que _Crookshanks _no se acerque a _Scabbers. _Es un gato y está en su naturaleza.

**—¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal! —dijo Ron, que intentaba persuadir a la ****frenética _Scabbers_ de que volviera a meterse en su bolsillo—. Me oyó decir que ****_Scabbers_ estaba en la mochila.**

—O tal vez la olió —bufó Astoria.

**—Vaya, qué tontería —dijo Hermione, hartándose—. Lo que pasa es que ****_Crookshanks_ la olió. ¿Cómo si no crees que...?**

**—¡Ese gato la ha tomado con _Scabbers_! —dijo Ron, sin reparar en cuantos había a ****su alrededor; que empezaban a reírse**

—Es que la discusión era graciosa —dijo Neville.

—Tirando a ridícula —añadió Ginny.

**—. Y _Scabbers_ estaba aquí primero. Y está ****enferma.**

**Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los ****chicos.**

**Al día siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione.**

Ron le dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento a Hermione. Ésta le sonrió, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Aunque la actitud de Ron le había dolido en su momento, ahora entendía que solo se comportaba como un dueño preocupado por el bienestar de su mascota.

** Apenas habló con ella durante la ****clase de Herbología, aunque Harry, Hermione y él trabajaban juntos con la misma ****Vainilla de viento.**

**—¿Cómo está _Scabbers_? —le preguntó Hermione acobardada**

La expresión de arrepentimiento de Ron aumento. Hermione dio un suspiro y le pegó un zape al pelirrojo.

—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —susurró la castaña.

**, mientras arrancaban ****a la planta unas vainas gruesas y rosáceas, y vaciaban las brillantes habas en un balde de ****madera.**

**—Está escondida debajo de mi cama, sin dejar de temblar —dijo Ron ****malhumorado, errando la puntería y derramando las habas por el suelo del invernadero.**

Ron se estremeció. Neville lo miraba con una expresión mortal en su mirada.

_¿Desde cuando Neville da tanto miedo? _pensó el pelirrojo.

**—¡Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! —gritó la profesora Sprout, al ver que las habas ****retoñaban ante sus ojos.**

**Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba resuelto a pedirle después de ****clase a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, **

—Ni lo intentes. No te dejará ir —advirtió Sally.

**se puso en ****la cola que había en la puerta, pensando en cómo convencerla. Lo distrajo un alboroto ****producido al principio de la hilera. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. **

Varios se quedaron confusos. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a la chica?

**Parvati la rodeaba ****con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban ****muy serios.**

—Es algo grave —dijo Charlie.

—No me digas, Sherlock —se burló Tonks.

—¿Quién es Sherlock? —preguntó Charlie, confuso.

—¿No sabes quién es Sherlock Holmes? —le preguntó la pelirrosa, incrédula. Charlie negó—. Déjalo.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella, Harry y ****Ron se acercaron al grupo.**

**—Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —susurró Parvati—. Se trata de su ****conejo _Binky_. Un zorro lo ha matado.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca, sintiéndolo por la chica.

**—¡Vaya! —dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.**

**—¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Sabéis ****qué día es hoy?**

Lily abrió los ojos, antes de rodarlos exasperada. ¡Oh venga ya!

**—Eh...**

**—¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Os ****acordáis? ¡Tenía razón!**

—Casualidad —murmuró Lily.

**Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender. Seamus cabeceó con ****pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:**

**—Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky?**

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, confusa.

—¿Tú crees que ahora es un buen momento para preguntar eso? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se sonrojo. La verdad es que parecía un mal momento para haber hecho aquella pregunta.

**—Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia ****Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.**

**—Vaya —dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó—: ¿Era ****viejo?**

**—No... —dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!**

—Eso es peor —murmuró Emily.

**Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.**

**—Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —preguntó Hermione. Parvati la ****fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, miradlo lógicamente —añadió Hermione hacia el resto ****del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, _Binky_ ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy ****es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo ****temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.**

—Eres tú quien no lo está viendo con lógica, Hermione —dijo Luna con bastante seriedad en su voz, que sorprendió a la mayoría—. _Binky _era una cría, así que es normal que Lavender se preocupase de que muriese si era atacada por algún depredador, ya que no podría haberse defendido. Además lo más seguro es que ella no temiese la muerte en si, si no a recibir una carta anunciando la muerte de su conejo.

—Vamos, que Trelawney tenía razón —dijo Will.

—Más bien creo que sólo ha sido casualidad —contradijo Holly.

**—No le hagas caso, Lavender —dijo Ron—. Las mascotas de los demás no le ****importan en absoluto.**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, lo que tal vez ****fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, **

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Y aún te quedan cuatro años —señaló Eli.

—No me lo recuerdes —le pidió Harry.

**y al entrar en el aula ****se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora.**

**Harry no había pensado aún qué le iba a decir a la profesora McGonagall cuando ****sonara el timbre al final de la clase, pero fue ella la primera en sacar el tema de ****Hogsmeade.**

**—¡Un momento, por favor! —dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a ****salir—. Dado que sois todos de Gryffindor; como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras ****autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no ****se os olvide.**

**Neville levantó la mano.**

**—Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...**

Neville se sonrojo, mientras algunos reían.

**—Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom —dijo la profesora ****McGonagall—. Pensó que era más seguro.**

—Es más seguro —dijeron todos en la sala.

** Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir.**

**—Pregúntaselo ahora —susurró Ron a Harry.**

—No servirá —canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.

**—Ah, pero... —fue a decir Hermione.**

**—Adelante, Harry —le incitó Ron con testarudez.**

Los hermanos del pelirrojo sacudieron la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser Ron tan testarudo con todo?

**Harry aguardó a que saliera el resto de la clase y se acercó nervioso a la mesa de la ****profesora McGonagall.**

**—¿Sí, Potter?**

**Harry tomó aire.**

**—Profesora, mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autorización —dijo.**

**La profesora McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, pero no dijo ****nada.**

**—Y por eso... eh... ¿piensa que podría... esto... ir a Hogsmeade?**

—No —respondió toda la sala al unisono.

—Ya lo entiendo. Ya lo entiendo —se defendió Harry—. Fui un idiota.

—Más bien fuiste demasiado inocente —señaló Regulus.

**La profesora McGonagall bajó la vista y comenzó a revolver los papeles de su ****escritorio.**

**—Me temo que no, Potter. Ya has oído lo que dije. Sin autorización no hay visita al ****pueblo. Es la norma.**

**—Pero... mis tíos... ¿sabe?, son muggles. No entienden nada de... de las cosas de ****Hogwarts —explicó Harry, **

—Eso no te sirve de excusa —dijo Hermione—. El resto de alumnos que tiene padres muggles, como yo, si que les han firmado la autorización.

**mientras Ron le hacía señas de ánimo—. Si usted me diera ****permiso...**

**—Pero no te lo doy —dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie y ****guardando ordenadamente sus papeles en un cajón—. El impreso de autorización dice ****claramente que el padre o tutor debe dar permiso. —Se volvió para mirarlo, con una ****extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Era de pena?**

McGonagall se quedó en silencio. Claro que sentía no haber dado la autorización al hijo de James y Lily para ir a Hogsmeade.

**—. Lo siento, Potter; pero es mi última ****palabra. Lo mejor será que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la próxima clase.**

**No había nada que hacer. Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall **

—¿Exactamente el qué, Weasley? —preguntó McGonagall levantando una ceja.

—Nada —murmuró Ron, sonrojándose al estilo Weasley—. ¡Lo siento! —exclamó al ver la expresión de su madre.

**y eso le pareció ****muy mal a Hermione. Hermione puso cara de «mejor así», lo cual consiguió enfadar a ****Ron aún más, y Harry tuvo que aguantar que todos sus compañeros de clase comentaran ****en voz alta y muy contentos lo que harían al llegar a Hogsmeade.**

**—Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el banquete de la noche de ****Halloween.**

**—Sí —aceptó Harry con tristeza—. Genial.**

—Eres un genio subiendo el ánimo, hermanito —se burló Bill.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —preguntó Ron a la defensiva con la orejas coloradas.

—Solamente tú dirías algo así, Ron —señaló Percy.

**El banquete de Halloween era siempre bueno, pero sabría mucho mejor si acudía a ****él después de haber pasado el día en Hogsmeade con todos los demás. Nada de lo que le ****dijeran le hacía resignarse. Dean Thomas, que era bueno con la pluma, se había ofrecido ****a falsificar la firma de tío Vernon, **

Los dos profesores de la sala levantaron las cejas interesados. ¿Falsificar?

**pero como Harry ya le había dicho a la profesora ****McGonagall que no se la habían firmado, no era posible probar aquello. Ron sugirió no ****muy convencido la capa invisible,**

—No servirá con los dementores por ahí —gruñó Sirius.

** pero Hermione rechazó de plano la posibilidad ****recordándole a Ron lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre que los dementores podían ****ver a través de ellas.**

**Percy pronunció las palabras que probablemente le ayudaron menos a resignarse:**

**—Arman mucho revuelo con Hogsmeade, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para ****tanto —le dijo muy serio—. Bueno, es verdad que la tienda de golosinas es bastante ****buena, pero la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko es francamente peligrosa. Y la ****Casa de los Gritos merece la visita, pero aparte de eso no te pierdes nada.**

—Otro que sabes subir la moral —murmuró Bill.

**La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y ****bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo.**

**—Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —le dijo Hermione, ****compadeciéndose de él.**

**—Sí, montones —dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las paces él y Hermione.**

—Hasta la próxima pelea —murmuró Harry.

**—No os preocupéis por mí —dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera ****despreocupada**

—No lo hiciste —dijo Ron.

—Igualmente te las íbamos a traer —añadió Hermione.

**—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertíos.**

**Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior ****de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente ****cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.**

**—¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? —gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y ****a Goyle—. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?**

—¿Alguien podría golpearlo para ver si se calla? —preguntó Tonks, exasperada.

—Me ofrezco como voluntaria —dijo Astoria levantando su mano.

**Harry no le hizo caso y volvió solo por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos ****vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.**

**—¿Contraseña? —dijo la señora gorda despertándose sobresaltada.**

—¿Para que se duerme? —preguntó Sally—. Aún es de día y habrán alumnos que querrán entrar o salir de la sala común.

**—«_Fortuna maior_» —contestó Harry con desgana.**

**El retrato le dejó paso y entró en la sala común. Estaba repleta de chavales de ****primero y de segundo, todos hablando, y de unos cuantos alumnos mayores que ****obviamente habían visitado Hogsmeade tantas veces que ya no les interesaba.**

**—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hola, Harry! **

—¿Colin? —probó a adivinar Regulus.

**—Era Colin Creevey, **

—Lo sabía.

—Nadie lo ha negado —replicó Jake.

**un estudiante de segundo ****que sentía veneración por Harry y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él—. ¿No ****vas a Hogsmeade, Harry? ¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! —Colin miró a sus amigos con interés—, ****¡si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros!**

—Nivel de fanboyismo aumentando —murmuró Will.

**—No, gracias, Colin —dijo Harry, que no estaba de humor para ponerse delante de ****gente deseosa de contemplarle la cicatriz de la frente—.Yo... he de ir a la biblioteca. ****Tengo trabajo.**

**Después de aquello no tenía más remedio que dar media vuelta y salir por el ****agujero del retrato.**

—Por lo menos ves a buscar algún libro para fingir —refunfuñó Daphne.

**—¿Con qué motivo me has despertado? —refunfuñó la señora gorda cuando pasó ****por allí.**

—En primer lugar no tendría que estar dormida —señaló Lily.

**Harry anduvo sin entusiasmo hacia la biblioteca, pero a mitad de camino cambió de ****idea; no le apetecía trabajar.**

—Tienes excusa. Es fin de semana —dijo James.

—Menuda excusa —se burló Remus.

** Dio media vuelta y se topó de cara con Filch,**

—Vaya suerte —se quejó Sirius.

—Eso ha parecido de una escena sacada de un juego de miedo —masculló Holly.

** que acababa ****de despedir al último de los visitantes de Hogsmeade.**

**—¿Qué haces? —le gruñó Filch, suspicaz.**

**—Nada —respondió Harry con franqueza.**

—Lo sentimos, Harry. Pero no se la creerá —dijo Fred.

—La hemos usado demasiadas veces —aclaró George.

**—¿Nada? —le soltó Filch, con las mandíbulas temblando—. ¡No me digas! ****Husmeando por ahí tú solo. ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade, comprando bombas ****fétidas, polvos para eructar y gusanos silbantes, como el resto de tus desagradables ****amiguitos?**

—Si va dando ideas, que luego se queje —dijo Ron.

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

**—Bueno, regresa a la sala común de tu colegio **

—¿Desde cuando tienes un colegio? —le preguntó Emily, fingiendo sorpresa.

**—dijo Filch, que siguió mirándolo ****fijamente hasta que Harry se perdió de vista.**

**Pero Harry no regresó a la sala común;**

—Es de día, así que puedes estar donde quieras Harry —dijo Dumbledore.

** subió una escalera, pensando en que tal vez ****podía ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas,**

—Es un buen sitio para ir —dijo Neville.

—Que extraño. Yo estaba ahí en ese momento y no recuerdo haberte visto —comentó Luna.

—Me distrajo otra cosa —respondió Harry.

** e iba por otro pasillo cuando dijo una voz que salía ****del interior de un aula:**

**—¿Harry?**

—¿Quién será? —preguntó James.

—Creo que Remus —respondió Lily—. Es sábado, así que no puede ser un alumno ya que la voz viene de un aula. Y Remus es el único profesor que llama a Harry por su nombre, aparte de Dumbledore. Pero dudo que sea él.

** —Harry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor ****Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ****Lupin en un tono muy diferente al de Filch—. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?**

**—En Hogsmeade —respondió Harry; con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo ****que decía.**

**—Ah —dijo Lupin.**

—Te ha pillado, Cachorro —señaló Remus.

** Observó a Harry un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de ****recibir un grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.**

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Charlie interesado.

—Una amiga me lo consiguió —respondió Remus, rodando los ojos cuando James y Sirius le dirigieron sonrisas picaras.

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry.**

**Entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de ****agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba ****la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.**

**—Es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, observando el grindylow ensimismado—. ****No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los kappas. El truco es ****deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? ****Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.**

—Y con una capacidad para hacerlos crecer innata —añadió el licántropo.

**El grindylow enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que ****había en un rincón.**

**—¿Una taza de té? —le preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera—. Iba a prepararlo.**

**—Bueno —dijo Harry, algo embarazado.**

James y Lily se miraron. Si ellos hubiesen estado vivos Harry no se habría sentido cohibido ante la presencia de Remus.

**Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de ****vapor.**

**—Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo ****tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto.**

**Harry lo miró. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos.**

**—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry**

**—Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —explicó Lupin,**

—¿Yo cuando he dicho eso, Remus? —le preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones.

—En realidad simplemente lo adivine —respondió Remus—. Lily prefiere el té en bolsitas mientras que James prefiere el té suelto.

** pasándole a Harry ****una taza descascarillada—. No te preocupa, ¿verdad?**

**—No —respondió Harry**

**Pensó por un momento en contarle a Lupin lo del perro que había visto en la calle ****Magnolia, pero se contuvo. No quería que Lupin creyera que era un cobarde **

—Nunca hubiese creído eso —replicó Remus—. Menos de haber escuchado tus aventuras de los dos años anteriores.

**y menos ****desde que el profesor parecía suponer que no podía enfrentarse a un boggart.**

**Algo de los pensamientos de Harry debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Lupin ****dijo:**

**—¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?**

**—No —mintió Harry. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el grindylow lo amenazaba ****con el puño—. Sí**

—Vamos a tener que hacer que un grindylow te amenace con el puño cuando queramos que nos cuentes algo —dijo Hermione.

** —dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio de Lupin—. ****¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?**

**—Sí —respondió Lupin.**

**—¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él? —le preguntó.**

**Lupin alzó las cejas.**

**—Creí que estaba claro —dijo sorprendido.**

—En realidad estaba claro si lo pensabas detenidamente —señaló Sally—. A primera vista parece que no creas que Harry sea capaz.

Remus se rascó la cabeza. Visto así...

**Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito.**

—Es que era una tontería negarlo —dijo Remus.

**—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.**

**—Bueno —respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—, pensé que si el ****boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort.**

**Harry se le quedó mirando, impresionado. No sólo era aquélla la respuesta que ****menos esperaba, sino que además Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. La ****única persona a la que había oído pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él mismo) era el ****profesor Dumbledore.**

—Lo que pasa es que el resto es idiota —bufó Sirius, sin hacer caso a las miradas sombrías de varios en al habitación.

**—Es evidente que estaba en un error —añadió Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ****Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de ****profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían.**

—Lo hubieran hecho —admitió James.

—Aunque ninguno de ellos sabe como es Voldemort —señaló Dumbledore—. Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

**—El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Pero ****luego recordé a los dementores.**

**—Ya veo —dijo Lupin pensativamente—. Bien, bien..., estoy impresionado. ****—Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry—. Eso sugiere que lo ****que más miedo te da es... el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry.**

—Y muy filosófico —añadió Will.

**Harry no supo qué contestar;**

—Tranquilo que no eres el único —dijo Will.

** de forma que dio otro sorbo al té.**

**—¿Así que pensabas que no te creía capaz de enfrentarte a un boggart? —dijo ****Lupin astutamente.**

**—Bueno..., sí —dijo Harry. Estaba mucho más contento—. Profesor Lupin, usted ****conoce a los dementores...**

—Y muy bien —dijo Sirius, con una mirada oscura.

**Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.**

**—Adelante —dijo Lupin.**

**Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape.**

Jake prestó más atención. ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí?

—¿Qué hace Snape ahí? —preguntó James con un gruñido.

** Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo ****y se detuvo al ver a Harry. Entornó sus ojos negros.**

James también los entornó.

**—¡Ah, Severus! **

—¿Desde cuando es Severus? —le preguntó James, algo molesto.

—Eramos compañeros de trabajo —respondió Remus, rodando los ojos.

—¡Da igual! exclamó Sirius—. ¡Llámalo Snape, y no por su nombre!

**—dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, ****en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. ****Estaba enseñando a Harry mi grindylow —dijo Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el ****depósito.**

**—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, ****Lupin.**

—¡Él no te llama Remus! —señaló Sirius.

Sally le pegó una leche en la nuca.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan infantil y rencoroso? —le pidió.

**—Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.**

**—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Una poción —contestó Lily, mirando a su marido como si éste fuese tonto.

**—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.**

**—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry ****no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.**

—Otro paranoico —murmuró Lily.

**Harry miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.**

**—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente,**

James y Sirius miraron a Remus como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco de repente.

** me ha preparado esta poción —dijo—. ****Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones**

—Eso es quedarse corto —bufó Sally.

** y ésta es especialmente difícil. ****—Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un ****sorbito y torciendo la boca.**

**—¿Por qué...? —comenzó Harry.**

**Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular:**

**—No me he encontrado muy bien **

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose si eso tendría que ver con su licantropía.

**—dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. ****Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de ****prepararla.**

**El profesor Lupin bebió otro sorbo y Harry tuvo el impulso de quitarle la copa de ****las manos.**

**—El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —barbotó.**

—Tampoco es que mi padre lo vaya a envenenar —se quejó Jake.

**—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, bebiendo otro trago de la ****poción.**

**—Hay quien piensa... —Harry dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—, hay ****quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de ****Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Harry tiene razón —señaló James—. No te la bebas, Remus.

Remus rodó los ojos. Se notaba que eran padre e hijo.

**Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.**

**—Asqueroso —dijo—. Bien, Harry. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en ****el banquete.**

**—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía ****echando humo.**

—No suena muy bien eso —murmuró Sirius.

**—Aquí tienes —dijo Ron**

—¿Tú no estabas en Hogsmeade? —preguntó George a su hermano.

—Es evidente que han pasado varias horas —dijo Emily.

**—. Hemos traído todos los que pudimos.**

**Un chaparrón de caramelos de brillantes colores cayó sobre las piernas de Harry.**

**Ya había anochecido, y Ron y Hermione acababan de hacer su aparición en la sala ****común, con la cara enrojecida por el frío viento y con pinta de habérselo pasado mejor ****que en toda su vida.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, cogiendo un paquete de pequeños y negros diablillos de ****pimienta—. ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido?**

**A juzgar por las apariencias, a todos los sitios. **

—Y eso que no nos dio tiempo de ver todo —dijo Hermione.

**A Dervish y Banges, la tienda de ****artículos de brujería, a la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko, a Las Tres Escobas, ****para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla caliente con espuma, y a otros muchos ****sitios...**

**—¡La oficina de correos, Harry! ¡Unas doscientas lechuzas, todas descansando en ****anaqueles, todas con claves de colores que indican la velocidad de cada una! ****Honeydukes tiene un nuevo caramelo: daban muestras gratis. Aquí tienes un poco, ****mira.**

**—Nos ha parecido ver un ogro. En Las Tres Escobas hay todo tipo de gente...**

**—Ojalá te hubiéramos traído cerveza de mantequilla. Realmente te reconforta.**

Los que ya habían estado en Hogsmeade escuchaban eso con nostalgia. La primera visita al pueblo siempre era genial.

**—¿Y tú que has hecho? —le preguntó Hermione—. ¿Has trabajado?**

—¡Hermione! —se quejaron algunos.

**—No —respondió Harry—. Lupin me invitó a un té en su despacho. Y entró ****Snape...**

**Les contó lo de la copa. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**—¿Y Lupin se la bebió? —exclamó—. ¿Está loco?**

—Bueno, le llamamos Lunático —dejó caer Sirius.

**Hermione miró la hora.**

**—Será mejor que vayamos bajando. El banquete empezará dentro de cinco minutos.**

—Mejor que os deis prisa —dijo Regulus.

**Pasaron por el retrato entre la multitud, todavía hablando de Snape.**

**—Pero si él..., ya sabéis... —Hermione bajó la voz, mirando a su alrededor con ****cautela—. Si intentara envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de Harry.**

—Tiene razón —señaló Reg.

**—Sí, quizá tengas razón —dijo Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo y lo cruzaban ****para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Lo habían decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas ****dentro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de ****color naranja brillante que caían del techo como culebras de río.**

—Suena genial —dijo Eli.

**La comida fue deliciosa. Incluso Hermione y Ron, que estaban que reventaban de ****los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitieron.**

—Es que es un crimen no repetir el banquete de Halloween —dijeron los gemelos con seriedad.

—Otros obsesivos con la comida —murmuró Molly.

** Harry no paraba de mirar a la ****mesa de los profesores. El profesor Lupin parecía alegre y más sano que nunca. Hablaba ****animadamente con el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick, que impartía Encantamientos. ****Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada hasta el lugar en que se sentaba Snape. ¿Se lo ****estaba imaginando o Snape miraba a Lupin y parpadeaba más de lo normal?**

—Que eso no sea lo que yo creo que es —dijo Emily.

—¿Quieres dejar de imaginarte parejas gays? —le pidió su hermano con un susurro. Emily se sonrojo.

**El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de ****los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi ****Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de ****su propia desastrosa decapitación.**

—¿Por qué eso nunca lo hicieron? —protestó Bill.

**Fue una noche tan estupenda que Malfoy no pudo enturbiar el buen humor de ****Harry al gritarle por entre la multitud, cuando salían del Gran Comedor:**

**—¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!**

—Cuando le pegues, quiero que te saques una foto —dijo Tonks mirando a Astoria.

—Sin problemas —dijeron las hermanas Greengrass al unisono.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la ****torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de ****la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.**

—Que raro —comentó Sally. Sirius agachó la mirada.

**—¿Por qué no entran? —preguntó Ron intrigado.**

Algunos recordaron el título del capítulo.

**Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado.**

**—Dejadme pasar; por favor —dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a ****través de la multitud, dándose importancia**

El chico se sonrojo.

**—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que ****nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Premio Anual.**

**La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si ****un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz ****repentinamente aguda:**

**—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido.**

—Es grave —murmuró Arthur pálido, recordando el título del capítulo.

**Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.**

**—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar.**

** Al cabo de un instante ****hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los ****alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry; Ron y Hermione se ****acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.**

**—¡Anda, mi madr...! —exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry.**

Harry no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca al recordar con la fuerza que su amiga le había tomado por el brazo.

**La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ****ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos ****grandes.**

—Alguien la ha atacado —murmuró Lily.

**Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos ****entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda ****prisa.**

**—Hay que encontrarla —dijo Dumbledore—. Por favor; profesora McGonagall, ****dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del ****castillo.**

—Se van a tirar toda la noche —masculló Charlie.

**—¡Apañados vais! —dijo una voz socarrona.**

—Peeves —dijo Neville.

**Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como ****cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.**

—Menudo idiota —bufó Holly.

**—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La ****sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. **

—Es idiota, pero tampoco tanto —dijo Holly.

**Adoptó una voz ****empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.**

**—Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. ****La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando ****algo terrible —dijo con alegría—. Pobrecita —añadió sin convicción.**

**—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.**

**—Sí, señor director —dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus ****brazos—. Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? —Peeves dio una ****vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas—. ****Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Harry, mientras la mayoría de miradas se posaban sobre Sirius, que estaba sonrojado.

—Mejor vamos a cenar —dijo Sally—. Y tú, Sirius, espera ahí. Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**décimo capítulo.**

**En primer lugar, siento el retraso. He estado ocupado con varios retos y pedidos de FanFiction y vida personal. Aparte de que, siendo sinceros, mis historias regulares me estaban empezando a taladrar la cabeza. Estaba todas las semanas pensando en que hacer y al final me entraba dolor de cabeza. Así que decidí alejarme y no pensar en ellas y concentrarme en otros fics e ideas que iba teniendo, pero que no encontraba tiempo para escribir.**

**Sé que normalmente Conociendo el futuro va tras _La vida de Hugo Weasley_ y que después iría _Harry Potter, son of Hades._ Pero he decido hacer un par de cambios. A partir de ahora mis cinco historias irán en dos bloques, _La vida de Hugo Weasley_ y _Harry Potter, son of Hades_ en uno; y _Conociendo el futuro 3, Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_ y _El Campamento Mestizo lee_ en otro. Además de que la idea es actualizar las historias de un bloque a la vez. Es decir que, por ejemplo, _La vida de Hugo Weasley_ y _Harry Potter, son of Hades_ se actualizarían a la vez en vez de una por una. Eso sólo si vosotros queréis.**

**Otra cosa, lo más seguro es que la secuela de _¿La tercera Generación?_, llamada _Pasado, Presente y Futuro_, comience o bien a finales de marzo o a principios de abril**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	11. La derrota

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**Sé que dije que actualizaría _Conociendo el futuro, Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo y El Campamento Mestizo lee_ todo junto. Pero cómo conseguí _La Corona de Ptolomeo_ haré lo siguiente. Subiré junto _Conociendo el futuro y El Campamento Mestizo lee_, y _Leyendo Percy Jackson y Griegos, romanos y egipcios_ en otra tanda. Eso solamente será hasta que _La Corona de Ptolomeo_ esté subida, así que tomadle dos o tres capítulos.**

* * *

Sirius observó en silencio mientras todos se dirigían al comedor, deseando estar con ellos. Sentía la mirada de Sally clavándose detrás de él y eso en verdad le incomodaba. Llevaba muchos años sin verla, pero él aún era capaz de saber muchas veces lo que ella estaba pensando. Y por supuesto esa no era una excepción.

Sabía que Sally estaba molesta por su irrupción salvaje en Hogwarts esa noche de Halloween. Y él también lo estaba. Su desesperación por atrapar a esa rata de Peter casi le había costado la vuelta a Azkaban.

—¿Eres idiota o te lo haces? —preguntó Sally en ese momento con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Sé que fue una gilipollez intentar entrar de esa forma en la sala común de Gryffindor —dijo Sirius—. Pero tranquila. No me pillaron. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Cómo que no hay nada de que preocuparse? —repitió Sally, como Sirius fuese tonto. Y en cierta forma así se sentía él en ese momento—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El Ministerio ya te persigue de forma exhaustiva creyendo que vas tras Harry. ¿Y tú vas e intentas entrar por la fuerza en la sala común? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso solo les hará mejorar su protección y tener más sospechas que vas tras Harry?

Sirius hizo una mueca. La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en eso. Estaba tan seguro que su plan saldría bien, que no pensó en la parte negativa. Además ahora se daba cuenta de que, si hubiese conseguido entrar allí, eso habría sido una perdida de tiempo. Sobre todo si Peter estaba siempre con Ron en forma de rata.

Sally se acercó a Sirius y le paso los brazos por la cintura, besándolo brevemente.

—Debes de tener más cuidado —le pidió Sally—. Sobre todo ahora. Y no solamente por ti, si no también por Will y Emily. Les conozco y sé que siempre han necesitado a un padre en sus vidas. Y tú eres su padre.

Sirius no dijo nada. Años atrás seguramente habría intentado desentenderse de sus hijos y hacer ver que aquello no tenía anda que ver con él. Pero ahora le resultaría imposible hacer eso. Sus años en Azkaban le habían cambiado. Y mucho.

Así que simplemente acercó más su cuerpo a Sally.

* * *

—**La derrota **—leyó la profesora de Transformaciones, haciendo una mueca al recordar aquel partido. Harry se removió incómodo en su sitio.

—No me gusta como suena eso —murmuró James.

**El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran ****Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y ****Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.**

—Normal que lo estuviesen. Les sacan de repente de sus salas comunes —dijo Percy.

**—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el ****castillo **

_Es inútil _pensó Sirius. _A esas horas yo ya me había largado hacia la zona profunda del bosque._

**—explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban ****todas las puertas del Gran Comedor—. Me temo que, por vuestra propia seguridad, ****tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. **

—Si no fuese por la situación, podría sonar muy divertido —comentó Holly.

—Pensaré en hacer eso todos los años, señorita Potter —dijo Dumbledore, meditando sobre las posibilidades.

**Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas ****del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comunicadme ****cualquier novedad —añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente ****orgulloso**

Percy se sonrojo levemente ante las miradas burlonas de sus hermanos gemelos.

**—. Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma. —El profesor Dumbledore se ****detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió—: Bueno, necesitareis... **

**Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes ****del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de ****mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.**

—¿Por qué tenían que ser rojos? —preguntó Daphne, rodando los ojos—. Habían miembros de otras casas allí. Creo que hubiese sido mejor si también hubiesen habido sacos de distinto color.

—Pensaré en ello también, señorita Greengrass —le aseguró el anciano director.

**—Felices sueños —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.**

**El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al ****resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.**

—Lo cuál fue bueno. Estábamos todos perdidos —dijo Astoria.

**—¡Todos a los sacos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ****¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!**

—Aburrido —gruñeron James, Sirius, Will y los gemelos.

**—Vamos —dijo Ron a Hermione y a Harry. Cogieron tres sacos de dormir y se los ****llevaron a un rincón.**

**—¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Hermione con preocupación.**

—No —dijo Sirius.

**—Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —dijo Ron.**

—Pues no acertó —dijo Sirius, sonriendo más ampliamente.

**—Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿os dais cuenta? —dijo Hermione, ****mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para ****hablar—. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...**

—Justo por eso escogí esa noche. Porque no había nadie en la torre —aclaró Sirius.

—Eso... tiene lógica —murmuró Hermione. Si Sirius buscaba a _Scabbers_, lo más normal es que fuese cuando no había nadie.

**—Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive —dijo Ron—. No se ha dado ****cuenta de que es Halloween. De lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco.**

—Es idiota, pero no tanto —Remus se quedó mirando a Sirius, que en ese momento estaba tratando de tocarse la punta de la nariz con la lengua—. Retiro lo dicho.

Sally le dio una colleja a Sirius.

**Hermione se estremeció.**

**A su alrededor todos se hacían la misma pregunta:**

**—¿Cómo ha podido entrar?**

**—A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw **

—¿Y eso lo ha dicho un Ravenclaw? —soltó Tonks, incrédula.

**que estaba ****cerca de ellos—. Cómo salir de la nada.**

**—A lo mejor se ha disfrazado —dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso.**

Eli rodó los ojos ante la tontería de su compañero de casa. Aunque técnicamente ése no era su compañero.

—Creo que se trataba de Rolf —murmuró Luna, que en ese momento ella se encontraba cerca de él.

—¿Rolf? —preguntó Neville con el ceño fruncido.

—Rolf Scamander —respondió Luna sin reparar en el ceño del chico. Algo que si se habían dado cuenta el resto, que estaban un poco divertidos ante los evidentes celos del chico Longbottom—. Mi padre y su abuelo son viejos conocidos. Así que él y yo nos conocemos un poco.

—¿Scamander? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Newt Scamander? —preguntó Hermione, recordando al autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos._

—Rolf es su nieto —explicó Luna.

**—Podría haber entrado volando—sugirió Dean Thomas.**

**—Hay que ver; ¿es que soy la única persona que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_? ****—preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.**

—Sí —respondieron algunos, por no decir la gran mayoría.

—No —respondieron Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily, Remus, Holly, Jake y Percy.

**—Casi seguro —dijo Ron—. ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**—Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros —indicó Hermione—, sino ****también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente.**

—Correcto —dijo Alastor.

** No es ****tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. ****Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, ****también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.**

—No es el único que los conoce —dijeron los gemelos Weasley, los Merodeadores y, para sorpresa de la gran mayoría, los cuatro visitantes de la otra dimensión.

—¿Por qué vosotros conocéis los pasadizos secretos? —preguntó Lily, de forma un poco amenazadora al cuarteto.

—Culpa de ellos —acusaron Eli y Jake, señalando a Holly y a Regulus.

—No puedes esperar que nosotros, siendo hijos de dos de los Merodeadores originales y hermanos de los Nuevos Merodeadores, no nos sepamos los pasadizos secretos, mamá —se excusó Holly.

—Aunque podríamos haber tardado más si no hubiese sido por la memoria fotográfica de Jake —añadió Regulus.

**—¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! —gritó Percy—. Quiero que todo el mundo esté ****metido en el saco y callado.**

**Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color ****de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del ****techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior.**

A Reg le hubiese encantado estar en esa situación. Sobre todo porque amaba ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Y por la expresión de Sirius y de sus hijos, a ellos también le hubiesen gustado estar ahí.

Suponía que tenía que ver con la sangre Black.

** Entre aquello y ****el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry se sintió como durmiendo a la ****intemperie, arrullado por la brisa.**

**Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en ****orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos ****alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a Percy, que ****rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban.**

—Aburrido —murmuraron Fred y George. Percy les había amonestado varias veces aquella noche por estar hablando con Lee Jordan.

**Percy estaba a ****corta distancia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que fingieron estar dormidos cuando se ****acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.**

—Cómo no, estaban despiertos —gimió Molly.

**—¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? —le preguntó Percy en un susurro.**

**—No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?**

**—Todo bajo control, señor.**

**—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora.**

—Mejor que descansen —asintió Bill.

** He encontrado a un guarda ****provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor.**

Los Gryffindor se quejaron, recordando al guarda provisional que había sido colocado allí.

** Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.**

**—¿Y la señora gorda, señor?**

**—Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se ****negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. **

—Y eso que cuando eramos jóvenes, y no nos dejaba pasar, Sirius empleaba su encanto para que nos dejase pasar a la sala común —comentó James.

Sirius se sonrojo. Puede que se hubiese alterado un poquito de nada. Pero tenía excusa.

**Sigue muy consternada, ****pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.**

**Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.**

**—¿Señor director? —Era Snape.**

Jake bajó la cabeza. Había escuchado lo suficiente de su padre en ese universo para saber que su vida era una completa amargura.

** Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, ****aguzando el oído—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha ****examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.**

—¿Por qué me iba a esconder dentro de la escuela? —preguntó Sirius a la nada—. ¡Eso no tiene lógica!

—Justamente por eso te podrías ocultar en la escuela —respondió Reg—. Si se siguiese la lógica, sería acertado salir a buscarte fuera del castillo, lo que eso dejaría el interior del castillo sin nadie que vigilase. El lugar perfecto para esconderte.

**—¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera ****de las lechuzas?**

**—Lo hemos registrado todo...**

**—Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia ****aquí.**

—Espere —interrumpió Sally, mirando al director—. ¿Usted sospechaba que Sirius ya estaba fuera del castillo?

Dumbledore no respondió. Solamente le dio una ligera sonrisa a la mujer, quién bufó audiblemente.

A decir verdad Dumbledore ya sabía, o había sospechado, que Sirius ya no se encontraba en la escuela. Si había ordenado que buscasen por la escuela en vez de fuera, era simplemente por qué tenía curiosidad de saber que planeaba Sirius. No creía que fuese a por Harry. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo iría tras su ahijado? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando Harry era más vulnerable?

**—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? —preguntó Snape.**

**Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.**

**—Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.**

Sirius bufó. Filch no conocía todos los pasadizos ocultos del castillo a la perfección, como el conserje se creía.

**Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore ****estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de ****Snape, que parecía enfadado.**

**—¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... ****comenzar el curso? —preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy ****no se enterara.**

Remus rodó los ojos. Sabía a que conversación se refería Snape.

**—Me acuerdo, Severus —dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de ****reconvención.**

**—Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda ****del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...**

James gruñó.

—¿Está acusando a Lunático de ayudar a Canuto?

**—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —dijo Dumbledore**

—Eso no es del todo cierto —murmuró Ron, recordando al gato naranja de su amiga.

**en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó—. ****Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos ****terminado el registro.**

**—¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? —preguntó Percy.**

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Astoria. No creía que los dementores se perdiesen la oportunidad de poder alimentarse de los recuerdos de los estudiantes.

**—Sí, desde luego —respondió Dumbledore fríamente—. Pero me temo que ****mientras yo sea director; ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.**

**Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado.**

Igual que el Percy de la sala. Dumbledore simplemente no le dio importancia.

** Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y ****silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión ****de profundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó.**

**Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron y a Hermione. Tanto uno como otro tenían los ****ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo estrellado.**

**—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Ron.**

—Eso me gustaría saber —dijo Neville.

**Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius ****Black.**

—Sigo siendo popular —dijo Sirius con cierta arrogancia.

** Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron ****cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la ****clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.**

—¡Solo fue una vez! —gritó Sirius, mientras Remus y James se reían con fuerza.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que ocurrió —dijo Emily.

**Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la señora gorda y lo habían ****reemplazado con el retrato de sir Cadogan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no ****le hacía a nadie mucha gracia. **

—Pero si sir Cadogan es muy divertido —se quejó James.

**Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a ****duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas ridículamente ****complicadas que cambiaba al menos dos veces al día.**

—Ahora entiendo porque no os hace gracia —murmuró James.

**—Está loco de remate —le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado—. ¿No hay ****otro disponible?**

**—Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo —dijo Percy—. Estaban ****asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo ****bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario.**

—Valiente y loco —murmuró Tonks, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Lo que menos preocupaba a Harry era sir Cadogan.**

—Eres muy valiente —dijo Fred, seriamente.

** Lo vigilaban muy de cerca. Los ****profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, **

McGonagall se sonrojo. Había confiado que el chico no se percatase.

**y Percy Weasley ****(obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre) le seguía los pasos por ****todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo.**

Algunos rieron por lo bajo mientras Percy y su madre se sonrojaban por haber sido pillados.

** Para colmo, la ****profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión tan ****sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.**

**—No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiempo, Potter —dijo muy ****seriamente—. Sé que esto te va a afectar; pero Sirius Black...**

—Es tu verdadero padre —soltó George de golpe.

—¿Qué? —exclamó James—. ¡Canuto! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo hice, James! ¡Te drogue y te dejé embarazado! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Perdóname, Cornamenta!

—Vaya par de idiotas. ¿Verdad, Sally? —murmuró Lily a Sally. Ésta no respondió. Miraba a los dos hombres con una mirada extraña en la cara. Lily le dio una colleja—. Deja de imaginártelos enrollándose.

—Creo que ya sé de dónde has sacado tus aficiones yaoistas —le susurró Will a su hermana.

**—Ya sé que va detrás de mí —dijo Harry,**

—¡Ah! Era eso —dijo James. Lily le golpeó en el hombro.

** un poco cansado—. Oí al padre de Ron ****cuando se lo contaba a su mujer. El señor Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia.**

**La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho.**

—Pues sí, profesora. Nuestro padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia —dijo Bill seriamente.

—Señor Weasley, le tenía por alguien serio. No lo estropeé —le pidió la profesora de Transformaciones.

** Miró a Harry durante un instante y ****dijo:**

**—Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las ****tardes a los entrenamientos de quidditch.**

—¡Qué! —exclamó James, completamente horrorizado—. ¡No puedes hacer eso, Minnie! ¡Hazle pasar todo los fines de semana con Quejicus...! Espera eso no. Prefiero que no juegue quidditch.

** Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el ****campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...**

**—¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido! —dijo Harry, indignado—. ¡Tengo ****que entrenar; profesora!**

James y Holly sonrieron orgullosos a Harry. Lily rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué mi familia es una obsesiva al quidditch? —se lamentó la pelirroja.

**La profesora McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ****ganara el equipo de Gryffindor; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había ****propuesto a Harry como buscador.**

—Siendo así encontrará una manera —dijo Charlie.

** Harry aguardó conteniendo el aliento.**

**—Mm... —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y observó desde la ventana el ****campo de quidditch, muy poco visible entre la lluvia—. Bien, te aseguro que me ****gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa... De todas formas, Potter; estaría más tranquila ****si un profesor estuviera presente. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de ****entrenamiento.**

James suspiró aliviado.

—No está nada mal —dijo Jake.

**El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el ****equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch.**

**Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver ****Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena:**

**—¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! —les dijo muy enfadado—. Flint acaba de ****venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.**

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí!

Todos miraron a Tonks, que se sonrojo al sentir todas las miradas sobre su persona.

**—¿Por qué? —preguntaron todos.**

**—La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado —dijo Wood, ****rechinando con furia los dientes**

—Por supuesto —murmuró Ron, rodando los ojos.

**—. Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren ****jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibilidades...**

—Hay que reconocer que el clima era terrible esos días —dijo Hermione.

**Durante todo el día había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero, y mientras ****hablaba Wood se oía retumbar a los truenos.**

**—¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! —dijo Harry furioso—. Está fingiendo.**

—Es lo más seguro —dijo Tonks.

**—Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar —dijo Wood con acritud—. Y hemos ****practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y ****en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un ****nuevo capitán buscador; Cedric Diggory...**

—¿Diggory es el capitán del equipo? —preguntó Tonks, sorprendida.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Harry, algo sorprendido.

—Sí. Cuando yo iba a séptimo trató de entrar en el equipo como buscador, pero falló —explicó Tonks.

—Consiguió entrar en tercero en el equipo —dijo Fred.

—Un año después —añadió George.

—Yo no recuerdo haber jugado con él en primero —dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que esos días estuvo malo y otro lo tuvo que sustituir —dijo Fred, tras pensarlo un par de minutos.

**De repente, Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron una carcajada.**

**—¿Qué? —preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente anta aquella actitud.**

**—Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Angelina.**

**—¡Y tan fuerte y callado! —añadió Katie, y volvieron a reírse.**

—Suena como alguien interesante para "conocer" —dijo Emily, poniendo énfasis en conocer.

Fred dio una especie de ruido estrangulado, mientras miraba a Emily.

**—Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras —dijo ****Fred—. No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido.**

Tonks y Eli bufaron.

** La última ****vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os ****acordáis?**

—No podéis fiaros —dijo James seriamente, algo extraño en él—. Jugasteis contra ellos dos años antes. Habrán caminado su forma de jugar.

James frunció el ceño, recordando el título del libro.

**—¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! —gritó Wood, con los ojos muy ****abiertos—. Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente!**

—¿Y cómo es que Wood lo sabe? —preguntó Eli frunciendo el ceño.

—Espionaje —dijeron todos los amantes del quidditch.

** ¡Ya ****sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro ****el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar!**

**—Tranquilízate, Oliver —dijo Fred alarmado**

—Es que le faltaba poco para abalanzarse encima nuestro gritando "¡Hay que ganar!".

—Yo esa noche soñé que Wood me perseguía montado en su escoba y con la copa de quidditch en la mano, gritando que teníamos que ganar y arrojando bludgers.

**—. Nos tomamos muy en serio a ****Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.**

**El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más ****fuerza que nunca. **

—En este tipo de circunstancias climatologícas tendrían que cancelar los partidos de quidditch —dijo Sally.

—Lo intentamos en una ocasión —dijo Dumbledore—. Nunca había visto a las cuatro casas tan unidas como en ese tiempo.

**Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se ****encendieron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, ****especialmente Malfoy**

**—¡Ah, si mi brazo estuviera mejor! —suspiraba mientras el viento golpeaba las ****ventanas.**

—Si tu brazo estuviese mejor, estarías buscando otra excusa para no jugar —gruñó Ron.

**Harry no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del ****día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se le acercaba a toda prisa para darle ****consejos. La tercera vez que sucedió, Wood habló tanto que Harry se dio cuenta de ****pronto de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,**

—No hay de que preocuparse —dijo James tranquilo—. Remus seguramente lo entenderá.

Pero Remus hizo una mueca. Él no recordaba haber visto que Harry llegase tarde a ninguna de sus clases, así que seguramente habría llegado tarde cuando estaba Snape...

Eso no le haría gracia. Ni a James ni a Sirius.

**y echó a correr mientras Wood le gritaba:**

**—¡Diggory tiene un regate muy rápido, Harry! Tendrás que hacerle una vaselina...**

—Ojala le hubiese puesto a los estudios la misma pasión que al quidditch —dijo Percy sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry frenó al llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la ****abrió y entró apresuradamente.**

**—Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo...**

**Pero no era Lupin quien lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor; era Snape.**

—¿Qué hace ése ahí? —exclamó Sirius, irritado.

**—La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potter. Así que creo que ****descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Siéntate.**

—Idiota —gruñó James.

—En realidad está en su derecho de quitarle puntos —dijo Reg—. Ha fin de cuenta ha llegado tarde a clase.

**Pero Harry no se movió.**

**—¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —preguntó.**

—Eso queremos saber —dijo Arthur, un poco confuso.

**—No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy —dijo Snape con una sonrisa ****contrahecha**

James y Sirius se miraron.

_Luna llena _pensaron ambos a la vez.

**—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.**

**Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba.**

**—¿Qué le ocurre?**

**A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.**

**—Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo como si deseara lo contrario**

Jake sacudió la cabeza mientras Sirius y James gruñían.

**—. Cinco ****puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán ****cincuenta.**

—No puede quitarle puntos a la casa solamente porque pregunté como se encuentra de salud un profesor —dijo McGonagall irritada.

—Es Snape —dijeron todos los leones de la sala.

**Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó. Snape miró a la clase.**

**—Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha ****dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora...**

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Al parecer Snape no miró las notas que le dejé.

**—Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los kappas y los grindylows ****—informó Hermione rápidamente**

—Siempre Hermione —comentó Ginny con diversión.

**—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...**

**—Cállate —dijo Snape fríamente—. No te he preguntado.**

—Simplemente te ha dicho lo que han ido haciendo, imbécil —espetó Tonks.

** Sólo comentaba la falta ****de organización del profesor Lupin.**

**—Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido ****—dijo Dean Thomas con atrevimiento,**

Remus se sonrojo, aunque sonrió un poco.

** y la clase expresó su conformidad con ****murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.**

**—Sois fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas os exige esfuerzo... Yo daría por hecho ****que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los ****grindylows.**

—Técnicamente podrían con algunos hechizos. Pero les sería mucho más difícil escapar si alguno de ellos les atrapa por sorpresa —señaló Luna.

** Hoy veremos...**

**Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de ****imaginarse que no habían visto.**

**—... los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.**

—¿Por qué los hombres lobo? —preguntó Charlie, sin reparar en la repentina expresión de odio que había aparecido en los rostros de James y de Sirius.

**—Pero profesor —dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no ****podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los hinkypunks...**

**—Señorita Granger —dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no tú ****quien daba la clase. **

—El libro está escrito de esa forma para que se siga el orden, ya que cada criatura es un poco más peligrosa que la anterior —bufó Bill.

**Ahora, abrid todos el libro por la página 394.—Miró a la clase—: ****Todos. Ya.**

**Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.**

**—¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre ****lobo y el lobo auténtico?**

**Todos se quedaron en completo silencio.**

—Menos Hermione —murmuró Will, que ya veía la mano de la chica levantada.

** Todos excepto Hermione, cuya mano, ****como de costumbre, estaba levantada.**

—Como no —dijeron sus amigos divertidos, sonrojando a la chica.

**—¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione.**

Lily negó con la cabeza.

** La sonrisa ****contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no os ha enseñado ni ****siquiera la distinción básica entre...?**

**—Ya se lo hemos dicho —dijo de repente Parvati—. No hemos llegado a los ****hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...**

**—¡Silencio! —gruñó Snape—.**

—¿Por qué, sin ofender Jake —Jake le sonrió a Regulus—, es tan idiota?

** Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría ****una clase de tercero que ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me ****encargaré de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que estáis todos...**

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. Recordaba aquella conversación con Severus y, al igual que ahora, le había parecido muy graciosa e idiota.

**—Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El ****hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...**

**—Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —dijo ****Snape con frialdad**

—¡Sino la dejabas hablar! —exclamó Sally.

**—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo ****insufrible.**

—Esto no puede seguir así, Albus —dijo McGonagall, girándose hacia el anciano director—. Desde el primer libro lleva abusando de su posición de profesor. Más te vale hacer algo al respecto cuando esto acabe.

Dumbledore asintió, aunque más que nada lo hizo por miedo.

**Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos ****de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban ****fulminando con la mirada. Todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sabelotodo a ****Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacia por lo menos dos veces a la semana, **

—Y eso quedándose corto —dijo Hermione. Ron la miró mal.

**dijo en voz alta:**

**—Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respondido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no ****quiere que se le responda?**

—Muy buen punto —dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

**Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que había ido demasiado lejos.**

**—Te quedarás castigado, Weasley **

—Idiota —murmuraron los Weasley.

**—dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el ****rostro al de Ron—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.**

**Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase.**

—No somos locos —dijo Neville.

** Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando ****notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas ****de pupitres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin.**

**—Muy pobremente explicado... Esto es incorrecto... El kappa se encuentra sobre ****todo en Mongolia... ¿El profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te habría puesto más de ****un tres.**

Remus bufó.

—Estaba bien expresado. Le hubiese puesto más nota sino hubiese sido por algunas faltas de ortografía y por el error en Mongolia.

Neville se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de que ese era su trabajo.

—En realidad tampoco está tan mal —dijo Luna—. Es cierto que el kappa se encuentra sobre todo en Japón. Pero también han habido avistamientos en lugares como Mongolia o China.

—Por eso el ocho. Sino hubiese puesto el sobre todo le podía haber puesto algo más.

—¿Por qué no seguimos con la lectura? —pidió Neville, sonrojado. Entonces todos entendieron de quién era el trabajo.

**Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Snape los retuvo:**

**—Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y ****matar a un hombre lobo.**

—Ese tío no es más imbécil porque no entrena —gruñó Sirius.

** Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en ****cintura a esta clase. Weasley, quédate, tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo.**

**Harry y Hermione abandonaron el aula con los demás alumnos, que esperaron a ****encontrarse fuera del alcance de los oídos de Snape para estallar en críticas contra él.**

**—Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa ****Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque quisiera el puesto —comentó Harry a Hermione—. ****¿Por qué la tiene tomada con Lupin? ¿Será por lo del boggart?**

—Es por otra cosa —murmuró Remus con la mirada perdida.

James y Sirius se miraron. Aquella había sido la única vez que ambos se habían peleado en serio.

**—No sé—dijo Hermione pensativamente—. Pero espero que el profesor Lupin se ****recupere pronto.**

—Nah... lo hago sin problemas.

**Ron los alcanzó cinco minutos más tarde, muy enfadado.**

**—¿Sabéis lo que ese... (llamó a Snape algo que escandalizó a Hermione)**

—¿Exactamente cómo llamaste al profesor Snape, Ronald? —preguntó Molly con una sonrisa tranquila. Ron tuvo un escalofrío.

—N-no lo recuerdo, mamá.

—Nosotros tampoco, señora Weasley —dijeron Harry y Hermione al percatase de la mirada que les lanzaba la matriarca Weasley.

** me ha ****mandado? Tengo que lavar los orinales de la enfermería. ¡Sin magia! —dijo con la ****respiración alterada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados—. ¿Por qué no podía haberse ****ocultado Black en el despacho de Snape, eh? ¡Podía haber acabado con él!**

—No sé me ocurrió —dijo Sirius. Sally, seguida de Lily, le dio una colleja.

**Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba ****oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió ****una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole ****en la oreja.**

—Eso es muy molesto —bufó Astoria.

—Pues no me lo hagas —replicó su hermana de forma mordaz. Astoria le sacó la lengua.

**—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó Harry enfadado.**

—Para fastidiar —respondió Holly.

**Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a ****toda prisa, riéndose.**

**Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las cuatro y media.**

—Ahora me entero de que existe las cuatro y media de la mañana —dijo Regulus.

**Echando pestes de Peeves, se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez ****despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su ****cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los ****árboles en el bosque prohibido. **

—La verdad es que me sorprende que alguien fuese capaz de dormir con semejante jaleo —dijo Harry.

**Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de ****quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, renunció a su propósito de ****volver a dormirse, se levantó, se vistió, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente ****del dormitorio.**

**Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo ****de coger a _Crookshanks_ por el extremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.**

—Ese gato tiene una buena obsesión con la mascota de Ron —comentó Lily.

**—¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti **

—Deja de juntarte con mi hermano, Harry —le pidió Ginny.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**—le dijo Harry receloso—. Hay ****muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos —añadió, echando a _Crookshanks_ con ****el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol—. Deja en paz a _Scabbers_.**

**El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada ****experiencia para creer que se cancelaría el partido. **

—Pues debería —gruñó Hermione.

—¡No!

**Los partidos de quidditch no se ****cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse.**

**Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Diggory en el corredor; Diggory estaba en ****quinto y era mucho mayor que Harry. **

—Tan solo son dos años. Tampoco es para tanto —dijo Will, mirando a Harry—. Eh... mejor me calló.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—A que mi brazo abulta más que tú —señaló Charlie, sonrojando a Harry.

**Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, **

—Con ese tiempo eso solamente es una ventaja —señaló Ginny.

**pero ****el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos ****posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.**

Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Eso... eso es lo... que he dicho.

**Harry pasó ante la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en ****cuando se levantaba para evitar que _Crookshanks_ volviera a escabullirse por la escalera ****que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. **

—Si que está obsesionado —bufó James.

**Al cabo de un tiempo le pareció a Harry que ya ****era la hora del desayuno y se dirigió él solo hacia el retrato.**

**—¡En guardia, malandrín! —lo retó sir Cadogan.**

**—«Cállate ya» —contestó Harry, bostezando.**

—Eso no es muy educado —dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

—Era la contraseña de ese día —comentaron los Gryffindor de aquella época.

**Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había ****empezado con las tostadas, apareció el resto del equipo.**

—Ahí están las estrellas del equipo —dijo George con chulería.

—Pues sí. Lástima que también estéis vosotros dos —dijo Percy con burla.

—Al final resultara que Percy es un bromista nato —susurró Fred a su gemelo.

**—Va a ser difícil —dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.**

**—Deja de preocuparte, Oliver —lo tranquilizó Alicia—. No nos asustamos por un ****poquito de lluvia.**

—¿Poquito de lluvia? —repitió Tonks elevando una ceja.

**Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quidditch era tan popular que ****todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el ****campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los ****paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de entrar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Malfoy, a ****Crabbe y a Goyle camino del campo de quidditch; cubiertos por un enorme paraguas, lo ****señalaban y se reían.**

—¿Por qué? Que alguien me explique por qué esos tres idiotas se están riendo —pidió Will.

**Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual ****arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó ****saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo ****siguieran.**

—Si que estaba mal el chico —dijo James.

**El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del ****retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si la multitud los aclamaba. **

—Es fácil saberlo. Gryffindor os aclamaba, Slytherin y Hufflepuff os abucheaba. Y por último Ravenclaw estaba dividido entre aclamaros y abuchearos —dijo Neville.

**La lluvia rociaba ****los cristales de las gafas de Harry ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver la snitch en aquellas ****condiciones?**

—Es... muy difícil —declaró Emily, tras intentar buscar una solución.

**Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica ****amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la ****mano. Diggory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la mandíbula encajada y ****se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. **

—La verdad es que para Wood fue duro que cambiarán al rival en el último momento —dijo Fred.

—Lo más seguro es que lo hiciesen al último momento para pillarnos desprevenidos —murmuró George.

—Es lo más posible —admitió Daphne. Ella hubiese hecho algo parecido.

**Harry vio que la boca de la señora Hooch ****articulaba:**

**—Montad en las escobas.**

**Harry sacó del barro el pie derecho y pasó la pierna por encima de la Nimbus ****2.000. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante ****y estridente... Dio comienzo el partido.**

Todos a una, los amantes del quidditch se inclinaron hacia delante.

**Harry se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2.000 oscilaba a causa del viento. La ****sostuvo tan firmemente como pudo y dio media vuelta de cara a la lluvia, con los ojos ****entornados.**

**Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry estaba calado hasta los huesos y helado de frío. ****Apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo y menos aún la pequeña snitch. Atravesó ****el campo de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y amarillos, sin idea de lo que ****sucedía. El viento no le permitía oír los comentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un ****mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser ****derribado por una bludger. Su visión estaba tan limitada por el agua de las gafas que no ****las vio acercarse.**

James frunció el ceño. Él había tenido que jugar un par de partidos con una condiciones climatologícas parecidas a esa y sabía que era un verdadero suplicio.

**Perdió la noción del tiempo. Era cada vez más difícil sujetar la escoba con firmeza. ****El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Dos veces ****estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro jugador; que no sabía si era de su equipo o del ****oponente. Todos estaban ahora tan calados, y la lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía ****distinguirlos...**

**Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry sólo ****pudo ver a través de la densa lluvia la silueta de Wood, que le indicaba por señas que ****descendiera. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.**

**—¡He pedido tiempo muerto! **

—Bien —murmuró Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

**—gritó a sus jugadores—. Venid aquí debajo.**

**Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry se quitó ****las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica.**

**—¿Cuál es la puntuación?**

**—Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor.**

—No van tan mal —dijo Will—. Con esa lluvia podrían ir mucho peor.

** Pero si no atrapamos la snitch, seguiremos ****jugando hasta la noche.**

**—Con esto me resulta imposible —respondió Harry, blandiendo las gafas.**

**En ese instante apareció Hermione a su lado.**

—Siempre tiene que salir Hermione a ayudaros —dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

—Es que estos no podrían hacer nada sin mí —dijo Hermione, ignorando las miradas de Harry y Ron.

** Se tapaba la cabeza con la capa e, ****inexplicablemente, estaba sonriendo.**

—Tiene algo fijo —dijo Holly.

—Eso o simplemente se lo está pasando bien viéndolos sufrir —señaló Regulus.

**—¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!**

**Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su ****varita y dijo:**

**—_Impervius_. **

—Buena idea —aceptó Reg.

**—Y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo—: Ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el ****agua!**

**Wood la hubiera besado:**

Hermione se sonrojó mientras que Ron miraba mal al libro, como si pudiese herir a Wood a través de él.

**—¡Magnífico! —exclamó emocionado, mientras ella se alejaba—. ¡De acuerdo, ****vamos a ello!**

**El hechizo de Hermione funcionó. Harry seguía entumecido por el frío y más ****empapado que nunca en su vida, pero podía ver.**

—Pero si antes podías ver —señaló Luna.

—Cierto —sonrió Harry.

** Lleno de una renovada energía, aceleró ****la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, ****esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección ****contraria...**

**Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez ****más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes...**

—Creo que volar en medio de una tormenta con rayos no es muy bueno para la salud. Así que sí. Atrapa la snitch antes de que ocurra algo malo —dijo Jake.

**Se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro ****relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente: la silueta ****de un enorme y lanudo perro negro,**

—¿Fuiste a verlo? —preguntó James en un susurro a Sirius.

—Claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —respondió Sirius.

** claramente perfilada contra el cielo, inmóvil en la ****parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.**

**Las manos entumecidas le resbalaron por el palo de la escoba y la Nimbus ****descendió varios metros. Retirándose de los ojos el flequillo empapado, volvió a mirar ****hacia las gradas: el perro había desaparecido.**

**—¡Harry! —gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor—. ¡Harry, ****detrás de ti!**

**Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory ****atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba ****una diminuta bola dorada...**

—¡No! —chillaron los amantes del quidditch que iban a Gryffindor... lo cuál era la mayoría de la sala.

—¡Sí! —chillaron Tonks y Eli. La segunda le mandó una mirada de disculpa al hermano de su mejor amiga—. Perdona Harry. Pero quiero que Hufflepuff gane.

**Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia la ****snitch como una bala.**

**—¡Vamos! —gritó a la Nimbus, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia le azotaba la cara—****. ¡Más rápido!**

—¡Vamos! —animaban James y Sirius.

**Pero algo extraño pasaba. **

—¿Por qué? —gimió Lily—. ¿Por qué no puede salir nada bien?

**Un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se ****oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado ****el sonido, o como si Harry se hubiera vuelto sordo de repente. ¿Qué sucedía?**

—Dementores —murmuró Sally, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

**Y entonces le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horrible y ya conocida, ****exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él.**

**Antes de que pudiera pensar, Harry había apartado la vista de la snitch y había mirado ****hacia abajo. Abajo había al menos cien dementores,**

—¡¿Cien?! —exclamaron algunos. Si ya uno era peligroso, cien era una autentica locura. A nadie le extrañaba que los presos de Azkaban acabasen locos.

** con el rostro tapado, y todos ****señalándole. Fue como si le subiera agua helada por el pecho y le cortara por dentro. Y ****entonces volvió a oírlo... Alguien gritaba dentro de su cabeza..., una mujer...**

Harry agachó la cabeza para evitar mirar a su madre.

_**—A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.**_

_**—Apártate, estúpida... apártate...**_

_**—A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...**_

James se mordió el labio. Era tal y cómo había pensado. Su hijo estaba recordando la muerte de su madre.

—Mi pequeño... —susurró Lily.

**A Harry se le había enturbiado el cerebro con una especie de niebla blanca. ¿Qué ****hacía? ¿Por qué montaba una escoba voladora? Tenía que ayudarla. La mujer iba a ****morir; la iban a matar...**

_Es tarde _pensó Harry apesadumbrado. Sintió como Ginny le acariciaba el brazo con suavidad y Harry agradeció aquel pequeño gesto.

**Harry caía, caía entre la niebla helada.**

**—_A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._**

**Alguien de voz estridente estalló en carcajadas. La mujer gritaba y Harry no se ****enteró de nada más.**

Lily solamente pudo suspirar aliviada al ver que su hijo ya no tendría que estar escuchando sus gritos. Holly miraba a sus padres y a su hermano. No acababa de entender lo que sucedía, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para hacerse una idea.

**—Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando.**

**—Creí que se había matado.**

**—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!**

—¡¿De qué estáis hablando?! —chilló Lily, preocupada por Harry.

—Eh... de nada, mamá —dijo Harry suavemente.

**Harry oía las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de ****dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacia antes de ****aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si ****le hubieran dado una paliza.**

**—Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida.**

**Horrible... Lo más pavoroso... Figuras negras con capucha... Frío... Gritos...**

**Harry abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en la enfermería.**

—Al menos está en un lugar seguro —suspiró Molly con alivio.

** El equipo de quidditch de ****Gryffindor, lleno de barro, rodeaba la cama. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también y ****parecían haber salido de la ducha.**

—Llovía con fuerza —dijo Ron.

—Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Ron —dijo Bill con sarcasmo.

**—¡Harry! —exclamó Fred, que parecía exageradamente pálido bajo el barro—. ****¿Cómo te encuentras?**

—Muy bien —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

**La memoria de Harry fue recuperando los acontecimientos por orden: el ****relámpago..., el Grim..., la snitch..., y los dementores.**

—¿Por qué me tiene que sacar como algo malo? —masculló Sirius lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le escuchase.

**—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo incorporándose en la cama, tan de repente que los demás ****ahogaron un grito.**

**—Te caíste —explicó Fred—. Debieron de ser... ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte metros?**

—Creo que eran más —susurró George a Fred.

—Pues será mejor que no lo digáis. La señora Potter ya está lo suficientemente alterada —susurró Percy a los gemelos.

**—Creímos que te habías matado —dijo Alicia, temblando.**

—No quiero oír hablar de cómo se podría haber matado mi hijo —dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

Holly, que tenía los brazos de Eli rodeándola, asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre.

**Hermione dio un gritito. Tenía los ojos rojos.**

Hermione tembló. No quería volver a pensar en aquello de nuevo.

**—Pero el partido —preguntó Harry—, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá?**

—¡¿EN SERIO TE PREOCUPA UN ESTÚPIDO PARTIDO?! —chilló Holly, levantándose y golpeando a Harry en la cabeza—. ¿Eres idiota o te lo haces?

—Au... ay... Holly, basta —dijo Harry intentando parar los golpes de la menor. Aquello hizo que varios riesen, aliviando el ambiente.

**Nadie respondió. La horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa.**

Holly, que acababa de sentarse de nuevo en un sitio, se levantó dispuesta a golpear a su hermano de nuevo.

—Déjalo, Holly —dijo Regulus, tomándola del brazo.

**—¿No habremos... perdido?**

**—Diggory atrapó la snitch —respondió George— poco después de que te cayeras. ****No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso ****que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido. Pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso ****Wood lo ha admitido.**

—Es que ganaron limpiamente —replicó Eli.

—Odio decirlo, pero es verdad —murmuró James.

**—¿Dónde está Wood? —preguntó Harry de repente, notando que no estaba allí.**

**—Sigue en las duchas —dijo Fred—. Parece que quiere ahogarse.**

Percy negó con la cabeza. Había tenido que sacarlo a la fuerza de allí.

**Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Fred le puso la ****mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.**

**—Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch.**

**—Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez —dijo George.**

—Cierto —dijo Emily.

**—Todavía no ha terminado —dijo Fred—. Hemos perdido por cien puntos, ¿no? Si ****Hufflepuff pierde ante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...**

**—Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos —dijo George.**

**—Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...**

**—Eso no puede ser. Los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos.**

**—Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff..**

**—Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...**

—¿No os estalló la cabeza con semejante operación? —les preguntó Charlie con burla a Fred y a George.

**Harry guardaba silencio. Habían perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido ****un partido de quidditch.**

—Tampoco es el fin del mundo —dijo Will—. La próxima les daréis tal paliza que no sabrán por dónde han venido los golpes... y luego les venceréis en el campo de quidditch.

**Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que lo ****dejaran descansar.**

**—Luego vendremos a verte —le dijo Fred—. No te tortures, Harry. Sigues siendo ****el mejor buscador que hemos tenido.**

**El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey ****cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron y Hermione se acercaron ****un poco más a la cama de Harry.**

**—Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa**

—Para no estarlo —murmuró McGonagall.

**—. ****Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y ****entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Luego apuntó a los dementores con la varita ****y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso ****que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...**

**—Entonces te puso en una camilla por arte de magia —explicó Ron—. Y te llevó ****al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estabas...**

James y Lily se estremecieron. No querían saber que era lo que todos pensaban... aunque fuese evidente.

**Su voz se apagó, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Pensaba en lo que le habían ****hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione y a Ron ****tan preocupados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.**

**—¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus?**

Harry hizo una mueca. Ahora tenía una escoba genial, pero la Nimbus era especial para él.

**Ron y Hermione se miraron.**

**—Eh...**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento —dijo Hermione con voz ****vacilante.**

**—¿Y?**

**—Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador.**

—Adiós a la escoba —murmuró Jake.

**Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce boxeador era un sauce muy ****violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.**

**—¿Y? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.**

**—Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —dijo Ron— no le gusta que lo golpeen.**

**—El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento ****—explicó Hermione en voz muy baja.**

**Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta ****y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la ****fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció McGonagall, cerrando el libro.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Onceavo capítulo.**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado de exámenes, En realidad aún estoy de exámenes, pero para cuando esto se publique ya los habré acabado.**

**Sé que dije que la continuación de _¿La tercera Generación?_ sería a finales de marzo o a principios de abril, pero dado que conseguí _La Corona de Ptolomeo_ actualizare antes _Griegos, romanos y egipcios_ y luego empezaré con la continuación de ¿_La tercera Generación?_**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	12. El mapa del merodeador

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Hola a todos gente.**

**Seguramente ahora debéis de estar un poco enfadados por lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo. Cómo comunique en otros fics, mi ordenador se estropeo y no fue hasta el mes pasado que me lo cambiaron. Además de que las dos primeras semanas de agosto estuve de vacaciones y la presencia de internet fue mínima. Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, hasta hace nada he tenido un bloqueo mental. Pero ya todo eso ha pasado y vuelvo con todos vosotros.**

**También mencione que iba a volver a releerme las historias de nuevo desde el principio así que no esperéis estos nuevos capítulos muy pronto.**

**Y ahora a disfrutar de dicho capítulo.**

* * *

—Muy bien, creo que un capítulo más y nos podríamos ir a dormir —dijo Dumbledore, consultando su reloj.

—Perfecto —sonrió Astoria—. Pues dejadme que yo lea el siguiente... o acabaré durmiéndome —esto último lo murmuró por lo bajo y solamente fue escuchado por su hermana mayor—. **El mapa del merodeador**

—¿Encontraste el mapa? —exclamó James encantado.

—¿De qué mapa hablas, cariño? —le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en su rostro. James tragó saliva.

—A-ah nada, cariño.

**La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry se quedara en la enfermería el fin de semana. **

—Muy típico de ella —suspiró Charlie, recordando las veces que se había tenido que quedar en la enfermería por culpa de un partido de quidditch.

**El muchacho no se quejó, pero no le permitió que tirara los restos de la Nimbus 2.000. ****Sabía que era una tontería y que la Nimbus no podía repararse, pero Harry no podía ****evitarlo. Era como perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

—Es normal —dijo James—. Aunque es básicamente obligatorio cambiar de escoba cuando la tuya se va quedando vieja, la primera escoba es algo que tienes que guardar si o si.

—La primera y también las otras —señaló Lily.

**Lo visitó gente sin parar; todos con la intención de infundirle ánimos. Hagrid le ****envió unas flores llenas de tijeretas y que parecían coles amarillas, y Ginny Weasley, ****sonrojada, apareció con una tarjeta de saludo que ella misma había hecho y que cantaba ****con voz estridente salvo cuando se cerraba y se metía debajo del frutero.**

Más de uno rió ante aquello mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza apenada. Ella estaba segura de que había hecho correctamente aquel encantamiento. Tal vez si le hubiese pedido ayuda a Hermione en vez de hacerlo ella misma...

**El equipo de Gryffindor volvió a visitarlo el domingo por la mañana, esta vez con ****Wood, que aseguró a Harry con voz de ultratumba que no lo culpaba en absoluto. **

—Es que tampoco tiene motivos para culparlo —dijo Tonks, frunciendo el ceño—. Fue culpa de los dementores, no suya.

**Ron y ****Hermione no se iban hasta que llegaba la noche.**

—Eso es ser buenos amigos —murmuró Holly.

En realidad la chica se sentía un poco triste. A ella también le hubiese gustado estar con su hermano, pero por desgracia ella no existía en aquel mundo.

** Pero nada de cuanto dijera o hiciese ****nadie podía aliviar a Harry, porque los demás sólo conocían la mitad de lo que le ****preocupaba.**

Aquello alarmo a los padres de Harry quienes, rápidamente miraron a su hijo mayor en busca de explicaciones. Harry suspiró y señaló el libro que Astoria sujetaba con la cabeza.

**No había dicho nada a nadie acerca del Grim, ni siquiera a Ron y a Hermione, ****porque sabía que Ron se asustaría y Hermione se burlaría.**

—Claro —dijeron ambos a la vez con total confianza.

** El hecho era, sin embargo, ****que el Grim se le había aparecido dos veces y en las dos ocasiones había habido ****accidentes casi fatales. La primera casi lo había atropellado el autobús noctámbulo. La ****segunda había caído de veinte metros de altura. ¿Iba a acosarlo el Grim hasta la muerte? ****¿Iba a pasar él el resto de su vida esperando las apariciones del animal?**

Sirius hizo una mueca. Él nunca había tenido intenciones de asustar a su ahijado de aquella manera.

**Y luego estaban los dementores. Harry se sentía muy humillado cada vez que ****pensaba en ellos.**

—No te mortifiques con ello, Harry —dijo Hermione, mirando a su "hermano".

—Intento no hacerlo —le aseguró Harry.

** Todo el mundo decía que los dementores eran espantosos, pero nadie ****se desmayaba al verlos... Nadie más oía en su cabeza el eco de los gritos de sus padres ****antes de morir.**

A decir verdad nadie se sorprendió por dicha revelación. Ya todos habían supuesto que se trataba de algo por el estilo. Holly se estremeció pensando que, de ninguna de las maneras, le gustaría estar en el lugar de su hermano mayor.

**Porque Harry sabía ya de quién era aquella voz que gritaba. En la enfermería, ****desvelado durante la noche, contemplando las rayas que la luz de la luna dibujaba en el ****techo, oía sus palabras una y otra vez. Cuando se le acercaban los dementores, oía los ****últimos gritos de su madre, su afán por protegerlo de lord Voldemort, y las carcajadas ****de lord Voldemort antes de matarla...**

—Mi pequeño —murmuró Lily con muchas ganas de entrar dentro del libro y abrazar a su hijo.

Pero como no podía hacerlo, se conformó con abrazar al Harry de la sala. Éste de golpe se encontró siendo asfixiado directamente contra el pecho de su madre.

—Esto, Lily... —murmuró James viendo como la piel de su primogénito se iba volviendo azul—. Creo que sería mejor si lo soltarás.

—¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Perdona, Harry —se disculpó Lily dejando ir por fin a su hijo.

—N-no importa —jadeó Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido.

** Harry dormía irregularmente, sumergiéndose en ****sueños plagados de manos corruptas y viscosas y de gritos de terror, y se despertaba ****sobresaltado para volver a oír los gritos de su madre.**

Esta vez fue Holly quién abrazó a su hermano. Harry, en el fondo, se sintió agradecido por aquello. Pasaba de volver a ser asfixiado por su madre.

**Fue un alivio regresar el lunes al bullicio del colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en ****otras cosas, aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy no cabía en ****sí de gozo por la derrota de Gryffindor.**

—No sé de que narices se burla —dijo Will—. Él bien que fingió una lesión para no jugar bajo la lluvia.

** Por fin se había quitado las vendas y lo había ****celebrado parodiando la caída de Harry.**

—Más le vale andarse con cuidado o en el próximo partido de quidditch será él el que caiga —dijeron los gemelos Weasley de forma sombría.

** La mayor parte de la siguiente clase de ****Pociones la pasó Malfoy imitando por toda la mazmorra a los dementores. Llegó un ****momento en que Ron no pudo soportarlo más y le arrojó un corazón de cocodrilo ****grande y viscoso.**

Varios estallaron en aplausos y risas.

—¡Bien hecho, Ron! —le felicitó Sirius.

** Le dio en la cara y consiguió que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos a ****Gryffindor.**

—Técnicamente tiene motivos para hacerlo... Aunque también tendría que haberle quitado puntos a Draco por andar molestando a Harry —se apresuró a señalar Jake viendo que ya algunos empezaban a quejarse.

—A decir verdad, los chicos tienen razón, Albus —dijo McGonagall—. Severus se aprovecha demasiado de los puntos, quitando de forma injusta y añadiendo también de forma injusta.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Tienes razón, Minerva. Aunque no me guste, voy a tener que prohibir a Severus que pueda quitar o dar puntos.

**—Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré ****enfermo —explicó Ron, **

—Por favor que no esté —suplicó Bill.

**mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo—. Mira ****a ver quién está, Hermione.**

**Hermione se asomó al aula.**

**—¡Estupendo!**

**El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. **

—¡Perfecto! —exclamaron varios.

**Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. ****Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras.**

_Definitivamente fue a causa de la luna llena _pensaron James y Sirius mirando a su amigo de reojo.

** Sin embargo, sonrió a los ****alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el ****comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.**

—Sinceramente estaba esperando aquello —comentó Remus con diversión.

**—No es justo. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos ****trabajo?**

—Tienen razón. Snape no tenía derecho a mandarles trabajo de una asignatura que no era suya, a menos que Remus se lo pidiese —señaló Arthur.

**—No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...**

—Imbécil —mascullaron James y Sirius.

**—¡... dos pergaminos!**

**—¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí? —preguntó ****el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.**

_No era muy difícil suponer que era lo que quería conseguir _pensó el licántropo.

**Volvió a producirse un barullo.**

**—Si, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...**

—Iban a buen ritmo teniendo en cuenta de que tercero está especialmente diseñado para dar a las criaturas tenebrosas y que seguían en el primer trimestre —apuntó Percy.

**—... no nos escuchó...**

**—¡... dos pergaminos!**

—Hay alguien a quién eso le ha afectado mucho —comentó Regulus con diversión.

**El profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras.**

**—No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el ****trabajo.**

—¡Faltaría más! —exclamó Molly.

**—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Hermione, decepcionada—. ¡Yo ya lo he terminado!**

Varios estallaron en carcajadas por aquella revelación, sonrojando a la chica a más no poder.

**Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de ****cristal que contenía un hinkypunk, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía ****hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.**

—Sobre todo aparentemente inofensiva —masculló Ron con rabia.

Sus amigos tuvieron que ocultar la cara para impedir que él los viese riéndose.

**—Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas —dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos ****tomaban apuntes—. ¿Veis el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero ****sigue la luz y entonces...**

**El hinkypunk produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.**

—Que asco de criaturas —murmuró Charlie.

**Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a ****la puerta, pero...**

**—Espera un momento, Harry —le dijo Lupin—, me gustaría hablar un momento ****contigo.**

Varios se preguntaron de que querría hablar Lupin con Harry.

**Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y vio al profesor cubrir la caja del hinkypunk.**

**—Me han contado lo del partido —dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los ****libros en su maletín—. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?**

**—No —contestó Harry—, el árbol la hizo trizas.**

James hizo una mueca ante aquello. A pesar de que la escoba no era suya, él podía entender el dolor de su hijo.

**Lupin suspiró.**

**—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente ****jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco.**

—Es juego es demasiado estúpido —dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido.

—Idea de estos dos —dijo Remus señalando a James y a Sirius.

—Cómo no —suspiraron Lily y Sally a la vez.

** Un ****chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos.**

—Para ser Ravenclaw no es que fuese muy inteligente —murmuró James.

—Me parece que su hijo va a nuestro curso, en Ravenclaw. ¿Verdad, Luna? —comentó Ginny, mirando a su rubia amiga.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

** Ninguna ****escoba habría salido airosa.**

**—¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo.**

**Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida. **

**—Sí, lo oí.**

—Hagrid me contó lo que ocurrió. "Remus, unos dementores derribaron a Harry de su escoba el sábado", eso fue lo primero que me dijo en cuanto lo vi —explicó Remus.

** Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore.**

—Y seguramente aún puede lucir mucho más enfadado —murmuró Reg.

**Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los ****terrenos del colegio...**

—Claro que no los iba a dejar pasar —suspiró Dumbledore.

** Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le ****rondaba por la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera?¿Acaso soy...?**

—No —dijeron casi todos entendiendo la pregunta de Harry.

**—No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, ****como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento**

—Siendo amigo de James durante años pues me resulta fácil conocerte —aclaró Remus.

**—. Los dementores te afectan más que a los ****demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —Un rayo de ****sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven ****rostro—. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. ****Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la ****destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. ****Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se ****acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta ****el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo ****en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores ****experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría ****a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.**

—Los dementores han de ser las segundas criaturas en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —dijo Emily con seguridad.

—¿Cuales son las primeras? —preguntó Daphne con curiosidad.

—Las cucarachas.

**—Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... —Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los ****músculos del cuello tensos—oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.**

**Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry ****por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. **

Remus hizo una mueca. Estaba a punto de hacer aquello, pero no creía tener la confianza suficiente.

**Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...**

**—¿Por qué acudieron al partido? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.**

—Tenían hambre —gruñó Sirius quién, tras haber convivido con ellos en Azkaban durante doce años, los conocía perfectamente.

**—Están hambrientos —explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio ****un chasquido—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio,**

—Solo faltaba eso, dementores deambulando por sus anchas por el castillo —gruñó McGonagall.

** de forma que su ****suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la ****gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... ****Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.**

**—Azkaban debe de ser horrible —masculló Harry.**

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuró Sirius. Sally le cogió la mano con firmeza.

**Lupin asintió con melancolía.**

**—La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta ****muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro ****de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al ****cabo de unas semanas.**

—No me extraña que haya quienes prefieran morir —dijo James.

**—Pero Sirius Black escapó —dijo Harry despacio—. Escapó...**

—Eso es porque soy un genio —dijo Sirius con algo de orgullo.

**El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo:**

**—Sí —dijo incorporándose—. Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de ****hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creído posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al ****brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.**

**—Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —dijo Harry de repente.**

—La verdad es que estuvo impresionante —admitió Neville sobrecogido.

**—Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar —explicó Lupin—. Pero en el tren ****sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.**

—Básicamente como en todo —gruñó Moody.

**—¿Qué defensas? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente—. ¿Puede enseñarme?**

**—No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry. Más bien lo ****contrario...**

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

—¡Pero si eras el mejor del grupo! —exclamó James.

**—Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quidditch, tengo que tener algún ****arma contra ellos.**

**Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento**

Remus sonrió. En ese momento Harry se parecía tanto a James, que él se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras.

** y luego dijo:**

**—Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el ****próximo trimestre. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento ****muy inoportuno para caer enfermo.**

Los que conocían la condición de Remus resoplaron.

**Con la promesa de que Lupin le daría clases antidementores, la esperanza de que tal vez ****no tuviera que volver a oír la muerte de su madre, y la derrota que Ravenclaw infligió a ****Hufflepuff en el partido de quidditch de finales de noviembre, el estado de ánimo de ****Harry mejoró mucho. **

Tonks y Eli gruñeron por lo bajo, mientras que Holly sonreía contenta.

**Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la ****copa, aunque tampoco podían permitirse otra derrota. Wood recuperó su energía ****obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que ****persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre.**

—Ése es el Wood que tanto queremos —dijo Fred.

—Aunque sea un pesado de cojones en los entrenamientos —añadió George.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —exclamó Molly.

** Harry no vio la menor señal de los ****dementores dentro del recinto del colegio. La ira de Dumbledore parecía mantenerlos en ****sus puestos, en las entradas.**

—Que es dónde debería estar —dijo Lily con firmeza.

—En primer lugar no tendrían que estar en el castillo —señaló Sally.

**Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, ****volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron ****una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño.**

La mayoría suspiró. Sea cual sea la estación del año, oír hablar de la Navidad siempre era bueno.

** El ****profesor Flitwick, que daba Encantamientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces ****brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alumnos ****comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione habían ****decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a ****Percy durante dos semanas, y Hermione alegó que necesitaba utilizar la biblioteca, no ****consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy ****agradecido.**

—No sé de que hablas —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez sonrojándose levemente.

**Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a ****Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.**

—Se me olvidaba que suelen haber dos salidas por trimestre —murmuró Lily.

**—¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —dijo Hermione—. ¡A mis ****padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!**

—Es muy difícil que algo de Honeydukes no te guste —suspiró Bill.

**Resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ****ejemplar de _El mundo de la escoba_, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los ****diferentes modelos.**

—Cuanto antes consigas una escoba mejor —dijo Will.

** En los entrenamientos había montado en una de las escobas del ****colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro ****que necesitaba una escoba propia.**

—Esa es la primera norma para los jugadores de quidditch de todo el mundo.

**La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, ****envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la ****torre de Gryffindor. Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y ****silencioso.**

**—¡Pss, Harry!**

**Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a Fred y a George que lo ****miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.**

—¿Qué hacéis ahí? —preguntó Molly mirando a sus hijos con sospecha.

**—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que no estáis ****camino de Hogsmeade?**

—Eso quiero saber yo —masculló Molly.

**—Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos —le dijo Fred ****guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente—. Entra aquí...**

**Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la ****bruja. Harry entró detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se ****volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.**

**—Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry —dijo.**

—No lo aceptes —dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley, menos Ron.

—¡Vamos ya! ¡No íbamos a gastarle una broma! —exclamaron los gemelos.

**Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo ****un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado.**

—¡Lo es! —exclamó James con alegría mientras empezaba a festejarlo con Sirius y Remus (éste último a regañadientes).

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Sally con desconfianza.

** No ****tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo ****miró con detenimiento.**

**—¿Qué es?**

**—Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el ****pergamino.**

**—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Pero anoche llegamos a la ****conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.**

—Por supuesto. Harry es uno de los herederos legítimos —señaló James—. Igual que Holly.

—Sin olvidar a mis hijos —añadió Sirius—. Y a los de Lunático.

—Yo no voy a tener hijos —murmuró Remus, recibiendo una doble colleja por parte de sus amigos.

—Tú vas a tener lo que nosotros te digamos —gruñeron ambos.

**—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos ****hace falta.**

—En realidad si que os hace falta —dijo Remus.

**—¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Harry.**

—¡No blasfemes, hijo! —gritó James, ganándose una ostia en la nuca por parte de cierta pelirroja.

**—¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca ****de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Explícaselo, George.**

**—Bueno, Harry.. cuando estábamos en primero.. y éramos jóvenes, ****despreocupados e inocentes... **

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron los hermanos Weasley con idénticas muecas de incredulidad.

**—Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido ****inocentes alguna vez—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un ****pequeño problema con Filch.**

—Cómo no —suspiraron los padres de los gemelos.

**—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.**

—No sé por que lo hizo —dijo Emily con sarcasmo.

**—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...**

**—... castigo...**

**—... de descuartizamiento...**

**—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ****ponía «Confiscado y altamente peligroso».**

**—No me digáis... —dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?**

—Seguramente abrirlo —admitió Harry.

—Y quién diga que no, miente —señaló Holly.

** —preguntó Fred—George se encargó de ****distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.**

**—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Creemos que Filch no sabía ****utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.**

—Nos vio usarlo —dijo James—. Pero por suerte tienes que ser un mago para hacerlo, y no alcanzó a oír las palabras mágicas.

**—¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?**

**—Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha ****enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.**

**—Me estáis tomando el pelo —dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino.**

**—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —dijo George.**

**Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:**

**—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

A la vez que Astoria iba leyendo esas líneas, los Merodeadores la iban recitando con actitud solemne siendo acompañados por los gemelos Weasley.

**E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, ****empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron ****unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del ****pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en ****caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:**

_**Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**_

_**proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos**_

_**están orgullosos de presentar**_

_**EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**_

**Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos.**

—¿Cuando hicisteis eso? —exclamó Sally con asombro.

—Lo terminamos a finales de quinto, pero empezamos a hacerlo a mitades de tercero —explicó Sirius.

—Desde luego os salen cosas increíbles cuando le ponéis ganas —bufó Lily con asombro.

**Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada ****una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó ****sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del ****profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la ****_Señora Norris_, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento ****en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los ****pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de ****pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...**

**—Exactamente a Hogsmeade**

Fue en ese momento en que los Merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que dos profesores estaban con ellos. No creían que con Dumbledore hubiese problemas, pero con McGonagall...

—Señor Potter —dijo McGonagall en ese momento con voz suave mirando a Harry.

—¡S-sí! —chilló Harry con voz aguda,

—No voy a confiscarle el mapa ni nada parecido —Harry respiró con alivio—. Simplemente le voy a pedir que me lo preste algunas noches.

Los gemelos Weasley gesticularon salvajemente detrás de la profesora, indicándole a Harry que se negase.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry. Estaba seguro que, de otro modo, hubiese perdido el mapa para siempre.

** —dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo—. Hay siete ****en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —Los señaló—. Pero nosotros estamos ****seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la ****cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está ****completamente bloqueado.**

—Es una lástima. Realmente era un lugar espacioso —suspiró James. Había sido en ese lugar dónde habían aprendido a ser animagos.

** Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado ****nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada.**

Los Merodeadores rieron en voz baja.

** Pero éste de aquí ****lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. **

—Eso explica muchas cosas —suspiró Percy.

**Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de ****la bruja tuerta.**

**—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —suspiró George, señalando la ****cabecera del mapa—. Les debemos tanto...**

**—Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación ****de quebrantadores de la ley —dijo Fred solemnemente.**

—No es que fuese nuestra intención, pero nos gusta ver que somos de ayuda en el futuro —dijo Sirius.

**—Bien —añadió George—. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.**

—Eso debe ser lo esencial —dijo Jake.

**—De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.**

**—No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: «¡Travesura realizada!», y se ****quedará en blanco.**

**—Así que, joven Harry —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente—, pórtate ****bien.**

**—Nos veremos en Honeydukes —le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo.**

**Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.**

—Cualquiera querría ese mapa —suspiró Daphne.

**Harry se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que ****correspondía a la _Señora Norris_ se volvía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el ****suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los ****dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecía allí, emocionado, recordó algo que en ****una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: «No confíes en nada que piense si no ves ****dónde tiene el cerebro.»**

—Eso mismo —dijo Arthur mirando mal a sus dos hijos.

**Aquel mapa parecía uno de aquellos peligrosos objetos mágicos contra los que el ****señor Weasley les advertía. «Artículos para magos traviesos...» Ahora bien, meditó ****Harry, él sólo quería utilizarlo para ir a Hogsmeade. No era lo mismo que robar o atacar ****a alguien... Y Fred y George lo habían utilizado durante años sin que ocurriera nada ****horrible.**

—Eso es verdad —señaló Tonks.

**Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes.**

**Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una orden, enrolló el mapa, se lo ****escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del abrió cinco ****centímetros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó ****detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.**

—Digno hijo mío —suspiró James con orgullo.

**¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había ****aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Harry Potter». Esta mota se encontraba ****exactamente donde estaba el verdadero Harry, hacia la mitad del corredor de la tercera ****planta. Harry lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la ****varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ****ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un ****bocadillo de tebeo. Decía: «Dissendio.»**

—Ese mapa es una maravilla —alabó Moody, francamente impresionado.

**—¡_Dissendio_! —susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la ****bruja.**

**Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar ****por ella una persona delgada.**

Los Merodeadores recordaban como Peter más de una vez tenía dificultad para pasar por ese estrecho hueco.

** Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, ****metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho ****de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en ****pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró ****_¡Lumos!_, y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de ****barro. Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: «¡Travesura ****realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo ****guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo ****emocionado y temeroso, se puso en camino.**

Lily suspiró mirando a su hijo.

—No te castigo porque entiendo que tengas tantas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Pero la próxima no te la paso, ¿entendido? —señaló Lily.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

**El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo ****gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Harry corrió por él, con la varita por delante, ****tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular.**

**Tardó mucho, pero a Harry le animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes. Después de ****una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleró el paso. Tenía ****la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos.**

—Ese pasadizo será el más seguro para salir de Hogwarts en secreto, pero en invierno es muy frió —señaló James.

—Y en verano demasiado caliente.

**Diez minutos después, llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las ****alturas. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos... ****perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio ****en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla.**

James gruñó mientras se frotaba la cabeza. La de veces que se había chocado con eso.

**Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No oía ****nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija.**

**Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. **

—Que recuerdos —suspiraron algunos bromistas.

—Más te vale llevarme allí alguna vez —dijo Holly mirando a su hermano.

**Salió y volvió a ****bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era ****imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Harry anduvo sigilosamente ****hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oía voces, además del tañido de una campana y el ****chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.**

**Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, oyó abrirse otra puerta mucho más cerca de él. ****Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.**

**—Y coge otra caja de babosas de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado —dijo una ****voz femenina.**

**Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry se ocultó tras un cajón grande y ****aguardó a que pasaran.**

—No había problema si te pillaba —dijo en ese momento Fred.

—Los dueños saben de dicho pasadizo secreto, pero no les importa mucho... siempre que les compres algo. Y más te vale no intentar salir de la tienda si vas a verlos fuera del horario de visita de Hogsmeade, porque no te dejan —explicó George.

** Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared ****de enfrente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...**

**Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera. Al mirar hacia ****atrás vio un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. **

—El pobre se está quedando calvo —suspiró James.

—Y eso que cuando íbamos nosotros tenía una melena increíble —añadió Sirius de forma nostálgica.

**Harry ****llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el ****mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.**

**Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en ****Harry. Pasó por detrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor; y tuvo que contener la risa al ****imaginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. **

La mayoría estalló en risas al imaginarse la cara del primo de Harry en aquella tienda.

—Tenemos que llevarlo allí alguna vez —suspiró Will, secándose los ojos.

**La tienda ****estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar.**

**Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos ****caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un ****barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado ****levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pared había dulces de efectos ****especiales: el chicle droobles, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación ****de globos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), la rara seda dental con sabor a ****menta, diablillos negros de pimienta («¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»); ratones de ****helado («¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»); crema de menta en forma de sapo ****(«¡realmente saltan en el estómago!»); frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que ****estallaban.**

A medida que aquellos dulces se iban mencionando en la lectura, muchos de ellos empezaban a salivar y sus ojos emitían cierto brillo.

**Harry se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sexto, y vio un letrero colgado en ****el rincón más apartado de la tienda («Sabores insólitos»). Ron y Hermione estaban ****debajo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre.**

—¿En serio? —resopló Ginny, mirando a ambos chicos—. Seguramente hay sitios más discretos por el pueblo para estar a solas y meteros mano...

—¡No era eso! —chillaron los dos, sonrojándose.

** Harry se les acercó a ****hurtadillas por detrás.**

**—Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Hermione.**

—¿En serio ibais a regalarle eso? —preguntó Daphne con una mueca—. Quién os oyera creería que en verdad lo odiáis.

**—¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de ****Hermione.**

—¿Seguro que en verdad no lo odiáis? —preguntó Reg haciendo una mueca.

**—Aún peor —dijo Harry.**

**A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.**

—Se te olvido el fantástico grito que pegó —señaló Hermione con diversión.

—Creo que fue algo como: "¡Por la sagrada y divina barba de Merlín, ¿cómo coño has llegado aquí, Potter?!" Creo que fue algo así, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

**—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?**

**—¡Ahí va! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!**

—Y ese fue el intento de Ron para parecer que no se había asustado —dijo Harry.

—Ja ja —se burló Ron con sarcasmo.

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto ****pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.**

**—¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!**

—A nosotros tampoco nos lo dijeron —soltaron el resto de hermanos Weasley.

**—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera ****absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?**

Todos miraron a Hermione como si estuviese loca. Hasta Percy consideraba que deshacerse del mapa era una estupidez.

**—¡No! —contestó Harry**

**—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos—. ****¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?**

**—¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que ****Fred y George se lo cogieron.**

—Seguramente ya lo sabrá —dijo Sally—. Parece estúpido, pero no se le pasa esté tipo de cosas.

**—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurró Hermione—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de ****los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! **

—Claro que los utilizaba —dijo Sirius al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

**¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!**

**—No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry—. Hay siete pasadizos ****secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. ****Y en ****cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene ****plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir;**

_Justamente ese usaba yo._

** y el que acabo ****de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el ****sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí...**

_Claro que lo sabía._

**Harry dudó. ¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadizo estaba allí?**

—Para no saberlo si fui yo quién descubrí el pasadizo —dijo Sirius con orgullo—. Aunque fue gracias a Sally que lo encontre.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ésta sorprendida.

—Bueno, gracias a ti y a tus ganas de hechizarme —aclaró el animago.

** Ron, sin ****embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior ****de la puerta de la tienda:**

_**POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

_**Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán **_

_**las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. **_

—No me gusta nada eso —murmuró Regulus.

_**Se ha tomado esta medida**_

_**pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras **_

_**la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos**_

_**finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche.**_

_**¡Felices Pascuas!**_

**—¿Lo veis? —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar ****en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los ****propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.**

**—Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones—. ****Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene ****autorización. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha ****anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?**

—Pues que sería muy estúpido para hacerlo —señaló Neville.

**—Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando ****con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con ****parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.**

Hermione hizo una mueca. Si Ron no hubiese dicho eso, habría seguido insistiendo hasta que Harry hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts.

**Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada.**

**—¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.**

Y aquello había sido lo que había faltado para rematarla del todo. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando ponía esa sonrisa y faltaba poco para Navidad?

**—Claro que no, pero, la verdad...**

**—¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? —preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y ****llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que estaban—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las ****píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la ****lengua. **

—Aún me duele cuando lo recuerdo —suspiró Ron con una mueca en la cara.

**Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —Ron se quedó ****pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras—. ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una ****cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes?**

—No se parecen lo suficiente —señaló Luna.

**Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la ****calle.**

**Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techumbre ****de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos ****navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles.**

Todos los que habían visitado Hogsmeade en el pasado coincidan que el mejor momento para verlo era justamente cuando estaba nevado.

—Suena precioso —suspiró Emily con encanto.

**A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A diferencia de Ron y Hermione, no había cogido su ****capa. **

—Eso ha sido un fallo. Aunque mejor que nadie te viese yendo a buscar una capa o habrías resultado sospechoso.

**Subieron por la calle, inclinando la cabeza contra el viento. Ron y Hermione ****gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.**

**—Ahí está correos.**

**—Zonko está allí.**

**—Podríamos ir a la cabaña de los gritos.**

—En una sola visita es imposible que lo veas todo —dijo Charlie.

**—Os propongo otra cosa —dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si ****tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?**

—Eso es una buena manera de pasar el rato —dijo Tonks, recordando las veces que iba a Hogsmeade con sus amigos.

**A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, porque el viento era horrible y tenía las manos ****congeladas. Así que cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar. ****Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de ****buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.**

—Pasen los años que pasen, Rosmerta sigue estando igual de bien que siempre —comentó James.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues quizás deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, James —replicó Lily sonriendo siniestramente.

—Pero tú estás todavía mejor, cariño —se apresuró a decir el hombre, mientras se ponía pálido.

**—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —dijo Ron—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? —añadió ****sonrojándose un poco.**

—Te entiendo —dijeron varios.

**Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una ****mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron ****regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de ****mantequilla.**

**—¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.**

**Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y ****reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.**

—Nada mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla en invierno —dijo Sally.

**Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las ****Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.**

—Tu suerte es pésima —comentó Astoria volviendo a la lectura.

**El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con ****una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una ****conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde ****lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia**

—Pésima no, lo siguiente. Tres profesores y el ministro de magia a la vez —señaló Will.

**. En menos de ****un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la ****mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Chorreando cerveza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, ****empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos,**

—¿No eran cuatro? —preguntó Neville confuso.

—Puede que como Hagrid es tan grande que no lo contara —murmuró Harry.

** que se ****acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba. ****Hermione susurró:**

**—¡_Mobiliarbo_!**

**El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se ****corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos.**

McGonagall levantó una ceja, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta de eso.

**Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry vio las patas de cuatro sillas ****que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y ****suspirar mientras se sentaban. ****Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y ****oyó una voz femenina:**

**—Una tacita de alhelí...**

—Para Minnie —dijo James. La profesora lo fulminó con la mirada.

**—Para mí —indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...**

—Hagrid —señaló Sirius.

**—Gracias, Rosmerta —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla.**

—Flitwick —murmuró Remus.

**—¡Mmm! —dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.**

—Y ese debe de ser el de Fudge —dijo Arthur.

**—El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro.**

**—Gracias, Rosmerta, querida —dijo la voz de Fudge—. Estoy encantado de volver ****a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...**

**—Muchas gracias, señor ministro.**

**Harry vio alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. Sentía los latidos del corazón ****en la garganta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el ****último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? ****Necesitaba tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si quería volver al ****colegio aquella noche... A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.**

—Y eso que no la veías por arriba —comentó Ron—. No paraba de decir que nunca te olvidarías de los hechizos que te tirase encima por escaparte del colegio.

Hermione se sonrojo mientras todos se reían.

**—¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —dijo la voz de la señora ****Rosmerta.**

**Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera ****comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:**

**—¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el ****colegio en Halloween.**

**—Sí, oí un rumor —admitió la señora Rosmerta.**

**—¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar; Hagrid? —dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.**

—¿Acaso lo duda? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Siendo sinceros, no —respondió la profesora a regañadientes.

**—¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? —susurró la señora ****Rosmerta.**

**—Estoy seguro —dijo Fudge escuetamente.**

—Me sorprende que sea listo, pero no lo suficiente —comentó Sirius.

**—¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? —dijo la ****señora Rosmerta—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ****ministro.**

—Es lo malo de tener un local como ese en estas situaciones —dijo Luna.

Sirius se mostró un poco culpable por lo que acababa de oír.

**—Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —dijo Fudge con ****incomodidad—. Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de ****tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los ****terrenos del castillo.**

—Es que ni siquiera tendrían que estar cerca de allí —murmuró Jake.

**—Menos mal —dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente. ****—¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí?**

**—Bien dicho, bien dicho —dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick, cuyos pies colgaban ****a treinta centímetros del suelo.**

Un par rieron por eso.

**—De todas formas —objetó Fudge—, están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho ****peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...**

—Me gustaría oír de que es capaz mi padre —murmuró Regulus oscuramente.

**—¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta—. De ****toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera ****pensado...**

—Ella y cualquiera que lo conociese —admitió McGonagall.

** Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais ****dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir; habría creído que habíais tomado demasiado ****hidromiel.**

**—No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con aspereza—. La ****gente desconoce lo peor.**

**—¿Lo peor? —dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad—. ****¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?**

Sirius se mordió el labio. Él no era ningún estúpido, y estaba convencido de lo que se iba a hablar en el libro.

_Así que Harry se enteró por ahí _pensó Black.

**—Desde luego, eso quiero decir —dijo Fudge.**

**—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?**

**—Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta —susurró la ****profesora McGonagall—. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?**

—Es bastante difícil que alguien olvide eso —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

**—Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente—. Nunca se veía al uno ****sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de ****cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!**

—No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de saber que el mejor amigo de tu padre es uno de los asesinos más buscado de Gran Bretaña —dijo Will.

**A Harry se le cayó la jarra de la mano, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron ****le dio con el pie.**

**—Exactamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su ****pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca ****hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.**

**—No sé —dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes—. Fred y George Weasley podrían ****dejarlos atrás.**

—¡Hagrid si que sabe!

—¡Nos acabas de traicionar, Hagrid!

**—¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! —terció el profesor ****Flitwick—. ¡Inseparables!**

—¡Somos hermanos! —dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

Reg hizo una mueca extraña con su rostro. Nunca le había gustado que Sirius dijese que James Potter era su hermano.

**—¡Por supuesto que lo eran! —dijo Fudge—. Potter confiaba en Black más que en ****ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de ****boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe ****nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.**

—Me impresione bastante de saberlo —admitió Harry.

**—¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.**

—Porque fui un idiota que creía ciegamente en las tonterías que le soltaban de pequeño —respondió Reg—. ¿Qué? Ella a preguntado por un Black.

**—Aún peor; querida... —Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi ****inaudible—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, ****que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. ****Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ****ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien Tú Sabes no era alguien de quien uno se ****pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el ****encantamiento _Fidelio._**

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ese encantamiento no había servido?

**—¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.**

**El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.**

**—Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado —dijo con voz de pito—que ****supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se ****oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es ****imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. ****Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien Tú Sabes podía registrar el ****pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz ****pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.**

**—¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —susurró la señora ****Rosmerta.**

**—Naturalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall**

James y Lily se miraron. Ellos habían muerto por culpa de Voldemort, y seguramente se debía a que el guardián secreto les había delatado. Si era eso, estaban cien por cien seguros de que Sirius no era el guardián secreto.

**—. James Potter le dijo a ****Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black ****estaba pensando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él ****mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.**

**—¿Sospechaba de Black? —exclamó la señora Rosmerta.**

—En realidad no —respondió Dumbledore—. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que a los Potter no les ocurría nada. Lamentablemente no fue así.

**—Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había ****informado a Quien Tú Sabes de sus movimientos **

—Eso sí, pero de Sirius Black me resultaba bastante difícil de creer.

**—dijo la profesora McGonagall con ****voz misteriosa—. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando ****teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien Tú Sabes.**

**—¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?**

—No hay pruebas de que sea Sirius el espía —gruñó James con furia.

**—Así es —confirmó Fudge—. Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera ****llevado a cabo el encantamiento _Fidelio_...**

**—¿Black los traicionó? —musitó la señora Rosmerta.**

James y Lily miraron a Sirius, que tenía la cabeza bajada. Sally estaba a su lado, tomando su mano como consuelo.

**—Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a ****declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de ****hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sabemos todos, Quien Tú ****Sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, ****completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incómoda. Su ****amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No ****tenía otra elección que escapar...**

**—Sucio y asqueroso traidor —dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó ****en silencio.**

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Hagrid es muy temperamental —explicó Charlie—. Sobre todo si hay alcohol cerca...

**—Chist —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**—¡Me lo encontré —bramó Hagrid—, seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio ****antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de ****Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las ruinas, pobrecito.**

—No está bien robar el mérito a otras personas, Hagrid —le riño Sirius como si el gigantesco hombre estuviese allí.

** Tenía ****una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en ****aquella moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió preguntarme lo que había ido a ****hacer allí. No sabia que él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se ****había enterado del ataque de Quien Vosotros Sabéis y había acudido para ver en qué ****podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A ****CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! —exclamó Hagrid.**

—Una reacción lógica... a lo de consolarlo —dijo Emily.

**—Hagrid, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—, baja la voz.**

**—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a ****Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Quien Vosotros Sabéis! Y entonces ****me dijo: «Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él...» ¡Ja! ¡Pero yo ****tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que ****Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me ****dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. «No la ****necesito ya», me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo ****aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la ****necesitaba?**

—¡Porqué era de madrugada y era noviembre! ¡Por eso te la daba! —chilló Sirius con la respiración alterada.

Ya no podía seguir callado ni un minuto más. Entendía el odio de Hagrid, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliese. Era una tortura estar escuchando eso con James y Lily a su lado. Por suerte ambos parecían estar totalmente seguros de la inocencia de Sirius y le brindaban sonrisas y miradas de ánimo.

** La verdad es que una moto deja demasiadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir.**

—¡Si era una moto voladora! —exclamó James rodando los ojos.

**Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella ****noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera ****entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo ****de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni ****nadie que le importe...**

En ese momento Sirius se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, creo que me voy a acostar ya —murmuró dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

—Sirius... —Sally se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguirla. Pero, tras dudar un poco, regreso a su sitio. Estaba segura de que ahora su novio necesitaba estar a solas.

**Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Luego, la señora Rosmerta dijo ****con cierta satisfacción:**

**—Pero no consiguió huir; ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Magia lo atrapó al día ****siguiente.**

**—¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! —dijo Fudge con amargura—. No ****fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter.**

—¿Peter? —preguntó James con sorpresa.

Siendo sinceros le costaba creer que Peter hubiese sido él solo en busca de Sirius. Lo normal era que, si creía que Sirius era el culpable, fuese a pedirle ayuda a Remus. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión sombría de Remus y de la mirada de odio de Harry ante la mención de Peter y lo entendió.

—¡Tiene que ser una puta broma! —gritó James completamente alterado-

—James...

—¡Eso debe de ser falso!

—Papá...

—¡Una jodida y pesada broma!

—Papi...

—¡Es imposible que...

—¡Cornamenta, relájate ya! —gritó al final Remus abofeteando a James—. Luego te explico lo que quieras, pero deja que la lectura siga.

**Enloquecido de dolor; sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los ****Black, él mismo lo persiguió.**

**—¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? —preguntó la señora ****Rosmerta.**

**—Adoraba a Black y a Potter.**

—Ya lo veo —murmuró Harry, mirando preocupado a su padre.

** Eran sus héroes —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ****No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros ****cómo me pesa ahora... —Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.**

**—Venga, venga, Minerva —le dijo Fudge amablemente—. Pettigrew murió como ****un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la ****memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Dicen que sollozaba: ****«¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste...?» Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, ****Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.**

—¿Cómo que polvo? —preguntó Reg confuso.

—Eso dicen —respondió Bill—. Solamente encontraron un dedo de Pettigrew.

—¿Solo un dedo? —Reg frunció el ceño de forma pensativa—. ¿Nada más?

Bill negó con la cabeza y Reg empezó a repasar mentalmente todas las maldiciones que conocía que hiciesen volar a alguien en pedazos.

**La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:**

**—¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía ****que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...**

**—Os digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría ****perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo habría descuartizado, miembro por miembro —gruñó ****Hagrid.**

—Definitivamente no es bueno meterse con Hagrid —comentó Holly, viendo con preocupación a Regulus.

**—No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid —dijo Fudge con brusquedad—. Nadie salvo los ****muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales ****habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorralado. En aquel ****entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la ****Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black ****mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. ****Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. ****Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los ****restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túnica manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su ****cuerpo.**

—En verdad solo un dedo —murmuró Remus.

**La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.**

**—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con la voz tomada—. A Black se lo ****llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew ****fue investido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de ****algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.**

—Doce años —murmuró Sally oscuramente.

**La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro.**

**—¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?**

**—Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba —dijo Fudge—. Ciertamente creo que ****la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de ****todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, ****inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. ****La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han ****perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorprendido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo ****hablando conmigo con total sensatez. **

_Eso tendría que ser una pista de que el verdadero culpable era Peter y no Sirius _pensó James con pesar. Ahora que la rabia había desaparecido, le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir.

**Fue desconcertante. Me dio la impresión de que ****se aburría. Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os ****podáis imaginar; me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. **

—¿Crucigramas? Tal vez si que estaba algo loco —el intento de broma de Remus solo arrancó un par de risas.

**Sí, me quedé ****estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y ****él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante ****la puerta día y noche.**

**—Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse?**

—Era por eso —susurró James, recordando a la mascota del mejor amigo de su hijo.

** —preguntó la señora Rosmerta—. ¡Dios mío, ****señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con Quien Usted Sabe, ¿verdad?**

**—Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —respondió Fudge ****evasivamente—. Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien Tú Sabes, ****solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al ****pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...**

**Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había ****dejado su vaso.**

**—Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ****acercando al castillo.**

**Todos los pies que había ante Harry volvieron a soportar el cuerpo de sus ****propietarios. La parte inferior de las capas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de la ****señora Rosmerta desaparecieron tras el mostrador. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las ****Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.**

—Suerte que no los pillaron escuchando a escondidas —dijo Neville.

**—¿Harry?**

**Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos lo miraron ****fijamente, sin saber qué decir.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Astoria, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo.

—Pues bien. Todos a dormir —anunció Dumbledore.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Décimo segundo capítulo del fic. Tenía pensado que este capítulo fuese uno de no lectura, pero como no se me ocurría nada al final fue uno de lectura. Por suerte puede que sea capaz de sacar un par de temas de conversación para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	13. Magia misteriosa

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Sirius sentía sus manos temblar. La lectura de esa última parte del capítulo le estaban haciendo recordar aquellos días que tanto quería olvidar. No se refería a la muerte de James y Lily, sino a lo ocurrido después de eso y su encarcelamiento en la prisión de Azkaban, sobre todo sus primeros días en tal horrible lugar. Había pensado que hacía tiempo que ya había superado aquello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que simplemente se había limitado a enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente sus recuerdos en Azkaban.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que Sirius levantase la cabeza, pensando que era Sally. Pero los que habían entrado eran sus amigos. Al instante Sirius relajó, o más bien intentó, su expresión. Tanto James como Remus notaron los temblores que Sirius tenía en sus manos, pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sirius, notando por primera vez la expresión solemne en el rostro de James.

Remus suspiró, mirando de reojo a James.

—Se ha enterado. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Sirius no tardó ni siquiera dos segundos en entender a lo que Remus se refería. James había descubierto, o al menos sospechaba, que Peter era quién los había traicionado.

—Oh —soltó. De alguna forma Sirius notó que su coeficiente intelectual había sido puesto en juego al decir aquello.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó James, bruscamente.

—Es verdad —respondió Sirius, tras vacilar levemente. En un principio había pensado en seguir mintiendo un poco más a James, pero rápidamente había entendido que James ya había aceptado que Peter era el posible traidor y que únicamente buscaba la confirmación de su mejor amigo. Además de que si seguía con la mentira, después podría ser todo peor.

James se dejó caer en la cama, como si de repente las fuerzas de sus piernas se hubiesen esfumado.

—¿Có-cómo fue? —preguntó con un leve tartamudeo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron.

—James... eso saldrá en el libro. ¿No prefieres esperar un poco hasta que aparezca? A lo mejor así te calmas —dijo Remus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—¡No! —gritó James, haciendo que su amigos hiciesen una mueca—. Lo siento, pero necesito saberlo cuanto antes. No quiero esperar ni un minuto más.

Así que, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sirius le fue contando todo lo ocurrido a James en aquel día. Remus intervenía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando sentía que Sirius iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. James fue escuchando lo que sus amigos le decían sin abrir boca. Casi podía ver lo que había ocurrido ese treinta y uno de octubre, como si el fuese un protagonista más de aquella trágica obra.

En cuanto Sirius hubo acabado su relato, James permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de donde no se oía nada, habló con una expresión seria:

—Sirius, ¿por un casual te has vengado de Peter? ¿Lo has matado? Esa pregunta va también va por ti, Remus.

—Casi lo hacemos en una ocasión, pero alguien nos lo impidió. —Remus le lanzó una significativa mirada a James, haciendo que él sonriera levemente.

—Harry es, sin lugar a dudas, digno hijo de Lily y mío. —James dejó escapar un bostezo y se puso de pie—. Creo que volveré a mi habitación. Es tarde y aún tengo que contarle todo esto a Lily.

—¿Crees que es bueno que Lily lo sepa? —preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

—No te preocupes. Mi pelirroja es más fuerte que tú, perro pulgoso.

—¡Eh!

Y con las risas de Remus y las protestas de Sirius de fondo, James abandonó el dormitorio.

* * *

**_En el futuro. Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Misterios_**

A pesar de que trabajaba allí, Albus odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma y lo evitaba tanto como fuera posible. Por suerte los inefables de por allí no pasaban mucho tiempo en dicho lugar y solamente iban cuando era necesario. La gran mayoría prefería el excitante trabajo de campo que no el aburrido trabajo de oficina. Pero, para su mala suerte, su jefe le había convocado para hablar de él.

Su jefe, un mago de origen chino llamado Wang Sheng*, era un hombre que actualmente contaba con ciento tres años y vestía siempre trajes tradicionales chinos. Pero a pesar de su edad y de que estaba parcialmente ciego de un ojo, Sheng tenía una vitalidad que rivalizaba con la de Albus, quién apenas contaba con diecinueve años.

—Me alego de verte aquí, Albus. —Sheng sonrió ampliamente—. Siento si te he molestado si estabas ocupado haciendo algo.

—Solamente estaba durmiendo —respondió Albus. Al instante la expresión de su jefe cambio.

—Lástima. Me hubiese gustado que me contarás con todo lujo de detalles lo que hacéis tu novia y tú cuando estáis a solas. Ya sabes, que guarradas os decís el uno al otro, dónde os tocáis... —Mientras Sheng seguía hablando, un pergamino enrollado había descendido sobre la cabeza del anciano, callándolo de golpe.

Albus casi había olvidado que su jefe era un pervertido. Por cierto, quién había golpeado a Wang Sheng en la cabeza con el pergamino, era la secretaria de ese hombre, Mary Hawkstone, una atractiva treintañera con el cabello de color caoba.

—¡Mary! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a un dulce anciano en la cabeza? Cómo castigo deberás dejar que sobe con mis manos tu encantador trasero mientras hablo con el señor Potter. —Mientras hablaba, el señor Wang iba acercando lentamente sus manos al trasero de la mujer, poniendo una mirada lasciva.

—Si sus manos me rozan, aunque sea un milímetro, le pienso arrojar la mesa a su cabeza —amenazó Mary tranquilamente. Al instante el anciano se sentó correctamente y adoptó una postura seria. Albus se limitó a rodar los ojos. Él, al igual que el resto, ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de esos dos.

—¿Qué quería, señor? —preguntó Albus.

Sheng sacó dos fotografías muggles del cajón de su escritorio y se las tendió. La primera de ellas era la imagen de una mujer entrada en años, con el cabello gris y varias arrugas en su rostro. La segunda también era la imagen de una mujer, pero al contrario ésta se veía mucho más joven. Su cabello era negro y brillante, y tenía una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. No debía de tener más de unos veinte años.

Albus examinó las fotografías en silencio.

—Estas mujeres... ¿son parientes? —preguntó Albus dándose cuenta de que ambas poseían los mismos ojos azules y la misma mirada.

—Se podría decir que sí, pero no —respondió Sheng con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro—. Ambas son la misma mujer. Lo curioso de todo es que está fotografía fue tomada antes que la otra. —Mientras hablaba, su jefe señaló la fotografía donde salía la mujer anciana.

—¿Esta mujer es maga? —preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño. Sheng asintió—. Pues entonces no veo nada raro. Hay docenas de formas para que alguien aparente menos edad de la que tenga en realidad, como hechizos de belleza, pociones...

—Por supuesto ya llegamos a esta conclusión, así que revelamos las fotografías usando _developer_. En ambas fotografías. No hace falta decir que no sufrieron ningún cambio.

Albus sintió como un sudor frío le corría por la espalda. El developer era una poción especial usada principalmente por el Departamento de Misterios y la Oficina de Aurores, y servía principalmente para revelar en las fotografías todos los trucos mágicos que podía usar uno para esconder su apariencia. En resumen que si tú usabas la poción multijugos y alguien te tomaba una fotografía y luego la revelase mediante developer, saldrías con tu verdadero aspecto en la imagen. No hace falta decir que era una poción sumamente peligrosa y difícil de hacer. Hasta los mejores pocionistas del mundo las pasarían canutas haciéndolas.

Albus volvió a mirar la fotografía de la mujer joven. ¿Cómo era posible que, aún usando el developer, mostrase la imagen de una persona joven en vez de una anciana como la otra imagen? No sabía como se las había apañado, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Fuese lo que fuese, aquello era claramente magia oscura.

—¿Quiere que investigue que clase de magia uso? —preguntó Albus, guardándose las fotografías en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Para que otra cosa te iba a llamar a las dos de la mañana, Albus? —preguntó Sheng, levantando una ceja. Albus chasqueó su lengua.

—Estoy seguro de que usted ya tiene una idea de que clase de magia está detrás de todo eso, ¿no?

—Tengo una sospecha, pero no es segura.

—Sus sospechas suelen ser del noventa y nueve por cientos correctas —señaló Albus. Sheng frunció el ceño.

—¿Solamente? Yo creía que eran del cien por ciento.

—Serían del cien por ciento si dejase de decir que la señorita Hawkstone le dejaría tocar su trasero ese día —dijo Albus.

—¡Y algún día me dejará! —exclamó Sheng, inflando su pecho con orgullo—. ¡Díselo, Mary!

—Ni se le ocurra tocarme con esas manos, bastardo baboso —replicó Mary fríamente.

Sheng dejó escapar un bufido decepcionado, mientras Albus reía.

—En fin, Albus. Seguramente serás capaz de encontrar lo que estamos buscando —dijo Sheng—. Por cierto, ¿como van nuestros amigos?

—La lectura avanza como habíamos previsto. Ahora van casi por la mitad del tercer libro —respondió Albus—. Lo más raro fue la llegada de gente de mundos paralelos, pero quitando eso todo va bien.

—Me alegra oír eso. Sabes que no estaba seguro de este plan.

—Mi padre tampoco, señor —comentó Albus.

—Su padre es sabio, señor Potter —señaló Sheng—. No sale nada de bueno al jugar con el tiempo de esa forma.

—Lo sé. Y estoy preparado para recibir mi castigo cuando llegué el momento. Mientras tanto, seguiré como hasta ahora —dijo el segundo de los Potter, poniéndose de pie—. Si me disculpa, iré a empezar la investigación.

—Claro —replicó Sheng, poniéndose de pie—. Espero que encuentre algo pronto. Tengo la sensación de que el caso que le acabo de enseñar y el de los libros, están relacionados de alguna forma.

* * *

***: En países como Japón o China se suele colocar el apellido por delante del nombre. Así que Wang sería el apellido y Sheng el nombre.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bienvenidos al capítulo décimo tercero de este fic. **

**¡Tenemos nuevos personajes! ¡Y seguramente dentro de poco me estaré quejando de que hay demasiados personajes! Si es que más gilipollas y no nazco. Pero bueno, centrándonos en la historia, parece que Albus tiene un nuevo misterio entre manos. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Y como está relacionada con los libros?**

**Claro que la respuesta no será revelada pronto, así que habrá que esperar un poco.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	14. Nota de autor

**¡Hola!**

**Soy tan majo que saludo después de desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. Supongo que estaréis esperando explicaciones por la ausencia. Así que aquí van.**

**Como muchos habréis podido suponer entre asuntos personales y las vacaciones de Navidad he estado ocupado. Por supuesto eso no es motivo por el cual no haya publicado nada. QuÉ no haya publicado nada se debe, principalmente, a dos razones.**

**-Primera razón: Mis fics. Que nadie se asuste. Esta nota no es para decir que voy a abandonar mis historias o que dejaré algunas de lado. Es más, creo que el problema reside en que en varios de estos fics tengo demasiadas ideas (sobre todo relacionado con ****_Harry Potter, son of Hades_**** y ****_Conociendo el futuro_****). Dichas ideas tienen mucho que ver con los Merodeadores y su vida académica.**

**-Segunda razón: Novelas ligeras. Ya sabéis, esas novelas que han inspirado varios animes (aunque me suenan casos contrarios). En fin, desde las vacaciones de verano he comenzando a leer varias novelas ligeras y, como podréis suponer, eso me ha quitado tiempo en FF. Aunque también me ha permitido conocer animes que no había visto hasta la fecha como Tokyo Ravens.**

**Bueno, ahora que he expuesto los motivos de mi desaparición (más o menos), vengo con varias ideas nuevas.**

**Empecemos por lo principal, mis fics. Lo que haré esta ocasión (seguramente como única vez para compensaros por la espera) es publicar un capítulo de todos los fics a la vez. Una vez hecho eso, tengo varias ideas sobre como seguir las actualizaciones. Ahora mismo tengo tres ideas:**

**-La de siempre, actualizo un fic cada vez. Este es el método que he usado casi siempre y, tengo que reconocer que seguramente es el más lento.**

**-Por bloques. Como ya hice alguna que otra vez, consiste en juntar distintos fics en un mismo bloque y actualizar dichos fics un mismo día.**

**-Doble capítulos. Esto lo hice (como algunos recordaréis) con ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****(ahora hablaremos de su secuela). Aquí se trataría de subir dos capítulos del mismo fic el mismo día. Tengo que reconocer que esta opción es la que menos me gusta, ya que la gente suele comentar en el segundo capítulo y al final el primero no es comentando por casi nadie o es comentado de pasada en el segundo.**

**Estás son las ideas que tengo sobre la actualización de fics. Aún no sé cual voy a usar, pero os las dejó expuestas para que sepáis lo que os encontraréis en el futuro.**

**En cuanto a la secuela de ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****lamentó decir que todas las ideas y apuntes que tenía estaban en el antiguo ordenador y se perdieron. Así que, por ahora, no habrá secuela de ningún tipo. Por supuesto habrá la secuela, pero tardará lo suyo ya que tengo que recordar la gran mayoría de cosas.**

**Ahora, como dije más arriba, estoy teniendo varias ideas relacionadas con los Merodeadores. Así que se me ha ocurrido empezar un fic sobre ellos. No sé si lo haré, pero por ahora esperad a encontraros un long fic sobre ellos.**

**Y por último, relacionado con las novelas ligeras, se me ha estado ocurriendo escribir fics sobre algunas de ellas. Dichos fics seguirían la historia original de la novela, pero con algunos pequeños cambios en ella.**

**Seguramente en los siguientes días exponga en mi perfil de que tratarán estos fics y sobre que animes irán (en caso de que decida escribirlos).**

**Y ahora que ya he soltado todo esto. ¡Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí y leértelo todo!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2016!**

* * *

**PD: Estás notas de autor las eliminare cuando vaya a publicar los nuevos capítulos.**


	15. La Saeta de Fuego

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente pasó en completo silencio. James y Lily no habían dormido en toda la noche. Se habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando sobre Peter y el motivo por el cual pudo haber hecho aquello. Sin embargo no se les ocurría nada de nada.

Reg, por su parte, había ido a ver a Dumbledore esa noche. Una vez allí le había contado al anciano que había descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad de Voldemort. Dumbledore, por su parte, se limito a acariciarse la barbilla y a decir.

_—Hace tiempo que sospechaba que lord Voldemort usaba Horrocruxes para conseguir su inmortalidad. Por fortuna en nuestro tiempo uno ya ha sido completamente destruido en nuestra época. Y gracias a ti tenemos otro en nuestro poder._

_—Se refiere al diario de Tom Ryddle, ¿verdad?_

_—Correcto. Y, si mis sospechas son correctas, es muy posible que haya descubierto la apariencia de dos Horrocruxes más._

Después de aquello, Reg regresó a su habitación, preguntándose cuales serían esos Horrocruxes.

Una vez el desayuno hubo concluido, todos se sentaron en los sofás y las butacas. Entonces James sacudió su varita y el libro voló a toda velocidad hacia él. James estiró su brazo para tomar el libro. Pero éste se limitó a pasar de largo y golpearlo directamente en la frente.

—¡Callaos! —espetó James, mientras se sobaba la frente ante la risa del resto. Después, intentando recuperar el orgullo que un libro kamikaze le había robado, empezó a leer—. **La Saeta de Fuego. **—Después de leer aquello, su expresión brilló con alegría.

**Harry no sabía muy bien cómo se las había apañado para regresar al sótano de ****Honeydukes, atravesar el pasadizo y entrar en el castillo.**

—Pues caminando —señaló Bill tranquilamente.

** Lo único que sabía era que el ****viaje de vuelta parecía no haberle costado apenas tiempo y que no se daba muy clara ****cuenta de lo que hacía, porque en su cabeza aún resonaban las frases de la conversación ****que acababa de oír.**

—Es bastante normal —suspiró Tonks sintiendo simpatía por Harry.

**¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nada de aquello? Dumbledore, Hagrid, el señor ****Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nunca que sus padres ****habían muerto porque les había traicionado su mejor amigo?**

—Porqué no es algo fácil de explicar, Harry —suspiró Arthur—. Decirle eso a alguien como tú, que valora la amistad por encima de muchas cosas, no es muy buena idea.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Básicamente que, al decirte eso, podrían haber posibilidades de que tu relación con Weasley y Granger se viese afectada por eso, Potter —respondió Daphne.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso es una tontería!

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER! —rugió en ese momento Alastor, sobresaltando a varios.

—¡Joder, a veces me olvido de que está ahí! —exclamó George.

—Nunca puedes confiar del todo en alguien, Potter —dijo Alastor, ignorando el comentario de George y los pequeños múltiples infartos que había causado.

—Si no puedes confiar ni en tus propios amigos, básicamente no te queda nada —gruñó James en ese momento—. Y ahora callaros que quiero seguir leyendo.

**Ron y Hermione observaron intranquilos a Harry durante toda la cena, sin atreverse ****a decir nada sobre lo que habían oído, porque Percy estaba sentado cerca.**

—Mejor —asintió Fred seriamente—. Percy os hubiese entregado nada más escucharlo.

Percy cerró los ojos. Aunque era más que obvio que Harry había roto las normas e ido a Hogsmeade por si mismo aunque lo tenía prohibido y, por lo tanto, tenía que ser castigado; en esos momentos Percy no creía que le hubiese dicho algo. Pero tenía que admitir que el fondo no estaba seguro de eso.

** Cuando ****subieron a la sala común atestada de gente, descubrieron que Fred y George, en un ****arrebato de alegría motivado por las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad, habían lanzado ****media docena de bombas fétidas.**

—Interesante decoración navideña —comentó Luna mirando el libro con interés.

—Mejor no lo hagas —replicó Holly, nerviosa.

** Harry, que no quería que Fred y George le ****preguntaran si había ido o no a Hogsmeade,**

—¡Eso es cruel! —exclamaron ambos a la vez.

** se fue a hurtadillas hasta el dormitorio ****vacío y abrió el armario. Echó todos los libros a un lado y rápidamente encontró lo que ****buscaba: el álbum de fotos encuadernado en piel que Hagrid le había regalado hacía dos ****años, que estaba lleno de fotos mágicas de sus padres. Se sentó en su cama, corrió las ****cortinas y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que...**

**Se detuvo en una foto de la boda de sus padres. Su padre saludaba con la mano, con ****una amplia sonrisa. El pelo negro y alborotado que Harry había heredado se levantaba ****en todas direcciones. Su madre, radiante de felicidad, estaba cogida del brazo de su ****padre. Y allí... aquél debía de ser. El padrino. Harry nunca le había prestado atención.**

—Eso me ha dolido y mucho —dijo Sirius con cierto dramatismo.

**Si no hubiera sabido que era la misma persona no habría reconocido a Black en ****aquella vieja fotografía. Su rostro no estaba hundido y amarillento como la cera, sino ****que era hermoso y estaba lleno de alegría. ¿Trabajaría ya para Voldemort cuando ****sacaron aquella foto?**

—No.

** ¿Planeaba ya la muerte de las dos personas que había a su lado? **

—No.

**¿Se daba cuenta de que tendría que pasar doce años en Azkaban, doce años que lo ****dejarían irreconocible?**

—No.

**«Pero los dementores no le afectan —pensó Harry, fijándose en aquel rostro ****agradable y risueño—. No tiene que oír los gritos de mi madre cuando se aproximan ****demasiado...»**

Sirius cerró los ojos. Era cierto, él no tenía que oír los gritos de Lily cuando estaba cerca de los dementores. Pero si tenía que ver una y otra vez a los cadáveres de sus amigos.

**Harry cerró de golpe el álbum y volvió a guardarlo en el armario. Se quitó la túnica ****y las gafas y se metió en la cama, asegurándose de que las cortinas lo ocultaban de la ****vista.**

**Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.**

**—¿Harry? —preguntó la dubitativa voz de Ron.**

**Pero Harry se quedó quieto, simulando que dormía.**

—A decir verdad ya me había dado cuenta de que fingías —dijo Ron.

—Tu teatro no sirvió para nada —rió Will.

** Oyó a Ron que salía de nuevo ****y se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió correr a ****través de sus venas, como veneno, un odio que nunca había conocido.**

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Si Harry seguía llevándose por esas emociones, era muy posible que acabase poseído por el alma de Voldemort que llevaba dentro de él.

** Podía ver a Black ****riéndose de él en la oscuridad, como si tuviera pegada a los ojos la foto del álbum. Veía, ****como en una película, a Sirius Black haciendo que Peter Pettigrew (que se parecía a ****Neville Longbottom) ****volara en mil pedazos.**

Neville hizo una mueca.

** Oía (aunque no sabía cómo sería la voz de ****Black) un murmullo bajo y vehemente: «Ya está, Señor, los Potter me han hecho su ****guardián secreto...» Y entonces aparecía otra voz que se reía con un timbre muy agudo, ****la misma risa que Harry oía dentro de su cabeza cada vez que los dementores se le ****acercaban.**

—Tus sueños son demasiado terribles —dijo Emily con una mueca.

**—Harry..., tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—Cierto —corroboró Fred.

—Queríamos decírtelo hacía tiempo, pero no encontrábamos el momento —añadió George.

**Harry no había podido pegar el ojo hasta el amanecer. Al despertarse, había hallado ****el dormitorio desierto,**

—Si te quedases dormido al amanecer, es bastante normal —señaló Sally.

—Eso y que ese día empezaban las vacaciones y todos se habían ido a sus casas —dijo Harry.

** se había vestido y bajado la escalera de caracol hasta la sala ****común, donde no había nadie más que Ron, que se comía un sapo de menta y se frotaba ****el estómago, y Hermione, que había extendido sus deberes por tres mesas.**

Todos los estudiantes (y algunos ex-alumnos) se pusieron pálidos ante eso.

**—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Harry.**

**—¡Se han ido! Hoy empiezan las vacaciones, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó Ron, ****mirando a Harry detenidamente**

—¿Cómo no te puedes acordar de las vacaciones? —le preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.

—Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —respondió Harry.

**—. Es ya casi la hora de comer. Pensaba ir a despertarte ****dentro de un minuto.**

**Harry se sentó en una silla al lado del fuego. Al otro lado de las ventanas, la nieve ****seguía cayendo. _Crookshanks_ estaba extendido delante del fuego, como un felpudo de ****pelo canela.**

**—Es verdad que no tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione, mirándole la ****cara con preocupación.**

—Nada de hablar sobre mi aspecto —advirtió Harry, viendo como los gemelos Weasley abrían de nuevo la boca para soltar una broma sobre su aspecto físico.

**—Estoy bien —dijo Harry.**

Todos miraron a Harry sospechosamente.

—De verdad estaba bien —se defendió Harry ante la mirada de todos.

—Está bien, Harry. Te creemos —dijo Astoria en tono amable.

**—Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione, cambiando con Ron una mirada—. Debes de ****estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer. Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería.**

**—¿Como qué? —dijo Harry**

**—Como ir detrás de Black —dijo Ron, tajante.**

—Ahora seguro que irá —bufó Regulus.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que habían ensayado aquella conversación mientras él ****estaba dormido.**

—T-tonterías...

—¡Qué va!

Hermione y Ron exclamaron esas palabras mientras todos los miraban divertidos. Se notaba de lejos que mentían.

** No dijo nada.**

—¡Podrías haber dicho algo! —protestó Ron.

—Creía que no habíais practicado esa conversación —replicó Harry con un tono burlón.

—Y no lo hicimos. Solamente una parte de ella —admitió Ron al final.

**—No lo harás. ¿Verdad que no, Harry? —dijo Hermione.**

**—Porque no vale la pena morir por Black —dijo Ron.**

**Harry los miró. No entendían nada.**

—Entendíamos lo suficiente como para saber que teníamos que detenerte de hacer una locura —interrumpió Hermione.

**—¿Sabéis qué veo y oigo cada vez que se me acerca un dementor? —Ron y ****Hermione negaron con la cabeza, con temor—. Oigo a mi madre que grita e implora a ****Voldemort. Y si vosotros escucharais a vuestra madre gritando de ese modo, a punto de ****ser asesinada, no lo olvidaríais fácilmente. Y si descubrierais que alguien que en ****principio era amigo suyo la había traicionado y le había enviado a Voldemort...**

La sala se sumió en un silencio demasiado incómodo. De todos ellos, quizás quién entendiese mejor a Harry era Neville. Pero por ahora el chico no tenía valor de confesarlo delante de todos. Sería demasiado duro hacerlo, y no quería recibir miradas de simpatía por parte de nadie.

**—No puedes hacer nada —dijo Hermione con aspecto afligido—. Los dementores ****atraparán a Black, lo mandarán otra vez a Azkaban... ¡y se llevará su merecido!**

—Por ahora no lo han hecho —dijo Sirius con orgullo.

—Cosa que me sorprende. Con lo inútil que eres —se burló Reg.

**—Ya oísteis lo que dijo Fudge. A Black no le afecta Azkaban como a la gente ****normal. No es un castigo para él como lo es para los demás.**

**—Entonces, ¿qué pretendes? —dijo Ron muy tenso—. ¿Acaso quieres... matar a ****Black?**

—No —interrumpió Ginny en ese momento—. Por mucho que Harry odie a alguien, jamás llegaría hasta ese extremo.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con la pelirroja. Sin embargo Harry, quién le sonreía agradecido a la chica, en el fondo sentía que no estaba seguro de eso.

**—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione, con miedo—. Harry no quiere matar a nadie, ****¿verdad que no, Harry?**

**Harry volvió a quedarse callado. No sabía qué pretendía. Lo único que sabía es que ****la idea de no hacer nada mientras Black estaba libre era insoportable.**

**—Malfoy sabe algo —dijo de pronto**

—¡¿Le vas a hacer caso?! —exclamó Daphne, sorprendida.

**—. ¿Os acordáis de lo que me dijo en la clase ****de Pociones? «Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.»**

**—¿Vas a seguir el consejo de Malfoy y no el nuestro? —dijo Ron furioso**

—Creo que a alguien no le ha gustado cierto comentario —dijo Charlie con un tono burlón.

**—. ****Escucha... ¿sabes lo que recibió a cambio la madre de Pettigrew después de que Black ****lo matara? Mi padre me lo dijo: la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y el dedo de ****Pettigrew dentro de una caja. Fue el trozo mayor de él que pudieron encontrar.**

—Básicamente porque todo el resto fue reducido a cenizas —dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

James apretó los puños, arrugando las páginas del libro. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que nadie sospechaba de que solamente hubiese quedado un dedo en el lugar y todo lo demás se hubiese convertido en cenizas? Porqué para él, aquello era muy raro.

** Black ****está loco, Harry, y es muy peligroso.**

—Eso no te lo discutimos. —Las voces de James, Lily, Remus, Sally y Reg sonaron monótonas.

—¡Eh! ¡¿A qué viene ese tono tan apagado?!

**—El padre de Malfoy debe de haberle contado algo —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de ****las explicaciones de Ron—. Pertenecía al círculo de allegados de Voldemort.**

**—Llámalo Quien Tú Sabes, ¿quieres hacer el favor? —repuso Ron enfadado.**

—Jamás. Acostúmbrate —replicó Harry.

—Lo peor es que lo estoy haciendo —murmuró Ron.

**—Entonces está claro que los Malfoy sabían que Black trabajaba para Voldemort...**

**—¡Y a Malfoy le encantaría verte volar en mil pedazos, como Pettigrew! ****Contrólate. Lo único que quiere Malfoy es que te maten antes de que tengáis que ****enfrentaros en el partido de quidditch.**

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan simples? —murmuró Eli con fastidio al ver que todos ellos se ponían serios y asentían a las palabras del pelirrojo.

**—Harry, por favor —dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—, sé ****sensato. Black hizo algo terrible, terrible. Pero no... no te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo ****que Black quiere... Estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus ****padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿verdad? ¡No querrían que fueras a buscar a ****Black!**

—Lo gracioso es que seguramente nombramos padrino a Sirius para que Harry pudiese ir a buscarlo en caso de que algo le preocupase y nosotros no pudiéramos hacer nada —señaló Lily.

**—No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Black no he hablado con ****ellos nunca —dijo Harry con brusquedad.**

**Hubo un silencio en el que _Crookshanks_ se estiró voluptuosamente, sacando las ****garras. El bolsillo de Ron se estremeció.**

**—Mira —dijo Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema—, ¡estamos en vacaciones! ¡Casi ****es Navidad! Vamos a ver a Hagrid. No le hemos visitado desde hace un montón de ****tiempo.**

**—¡No! —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Harry no debe abandonar el castillo, Ron.**

—Técnicamente el castillo también incluye los terrenos —señaló Emily.

**—Sí, vamos —dijo Harry incorporándose—. ¡Y le preguntaré por qué no mencionó ****nunca a Black al hablarme de mis padres!**

—Estás pesadito con el tema, ¿eh? —suspiró Holly.

**Seguir discutiendo sobre Sirius Black no era lo que Ron había pretendido.**

—Por supuesto que no.

**—Podríamos echar una partida de ajedrez —dijo apresuradamente—. O de ****gobstones. Percy dejó un juego.**

**—No. Vamos a ver a Hagrid —dijo Harry con firmeza.**

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Para que hablo?

**Así que recogieron las capas de los dormitorios y se pusieron en camino, cruzando ****el agujero del retrato («¡En guardia, felones, malandrines!»).**

—Ya no recordaba que la Dama Gorda ya no vigilaba la entrada —comentó Bill, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo dicho por Sir Cadogan.

** Recorrieron el castillo ****vacío y salieron por las puertas principales de roble.**

**Caminaron lentamente por el césped, dejando sus huellas en la nieve blanda y ****brillante, mojando y congelando los calcetines y el borde inferior de las capas. El ****bosque prohibido parecía ahora encantado. Cada árbol brillaba como plata y la cabaña ****de Hagrid parecía una tarta helada.**

—Por estas fechas la cabaña de Hagrid, de lejos, tiene una apariencia preciosa —dijo Sally, recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

**Ron llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

**—No habrá salido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, temblando bajo la capa.**

—Tal vez esté en el Gran Comedor —respondió Will—. ¿No era la hora de la comida?

—Creo que sí —respondió su hermana.

**Ron pegó la oreja a la puerta.**

**—Hay un ruido extraño —dijo—. Escuchad. ¿Es _Fang_?**

—Eso es raro. _Fang _nunca hace ruido a menos que sea necesario —murmuró Charlie.

—¿Crees que le ha pasado algo a Hagrid? —preguntó Tonks con preocupación.

—Es muy posible —respondió el segundo de los Weasley.

**Harry y Hermione también pegaron el oído a la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña se oían ****unos suspiros de dolor.**

**—¿Pensáis que deberíamos ir a buscar a alguien? —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

—Mejor que vayáis lo antes posible —dijo Molly con seriedad.

**—¡Hagrid! —gritó Harry, golpeando la puerta—. Hagrid, ¿estás ahí?**

**Hubo un rumor de pasos y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Hagrid estaba allí, ****con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con lágrimas que le salpicaban la parte delantera del ****chaleco de cuero.**

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —murmuró Charlie, preocupado por su gigantesco amigo.

**—¡Lo habéis oído! —gritó, y se arrojó al cuello de Harry.**

—¡Eh! —exclamaron James y Lily a la vez, con el ceño fruncido.

**Como Hagrid tenía un tamaño que era por lo menos el doble de lo normal, aquello ****no era cuestión de risa. Harry estuvo a punto de caer bajo el peso del otro, pero Ron y ****Hermione lo rescataron, cogieron a Hagrid cada uno de un brazo y lo metieron en la ****cabaña, con la ayuda de Harry.**

—Gracias por eso —les agradeció Harry a sus amigos.

—Sin problemas.

—No fue nada.

Ron y Hermione le respondieron tranquilamente.

** Hagrid se dejó llevar hasta una silla y se derrumbó sobre ****la mesa, sollozando de forma incontrolada. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas que le ****goteaban sobre la barba revuelta.**

—Es la primera vez que veo a Hagrid de esa forma —murmuró Jake.

**—¿Qué pasa, Hagrid? —le preguntó Hermione aterrada.**

**Harry vio sobre la mesa una carta que parecía oficial.**

—Creo que ya sé de que va la cosa —susurró Reg.

**—¿Qué es, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid redobló los sollozos, entregándole la carta a Harry, que la leyó en voz alta:**

_**Estimado Señor Hagrid:**_

_**En relación con nuestra indagación sobre el ataque de un hipogrifo a un **__**alumno**_

_Lo suponía _pensó Reg.

_** que tuvo lugar en una de sus clases, hemos aceptado la garantía del **__**profesor Dumbledore de que usted no tiene responsabilidad en tan lamentable **__**incidente.**_

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué está Hagrid llorando? —preguntó Eli.

**—Estupendo, Hagrid —dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.**

**Pero Hagrid continuó sollozando y movió una de sus manos gigantescas, invitando ****a Harry a que siguiera leyendo.**

—Por supuesto que había más carta —murmuró Emily.

_**Sin embargo, debemos hacer constar nuestra preocupación en lo que **__**concierne al mencionado hipogrifo. Hemos decidido dar curso a la queja **__**oficial presentada por el señor Lucius Malfoy, y este asunto será, por lo tanto, **__**llevado ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La vista tendrá lugar **__**el día 20 de abril. Le rogamos que se presente con el hipogrifo en las oficinas **__**londinenses de la Comisión, en el día indicado. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo **__**deberá permanecer atado y aislado.**_

_**Atentamente...**_

**Seguía la relación de los miembros del Consejo Escolar.**

—Esto va a acabar muy mal —dijo Holly, quién tenía el presentimiento de que Lucius Malfoy se iba a salir con la suya.

**—¡Vaya! —dijo Ron—. Pero, según nos has dicho, Hagrid, _Buckbeak_ no es malo.**

—Y no lo es. Todo fue culpa de Malfoy por no hacer caso a las instrucciones —señaló Lily.

**Seguro que lo consideran inocente.**

Varios hicieron una mueca.

**—No conoces a los monstruos que hay en la Comisión para las Criaturas ****Peligrosas...**

—Eso ha sido raro —dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Varios la miraron confundidos.

—Tampoco es tan difícil de entender —comentó Neville en ese momento—. En la Comisión para las Criatura Peligrosas suelen encargarse de monstruos. Y, al decir Hagrid, que en ese lugar su personal son monstruos, parece que esté diciendo que el Ministerio hace que monstruos se encarguen de otros monstruos... O al menos eso creo...

Al final del discurso, Neville se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza. Sin embargo Luna le miró con una mueca de agradecimiento.

** —dijo Hagrid con voz ahogada, secándose los ojos con la manga—. La han ****tomado con los animales interesantes.**

—Y los hipogrifos entran en esa sección —suspiró Remus, quién conocía a la Comisión para Criaturas Peligrosas mejor de lo que él querría.

**Un ruido repentino, procedente de un rincón de la cabaña de Hagrid, hizo que ****Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieran. _Buckbeak_, el hipogrifo, estaba acostado en el ****rincón, masticando algo que llenaba de sangre el suelo.**

—Va y ya se salta una de las condiciones —dijo Daphne.

**—¡No podía dejarlo atado fuera, en la nieve! —dijo con la voz anegada en ****lágrimas—. ¡Completamente solo! ¡En Navidad!**

—Ahí tiene razón —señaló Astoria.

—Ya te he dicho que a los gatos no les pasara nada solamente porque les dejes solos dentro de la casa en Navidad —suspiró Daphne.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Nunca habían coincidido con Hagrid en lo que ****él llamaba «animales interesantes» y otras personas llamaban «monstruos terroríficos».**

—Es más. Si Hagrid dice que un animal mágico es una "criatura adorable", ¡salid corriendo y no miréis atrás! —comentó Sirius.

**Pero _Buckbeak_ no parecía malo en absoluto. De hecho, a juzgar por los habituales ****parámetros de Hagrid, era una verdadera ricura.**

—A menos que lo insultes —señaló Holly.

**—Tendrás que presentar una buena defensa, Hagrid —dijo Hermione sentándose y ****posando una mano en el enorme antebrazo de Hagrid—. Estoy segura de que puedes ****demostrar que _Buckbeak_ no es peligroso.**

—Técnicamente si que es peligroso —comentó Will haciendo una mueca.

**—¡Dará igual! —sollozó Hagrid—. Lucius Malfoy tiene metidos en el bolsillo a ****todos esos diablos de la Comisión. ¡Le tienen miedo! Y si pierdo el caso, _Buckbeak_...**

**Se pasó el dedo por el cuello, en sentido horizontal. Luego gimió y se echó hacia ****delante, hundiendo el rostro en los brazos.**

**—¿Y Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Ya ha hecho por mí más que suficiente —gimió Hagrid—. Con mantener a los ****dementores fuera del castillo y con Sirius Black acechando, ya tiene bastante.**

Dumbledore suspiró. Si Hagrid le hubiese pedido ayuda, habría sacado tiempo libre para prestársela.

**Ron y Hermione miraron rápidamente a Harry, temiendo que comenzara a ****reprender a Hagrid por no contarle toda la verdad sobre Black. Pero Harry no se atrevía ****a hacerlo. Por lo menos en aquel momento en que veía a Hagrid tan triste y asustado.**

—A veces creo que creéis que no tengo sentimientos —comentó Harry con diversión.

**—Escucha, Hagrid —dijo—, no puedes abandonar. Hermione tiene razón. Lo ****único que necesitas es una buena defensa. Nos puedes llamar como testigos...**

**—Estoy segura de que he leído algo sobre un caso de agresión con hipogrifo **

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —preguntaron varios con diversión.

**—dijo ****Hermione pensativa—donde el hipogrifo quedaba libre. Lo consultaré y te informaré de ****qué sucedió exactamente.**

**Hagrid lanzó un gemido aún más fuerte. Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron ****implorándole ayuda.**

**—Eh... ¿preparo un té?**

Varios le lanzaron una mirada.

** —preguntó Ron. Harry lo miró sorprendido—. Es lo que ****hace mi madre cuando alguien está preocupado —musitó Ron encogiéndose de ****hombros.**

—Tienes que saber cuando es buen momento para hacer una cosa, Ron —le dijo su madre.

**Por fin, después de que le prometieran ayuda más veces y con una humeante taza ****de té delante, Hagrid se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel, y dijo:**

**—Tenéis razón. No puedo dejarme abatir. Tengo que recobrarme...**

—Eso es. El Hagrid hundido no nos gusta —dijo James.

**_Fang_, el jabalinero, salió tímidamente de debajo de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ****una rodilla de Hagrid.**

**—Estos días he estado muy raro —dijo Hagrid, acariciando a _Fang_ con una mano y ****limpiándose las lágrimas con la otra—. He estado muy preocupado por _Buckbeak_ y ****porque a nadie le gustan mis clases.**

Al instante, todos los que habían asistido a las clases de Hagrid, apartaron la mirada.

**—De verdad que nos gustan —se apresuró a mentir Hermione.**

**—¡Sí, son estupendas! —dijo Ron, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa—. ¿Cómo ****están los gusarajos?**

**—Muertos —dijo Hagrid con tristeza—. Demasiada lechuga.**

—Demasiadas cosas malas juntas —suspiró Tonks.

**—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Ron. El labio le temblaba.**

**—Y los dementores me hacen sentir muy mal —añadió Hagrid, con un ****estremecimiento repentino—. Cada vez que quiero tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, ****tengo que pasar junto a ellos. Es como estar otra vez en Azkaban.**

**Se quedó callado, bebiéndose el té. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin aliento. ****No le habían oído nunca mencionar su estancia en Azkaban. **

—No creo que quiera recordar su estancia en tan sitio —señaló Eli.

**Después de una breve ****pausa, Hermione le preguntó con timidez:**

**—¿Tan horrible es Azkaban, Hagrid?**

—No hay palabras para describirlo —susurró Sirius con una mirada vacía.

**—No te puedes hacer ni idea —respondió Hagrid, en voz baja—. Nunca me había ****encontrado en un lugar parecido. Pensé que me iba a volver loco. No paraba de recordar ****cosas horribles: el día que me echaron de Hogwarts, el día que murió mi padre, el día ****que tuve que desprenderme de _Norberto_... —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Norberto _****era la cría de dragón que Hagrid había ganado cierta vez en una partida de cartas—. Al ****cabo de un tiempo uno no recuerda quién es. Y pierde el deseo de seguir viviendo. Yo ****hubiera querido morir mientras dormía. Cuando me soltaron, fue como volver a nacer; ****todas las cosas volvían a aparecer ante mí. Fue maravilloso. Sin embargo, los ****dementores no querían dejarme marchar.**

—Por cosas como esas, los dementores deberían de dejar de custodiar Azkaban —señaló Regulus.

**—¡Pero si eras inocente! —exclamó Hermione.**

**Hagrid resopló.**

**—¿Y crees que eso les importa? Les da igual. Mientras tengan doscientas personas ****a quienes extraer la alegría, les importa un comino que sean culpables o inocentes.**

—Es asqueroso —murmuró Lily.

**—Hagrid se quedó callado durante un rato, con la vista fija en su taza de té. Luego ****añadió en voz baja—: Había pensado liberar a _Buckbeak_, para que se alejara volando... ****Pero ¿cómo se le explica a un hipogrifo que tiene que esconderse? Y... me da miedo ****transgredir la ley... —Los miró, con lágrimas cayendo de nuevo por su rostro—. No ****quisiera volver a Azkaban.**

—Ni tú ni nadie, amigo —murmuró Sirius.

**La visita a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque no había resultado divertida, había tenido el ****efecto que Ron y Hermione deseaban. Harry no se había olvidado de Black, pero ****tampoco podía estar rumiando continuamente su venganza y al mismo tiempo ayudar a ****Hagrid a ganar su caso.**

—Prefiero que te centres únicamente en ayudar a Hagrid —dijo Lily.

Harry no dijo nada, recordando, con pesar, que no había tardado mucho en dejar de lado el tema de _Buckbeak_.

** Él, Ron y Hermione fueron al día siguiente a la biblioteca y ****volvieron a la sala común cargados con libros que podían ser de ayuda para preparar la ****defensa de _Buckbeak_. Los tres se sentaron delante del abundante fuego, pasando ****lentamente las páginas de los volúmenes polvorientos que trataban de casos famosos de ****animales merodeadores. Cuando alguno encontraba algo relevante, lo comentaba a los ****otros.**

**—Aquí hay algo. Hubo un caso, en 1722... pero el hipogrifo fue declarado ****culpable. ¡Uf! Mirad lo que le hicieron. Es repugnante.**

—Si el hipogrifo fue declarado culpable... ¿para qué lo comentáis? Buscáis casos donde salga que es inocente. No lo contrario —señaló Jake.

**—Esto podría sernos útil. Mirad. Una mantícora atacó a alguien salvajemente en ****1296 y fue absuelta...**

—Eso os podría servir —dijo Emily.

** ¡Oh, no! Lo fue porque a todo el mundo le daba demasiado miedo ****acercarse...**

—Pues caso resuelto. Lo único que hay que hacer es que los del Ministerio tengan demasiado miedo de _Buckbeak _—dijo Will con sarcasmo.

**Entretanto, en el resto del castillo habían colgado los acostumbrados adornos ****navideños, que eran magníficos, a pesar de que apenas quedaban estudiantes para ****apreciarlos. En los corredores colgaban guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago; dentro de cada ****armadura brillaban luces misteriosas; y en el vestíbulo los doce habituales árboles de ****Navidad brillaban con estrellas doradas. En los pasillos había un fuerte y delicioso olor ****a comida que, antes de Nochebuena, se había hecho tan potente que incluso _Scabbers_ ****sacó la nariz del bolsillo de Ron para olfatear.**

—El olor debe de ser potente para que hasta tu mascota se atreva a salir —comentó Reg.

**La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry tirándole la almohada.**

**—¡Despierta, los regalos!**

—¿Aún te comportas así en Navidad? —preguntó Molly con un resoplido.

—Sí —respondió, no solo Ron, sino todo el sector masculino a la vez.

**Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso. Entornando los ojos para ver en la ****semioscuridad, miró a los pies de la cama, donde se alzaba una pequeña montaña de ****paquetes. Ron rasgaba ya el papel de sus regalos.**

**—Otro jersey de mamá. Marrón otra vez. Mira a ver si tú tienes otro.**

—Todos los años nos teje uno —señaló Percy—. No actúes como si fuese algo de hace pocos años.

**Harry tenía otro. La señora Weasley le había enviado un jersey rojo con el león de ****Gryffindor en la parte de delante, una docena de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una ****caja de turrón. **

—Te vas a inflar de dulces estás vacaciones —comentó Charlie con diversión.

—No creas. No soy de comer dulce precisamente —dijo Harry.

—Lo único que esta dispuesto a comerse entero él solo de dulce es la tarta de maleza —rió Hermione.

**Al retirar las cosas, vio un paquete largo y estrecho que había debajo.**

—¡La escoba! —exclamó James con una expresión radiante.

—Le hace más ilusión al padre que al hijo —le susurró Sally a Lily con una pequeña risita.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron mirando el paquete y sosteniendo en la mano los ****calcetines marrones que acababa de desenvolver.**

**—No sé...**

**Harry abrió el paquete y ahogó un grito al ver rodar sobre la colcha una escoba ****magnífica y brillante. Ron dejó caer los calcetines y saltó de la cama para verla de cerca.**

**—No puedo creerlo —dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.**

—Pues creértelo. Le han mandado una escoba para barrer —dijo Will seriamente.

—Hubiese sido magnifico que junto a la escoba hubiese una nota diciendo que a partir de ahora tendría que limpiar la escuela usando la escoba —comentó Neville mientras reía.

—Pues la escoba habría acabado en la chimenea —dijo Harry mientras ponía una mueca—. Por mucha _Saeta de Fuego _que fuese.

** Era una _Saeta de _****_Fuego_, idéntica a la escoba de ensueño que Harry había ido a ver diariamente a la tienda ****del callejón Diagon. El palo brilló en cuanto Harry le puso la mano encima. La sentía ****vibrar. La soltó y quedó suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que él montara. Sus ****ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul y ****perfectamente lisas que formaban la cola.**

—James, la baba —le advirtió Lily mientras lo veía con diversión.

**—¿Quién te la ha enviado? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.**

**—Mira a ver si hay tarjeta —dijo Harry.**

**Ron rasgó el papel en que iba envuelta la escoba.**

**—¡Nada! Caramba, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo?**

—Es extraño. ¿Quién, de las personas que Harry conoce, podría haberle hecho un regalo? —preguntó Regulus, mirando a su primo con interés.

—Debe de ser alguien con mucho dinero —murmuró Will, frunciendo el ceño—. Se me ocurren un par de candidatos, pero no creo que sea alguno de ellos.

—Sea como sea, pienso besar a quien le haya regalado tal belleza a mi hijo —dijo James con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Sirius hizo una extraña mueca.

**—Bueno —dijo Harry, atónito—. Estoy seguro de que no fueron los Dursley.**

—Algo me dice que ni de broma —asintió Lily, pensando en su hermana.

**—Estoy seguro de que fue Dumbledore —dijo Ron, dando vueltas alrededor de la ****_Saeta de Fuego,_ admirando cada centímetro—. Te envió anónimamente la capa ****invisible...**

**—Había sido de mi padre —dijo Harry—. Dumbledore se limitó a remitírmela. No ****se gastaría en mí cientos de galeones. No puede ir regalando a los alumnos cosas así.**

—Pues podría —murmuró Sirius.

**—Ése es el motivo por el que no podría admitir que fue él —dijo Ron—. Por si ****algún imbécil como Malfoy lo acusaba de favoritismo.**

—Creo que en realidad toda la escuela lo hubiese acusado de favoritismo —señaló Neville.

** ¡Malfoy! —Ron se rió ****estruendosamente—. ¡Ya verás cuando te vea montado en ella! ¡Se pondrá enfermo! ****¡Ésta es una escoba de profesional!**

—Lástima que este libro no tenga imágenes. Me hubiese encantando ver la cara de ese mocoso al ver la escoba —suspiró Tonks poniendo una mirada soñadora.

—Creo que Colin le hizo una fotografía —dijo Ginny. Los ojos, no solo de Tonks, sino de la gran mayoría, brillaron—. Le pediré que me la pase.

**—No me lo puedo creer —musitó Harry pasando la mano por la _Saeta de Fuego _****mientras Ron se retorcía de la risa en la cama de Harry pensando en Malfoy.**

**—¿Quién...?**

**—Ya sé... quién ha podido ser... ¡Lupin!**

—¿Yo? —preguntó Remus, riendo—. ¡Imposible! Nunca conseguiría el suficiente dinero para comprar semejante escoba.

**—¿Qué? —dijo Harry riéndose también—. ¿Lupin? Mira, si tuviera tanto dinero, ****podría comprarse una túnica nueva.**

—Aunque creo que si hubiese tenido el dinero suficiente, es muy posible que te hubiese comprado la escoba en vez de la túnica para mí —murmuró el licántropo.

**—Sí, pero le caes bien —dijo Ron—. Cuando tu Nimbus se hizo añicos, él estaba ****fuera, pero tal vez se enterase y decidiera acercarse al callejón Diagon para comprártela.**

**—¿Que estaba fuera? —preguntó Harry—. Durante el partido estaba enfermo.**

James y Sirius miraron con simpatía a Remus, entendiendo donde había estado ese día.

**—Bueno, no se encontraba en la enfermería —dijo Ron—. Yo estaba allí ****limpiando los orinales, por el castigo de Snape, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Harry miró a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**—No me imagino a Lupin haciendo un regalo como éste.**

—Sobre todo porque no tengo el suficiente dinero —dijo Remus.

**—¿De qué os reís los dos?**

**Hermione acababa de entrar con el camisón puesto y llevando a _Crookshanks_, que ****no parecía contento con el cordón de oropel que llevaba al cuello.**

—No me lo explico. ¡Si era monísimo! —exclamó Hermione. Ginny asintió a su lado, sonriendo levemente.

**—¡No lo metas aquí! —dijo Ron, sacando rápidamente a _Scabbers_ de las ****profundidades de la cama y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pijama. Pero Hermione no le ****hizo caso. Dejó a _Crookshanks_ en la cama vacía de Seamus y contempló la _Saeta de _****_Fuego_ con la boca abierta.**

**—¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Quién te la ha enviado?**

**—No tengo ni idea. No traía tarjeta.**

**Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba emocionada ni intrigada. Antes bien, se ****ensombreció su rostro y se mordió el labio.**

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó James.

—Creo que ha sido la única en darse cuenta de que había algo raro en ese asunto —murmuró Sally, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Ella tampoco había pensado que el asunto de la escoba era muy extraño.

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER! —rugió Alastor. La mayoría, que ya se habían acostumbrado a los gritos del ex-auror, simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

**—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Ron.**

**—No sé —dijo Hermione—. Pero es raro, ¿no os parece? Lo que quiero decir es ****que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad?**

**Ron suspiró exasperado:**

**—Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione —aseguró.**

**—Así que debe de ser carísima... **

**—Probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas —dijo Ron ****con cara radiante.**

**—Bueno, ¿quién enviaría a Harry algo tan caro sin si quiera decir quién es?**

**—¿Y qué más da? —preguntó Ron con impaciencia**

—Weasley, las personas con tu carácter son las primeras en morir —le advirtió Alastor. Ron bajó la cabeza.

**—. Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar ****una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo?**

—¿Y yo? ¿Yo puedo?

—James, eres un crío —suspiró Lily.

**—Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba —dijo Hermione.**

Los fanáticos del quidditch miraron a Hermione como si fuese de otro planeta.

—Creo que la chica tiene razón —suspiró Reg.

**Harry y Ron la miraron.**

**—¿Qué crees que va a hacer Harry con ella? ¿Barrer el suelo? —preguntó Ron.**

—Lo que el futuro marido de mi hermana decía —señaló Astoria.

—Cierto —dijo Daphne, antes de reparar en las palabras de su hermana—. ¡No es mi futuro marido!

**Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder; _Crookshanks_, saltó desde la cama ****de Seamus al pecho de Ron.**

—Ya tardaba —dijo Bill, haciendo una mueca.

**—¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! —bramó Ron, notando que las garras de ****_Crookshanks_ le rasgaban el pijama y que _Scabbers_ intentaba una huida desesperada por ****encima de su hombro. Cogió a _Scabbers_ por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a ****_Crookshanks_, pero calculó mal y le dio al baúl de Harry; volcándolo. Ron se puso a dar ****saltos, aullando de dolor. ****A _Crookshanks_ se le erizó el pelo.**

—Vaya panorama —suspiró Holly.

** Un silbido agudo y metálico llenó el dormitorio.**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jake.

**El chivatoscopio de bolsillo se había salido de los viejos calcetines de tío Vernon y daba ****vueltas encendido en medio del dormitorio.**

**—¡Se me había olvidado! —dijo Harry, agachándose y cogiendo el ****chivatoscopio—. Nunca me pongo esos calcetines si puedo evitarlo...**

—¿Cómo puedes ponerte los calcetines con el chivatoscopio allí? —preguntó Eli haciendo una mueca—. No creo que sea cómodo para andar.

**En la palma de la mano, el chivatoscopio silbaba y giraba. _Crookshanks_ le bufaba y ****enseñaba los colmillos.**

**—Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato —dijo Ron furioso. Estaba sentado en ****la cama de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie—. ¿No puedes hacer que pare ese ****chisme? **

—No parara hasta que la amenaza sea erradicada —dijo Bill—. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Ese chivatoscopio es uno barato. Los caros pueden silenciarse.

**—preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ****ojos amarillos de _Crookshanks_ todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.**

**Harry volvió a meter el chivatoscopio en los calcetines y éstos en el baúl. Lo único ****que se oyó entonces fueron los gemidos contenidos de dolor y rabia de Ron. _Scabbers _****estaba acurrucada en sus manos. Hacía tiempo que Harry no la veía, porque siempre ****estaba metida en el bolsillo de Ron, y le sorprendió desagradablemente ver que ****_Scabbers_, antaño gorda, ahora estaba esmirriada; además, se le habían caído partes del ****pelo.**

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante aquello. Le encantaba oír el estrés por el que estaba pasando su viejo amigo.

**—No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —observó Harry.**

**—¡Es el estrés! —dijo Ron—. ¡Si esa estúpida bola de pelo la dejara en paz, se ****encontraría perfectamente!**

**Pero Harry, acordándose de que la mujer de la tienda de animales mágicos había ****dicho que las ratas sólo vivían tres años, no pudo dejar de pensar que, a menos que ****_Scabbers_ tuviera poderes que nunca había revelado, estaba llegando al final de su vida. ****Y a pesar de las frecuentes quejas de Ron de que _Scabbers_ era aburrida e inútil, estaba ****seguro de que Ron lamentaría su muerte.**

Ron se mordió el labio, recordando la época por la cual había creído que su rata había muerto.

**Aquella mañana, en la sala común de Gryffindor; el espíritu navideño estuvo ****ausente.**

Ron y Hermione se miraron de reojo. Si hubiesen hablado e intentado hacer las paces, seguramente habrían disfrutado de aquel día.

** Hermione había encerrado a _Crookshanks_ en su dormitorio, pero estaba ****enfadada con Ron porque había querido darle una patada. Ron seguía enfadado por el ****nuevo intento de _Crookshanks_ de comerse a _Scabbers_.**

—Ambos tienen motivos para estar enfadados —apuntó Luna.

** Harry desistió de reconciliarlos y ****se dedicó a examinar la _Saeta de Fuego_ que había bajado con él a la sala común.**

—Llevo demasiado tiempo intentándolo —dijo Harry con una pequeña mueca.

** No se ****sabía por qué, esto también parecía poner a Hermione de malhumor. No decía nada, ****pero no dejaba de mirar con malos ojos la escoba, como si ella también hubiera ****criticado a su gato.**

**A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto ****a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa ****con doce cubiertos.**

—¡Eso nunca paso con nosotros! —protestó Sirius—. ¿Por qué ellos viven experiencias únicas por Navidad en Hogwarts?

**Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y ****Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón ****y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros tres alumnos: dos del primer ****curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.**

—Aunque me alegro de no compartir la mesa con Snape —murmuró Sirius—. La comida hubiese estado demasiado grasosa para mi gusto.

**—¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se ****acercaron a la mesa—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de ****los colegios. ¡Sentaos, sentaos!**

—La verdad es que es una buena idea —dijo McGonagall, pensativamente.

Por Navidades apenas se quedaba gente, y las cinco mesas ocupaban mucho espacio. Además, que cuatro de ellas estuviesen vacías o casi vacías, era un poco triste.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.**

**—¡Cohetes sorpresa! —dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el ****extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un ****estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y ****puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.**

Todos se acordaron del boggart. Neville era el que más reía, recordando el aspecto de su profesor de Pociones con las ropas de su abuela.

**Harry, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y los dos se rieron. Snape apretó los ****labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por ****aquél.**

**—¡A comer! —aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.**

**Mientras Harry se servía patatas asadas, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a ****abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ****ruedas.**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Bill—. ¡Nunca la he visto fuera de la torre norte!

** Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba ****su aspecto de libélula gigante.**

**—¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.**

—Hasta Dumbledore esta sorprendido —señaló Charlie.

—No acostumbra a dejar la torre norte. Estar aislada le permite acceder con más facilidad a su Ojo interior —dijo Dumbledore mientras McGonagall chasqueaba la lengua en señal de disgusto.

**—He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —dijo la profesora ****Trelawney con su voz más lejana—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi ****almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros.**

Eli sacudió la cabeza.

—Almuerzo solitario en Navidad. Es bastante triste.

** ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios ****del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la ****tardanza.**

**—Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando**

—Hasta el profesor Dumbledore esta sorprendido —dijo Daphne, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—. Permíteme que te acerque una ****silla...**

**E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes ****de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall.**

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada molesta a su compañero de trabajo. Éste esquivo la mirada, silbando por lo bajo.

**La profesora ****Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa ****y de pronto dio un leve grito.**

**—¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece!**

—¿Trece? —preguntó Fred—. Veamos... Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Filch... Un total de seis.

—Tres alumnos más: nueve —añadió George—. Y junto a nuestro trío ¡hacen doce!

—¡Así que con Trelawney son trece! —exclamaron los gemelos, chocando las manos.

—¿Os a costado llegar? —les preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ha sido sencillo —respondieron los dos con orgullo.

** ¡Nada da peor ****suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el ****primero en morir!**

—No. Creo que no —suspiró Regulus.

**—Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall—. Por ****favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.**

**La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados ****y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora ****McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.**

**—¿Quieres callos, Sybill?**

**La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a ****su alrededor y dijo:**

**—Pero ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?**

—¿Su... querido profesor Lupin? —preguntó Tonks, mirando fijamente al licántropo. Éste, sin saber muy bien porque, busco una excusa.

—N-no es nada... Solamente eramos compañeros de trabajo —respondió Remus, tartamudeando levemente. James y Sirius se miraron de reojo, antes de poner la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

**—Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída —dijo Dumbledore, animando a todos a que ****se sirvieran—. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.**

**—Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill.**

**La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall.**

—No. No lo sabía —respondió Will, riendo.

**—Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no quiero alardear ****de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para ****no poner nerviosos a los demás.**

—O más bien es que en realidad no sabe nada —señaló Reg.

**—Eso explica muchas cosas —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:**

**—Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto.**

—Razón no le faltaba —murmuró Remus.

—Todos saben que el puesto está maldito —bufó Sirius—. Esa predicción la puede hacer cualquiera.

** Él mismo ****parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la ****bola de cristal, huyó.**

—Porqué la última vez que miró la bola de cristal, me dijo que tendría hijos con alguien cercano a mí... mientras trataba de quitarse la ropa —dijo Remus, temblando levemente. La mayor parte de la sala rió ante aquello.

**—Me lo imagino.**

**—Dudo —observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la ****conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney**

—Suerte que Dumbledore está allí —suspiró Molly con alivio.

**—que el profesor Lupin ****esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?**

**—Sí, señor director —dijo Snape.**

**—Bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en ****cualquier momento.**

Remus miró con exasperación al director. Podía ser un poco más discreto, ¿no?

** Derek, ¿has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.**

—Derek, prueba las salchichas —dijo Sirius, como si Derek estuviese allí.

**El muchacho de primer curso enrojeció intensamente porque Dumbledore se había ****dirigido directamente a él, y cogió la fuente de salchichas con manos temblorosas.**

—Pobre Derek —suspiró Holly, recordando a su compañero de curso que poseía un carácter tímido.

**La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad**

—¿Casi? —preguntó Emily, levantando una ceja.

—Hizo y dijo un par de cosas raras —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

** hasta que, dos horas ****después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que ****habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de ****la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.**

**—¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién?**

—Es un misterio que aún no hemos resuelto —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

**—No sé —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud.**

**—Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente—. ****A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero ****que salga al vestíbulo.**

—Con la suerte de Harry no me extrañaría lo más mínimo —murmuró Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.**

**—¿Vienes? —dijo Harry a Hermione.**

**—No —contestó Hermione—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —bostezó Ron yendo al ****vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.**

—Como era Navidad, ese día no trabajaba —aclaró Sirius.

**Cuando llegaron al agujero del cuadro, se encontraron a sir Cadogan celebrando la ****Navidad con un par de monjes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts y su robusto caballo. Se ****levantó la visera de la celada y les ofreció un brindis con una jarra de hidromiel.**

**—¡Felices, hip, Pascuas! ¿La contraseña?**

**—«_Vil bellaco_» —dijo Ron.**

—Suerte que no cambio la contraseña porque si de nuevo —suspiró Neville.

**—¡Lo mismo que vos, señor! —exclamó sir Cadogan, al mismo tiempo que el ****cuadro se abría hacia delante para dejarles paso.**

**Harry fue directamente al dormitorio, cogió la _Saeta de Fuego_ y el equipo de ****mantenimiento de escobas mágicas que Hermione le había regalado para su ****cumpleaños, bajó con todo y se puso a mirar si podía hacerle algo a la escoba; pero no ****había ramitas torcidas que cortar y el palo estaba ya tan brillante que resultaba inútil ****querer sacarle más brillo.**

—James, la baba —volvió a decir Lily con un tono divertido.

** Él y Ron se limitaron a sentarse y a admirarla desde cada ****ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la ****profesora McGonagall.**

—¿Qué hace McGonagall allí? —preguntó Sirius con confusión.

**Aunque la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; Harry sólo la ****había visto en la sala común en una ocasión y para anunciar algo muy grave.**

—Siempre que la profesora aparece en la sala común suele ser para anunciar algún problema —dijo Sally con seriedad.

** Él y Ron la ****miraron mientras sostenían la _Saeta de Fuego_. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, ****cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él.**

**—Conque es eso —dijo la profesora McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, ****acercándose a la chimenea y examinando la _Saeta de Fuego_—. La señorita Granger me ****acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter.**

—Así que viene a por la escoba —dijo Will.

—Es entendible. Una escoba de última generación y regalada anónimamente... es demasiado sospechoso —mencionó Astoria.

**Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por ****encima del libro, que estaba del revés.**

—Aprende a disimular, Granger —suspiró Fred.

**—¿Puedo? —pidió la profesora McGonagall. Pero no aguardó a la respuesta y les ****quitó de las manos la _Saeta de Fuego_. La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a ****otro—. Mmm... ¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún ****mensaje de ningún tipo?**

**—Nada —respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera.**

**—Ya veo... —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Me temo que me la tendré que ****llevar; Potter.**

Los que no acababan de comprender la situación, soltaron un grito de incredulidad.

—¡¿EH?!

**—¿Qué?, ¿qué? —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de pronto—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo ****—explicó la profesora McGonagall—. Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro ****que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontarán.**

—¡James! ¡Resiste! —gritó Sirius, al ver como su amigo se derrumbaba con los ojos en blanco y murmurando cosas.

Lily soltó un suspiro, mientras recogía el libro que su novio había dejado caer.

—Voy a seguir leyendo —anunció la pelirroja, ignorando el drama de telenovela que estaban haciendo James y Sirius detrás suyo.

**—¿Desmontarla? —repitió Ron, como si la profesora McGonagall estuviera loca.**

—¡Concuerda conmigo! —exclamó James, apartando a Sirius de un empujón y acercándose a Ron—. ¡Tú también crees que es un crimen, ¿verdad?!

**—Tardaremos sólo unas semanas —aclaró la profesora McGonagall—. Te la ****devolveremos cuando estemos seguros de que no está embrujada.**

**—No tiene nada malo —dijo Harry. La voz le temblaba—. Francamente, ****profesora...**

—En realidad no puedes estar seguro, ya que ni siquiera la has probado —señaló Astoria.

**—Eso no lo sabes —observó la profesora McGonagall con total amabilidad—, no ****lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será ****imposible hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.**

**La profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y salió con la _Saeta de Fuego_ por el ****retrato, que se cerró tras ella.**

**Harry se quedó mirándola, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano. Ron se volvió ****hacia Hermione.**

**—¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?**

**Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colorada. Pero se levantó y se ****enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante:**

**—Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo) que la ****escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Lily—. ¡James, deja de decir cosas incomprensibles! —espetó, al ver que James seguía murmurando que quitarle la escoba a su hijo, para desmontarla, es un crimen—. Entiende que es para la seguridad de Harry.

James cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

—Lo entiendo, Lils. Pero igualmente considero que es un crimen.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, mirando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Os parece bien que lea yo? —Cómo nadie dijo nada, Lily lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y empezó el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Capítulo decimocuarto con todos vosotros. Sinceramente no hay mucho que comentar (más que nada porque aún me queda mucho que escribir), así que simplemente espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	16. El patronus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Lily pasó la página y leyó el título del nuevo capítulo.

—**El _patronus._**

—¿Ya vas a enseñárselo? —preguntó Sally con interés.

**Harry sabía que la intención de Hermione había sido buena, pero eso no le impidió ****enfadarse con ella. **

—Bueno, es lógico que se enfade —comentó Remus—. Entiendo que Hermione lo haya hecho con buena fe. Pero eso no quita que, primero, la escoba fuese propiedad de Harry y no suya y aún así haya actuado como si fuese su escoba. Segundo, que haya actuado a espaldas de Harry sin pedirle su opinión.

—Aunque le haya pedido a Harry su opinión no creo que me hubiese dejado hacer nada —replicó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Cierto. Pero así podrías haber hecho todo eso sin actuar por tu cuenta.

**Había sido propietario de la mejor escoba del mundo durante unas ****horas y, por culpa de Hermione, ya no sabía si la volvería a ver. Estaba seguro de que ****no le ocurría nada a la _Saeta de Fuego_, pero ¿en qué estado se encontraría después de ****pasar todas las pruebas antihechizos?**

—Perfectamente, Potter. ¿O es que acaso dudas de tus maestros? —resopló McGonagall.

**Ron también estaba enfadado con Hermione. En su opinión, desmontar una _Saeta _****_de Fuego_ completamente nueva era un crimen. **

—Correcto —afirmó James con seriedad.

Lily rodó los ojos y le dio una colleja.

—Recuerda que esta en juego la vida de nuestro hijo.

**Hermione, que seguía convencida de que ****había hecho lo que debía, comenzó a evitar la sala común.**

—De hacer lo que debías, lo has hecho...

—Solo que no lo has hecho de la manera correcta —Astoria terminó lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

** Harry y Ron supusieron que ****se había refugiado en la biblioteca y no intentaron persuadirla de que saliera de allí. Se ****alegraron de que el resto del colegio regresara poco después de Año Nuevo y la torre de ****Gryffindor volviera a estar abarrotada de gente y de bullicio.**

—Hogwarts está muy raro cuando falta tanta gente —comentó Sirius.

**Wood buscó a Harry la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases.**

**—¿Qué tal las Navidades? —preguntó. Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, ****bajó la voz y dijo—: He estado meditando durante las vacaciones**

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Fred.

—¡Wood pensando en algo! —añadió George.

**, Harry. Después del ****último partido, ¿sabes?**

—Eso lo explica todo —afirmaron los gemelos Weasley.

** Si los dementores acuden al siguiente... no nos podemos ****permitir que tú... bueno...**

—Te vuelvas a caer y acabes hecho puré contra el suelo —dijo Will.

—Bonita forma de describirlo —soltó Regulus con una mueca.

**Wood se quedó callado, con cara de sentirse incómodo.**

**—Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Harry rápidamente—. El profesor Lupin me dijo ****que me daría unas clases para ahuyentar a los dementores. Comenzaremos esta semana. ****Dijo que después de Navidades estaría menos atareado.**

**—Ya —dijo Wood. Su rostro se animó**

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con quidditch basta para animarle —dijo Charlie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

**—. Bueno, en ese caso... Realmente no ****quería perderte como buscador; Harry. ¿Has comprado ya otra escoba?**

—Le han regalado una —respondió Holly.

—Ahora que recuerdo, la _Nimbus 2.000 _también se la regalaron —comentó Luna.

—Cierto. Básicamente has logrado que en dos cursos te regalaron dos de las mejores escobas del mercado —dijo Neville—. Solamente te quedaba la _Nimbus 2.001._

—No la hubiese aceptado. Paso de tener la misma escoba que Malfoy —replicó Harry—. Además de que no son escobas baratas de conseguir.

—Lástima que no puedas intercambiar escobas por, no sé, grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores —dijo Ron.*

**—No —contestó Harry.**

**—¿Cómo? Pues será mejor que te des prisa. No puedes montar en esa _Estrella _****_Fugaz_ en el partido contra Ravenclaw.**

—De poder puede —replicó Eli.

—Pero lo más seguro es que a Oliver le dé un ataque si ve eso —señaló Percy.

**—Le regalaron una _Saeta de Fuego_ en Navidad —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Una _Saeta de Fuego_? ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Una _Saeta de Fuego_ de verdad?**

—Y así Wood ascendió a los cielos —declaró Fred con voz solemne.

**—No te emociones, Oliver —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Ya no la tengo. Me la ****confiscaron. **

—Y así Wood regresó de nuevo a la tierra —añadió George.

**—Y explicó que estaban revisando la _Saeta de Fuego_ en aquellos instantes.**

**—¿Hechizada? ¿Por qué podría estar hechizada?**

**—Sirius Black —explicó Harry sin entusiasmo—. Parece que va detrás de mí. Así ****que McGonagall piensa que él me la podría haber enviado.**

**Desechando la idea de que un famoso asesino estuviera interesado por la vida de su ****buscador; **

—A veces dudo que Wood nos vea como seres humanos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Solamente a veces? Nosotros siempre hemos creído eso —replicó George mientras Fred asentía.

Molly entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que ese chico necesita poner a prueba sus prioridades.

**Wood dijo:**

**—¡Pero Black no podría haber comprado una _Saeta de Fuego_! Es un fugitivo. Todo ****el país lo está buscando. ¿Cómo podría entrar en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para ****el Juego del Quidditch y comprar una escoba?**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que vivimos en un mundo donde la magia es algo cotidiano, no me parece tan raro que haya logrado hacer algo así —señaló Will.

**—Ya lo sé. Pero aun así, McGonagall quiere desmontarla.**

—Nunca te confíes, Potter —gruñó Alastor.

**Wood se puso pálido.**

**—Iré a hablar con ella, Harry —le prometió—. La haré entrar en razón... Una _Saeta _****_de Fuego_... ¡una auténtica _Saeta de Fuego_ en nuestro equipo! Ella tiene tantos deseos ****como nosotros de que gane Gryffindor... La haré entrar en razón... ¡Una _Saeta de _****_Fuego_...!**

—Definitivamente Wood tiene un problema con el quidditch —suspiró Jake.

—No se lo veo —dijeron los fanáticos del quidditch.

**Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que deseaba nadie una mañana de ****enero era pasar dos horas en una fila en el patio, pero Hagrid había encendido una ****hoguera de salamandras, para su propio disfrute, y pasaron una clase inusualmente ****agradable recogiendo leña seca y hojarasca para mantener vivo el fuego, mientras las ****salamandras, a las que les gustaban las llamas, correteaban de un lado para otro de los ****troncos incandescentes que se iban desmoronando.**

—Tenéis suerte de que los gusarajos muriesen —dijo Reg.

** La primera clase de Adivinación del ****nuevo trimestre fue mucho menos divertida. La profesora Trelawney les enseñaba ahora ****quiromancia y se apresuró a informar a Harry de que tenía la línea de la vida más corta ****que había visto nunca.**

—Me cuesta decir esto, pero... Harry será mejor que dejes Adivinación —dijo Sirius.

**A la que Harry tenía más ganas de acudir era a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes ****Oscuras. Después de la conversación con Wood, quería comenzar las clases contra los ****dementores tan pronto como fuera posible.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo Lupin, cuando Harry le recordó su promesa al final de la clase—. ****Veamos... ¿qué te parece el jueves a las ocho de la tarde? El aula de Historia de la ****Magia será bastante grande... Tendré que pensar detenidamente en esto... No podemos ****traer a un dementor de verdad al castillo para practicar...**

—Podéis practicar sin necesidad de un dementor —señaló Sally.

—Pero creí que sería mejor para Harry si pudiese visualizar a lo que se enfrenta —explicó Remus.

**—Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron por el pasillo, camino del Gran ****Comedor—. ¿Qué crees que le pasa?**

—Un "pequeño problema peludo" —respondió James.

**Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado ****sentada a los pies de una armadura, ordenando la mochila, tan llena de libros que no se ****cerraba.**

—Tendrías que aprender el encantamiento de extensión indetectable—comentó Tonks.

—¿Encantamiento de extensión indetectable? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—¿No sabes lo que es? —preguntó Ginny con cierto tono de sorpresa. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Ron—. ¡Hermione Granger no sabe algo!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No es tan raro que desconozca algo —replicó Hermione—. Por ejemplo, hasta que Harry no me habló del _patronus_ no sabía lo que era.

**—¿Por qué nos chistas? —le preguntó Ron irritado.**

**—Por nada —dijo Hermione con altivez, echándose la mochila al hombro.**

**—Por algo será —dijo Ron—. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...**

**—Bueno, ¿no es evidente? —dijo Hermione con una mirada de superioridad ****exasperante.**

—No. No lo era —replicaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

—Si hubieseis prestado atención, lo habríais sabido —dijo Hermione.

—Yo me alegro de que no lo hicieran —murmuró Remus.

**—Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas —dijo Ron con brusquedad.**

**—Vale —respondió Hermione, y se marchó altivamente.**

**—No lo sabe —dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resentido—. Sólo quiere que ****le volvamos a hablar.**

—Si que lo sabía —dijo Hermione, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

A decir verdad, ella les había hablado porque quería volver a conversar con ellos con normalidad. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba admitir.

**A las ocho de la tarde del jueves, Harry salió de la torre de Gryffindor para acudir al ****aula de Historia de la Magia. **

—¿Por qué en el aula de Historia de la Magia? —preguntó James a Remus.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de las más espaciosas que tiene la escuela.

—¿Y no podíais usar una aula en desuso? Hogwarts tiene bastantes —señaló Tonks.

—Me daba pereza limpiarla.

**Cuando llegó estaba a oscuras y vacía, pero encendió las ****luces con la varita mágica y al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el profesor Lupin, ****llevando una gran caja de embalar que puso encima de la mesa del profesor Binns.**

**—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Otro boggart —dijo Lupin, quitándose la capa**

—Es un buen método —aprobó Arthur. Dado que Harry tenía miedo de los dementores, el boggart sería un buen material de práctica.

**—. He estado buscando por el ****castillo desde el martes y he tenido la suerte de encontrar éste escondido dentro del ****archivador del señor Filch. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico ****dementor. El boggart se convertirá en dementor cuando te vea, de forma que podrás ****practicar con él. Puedo guardarlo en mi despacho cuando no lo utilicemos, bajo mi mesa ****hay un armario que le gustará.**

**—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, haciendo como que no era aprensivo y satisfecho de ****que Lupin hubiera encontrado un sustituto de un dementor de verdad.**

—Si no hubiese encontrado ningún boggart te habría enseñado el encantamiento sin ningún objetivo. Tuve suerte de hallarlo a tiempo —dijo Remus.

**—Así pues... —el profesor Lupin sacó su varita mágica e indicó a Harry que ****hiciera lo mismo—. El hechizo que trataré de enseñarte es magia muy avanzada... ****Bueno, muy por encima del Nivel Corriente de Embrujo. **

—Muy por encima. Solamente se enseña en séptimo y los profesores ya dan el visto bueno cuando haces aparecer una pequeña niebla —recordó Bill.

**Se llama «encantamiento ****patronus».**

**—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Harry, nervioso.**

**—Bueno, cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca —explicó ****Lupin—y que es una especie de antidementor; un guardián que hace de escudo entre el ****dementor y tú.**

**Harry se imaginó de pronto agachado tras alguien del tamaño de Hagrid que ****empuñaba una porra gigantesca.**

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras escuchaba como el resto de la sala reía.

** El profesor Lupin continuó:**

**—El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas ****cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede ****sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo ****pueden herir. ****Pero tengo que advertirte, Harry, de que el hechizo podría resultarte ****excesivamente avanzado. Muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él.**

Arthur asintió. Él muchas veces tenía problemas para conseguir que su patronus corpóreo apareciese.

**—¿Qué aspecto tiene un patronus? —dijo Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Es según el mago que lo invoca.**

—¿Según el mago que lo invoca? —preguntó Astoria con curiosidad.

—Verá, señorita Greengrass, según el mago que lo invoque, el patronus tomará la forma de un animal u otro —respondió Dumbledore—. Al principio se creía que el patronus era la proyección del alma del mago. Pero después se comprobó de que el patronus de un mago podía cambiar de forma, así que ahora se sostiene que un patronus adopta la forma de un animal con el que el sujeto tiene un fuerte vinculo emocional.

Harry asintió, recordando su ciervo.

**—¿Y cómo se invoca?**

**—Con un encantamiento que sólo funcionará si te concentras con todas tus fuerzas ****en un solo recuerdo de mucha alegría.**

**Harry intentó recordar algo alegre. Desde luego, nada de lo que le había ocurrido ****en casa de los Dursley le serviría. Al final recordó el instante en que por primera vez ****montó en una escoba.**

—No sirve —dijo al instante su padre—. Puede ser un recuerdo alegre, pero no lo suficiente.

**—Ya —dijo, intentando recordar lo más exactamente posible la maravillosa ****sensación de vértigo que había notado en el estómago.**

**—El encantamiento es así —Lupin se aclaró la garganta—: ¡_Expecto patronum_!**

**—¡_Expecto patronum_! —repitió Harry entre dientes—. ¡_Expecto patronum_!**

**—¿Te estás concentrando con fuerza en el recuerdo feliz?**

**—Sí... —contestó Harry, obligando a su mente a que retrocediese hasta aquel ****primer viaje en escoba—. Expecto patrono, no, patronum... perdón... **

—Por Dios, Potter. Más te vale no equivocarte en la pronunciación cuando te estés enfrentando a dementores de verdad —gruñó Alastor.

**¡_Expecto _****_patronum_! ¡_Expecto patronum_!**

**De repente, como un chorro, surgió algo del extremo de su varita. Era como un gas ****plateado.**

—Pues al final le ha servido —señaló Emily.

Sally negó las palabras de su hija.

—Que lo haya invocado no quiere decir que pueda protegerlo.

**—¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó Harry entusiasmado—. ¡Algo ha ocurrido!**

**—Muy bien —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Bien, entonces... ¿estás preparado para ****probarlo en un dementor?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry, empuñando la varita con fuerza y yendo hasta el centro del aula ****vacía. Intentó mantener su pensamiento en el vuelo con la escoba, pero en su mente ****había otra cosa que trataba de introducirse... Tal vez en cualquier instante volviera a oír ****a su madre... Pero no debía pensar en ello o volvería a oírla realmente, y no quería... ¿o ****sí quería?**

Lily no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Solamente espero que no te obsesiones con eso.

**Lupin cogió la tapa de la caja de embalaje y tiró de ella. Un dementor se elevó ****despacio de la caja, volviendo hacia Harry su rostro encapuchado. Una mano viscosa y ****llena de pústulas sujetaba la capa.**

A pesar de saber que era un libro y que eso en realidad era un boggart, Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

Harry asintió.

**Las luces que había en el aula parpadearon hasta apagarse. El dementor salió de la ****caja y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Harry, exhalando un aliento profundo y vibrante.**

**Una hola de intenso frío se extendió sobre él.**

**—¡_Expecto patronum_! —gritó Harry—. ¡_Expecto patronum_! ¡_Expecto_...!**

**Pero el aula y el dementor desaparecían. Harry cayó de nuevo a través de una ****niebla blanca y espesa, y la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, más fuerte que ****nunca...**

**—_¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa..._**

_**—A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...**_

James cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Tener que escuchar como su hijo revivía los últimos momentos de Lily de esa forma era un tormento para él.

Holly, por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida. Todavía era incapaz de llegar a comprender por todo lo que su hermano había pasado, y lo más seguro es que nunca llegase a comprenderlo.

**—¡Harry!**

**Harry volvió de pronto a la realidad. Estaba boca arriba, tendido en el suelo. Las ****luces del aula habían vuelto a encenderse. No necesitó preguntar qué era lo que había ****ocurrido.**

**—Lo siento —musitó, incorporándose y notando un sudor frío que le corría por ****detrás de las gafas.**

—Odio a los dementores —suspiró Harry.

—No eres el único —le aseguró Sirius con un tono grave.

**—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lupin.**

**—Sí...**

**Para levantarse, Harry se apoyó primero en un pupitre y luego en Lupin.**

**—Toma. —Lupin le ofreció una rana de chocolate—. Cómetela antes de que ****volvamos a intentarlo. No esperaba que lo consiguieras la primera vez. Me habría ****impresionado mucho que lo hubieras hecho.**

—Impresionarse hubiese sido poco —dijo Reg.

**—Cada vez es peor —musitó Harry, mordiendo la cabeza de la rana—. Esta vez la ****he oído más alto aún. Y a él... a Voldemort...**

—Y eso que solamente era un boggart —murmuró Ron. No quería imaginarse el estado de su amigo si se hubiese tratado de un dementor real.

**Lupin estaba más pálido de lo habitual.**

**—Harry, si no quieres continuar; lo comprenderé perfectamente...**

**—¡Sí quiero! —dijo Harry con energía, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la rana—. ****¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y si los dementores vuelven a presentarse en el partido contra ****Ravenclaw? No puedo caer de nuevo. ¡Si perdemos este partido, habremos perdido la ****copa de quidditch!**

—Sabes, Harry... en el mundo hay cosas más importantes que el quidditch...

—Lo dudo. —Los fanáticos del quidditch negaron las palabras de Hermione.

**—De acuerdo, entonces... —dijo Lupin—. Tal vez quieras seleccionar otro ****recuerdo feliz. Quiero decir; para concentrarte. Ése no parece haber sido bastante ****poderoso...**

**Harry pensó intensamente y recordó que se había sentido muy contento cuando, el ****año anterior; Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas. **

—Quizás ese pueda servir —murmuró Lily, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

**Empuñó otra vez la varita ****mágica y volvió a su puesto en mitad del aula.**

**—¿Preparado? —preguntó Lupin, cogiendo la tapa de la caja.**

**—Preparado —dijo Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llenarse la cabeza de ****pensamientos alegres sobre la victoria de Gryffindor; y no con pensamientos oscuros ****sobre lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la caja se abriera.**

—Al pensar en no pensar sobre eso, ya estás pensando sobre eso —señaló Daphne.

**—¡Ya! —dijo Lupin, levantando la tapa.**

**El aula volvió a enfriarse y a quedarse a oscuras. El dementor avanzó con su ****violenta respiración, abriendo una mano putrefacta en dirección a Harry.**

**—¡_Expecto patronum_! —gritó Harry—. ¡_Expecto patronum_! ¡_Expecto pat..._!**

**Una niebla blanca le oscureció el sentido. En tomo a él se movieron unas formas ****grandes y borrosas... Luego oyó una voz nueva, de hombre, que gritaba aterrorizado:**

—¿Voz... de hombre? —preguntó James con la voz entrecortada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era él.

**—_¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._**

**El ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, una puerta que se abría de golpe, una ****carcajada estridente.**

**—¡Harry! Harry, despierta...**

**Lupin le abofeteaba las mejillas.**

—Estuve casi un minuto intentando despertarte —dijo Remus.

**Esta vez le costó un minuto comprender por qué ****estaba tendido en el suelo polvoriento del aula.**

**—He oído a mi padre —balbuceó Harry—. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería ****enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.**

—No sirvió de nada —murmuró James con odio a su persona. ¿Por qué no había detenido más tiempo a Voldemort? Si lo hubiese hecho, Lily y Harry se habrían salvado.

**Harry notó que en su rostro había lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor. Bajó la cabeza ****todo lo que pudo para limpiarse las lágrimas con la túnica, haciendo como que se ataba ****el cordón del zapato, para que Lupin no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.**

—Lástima que no contabas con que, meses más tarde, aparecería unos libros sobre ti provenientes del futuro —señaló Fred.

**—¿Has oído a James? —preguntó Lupin con voz extraña.**

**—Sí... —Con la cara ya seca, volvió a levantar la vista—. ¿Por qué? Usted no ****conocía a mi padre, ¿o sí?**

—Más de lo que me hubiese gustado —declaró Lupin.

—¡Eh!

**—Lo... lo conocí, sí —contestó Lupin—. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts. Escucha, ****Harry. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy Este encantamiento es demasiado ****avanzado... No debería haberte puesto en este trance...**

**—No —repuso Harry. **

—Igual de terco que el padre —declaró Sally.

**Se volvió a levantar—. ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en ****cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡espere!**

**Hizo un gran esfuerzo para pensar. Un recuerdo muy feliz..., un recuerdo que ****pudiera transformarse en un patronus bueno y fuerte...**

**¡El momento en que se enteró de que era un mago y de que tenía que dejar la casa ****de los Dursley para ir a Hogwarts! Si eso no era un recuerdo feliz, entonces no sabía qué ****podía serlo.**

—Si fuese tú, ese sería uno de mis recuerdos más felices —dijo Will.

** Concentrado en los sentimientos que lo habían embargado al enterarse de ****que se iría de Privet Drive, Harry se levantó y se puso de nuevo frente a la caja de ****embalaje.**

**—¿Preparado? —dijo Lupin, como si fuera a obrar en contra de su criterio**

—Es lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

**—. ¿Te ****estás concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!**

**Levantó la tapa de la caja por tercera vez y el dementor volvió a salir de ella. El ****aula volvió a enfriarse y a oscurecerse.**

**—¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! —gritó Harry—. ¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! ****¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!**

**De nuevo comenzaron los gritos en la mente de Harry, salvo que esta vez sonaban ****como si procedieran de una radio mal sintonizada. El sonido bajó, subió y volvió a ****bajar... Todavía seguía viendo al dementor. Se había detenido... Y luego, una enorme ****sombra plateada salió con fuerza del extremo de la varita de Harry y se mantuvo entre él ****y el dementor; y aunque Harry sentía sus piernas como de mantequilla, seguía de pie, ****sin saber cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.**

**—¡_Ridikkulo_! —gritó Lupin, saltando hacia delante.**

—Suerte que estabas allí, Remus —agradeció Lily.

**Se oyó un fuerte crujido y el nebuloso patronus se desvaneció junto con el ****dementor. Harry se derrumbó en una silla, con las piernas temblando, tan cansado como ****si acabara de correr varios kilómetros. **

—Yo casi me desmayó la primera vez que conjuré un patronus —reconoció Percy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso no tiene nada de vergonzoso —le aseguró Charlie—. Hubo un compañero nuestro que se desmayo por el esfuerzo, ¿recuerdas, Tonks?

—Lo recuerdo —rió Tonks.

**Por el rabillo del ojo vio al profesor Lupin ****obligando con la varita al boggart a volver a la caja de embalaje. Se había vuelto a ****convertir en una esfera plateada.**

**—¡Estupendo! —dijo Lupin, yendo hacia donde estaba Harry sentado—. ****¡Estupendo, Harry! Ha sido un buen principio.**

**—¿Podemos volver a probar? Sólo una vez más.**

—No abuses de tu suerte —le recomendó Holly.

**—Ahora no —dijo Lupin con firmeza—. Ya has tenido bastante por una noche. ****Ten...**

**Ofreció a Harry una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.**

**—Cómetelo todo o la señora Pomfrey me matará.**

—Eso es lo más suave que te podía hacer —aseguró Sirius.

** ¿El jueves que viene a la misma ****hora?**

**—Vale —dijo Harry. Dio un mordisco al chocolate y vio que Lupin apagaba las ****luces que se habían encendido con la desaparición del dementor. Se le acababa de ****ocurrir algo—: ¿Profesor Lupin? —preguntó—. Si conoció a mi padre, también ****conocería a Sirius Black.**

—Por desgracia así es —suspiró Remus.

—¡Oye!

**Lupin se volvió con rapidez:**

**—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo severamente.**

**—Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts.**

**El rostro de Lupin se calmó.**

**—Sí, lo conocí —dijo lacónicamente—. O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te ****vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde.**

—Cómo se nota que no quieres hablar del tema —sonrió Sally.

**Harry salió del aula, atravesó el corredor; dobló una esquina, dio un rodeo por ****detrás de una armadura y se sentó en la peana para terminar el chocolate, lamentando ****haber mencionado a Black, dado que a Lupin, obviamente, no le había hecho gracia.**

—Nunca esperé esa pregunta, la verdad —reconoció el hombre lobo.

**Luego volvió a pensar en sus padres.**

**Se sentía extrañamente vacío, a pesar de haber comido tanto chocolate. Aunque era ****terrible oír dentro de su cabeza los últimos instantes de vida de sus padres, eran las ****únicas ocasiones en que había oído sus voces, desde que era muy pequeño. Nunca sería ****capaz de crear un patronus de verdad si en parte deseaba volver a oír la voz de sus ****padres...**

**—Están muertos —se dijo con firmeza—. Están muertos y volver a oír el eco de su ****voz no los traerá a la vida.**

—Tengo que reconocer que tienes pensamientos profundos para ser solamente un mocoso de trece años —dijo Bill.

** Será mejor que me controle si quiero la copa de quidditch.**

—Al final le daré gracias y todo al quidditch —suspiró Lily.

**Se puso en pie, se metió en la boca el último pedazo de chocolate y volvió hacia la ****torre de Gryffindor.**

**Ravenclaw jugó contra Slytherin una semana después del comienzo del trimestre. ****Slytherin ganó, aunque por muy poco. Según Wood, eran buenas noticias para ****Gryffindor; que se colocaría en segundo puesto si ganaba también a Ravenclaw. Por lo ****tanto, aumentó los entrenamientos a cinco por semana.**

—Me gusta el quidditch, pero tengo la sensación de que Wood se pasa demasiado —comentó Will.

—Pues para la final quería entrenar todos los días —dijo Fred.

—Suerte que las chicas le convencieron para que no lo hiciese —suspiró George.

** Esto significaba que, junto con ****las clases antidementores de Lupin, que resultaban más agotadoras que seis sesiones de ****entrenamiento de quidditch, a Harry le quedaba tan sólo una noche a la semana para ****hacer todos los deberes. Aun así, no parecía tan agobiado como Hermione, a la que le ****afectaba la inmensa cantidad de trabajo. Cada noche, sin excepción, veían a Hermione ****en un rincón de la sala común, con varias mesas llenas de libros, tablas de Aritmancia, ****diccionarios de runas, dibujos de muggles levantando objetos pesados y carpetas ****amontonadas con apuntes extensísimos. Apenas hablaba con nadie y respondía de malos ****modos cuando alguien la interrumpía.**

—¿No crees que te estás sobreesforzando mucho? —le preguntó Emily con el ceño fruncido.

—Sinceramente creo que fui un poco idiota ese curso por coger tantas —respondió Hermione.

**—¿Cómo lo hará? —le preguntó Ron a Harry una tarde, mientras el segundo ****terminaba un insoportable trabajo para Snape sobre _Venenos indetectables_. Harry alzó la ****vista. A Hermione casi no se la veía detrás de la torre de libros.**

**—¿Cómo hará qué?**

**—Ir a todas las clases —dijo Ron—. **

—Creo que ese fue el mayor misterio de todo el curso —dijo Daphne.

**Esta mañana la oí hablar con la profesora ****Vector, la bruja que da Aritmancia. Hablaban de la clase de ayer. Pero Hermione no ****pudo ir, porque estaba con nosotros en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Ernie ****McMillan me dijo que no ha faltado nunca a una clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero la ****mitad de esas clases coinciden con Adivinación y tampoco ha faltado nunca a éstas.**

Varias personas asintieron a las palabras de Ron en el libro, preguntándose como lo hacía Hermione para ir a todas esas clases. En cambio, habían algunos que ya habían resuelto el misterio que envolvía el horario de Hermione Granger.

**Harry no tenía tiempo en aquel momento para indagar el misterio del horario ****imposible de Hermione. Tenía que seguir con el trabajo para Snape. Dos segundos más ****tarde volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Wood.**

—La gente no quería que hiciese mi redacción de Pociones —suspiró Harry.

**—Malas noticias, Harry. Acabo de ver a la profesora McGonagall por lo de la ****_Saeta de Fuego_. Ella... se ha puesto algo antipática conmigo. Me ha dicho que mis ****prioridades están mal. Piensa que me preocupa más ganar la copa que tu vida. Sólo ****porque le dije que no me importaba que la escoba te tirase al suelo, siempre que ****cogieras la snitch. **

—Me pregunto por que razón se enfadaría —dijo Eli poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—Wood sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Realmente, por su ****forma de gritarme... cualquiera habría pensado que le había dicho algo terrible. **

—Creo que es inútil intentar razonar con él cuando se trata de quidditch —suspiró Charlie.

**Luego le ****pregunté cuánto tiempo la tendría todavía. —Hizo una mueca e imitó la voz de la ****profesora McGonagall—: «El tiempo que haga falta, Wood.»**

—Y... ¿cómo fue esa imitación, señor Potter? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Esto... —Harry miró a Ron en busca de ayuda, pero éste simplemente apartó la mirada mientras silbaba—. N-no estuvo mal, profesora.

—Oh... —McGonagall sonrió con frialdad—. Creo que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita al señor Wood.

** Me parece que tendrás ****que pedir otra escoba, Harry. Hay un cupón de pedido en la última página de _El mundo _****_de la escoba_. Podrías comprar una _Nimbus 2.001_ como la que tiene Malfoy.**

**—No voy a comprar nada que le guste a Malfoy —dijo taxativamente.**

—Técnicamente tu _Saeta de Fuego _le gusta a Malfoy. Y seguramente sería lo mismo para tu antigua _Nimbus 2.000 _—señaló Astoria.

—Ya. Pero esas me las regalaron. Yo no tuve nada que ver —replicó Harry.

**Enero dio paso a febrero sin que se notara, persistiendo en el mismo frío glaciar. El ****partido contra Ravenclaw se aproximaba, pero Harry seguía sin solicitar otra escoba.**

—Hubieses tenido la escoba a tiempo, Potter. Y si no siempre podías pedir prestada alguna —dijo McGonagall.

—Ya, ¿pero a quién? —preguntó Harry.

—A cualquiera de Gryffindor. Muchos se traen sus escobas con la esperanza de pertenecer al equipo de quidditch —respondió Charlie.

** Al ****final de cada clase de Transformaciones, le preguntaba a la profesora McGonagall por la ****_Saeta de Fuego_, Ron expectante junto a él, Hermione pasando a toda velocidad por su ****lado, con la cara vuelta.**

**—No, Potter; todavía no te la podemos devolver —le dijo la profesora McGonagall ****el duodécimo día de interrogatorio, antes de que el muchacho hubiera abierto la boca**

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza. El chico había estado muy pesado con ese asunto.

**—. ****Hemos comprobado la mayoría de los hechizos más habituales, pero el profesor ****Flitwick cree que la escoba podría tener un maleficio para derribar al que la monta.**

—Toda precaución es poca —declaró Tonks, citando una de las frases que más le decía Alastor en sus tiempos de estudiante de auror.

** En ****cuanto hayamos terminado las comprobaciones, te lo diré. Ahora te ruego que dejes de ****darme la lata.**

—Lamento todo aquello, profesora —se disculpó Harry.

McGonagall suspiró e hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto.

**Para empeorar aún más las cosas, las clases antidementores de Harry no iban tan ****bien como esperaba, ni mucho menos.**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que es un hechizo muy difícil para alguien de trece años, no me sorprende que no vaya bien —comentó Reg.

** Después de varias sesiones, era capaz de crear ****una sombra poco precisa cada vez que el dementor se le acercaba, pero su patronus era ****demasiado débil para ahuyentar al dementor. **

—En realidad para el tiempo que llevábamos practicando, fue una mejora increíble —le aseguró Remus.

**Lo único que hacía era mantenerse en el ****aire como una nube semitransparente, vaciando de energía a Harry mientras éste se ****esforzaba por mantenerlo. Harry estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Se sentía culpable por ****su secreto deseo de volver a oír las voces de sus padres.**

—Creo que es normal que quieras escuchar las voces de tus padres —dijo Luna tranquilamente—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que no podías recordarlas.

**—Esperas demasiado de ti mismo —le dijo severamente el profesor Lupin en la ****cuarta semana de prácticas**

—¿Cuatro semanas? —repitió Sirius, abriendo sus ojos—. Remus, ¿cuanto tiempo podía mantener Harry su patronus?

—Entre tres y cinco minutos, si no recuerdo mal —respondió Remus.

—Increíble. En ese tiempo, mi patronus apenas aguantaba un par de minutos —dijo James con asombro.

**—. Para un brujo de trece años, incluso un patronus como ****éste es una hazaña enorme. Ya no te desmayas, ¿a que no?**

**—Creí que el patronus embestiría contra los dementores —dijo Harry ****desalentado—, que los haría desaparecer...**

—Por ahora te basta con ese —dijo Sally.

**—El verdadero patronus los hace desaparecer —contestó Lupin—. Pero tú has ****logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Si los dementores hacen aparición en tu próximo ****partido de quidditch, serás capaz de tenerlos a raya el tiempo necesario para volver al ****juego.**

**—Usted dijo que es más difícil cuando hay muchos —repuso Harry.**

—Todo es más difícil cuando hay más cosas —señaló Will.

**—Tengo total confianza en ti —aseguró Lupin sonriendo—. Toma, te has ganado ****una bebida. Esto es de _Las Tres Escobas_ y supongo que no lo habrás probado antes...**

**Sacó dos botellas de su maletín.**

**—¡Cerveza de mantequilla! —exclamó Harry irreflexivamente—. Sí, me encanta.**

—Aprende a fingir, Potter —suspiró Daphne.

**—Lupin alzó una ceja—. Bueno... Ron y Hermione me trajeron algunas cosas de ****Hogsmeade —mintió Harry a toda prisa.**

**—Ya veo —dijo Lupin, aunque parecía algo suspicaz**

—¿Le creíste? —preguntó Tonks con interés.

—Tenía la sospecha de que me ocultaba algo. Pero en ese momento no sabía que el mapa estaba en su poder —respondió Remus.

**—. Bien, bebamos por la ****victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. **

—Se supone que, como profesor, no debes tomar partido —repuso McGonagall.

**Aunque en teoría, como profesor no debo ****tomar partido —añadió inmediatamente.**

—Por lo menos lo piensa —dijo Arthur.

**Bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry mencionó algo en ****lo que llevaba algún tiempo meditando.**

**—¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?**

—Oh. —Harry recordó esa conversación. Miró a Sirius con algo de culpabilidad—. Esto, Sirius... lo que escucharás algo... yo no quería... quiero decir...

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —preguntó Sirius.

Harry no sabía como responder. Por fortuna Remus, quién también recordaba esa conversación, intervino.

—¿Por qué no leemos y así te enteras, Sirius?

**El profesor Lupin, pensativo, dejó la botella.**

**—Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden decimos nada. El dementor ****sólo se baja la capucha para utilizar su última arma.**

Los que conocían de que se trataba eso, hicieron una mueca.

**—¿Cuál es?**

**—Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» —dijo Lupin con una amarga sonrisa—. Es lo ****que hacen los dementores a aquellos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo ****que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la ****víctima y... le sorben el alma.**

—Eso suena muy malo —dijo Jake.

**Harry escupió, sin querer; un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.**

**—¿Las matan?**

**—No —dijo Lupin—. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan ****funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ****ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. ****Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre.**

—Creo que si me dan a elegir, prefiero la muerte —murmuró Will con una extraña mirada en su cara.

—Creo que todos preferirían la muerte —replicó Emily.

** —Lupin bebió otro trago de ****cerveza de mantequilla y siguió diciendo—: Es el destino que le espera a Sirius Black. ****Lo decía _El Profeta_ esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para ****besarlo cuando lo encuentren.**

—Que tipos más agradables —suspiró Sirius.

**Harry se quedó abstraído unos instantes, pensando en la posibilidad de sorber el ****alma por la boca de una persona. Pero luego pensó en Black.**

**—Se lo merece —dijo de pronto.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—Ahora entiendo porque te estabas disculpando —dijo Sirius de golpe—. Bueno, entiendo que hayas dicho eso.

—¿Sirius?

—No es tan difícil de comprender. Para Harry, en ese momento soy uno de los culpables directo de la muerte de sus padre, ¿verdad? Creo que es normal que Harry quiera que reciba un castigo apropiado.

—Pero, el Beso del dementor...

—Suficiente —interrumpió Sirius—. Eso es el pasado. Además, no creo que Harry sea pensando eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Harry.

—Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar —sonrió Sirius.

**—¿Eso piensas? —dijo, como sin darle importancia—. ¿De verdad crees que ****alguien se merece eso?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry con altivez—. Por varios motivos.**

—He de reconocer que esa respuesta me sorprendió —dijo Remus—. Estoy seguro de que James y Lily nunca habrían dicho algo así.

—Pero eso es normal, ¿no? Harry es Harry, no sus padres —replicó Ron.

**Le habría gustado hablar con Lupin sobre la conversación que había oído en _Las _****_Tres Escobas_, sobre Black traicionando a sus padres, aunque aquello habría supuesto ****revelar que había ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso. Y sabía que a Lupin no le haría gracia.**

—No me habría hecho mucha gracia —reconoció Remus—. Pero eso sería porque en esos momentos había suelto un potencial (idiota) asesino.

Sirius miró mal a Remus.

**De forma que terminó su cerveza de mantequilla, dio a Lupin las gracias y salió del aula ****de Historia de la Magia.**

**Harry casi se arrepentía de haberle preguntado qué había debajo de la capucha de ****un dementor. La respuesta había sido tan horrible y lo había sumido hasta tal punto en ****horribles pensamientos sobre almas sorbidas que se dio de bruces con la profesora ****McGonagall mientras subía por las escaleras.**

—¿Qué hacía por allí, profesora? —preguntó Sally.

—¿La escoba? —preguntó James con ilusión.

—Sí, Potter. Se trataba de la escoba —respondió McGonagall.

—¡SÍ!

**—Mira por dónde vas, Potter.**

**—Lo siento, profesora.**

**—Fui a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bueno, aquí la tienes. Hemos ****hecho todas las comprobaciones y parece que está bien. En algún lugar tienes un buen ****amigo, Potter.**

—Sinceramente estoy con el profesor Lupin —dijo Astoria—. Por mucho que haya sido para ayudar, no creo que lo hicieses de la manera correcta.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. La profesora McGonagall sostenía su _Saeta de _****_Fuego_, que tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como siempre.**

—Por supuesto que sí, Potter —dijo McGonagall.

**—¿Puedo quedármela? —dijo Harry con voz desmayada—. ¿De verdad?**

—No. De mentira —dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**—De verdad —dijo sonriendo la profesora McGonagall—. Tendrás que ****familiarizarte con ella antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Haz todo lo posible por ganar; ****porque si no quedaremos eliminados por octavo año consecutivo, como me acaba de ****recordar muy amablemente el profesor Snape.**

—Ese desgraciado está disfrutando de todo esto —gruñó James.

**Harry subió por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor; sin habla, llevando la ****_Saeta de Fuego_. Al doblar una esquina, vio a Ron, que se precipitaba hacia él con una ****sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**—¿Te la ha dado? ¡Estupendo! ¿Me dejarás que monte en ella? ¿Mañana?**

—Creo que Ron está más nervioso por la escoba que tú —dijo Ginny a Harry.

**—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Harry con un entusiasmo que no había ****experimentado desde hacía un mes—. Tendríamos que hacer las paces con Hermione. ****Sólo quería ayudar...**

**—Sí, de acuerdo. Está en la sala común, trabajando, para variar.**

—Algo que tú podrías hacer, jovencito —riñó Molly a su hijo varón menor.

**Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor; y vieron a Neville ****Longbottom que suplicaba a sir Cadogan que lo dejara entrar.**

**—Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en alguna parte.**

—Tendrías que aprender algún truco para recordar las contraseñas. O al menos no apuntarlas en un papel que se te pueda perder fácilmente —aconsejó Bill, sin percatarse de la expresión de Sirius.

**—¡Id a otro con ese cuento! —vociferaba sir Cadogan. ****Luego, viendo a Ron y Harry—: ¡Voto a bríos, mis valientes y jóvenes vasallos! ****¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada!**

—¿De verdad que no había otro cuadro? —preguntó Neville a Percy.

—Por desgracia, no —respondió éste.

**—Cierra la boca —dijo Ron al llegar junto a Neville.**

**—He perdido las contraseñas —les confesó Neville abatido—. Le pedí que me ****dijera las contraseñas de esta semana, porque las está cambiando continuamente, y ****ahora no sé dónde las tengo.**

**—«Rompetechos» —dijo Harry a sir Cadogan, que parecía muy decepcionado y ****reacio a dejarlos pasar.**

—Por desgracia es su trabajo.

** Hubo murmullos repentinos y emocionados cuando todos se ****dieron la vuelta y rodearon a Harry para admirar su _Saeta de Fuego_.**

**—¿Cómo la has conseguido, Harry?**

**—¿Me dejarás dar una vuelta?**

**—¿Ya la has probado, Harry?**

**—Ravenclaw no tiene nada que hacer. Todos van montados en _Barredoras 7_.**

**—¿Puedo cogerla, Harry?**

—Desde luego todos están encantados con la escoba —dijo Holly.

—Normal. Es una _Saeta de Fuego _—dijo Regulus.

**Después de unos diez minutos en que la _Saeta de Fuego_ fue pasando de mano en ****mano y admirada desde cada ángulo, la multitud se dispersó y Harry y Ron pudieron ver ****a Hermione, la única que no había corrido hacia ellos y había seguido estudiando. **

—¿Sigues enfadada con ellos? —preguntó Ginny con diversión.

—No. Es solamente que tenía que hacer un trabajo de Runas Antiguas —respondió Hermione tranquilamente.

**Harry ****y Ron se acercaron a su mesa y la muchacha levantó la vista.**

**—Me la han devuelto —le dijo Harry sonriendo y levantando la _Saeta de Fuego_. ****—¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¡No había nada malo en ella!**

**—Bueno... Podía haberlo **

—Cierto —dijo Alastor—. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER!

**—repuso Hermione—. Por lo menos ahora sabes que es ****segura.**

**—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Harry—. Será mejor que la deje arriba.**

**—¡Yo la llevaré! —se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo—. Tengo que darle a _Scabbers _****el tónico para ratas.**

**Cogió la _Saeta de Fuego_ y, sujetándola como si fuera de cristal, la subió hasta el ****dormitorio de los chicos.**

—Vale que sea una _Saeta de Fuego_, pero igualmente sigue siendo una escoba, así que la puedes llevar con normalidad —dijo Emily, recibiendo varias miradas de incredulidad por parte de los fanáticos del quidditch.

**—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.**

**—Supongo que sí —contestó Hermione, retirando un montón de pergaminos que ****había sobre la silla.**

**Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa abarrotada, al largo trabajo de Aritmancia, cuya ****tinta todavía estaba fresca, al todavía más largo trabajo para la asignatura de Estudios ****Muggles («Explicad por qué los muggles necesitan la electricidad»), y a la traducción ****rúnica en que Hermione se hallaba enfrascada.**

—Me está entrando dolor de cabeza solamente escuchando todo esto —gimió Eli.

**—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó Harry**

**—Bien. Ya sabes, trabajando duro —respondió Hermione. Harry vio que de cerca ****parecía casi tan agotada como Lupin.**

**—¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas? —preguntó Harry**

—Sobre todo por tu salud mental —dijo Charlie.

**, viéndola revolver ****entre libros en busca del diccionario de runas.**

**—¡No podría! —respondió Hermione escandalizada.**

—Y la de los demás —añadió Bill.

**—La Aritmancia parece horrible —observó Harry, cogiendo una tabla de números ****particularmente abstrusa.**

—Es horrible —aseguró Sirius, quien había dado Aritmancia hasta quinto.

—Pero si es genial —replicó Remus.

—Suerte que no escogí esa asignatura —dijo James.

**—No, es maravillosa —dijo Hermione con sinceridad—. Es mi asignatura favorita. ****Es...**

**Pero Harry no llegó a enterarse de qué tenía de maravilloso la Aritmancia.**

—Ya te lo digo yo, nada —dijo Sirius.

** En aquel ****preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los chicos.**

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Molly con ansiedad mientras recordaba que Ron había ido allí.

** Todos los de la ****sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se ****acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció ****Ron arrastrando una sábana.**

**—¡MIRA! —gritó, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de Hermione—. ¡MIRA! ****—repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de su cara.**

—¿Es... alguna clase de adivinanza? —preguntó Luna, confundida.

**—¿Qué pasa, Ron?**

**—¡_SCABBERS_! ¡MIRA! ¡_SCABBERS_!**

—Ron, o te explicas mejor o no nos enteramos —dijo Will.

**Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry observó ****la sábana que sostenía Ron. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...**

**—¡SANGRE!**

—Espero que no sea lo que pienso —murmuró Holly, aunque todo apuntaba que era lo que estaba pensando, no solo ella, si no todos en la sala.

** —exclamó Ron en medio del silencio—. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES ****LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?**

**—No, no —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.**

** Ron tiró algo encima de la ****traducción rúnica de Hermione. Ella y Harry se inclinaron hacia delante. Sobre las ****inscripciones extrañas y espigadas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Lily—. Menuda forma de acabar...

* * *

***: Eso me recuerda al videojuego de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos. _Creo recordar que en la versión de PC podías comprar la _Nimbus 2.001 _por grageas Bertie Bott a los gemelos Weasley.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Décimo quinto capítulo con todos ustedes. Y ya hemos superado el ecuador del libro y cada vez queda menos para descubrir el impactante final... ¡Voldemort es el hijo de Harry! Espera, creo que me acabo de equivocar... y mucho.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	17. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Después de que Lily terminase de leer el capítulo, Holly alzó la mano, como si se encontrasen en clase.

—Quiero leer el siguiente capítulo —anunció. Lily sonrió y le paso el libro a su hija—. Que sepas, que aunque te quiero, no voy a estar contigo, Harry —dijo Holly después de leer el título del capítulo. Harry la miró con curiosidad—. **Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.**

**Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que Harry no ****veía ninguna posibilidad de reconciliarlos.**

—Me sorprende que ahora se lleven bien —señaló Bill.

—Bueno... —Ron miró a Hermione—, sucedieron varias cosas.

**A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en ****serio los esfuerzos de _Crookshanks_ por comerse a _Scabbers_, que no se hubiera ****preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de _Crookshanks_ y en ****que Ron tenía que buscar a _Scabbers_ debajo de las camas.**

**Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no tenía ninguna prueba de que ****_Crookshanks_ se hubiera comido a _Scabbers_, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí ****desde Navidad y que Ron había cogido ojeriza a su gato desde el momento en que éste ****se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.**

—Los dos tenéis razón. Ron no puede demostrar correctamente que _Crookshanks _se haya comido a _Scabbers. _De igual modo que Hermione no puede demostrar lo contrario: que _Crookshanks _no se ha comido a _Scabbers _—dijo Holly—. Conclusión, es un empate.

—¿Al final supisteis que ocurrió? —preguntó Jake con interés.

—Sí —respondieron ambos.

**En cuanto a él, Harry estaba convencido de que _Crookshanks_ se había comido a ****_Scabbers_, y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían ****demostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también.**

—La verdad es que hay más posibilidades de que _Crookshanks _se haya comido a _Scabbers _que de lo contrario —señaló Eli.

**—¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! —chilló Hermione—. Primero la ****_Saeta de Fuego_, ahora _Scabbers_, todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, ****Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.**

—Sinceramente, siento todo eso, Harry...

—No importa —interrumpió Harry.

—Pero...

—Hermione, he dicho que no importa —dijo Harry—. Sé que lo de la escoba lo hiciste a buena fe. Y también sé... bueno, Ron y yo sabemos que te afecto la desaparición de su rata.

Ron, junto a Hermione, asintió. La chica les dirigió una sonrisa. Daba igual todo lo que sucediese, ellos tres siempre serían inseparables.

**Ron estaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su rata.**

**—Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era _Scabbers_ —dijo Fred, ****con intención de animarlo**

—Pues lo estás haciendo genial —se burló Percy.

—Él al menos intentó animar a Ron —defendió George a Fred—. Algo que otro hermano mayor que estaba por ahí no hizo.

Percy frunció el ceño. Pero antes de que pudiese contraatacar, Molly silencio a sus hijos con la mirada.

**—. Y además llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida. Se estaba ****consumiendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamente. Un bocado... y no se ****dio ni cuenta.**

**—¡Fred! —exclamó Ginny indignada.**

—A veces creo que soy la única con sentido común entre mis hermanos —se lamentó Ginny.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Harry.

—Más bien lo sé —replicó la pelirroja.

**—Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir; Ron. Tú también lo decías —intervino ****George.**

**—¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! —dijo Ron con tristeza—. ¿Te acuerdas, ****Harry?**

**—Sí, es verdad —respondió Harry.**

—Cierto... en el primer libro —recordó Will—. Ya ni me acordaba.

**—Fue su momento grandioso —comentó Fred, incapaz de contener una sonrisa—. ****La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. ****Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto?**

—Creo que necesitas clases sobre como animar a la gente —dijo Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**En un desesperado intento de animar a Ron, Harry lo persuadió de que acudiera al ****último entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, y ****podría dar una vuelta en la _Saeta de Fuego_ cuando hubieran terminado.**

—Eso siempre anima a la gente —dijo James.

—Solamente a los fanáticos del quidditch —replicó Lily—. Y por desgracia creo que todo esto está lleno de ellos.

** Esto alegró a ****Ron durante un rato («¡Estupendo! ¿podré marcar goles montado en ella?»). Así que se ****encaminaron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch.**

**La señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para ****cuidar de Harry, estaba tan impresionada por la _Saeta de Fuego_ como todos los demás. ****La tomó en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —dijo Fred.

—Sí. Un poco más y nos quedamos sin entrenar ese día —añadió George—. Suerte que Wood es un fanático del quidditch, que si no...

**—¡Mirad qué equilibrio! Si la serie Nimbus tiene un defecto, es esa tendencia a ****escorar hacia la cola. Cuando tienen ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. ****También han actualizado el palo, que es algo más delgado que el de las Barredoras. Me ****recuerda el de la vieja _Flecha Plateada_. Es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo ****aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente...**

**Siguió hablando de esta manera durante un rato, hasta que Wood dijo:**

**—Señora Hooch, ¿le puede devolver a Harry la _Saeta de Fuego_? Tenemos que ****entrenar.**

—Suerte de Wood —dijeron Harry, Fred y George a la vez.

**—Sí, claro. Toma, Potter —dijo la señora Hooch—. Me sentaré aquí con ****Weasley...**

Ron hizo una pequeña mueca. Sinceramente ver el entrenamiento del equipo con la profesora de vuelo a su lado, no había sido exactamente divertido.

**Ella y Ron abandonaron el campo y se sentaron en las gradas, y el equipo de ****Gryffindor rodeó a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día ****siguiente.**

**—Harry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el buscador de Ravenclaw. Es Cho ****Chang. **

—Cho Chang... Espera, ¿no era esa la chica que le gustaba a Harry? —preguntó Sirius, mirando a su ahijado, quien se había sonrojado.

—Así es —asintió Ron.

**Es una alumna de cuarto y es bastante buena. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara ****en forma, porque ha tenido algunas lesiones. —Wood frunció el entrecejo para expresar ****su disgusto ante la total recuperación de Cho Chang**

—Pobre chica. Ni ha salido y ya ha recibido bullying —se lamentó Will.*

**, y luego dijo—: Por otra parte, ****monta una _Cometa 260_, que al lado de la _Saeta de Fuego_ parece un juguete.**

—Creo que cualquier escoba parece un juguete al lado de una _Saeta de Fuego _—señaló Jake.

**—Echó a la escoba una mirada de ferviente admiración y dijo—: ¡Vamos!**

**Y por fin Harry montó en la _Saeta de Fuego_ y se elevó del suelo.**

—No sabéis las ganas que tenía de montar en esa escoba —suspiró Harry.

—Lo imaginamos.

**Era mejor de lo que había soñado. La Saeta giraba al más ligero roce. Parecía ****obedecer más a sus pensamientos que a sus manos. Corrió por el terreno de juego a tal ****velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris. Harry le dio un viraje ****tan brusco que Alicia Spinnet profirió un grito. A continuación descendió en picado con ****perfecto control y rozó el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, ****veinte metros.**

Lily suspiró.

—Este crío va a matarme de un susto —gimió la mujer.

**—¡Harry, suelto la snitch! —gritó Wood.**

**Harry se volvió y corrió junto a una bludger hacia la portería. La adelantó con ****facilidad, vio la snitch que salía disparada por detrás de Wood y al cabo de diez ****segundos la tenía en la mano.**

—Esa escoba es mejor de lo que pintan —dijo James con admiración en su voz.

**El equipo lo vitoreó entusiasmado. Harry soltó la snitch, le dio un minuto de ****ventaja y se lanzó tras ella esquivando al resto del equipo. La localizó cerca de una ****rodilla de Katie Bell, dio un rodeo y volvió a atraparla.**

**Fue la mejor sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido nunca.**

—Como me hubiese gustado estar allí —dijo Charlie, con cierta envidia en su voz.

** El equipo, animado ****por la presencia de la _Saeta de Fuego_, realizó los mejores movimientos de forma ****impecable, y cuando descendieron, Wood no tenía una sola crítica que hacer, lo cual, ****como señaló George Weasley, era una absoluta novedad.**

—Cierto. Nunca terminábamos un entrenamiento sin que Wood nos criticase algo —dijo Fred.

**—No sé qué problema podríamos tener mañana —dijo Wood—. Tan sólo... Harry, ****has resuelto tu problema con los dementores, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry, pensando en su débil patronus y lamentando que no fuera más ****fuerte.**

—Te puedo asegurar que, para tu edad, ese patronus era más que perfecto —dijo Remus.

—Aunque eso no le permitirá alejar a los dementores mucho tiempo —señaló Alastor.

—Mientras le proteja el tiempo suficiente, a mí me basta —murmuró Lily.

**—Los dementores no volverán a aparecer; Oliver. Dumbledore se irritaría —dijo ****Fred con total seguridad.**

—Ahí tiene razón —señaló Sally.

**—Esperemos que no —dijo Wood—. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo ha hecho ****un buen trabajo. Ahora volvamos a la torre. Hay que acostarse temprano...**

**—Me voy a quedar un ratito. Ron quiere probarla Saeta —comentó Harry a Wood.**

—Suerte que la señora Hooch está allí —dijo Tonks.

**Y mientras el resto del equipo se encaminaba a los vestuarios, Harry fue hacia Ron, ****que saltó la barrera de las tribunas y se dirigió hacia él. ****La señora Hooch se había quedado dormida en el asiento.**

—Retiro lo dicho. —Tonks frunció el ceño—. ¿No se supone que su trabajo es vigilar? ¿Cómo va a vigilar si se queda dormida?

**—Ten —le dijo Harry entregándole la _Saeta de Fuego_. **

**Ron montó en la escoba con cara de emoción y salió zumbando en la noche, que ****empezaba a caer,**

—Esto cada vez se pone mejor —soltó Astoria con cierto sarcasmo.

** mientras Harry paseaba por el extremo del campo, observándolo.**

**Cuando la señora Hooch despertó sobresaltada ya era completamente de noche. Riñó a ****Harry y a Ron por no despertarla y los obligó a volver al castillo.**

**Harry se echó al hombro la _Saeta de Fuego_ y los dos salieron del estadio a oscuras, ****comentando el suave movimiento de la Saeta, su formidable aceleración y su viraje ****milimétrico. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Harry, al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio ****algo que le hizo dar un brinco: dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se detuvo en ****seco. El corazón le latía con fuerza.**

—¿Es que las sorpresas no van a acabar nunca o qué? —suspiró Molly.

**—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Ron.**

**Harry señaló hacia los ojos. Ron sacó la varita y musitó:**

**—¡_Lumos_!**

**Un rayo de luz se extendió sobre la hierba, llegó hasta la base de un árbol e iluminó ****sus ramas. Allí, oculto en el follaje, estaba _Crookshanks_.**

Varios soltaron un suspiró de alivio. Durante varios segundos habían creído que era algo peligroso.

**—¡Sal de ahí! —gritó Ron, agachándose y cogiendo una piedra del suelo.**

—¡Ron! —chilló Hermione, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo con desaprobación.

—¿Qué? ¡No iba a tirarla! —se defendió Ron.

Por supuesto, nadie le creyó.

** Pero ****antes de que pudiera hacer nada, _Crookshanks_ se había desvanecido con un susurro de ****su larga cola canela.**

**—¿Lo ves? —dijo Ron furioso, tirando la piedra al suelo—. Aún le permite andar a ****sus anchas. Seguramente piensa acompañar los restos de _Scabbers_ con un par de ****pájaros.**

—Con el tiempo que ha pasado, dudo que los restos de _Scabbers _sigan allí dentro —dijo Will.

—¿Tú estás seguro que somos gemelos? —preguntó Emily, mientras negaba por la falta de tacto de su hermano.

**Harry no respondió. Respiró aliviado. Durante unos segundos había creído que ****aquellos ojos eran los del Grim. Siguieron hacia el castillo. Avergonzado por su instante ****de terror, Harry no explicó nada a su amigo. Tampoco miró a derecha ni a izquierda ****hasta que llegaron al bien iluminado vestíbulo.**

**Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con los demás chicos de su dormitorio, que por ****lo visto pensaban que la _Saeta de Fuego_ era merecedora de una especie de guardia de ****honor.**

—Se merece eso y mucho más —declaró James con solemnidad.

—Por favor, solamente es un palo de escoba —murmuró Lily.

**Al entrar Harry en el Gran Comedor; todos se volvieron a mirar la _Saeta de _****_Fuego_, murmurando emocionados. Harry vio con satisfacción que los del equipo de ****Slytherin estaban atónitos.**

—¿Los del equipo de Slytherin? ¡Yo diría que casi toda la escuela estaba atónita! —replicó Astoria.

**—¿Le has visto la cara? —le preguntó Ron con alegría, volviéndose para mirar a ****Malfoy—. ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Es estupendo!**

—Yo tampoco me lo podía creer al principio —dijo Daphne.

**Wood también estaba orgulloso de la _Saeta de Fuego_.**

**—Déjala aquí, Harry —dijo, poniendo la escoba en el centro de la mesa y dándole ****la vuelta con cuidado, para que el nombre quedara visible.**

—Cualquiera pensaría que la escoba es suya —señaló Emily.

—Creo que Wood se lo pensaba de verdad —dijo Fred.

**Los de Ravenclaw y ****Hufflepuff se acercaron para verla. Cedric Diggory fue a felicitar a Harry por haber ****conseguido un sustituto tan soberbio para su Nimbus.**

—Más que soberbio —declaró Sirius.

**Y la novia de Percy, Penelope ****Clearwater, de Ravenclaw, pidió permiso para cogerla.**

**—Sin sabotajes, ¿eh, Penelope? —le dijo efusivamente Percy mientras la joven ****examinaba detenidamente la _Saeta de Fuego_—. Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta ****—dijo al equipo—. Diez galeones a ver quién gana.**

—¿Tú? ¿Apostando? —preguntó Charlie con incredulidad.

—Sí... ¿Qué pasa? —se defendió Percy.

—No, nada. Solamente que me ha sorprendido.

**Penelope dejó la _Saeta de Fuego_, le dio las gracias a Harry y volvió a la mesa.**

**—Harry, procura ganar —le dijo Percy en un susurro apremiante—, porque no ****tengo diez galeones.**

—Entonces, ¿para que apuestas? —preguntó Neville.

—Confiaba que Harry atraparía la snitch primero —respondió Percy.

**¡Ya voy, Penelope! —Y fue con ella al terminarse la tostada.**

**—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarla, Potter? —dijo una voz fría y arrastrada.**

—¿Por qué tiene que aparecer? —suspiró Daphne.

**Draco Malfoy se había acercado para ver mejor; y Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás ****de él.**

**—Sí, creo que sí —contestó Harry.**

**—Muchas características especiales, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de ****malicia en los ojos—. Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún ****dementor.**

—Vale, apostemos... ¿cuantas neuronas creéis que a perdido Malfoy por pensar esa especie de broma? —dijo Will.

—Creo que la pregunta es "¿cuantas neuronas tenía antes de hacer la broma?" —replicó Ron.

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.**

**—Y es una pena que no tengas tres brazos —le contestó Harry—. De esa forma ****podrías coger la snitch.**

—Creo que con tres brazos le sería más difícil —señaló Luna.

**El equipo de Gryffindor se rió con ganas. Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y se ****marchó ofendido. Lo vieron reunirse con los demás jugadores de Slytherin, que juntaron ****las cabezas, seguramente para preguntarle a Malfoy si la escoba de Harry era de verdad ****una _Saeta de Fuego._**

—Vale, nos pillaron. No era una _Saeta de Fuego _—declaró Fred.

—Era una _Saeta de Humo_, la versión china de la _Saeta de Fuego _—dijo George.

**A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios. El ****tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había imperado en el partido contra Hufflepuff.**

—Es que sería mala suerte tener el mismo tiempo en dos partidos seguidos —dijo Charlie.

**Hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera. Esta vez no habría problemas ****de visibilidad, y Harry, aunque estaba nervioso, empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo ****podía producir un partido de quidditch. Oían al resto del colegio que se dirigía al ****estadio. Harry se quitó las ropas negras del colegio, sacó del bolsillo la varita y se la ****metió dentro de la camiseta que iba a llevar bajo las ropas de quidditch. Esperaba no ****necesitarla. Se preguntó de repente si el profesor Lupin estaría entre el público viendo el ****partido.**

Las miradas se dirigieron a Remus.

—Lo estaba —confirmó el antiguo profesor.

**—Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer —dijo Wood cuando se disponían a salir del ****vestuario—. Si perdemos este partido, estamos eliminados.**

—Que lo ganen, que lo ganen... —suplicaba James—. ¿Lo ganasteis ¡verdad!?

Harry simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

** Sólo... sólo tenéis que ****hacerlo como en el entrenamiento de ayer y todo irá de perlas.**

—Ojala todo fuese como en los entrenamientos —comentó Fred.

—Sí... Así los partidos terminarían a los quince o veinte minutos de empezar —añadió George.

**Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tumultuoso. El equipo de ****Ravenclaw, de color azul, aguardaba ya en el campo. La buscadora, Cho Chang, era la ****única chica del equipo y a pesar de los nervios, no pudo dejar de notar que era muy ****guapa. **

Harry sintió sus orejas calentarse al escuchar silbar a su padre y a su padrino.

—Parece que alguien está enamorado —se burló Ron.

—Sí. Tú de Herm...

—¡Calla! —exclamó Ron, tapándole la boca a Harry mientras se sonrojaba.

**Ella le sonrió cuando los equipos se alinearon uno frente al otro, detrás de sus ****capitanes, y sintió una ligera sacudida en el estómago que no creyó que tuviera nada que ****ver con los nervios.**

—Efectivamente alguien está enamorado —dijo Bill.

Lily, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, miró fijamente a Harry.

—¿Cómo es?

—La verdad es que no la conozco mucho —respondió Harry, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Yo tengo ganas de ver como es físicamente —dijo James—. Una descripción no es suficiente.

De repente una fotografía apareció en su mano. James la miró.

—¿Es ella? Pues es muy guapa.

—A ver. —Lily se inclinó—. Es cierto.

La fotografía fue pasando por las manos de todos mientras Harry notaba sus mejillas enrojecer. Finalmente la fotografía desapareció y Holly siguió leyendo.

**—Wood, Davies, daos la mano —ordenó la señora Hooch.**

**Y Wood le estrechó la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw.**

**—Montad en las escobas... Cuando suene el silbato... ¡Tres, dos, uno!**

**Harry despegó del suelo y la _Saeta de Fuego_ se levantó más rápido que ninguna ****otra escoba. **

—Bueno, es la escoba más rápida del mercado. Sería muy raro que otra escoba despegase más rápido —señaló Astoria.

**Planeó por el estadio y empezó a buscar la snitch, escuchando todo el ****tiempo los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Fred y George:**

**—Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la _Saeta de _****_Fuego_ que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista _El mundo de _****_la escoba_, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato ****mundial de este año.**

—¿No tendría que estar comentando el partido? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, en el terreno había una escoba que solamente usaban los profesionales. Así que imagino que es normal que tenga ganas de hablar de ello —respondió Sally.

**—Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? —interrumpió la voz ****de la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La _Saeta _****_de Fuego_, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...**

**—¡Jordan!**

—¿Le han pagado por promocionar las _Saetas de Fuego_? —preguntó Jake con diversión.

**—Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...**

**Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su ****alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La ****jugadora volaba muy bien. **

—Volará muy bien, pero por lo que han dicho su escoba es una _Cometa 260_. Así que es bastante difícil que te pueda pisar los talones —señaló Tonks.

**Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de ****dirección.**

**—Enséñale cómo se acelera, Harry —le gritó Fred al pasar velozmente por su lado ****en persecución de una bludger que se dirigía hacia Alicia.**

—Eso es Harry. Ya tendrás tiempo después para presumir delante de una chica —dijo James.

—No estaba presumiendo —se defendió Harry.

**Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de ****Cho. La vio en el momento en que Katie conseguía el primer tanto del partido y las ****gradas ocupadas por los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo: la snitch, muy ****próxima al suelo, cerca de una de las barreras.**

—Este partido va a ser casi igual de rápido que el de Hufflepuff —comentó Bill.

—Aún no ha atrapado la snitch —señaló Charlie—. En un partido de quidditch pueden pasar cientos de cosas.

**Harry descendió en picado; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él. Harry aumentó ****la velocidad. Estaba embargado de emoción. Su especialidad eran los descensos en ****picado. Estaba a tres metros de distancia...**

Los que no habían presenciado ese encuentro estaban pendientes de las palabras de Holly, mientras que la chica iba leyendo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería que su hermano ganase ese partido, sobre todo después de haber perdido el anterior de una forma tan injusta; pero por otro quería que Ravenclaw ganase ese encuentro.

_Sea cual sea el resultado, estaré feliz por ello _decidió Holly por si misma.

**Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ****ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Tras esos ****escasos y cruciales segundos, la snitch desapareció.**

Hubo un gemido de decepción colectivo.

**Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw ****aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la ****segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El ****golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.**

—Ah, el buen quidditch —suspiró Sirius.

**—¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero!**

—¿Ya? —exclamó Reg—. Ni siquiera se ha mencionado.

—Bueno, no estaba exactamente pendiente del partido —respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros—. Estaba más pendiente de la snitch.

—Te entiendo. Yo también jugué de buscador en mis tiempos de estudiantes —dijo Reg.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Regulus era bastante bueno.

** ¡Y miren esa _Saeta de Fuego_! Potter le está ****sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión ****y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...**

**—¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS ****_SAETAS DE FUEGO_? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!**

—Creo que si le pagaban para eso, profesora —rió Regulus mientras que la jefa de su casa sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

**Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había ****reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos.**

—Parecen ser buenos —murmuró James.

** Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes ****que él, Ravenclaw ganaría. **

—Me doy cuenta de que marcar tantos en quidditch no sirve para nada a menos que saques ciento cincuenta puntos de ventaja a tu rival —dijo Will.

—Han habido casos de equipos que han ganado a pesar de que el buscador del otro equipo haya cogido la snitch —señaló Reg.

—Pero no muchos.

**Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de ****Ravenclaw y buscó la snitch por todo el campo, desesperadamente. Vio un destello ****dorado y un aleteo de pequeñas alas: la snitch rodeaba la meta de Gryffindor.**

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos... —empezó a murmurar James como si estuviese presenciando el partido en vivo.

**Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la mota de oro que tenía delante. Pero un ****segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.**

**—¡HARRY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! ****—gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar una colisión—. ¡SI ES NECESARIO, ****TÍRALA DE LA ESCOBA!**

—Wood debe de ser muy popular con las chicas, ¿no? —comentó Emily mientras sacudía la cabeza.

**Harry volvió la cabeza y vio a Cho. La muchacha sonreía. La snitch había ****desaparecido de nuevo. Harry ascendió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete ****metros por encima del nivel de juego. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Cho lo seguía...**

—Ya veo... —murmuró Regulus—. Deja que Harry haga el trabajo de buscar la snitch y en cuanto lo haga, ella se adelantará para tomarla.

—Una táctica inútil teniendo en cuenta que la escoba de Potter es una _Saeta de Fuego _—señaló Daphne.

—Imagino que su plan es agotar primero a Harry y después tomar la snitch —dijo Eli.

**Prefería marcarlo a buscar la snitch. Bien, pues... si quería perseguirlo, tendría que ****atenerse a las consecuencias...**

—¿Es cosa mía o acabo de sonar como el malo? —preguntó Harry.

—Cosa tuya —respondió Ginny.

**Volvió a bajar en picado; Cho, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la snitch, quiso ****seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamente. Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. **

—¿Un _Amago de Wronski_? —preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

—No —negó Charlie—. Para que fuese un _Amago de Wronski, _Harry tendría que haber bajado hasta el fondo y haber subido justo antes de chocar contra el suelo.

**Harry, una vez ****más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y entonces la vio por tercera vez: la snitch brillaba ****por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró; también lo hizo Cho, muchos ****metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch. Entonces...**

**—¡Ah! —gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo.**

—¿Es eso... una nueva estrategia? —preguntó Bill.

**Harry se distrajo y bajó la vista. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de ****negro lo miraban.**

—Vale... ¿alguien más cree que son falsos? Quiero decir, Harry no ha oído nada, la temperatura no ha bajado... —comentó Jake.

—Son más falsos que la _Saeta de Humo _—dijo Regulus.

**No se detuvo a pensar. Metió la mano por el cuello de la ropa, sacó la varita y ****gritó:**

**—¡_Expecto patronum_!**

**Algo blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de la varita.**

—¿Un patronus corpóreo? —preguntó Arthur anonadado. Él apenas conseguía que su patronus, una comadreja, mantuviese la forma física.

** Sabía que había ****disparado hacia los dementores, pero no se entretuvo en comprobarlo.**

—Eso es, primero el partido —dijo James con convicción.

—Así es, olvidemos que la vida de nuestro hijo estaba en peligro —replicó Lily con algo de burla.

** Con la mente aún ****despejada, miró delante de él. Ya casi estaba. Alargó la mano, con la que aún empuñaba ****la varita, y pudo hacerse con la pequeña y rebelde snitch.**

—Ostias, esa snitch era bastante amable. Te estuvo esperando a que hicieses el encantamiento y todo —comentó Will.

**Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch.**

—¡GANAMOS! —rugió James, mientras abrazaba a Lily—. ¡GANAMOS!

—¡Ya nos hemos enterado! ¡Bájame, James! —gritó Lily.

** Harry dio media vuelta en el aire y vio seis ****borrones rojos que se le venían encima. Al momento siguiente, todo el equipo lo ****abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo derribaron de la escoba. **

—Por suerte no lo hicieron, o ese partido hubiese acabado en tragedia —dijo Astoria.

**De abajo llegaba el griterío de la ****afición de Gryffindor.**

**—¡Éste es mi valiente! —exclamaba Wood una y otra vez.**

**Alicia, Angelina y Katie besaron a Harry, **

Harry apartó la vista cuando vio a su padre levantando el pulgar como felicitación.

**y Fred le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que ****Harry creyó que se le iba a salir la cabeza.**

Fred se sonrojo.

—Lo siento.

** En completo desorden, el equipo se las ****ingenió para abrirse camino y volver al terreno de juego. Harry descendió de la escoba y ****vio a un montón de seguidores de Gryffindor saltando al campo, con Ron en cabeza.**

Harry y Ron chocaron los puños mientras Hermione los miraba divertida.

**Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo rodeaba una multitud alegre que le ovacionaba.**

**—¡Sí! —gritó Ron, subiéndole a Harry el brazo—. ¡Sí!**

**—Bien hecho, Harry —le dijo Percy muy contento—. Acabo de ganar diez ****galeones.**

—Eso era lo único que te interesaba, ¿verdad? —bromeó Charlie.

** Tengo que encontrar a Penelope. Disculpa.**

**—¡Estupendo, Harry! —gritó Seamus Finnigan.**

**—¡Muy bien! —dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por encima de las cabezas de los de ****Gryffindor.**

—Y eso que se supone que un profesor debe ser imparcial —dijo Ginny.

**—Fue un patronus bastante bueno —susurró una voz a Harry junto al oído.**

—¡Lunático! —exclamaron James y Sirius.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? —preguntó el hombre lobo.

—Eres el único que felicitaría un encantamiento en esas circunstancias —respondió Sally.

**Harry se volvió y vio al profesor Lupin, que estaba encantado y sorprendido.**

—¿Por qué estaría sorprendido? —preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

—Por el hecho de que Harry hubiese realizado un patronus casi corpóreo —respondió Remus.

En realidad el hombre se había sorprendido al ver que el patronus de Harry se parecía al del difunto padre del chico, James.

**—Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto —dijo Harry emocionado—. No ****sentí nada.**

**—Eso sería porque... porque no eran dementores **

—Lo que decía —dijo Jake.

**—dijo el profesor Lupin—. Ven y ****lo verás.**

**Sacó a Harry de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego.**

**—Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy —dijo Lupin.**

—Ese capullo —gruñó James con disgusto. ¿Por qué la tenía tan tomada con su hijo? ¿Simplemente porque Harry había preferido hacerse amigo de Ron antes que él?

**Harry se quedó mirando. Tendidos en confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, ****Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse ****unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de ****pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. **

—Y por eso Malfoy y los otros no estaban allí —suspiró Daphne—. Había oído que fueron castigados, pero no imagine que habría sido por hacer una tontería como esa.

**Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora ****McGonagall.**

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron con idénticas sonrisas malévolas. Minnie enfadada era muy peligrosa.

**—¡Un truco indigno! —gritaba—. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al ****buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! **

—Que tiempos aquellos cuando Minnie castigaba a alguien más aparte de ti —suspiró James con nostalgia—. Sobre todo cuando era un Slytherin.

—Sobre todo cuando tú tenías la culpa de ello —suspiró Sirius con el mismo tono nostálgico que James.

—¿Decía algo, señor Black? —preguntó McGonagall con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

—Nada.

**Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ****¡Ah, aquí llega!**

—Tenía interés en saber porque motivo Minerva le estaba gritando a tres figuras negras retorciéndose en el suelo —respondió Dumbledore.

**Si algo podía ponerle la guinda a la victoria de Gryffindor era aquello. Ron, que se ****había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry, se partía de la risa mientras veían a ****Malfoy forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.**

En la sala Ron también se partía de risa al recordar la escena.

—¿Por que nuestros compañeros nunca fueron así de ridículos? —preguntó Sirius entre risas.

**—¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo George, abriéndose camino—. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora ****en la sala común de Gryffindor!**

**—Bien —contestó Harry.**

**Y más contento de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, acompañó al resto del ****equipo hacia la salida del estadio y otra vez al castillo, vestidos aún con túnica escarlata.**

**Era como si hubieran ganado ya la copa de quidditch; la fiesta se prolongó todo el día y ****hasta bien entrada la noche. **

—Las fiestas de después de haber ganado un partido de quidditch siempre son así —recordó James con nostalgia—. Y son mucho mejores si ya habías perdido un partido con anterioridad.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que los partidos son siempre el sábado, así que podías estar hasta muy de madrugada ya que el día siguiente era domingo —dijo Sirius.

—Preferiríamos que los alumnos no estuviesen despiertos hasta las tantas de la madrugada —replicó McGonagall.

**Fred y George Weasley desaparecieron un par de horas y ****volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de ****calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.**

**—¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? —preguntó Angelina Johnson, mientras George ****arrojaba sapos de menta a todos.**

—Chicos, ¿de dónde habéis sacado eso? —preguntó Molly con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Lo compramos —respondieron los gemelos Weasley sin un ápice de duda.

**—Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —susurró Fred al ****oído de Harry.**

—Con la ayuda de ellos —señaló Fred.

—Pero lo pagamos —añadió George.

**Sólo había una persona que no participaba en la fiesta. Hermione, inverosímilmente ****sentada en un rincón, se esforzaba por leer un libro enorme que se titulaba _Vida _****_doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos_.**

—Uau —soltó Daphne—. Sabes, Granger, no creo que ocurra nada solamente porque dejes de estudiar una tarde.

—Más bien un día. Esa mañana había ido a ver el partido —replicó Hermione—. Y no, no fui con el libro —se apresuró a aclarar al ver que Bill abría la boca.

** Harry dejó la mesa en que ****Fred y George habían empezado a hacer juegos malabares con botellas de cerveza de ****mantequilla,**

—Genial —dijeron Regulus y Jake mientras chocaban las manos con los gemelos Weasley.

** y se acercó a ella.**

**—¿No has venido al partido? —le preguntó.**

—¡De verdad fui al partido! —exclamó Hermione al recibir varias miradas.

**—Claro que sí —respondió Hermione, con voz curiosamente aguda, sin levantar la ****vista—. Y me alegro mucho de que ganáramos, y creo que tú lo hiciste muy bien, pero ****tengo que terminar esto para el lunes.**

—Si es para el lunes aún tienes todo el domingo para hacerlo —dijo Tonks.

—Incluso el mismo lunes, antes de esa clase —añadió Charlie, mientras ignoraba las miradas de su madre y su antigua Jefe de casa.

**—Vamos, Hermione, ven a tomar algo —dijo Harry, mirando hacia Ron y ****preguntándose si estaría de un humor lo bastante bueno para enterrar el hacha de guerra.**

—Lo dudo —dijeron varios.

Ron sintió como sus orejas se calentaban. Sinceramente, a medida que la historia avanzaba, se sentía peor consigo mismo.

**—No puedo, Harry, aún tengo que leer cuatrocientas veintidós páginas**

Tonks abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Olvida lo del domingo, ¡hazlo ya!

—Cuatrocientas veintidós páginas tampoco parecen tantas —dijo Holly, encogiéndose de hombros. Regulus asintió.

—Para dos ratones de biblioteca como vosotros imagino que será sencillo —replicó Eli.

** —contestó ****Hermione, que parecía un poco histérica—. Además... —también miró a Ron—, él no ****quiere que vaya.**

Ron se encogió en su asiento al recibir varias miradas. Hermione le agarró de la mano.

—Tranquilo —susurró ella—. No estoy molesta para nada.

**No pudo negarlo, porque Ron escogió aquel preciso momento para decir en voz ****alta:**

**—Si _Scabbers_ no hubiera muerto, podría comerse ahora unas cuantas moscas de ****café con leche, le gustaban tanto...**

—¡Ron! —chilló Ginny antes de darle una colleja a su hermano.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Ron—. ¡Ay! —volvió a exclamar cuando Emily le dio otra de regalo—. ¡Uf!

El tercer quejido había venido porque Tonks había encantado una almohada y le había golpeado en la nuca con ella.

**Hermione se echó a llorar. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, se puso ****el mamotreto en la axila y, sin dejar de sollozar, salió corriendo hacia la escalera que ****conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, y se perdió de vista.**

Ron agachó la cabeza al notar varias miradas de enfado en su dirección.

—¿Podéis dejarlo ya? —pidió Hermione en ese momento—. La única que tiene derecho a estar enfadad con Ron soy yo. Y ya hace mucho que le perdone. Ademas —Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con fuerza—, entiendo porque se comportaba así.

**—¿No puedes darle una oportunidad? —preguntó Harry a Ron en voz baja.**

**—No —respondió Ron rotundamente—. Si al menos lo lamentara, pero Hermione ****nunca admitirá que obró mal. Es como si _Scabbers_ se hubiera ido de vacaciones o algo ****parecido.**

—No es eso. Simplemente me dolía que pensarás que había sido mi gato cuando, sin ir muy lejos, en esa sala común hay mínimo media docena de gatos —susurró Hermione solamente para que Ron la escuchase.

** La fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se ****presentó a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo, ****para mandarles que se fueran a dormir. **

—Las nuestras terminaban igual —suspiró James.

**Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio, todavía ****comentando el partido. Al final, exhausto, Harry se metió en la cama de dosel, corrió las ****cortinas para tapar un rayo de luna, se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente.**

—Debías estar agotado —susurró Lily mirando con cariño a su hijo.

—El puesto de buscador es bastante cansado —reconoció Reg.

**Tuvo un sueño muy raro. Caminaba por un bosque, con la _Saeta de Fuego_ al ****hombro, persiguiendo algo de color blanco plateado.**

_Patronus _pensaron varios

**El ser serpenteaba por entre los ****árboles y Harry apenas podía vislumbrarlo entre las ganas de alcanzarlo, ****apretó el paso, pero al ir más aprisa, su presa lo imitó. Harry echó a correr y oyó un ****ruido de cascos que adquirían velocidad. Harry corría con desesperación y oía un galope ****delante de él. Entró en un claro del bosque y...**

**—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —chilló Sally.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Sirius, al recordar aquello. Sally lo iba a matar... si no lo hacía Molly o Lily primero.

**Harry despertó tan de repente como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara.**

**Desorientado en medio de la total oscuridad, buscó a tientas las cortinas de la cama. Oía ****ruidos a su alrededor; y la voz de Seamus Finnigan desde el otro extremo del ****dormitorio:**

**—¿Qué ocurre?**

—Eso queremos saber —gruñó Emily.

**A Harry le pareció que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.**

—No te pareció —murmuró Sirius.

** Tras encontrar la ****separación de las cortinas, las abrió al mismo tiempo que Dean Thomas encendía su ****lámpara.**

**Ron estaba incorporado en la cama, con las cortinas echadas a un lado y una ****expresión de pánico en el rostro.**

**—¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo!**

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Molly, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

Éste tragó saliva.

—Este... Molly, escúchame.

—Déjalo, Molly. —Sally corrió al rescate de su novio—. Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Este chucho apestoso necesita un buen escarmiento.

Sirius se puso pálido.

—¿Puedes dejarlo para después, tía? —pidió Holly—. No falta mucho.

**—¿Qué?**

**—¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó!**

**—¿No estarías soñando, Ron? —preguntó Dean.**

**—¡Mirad las cortinas! ¡Os digo que estaba aquí!**

—¿Estaban las cortinas rasgadas? —preguntó Will.

Harry, Ron y Neville asintieron.

**Todos se levantaron de la cama; Harry fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del ****dormitorio. Se lanzaron por la escalera. Las puertas se abrían tras ellos y los ****interpelaban voces soñolientas:**

**—¿Quién ha gritado?**

**—¿Qué hacéis?**

—Seguir con la fiesta —declaró James.

**La sala común estaba iluminada por los últimos rescoldos del fuego y llena de ****restos de la fiesta. No había nadie allí.**

**—¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron?**

**—¡Os digo que lo vi!**

**—¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo?**

**—¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos!**

**Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bostezando.**

—Menudo grito que pegaste para despertar también a las chicas —dijo Jake.

**—Estupendo, ¿continuamos? —preguntó Fred Weasley con animación.**

—Este es de los míos —dijo James con diversión.

**—¡Todo el mundo a la cama! —ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y ****poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.**

—Suerte que hay alguien con sentido común allí —suspiró McGonagall.

**—Percy... ¡Sirius Black! —dijo Ron, con voz débil—. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ****¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!**

**Todos contuvieron la respiración.**

**—¡Absurdo! —dijo Percy con cara de susto—. Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has ****tenido una pesadilla.**

—Ojala fuese eso —murmuró Bill.

**—Te digo que...**

**—¡Venga, ya basta!**

**Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a ****su alrededor.**

**—¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ****¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti!**

—Es que Percy es el peor de todos los hermanos —dijo Charlie.

—¡Si soy el único con sentido común! —replicó Percy.

—Por eso —dijo Ginny—. El resto apenas tenemos sentido común... o directamente no tenemos —añadió al mirar a Ron, Fred y George.

**—¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! —dijo Percy, indignado—. ****¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron ****tuvo una pesadilla...!**

**—¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! —gritó Ron—. PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ ****Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA ****MANO!**

**La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.**

**—No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?**

—¿Con la contraseña? —preguntó James.

Neville palideció.

**—¡Hay que preguntarle! —dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del ****cuadro de sir Cadogan—. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...**

**Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos ****los de la sala común escucharon conteniendo la respiración.**

**—Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor?**

**—¡Sí, gentil señora! —gritó sir Cadogan.**

—Menudo guardián —dijo Astoria.

**Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados.**

**—¿De... de verdad? —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ¿y la contraseña?**

**—¡Me la dijo! —respondió altanero sir Cadogan—. Se sabía las de toda la semana, ****señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!**

Neville estaba cada vez más pálido.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la ****multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.**

**—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ****ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?**

**Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, ****temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la ****mano muy lentamente.**

—Siento todo los problemas que te habré causado, Neville —se disculpo Sirius.

—No... no importa —dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste—. Fue mi culpa perder las contraseñas.

—No —replicó Arthur—. En todo caso es culpa de ese cuadro por haber estado cambiando las contraseñas constantemente.

—Sea lo que sea, aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo Holly.

* * *

***: Vale, reconozco que esto es una pequeña referencia a todos aquellos fics que le hacen bullying a Cho sin motivo aparente. Vale que no haya hecho bien algunas cosas, pero nunca he creído que fuese motivo suficiente para hacerle ese bullying tan descarado que se puede leer si se busca un poco.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bienvenidos al capítulo décimo sexto de este fic. Antes de nada, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que los hayáis pasado bien con vuestros seres queridos.**

**Muy bien, si vais a mi perfil he puesto un esquema sobre como irán las subidas de los capítulos de todos mis fics. Así que no os alarméis si veis que tardó mucho en subir el siguiente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
